Lost and Found
by iwouldntchangeaday
Summary: When Mulder finds someone unexpected, does Scully finally get her chance have a happy life and build a family? a total MSR Shipper-fic, kid-fic. there will be lots of shameless smut. and yes, this summary is terrible, I know.
1. Midnight Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Maggie, Emily or any other characters you might recognize in here (if I did I would not be struggling to pay for college right now). There will be a few OC's but I do not own any of the main characters, nor am I making a profit from this story. It is written purely for the enjoyment of my own overactive imagination and need for Mulder and Scully to be happy and not have to deal with all of the shit that they do in the show. All rights to the characters in this story and other crap go to Fox, 1013, and Chris Carter. You know the whole spiel.**  
 **Spoilers: YES. This is a shipper fic. It's also a kid-fic. If you don't like either of these things then it's best to turn back now. Just to be on the safe side, let's just say there are spoilers for everything that happened before the Season 7 New Year's kiss. The story takes place as an AU canon-divergence that starts a few months after the Millennium episode.**

 **A/N: This will be a somewhat long, multiple chapter story. I know this first chapter is a little short but I felt the need to end it where I did for a good beginning hook. The chapters to follow will be longer, I promise. This is also my first Fanfiction and my first attempt at writing an actual story that isn't considered a "short-story", so take it easy on me. And I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes that you may or may not encounter while reading this lol. Anyways, enjoy (hopefully).**

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment  
Georgetown, Washington D.C.  
Monday, 2:45 AM]

The humid, summer petrichor that seemed to be ever-present in Washington D.C. was the first thing to assault Scully's groggy, waking senses. As she took a second to breathe in the familiar heavy scent, the shrill ringing of her cell phone also became apparent to her. Scully groaned internally as she rolled over and checked the time on her alarm clock. As she was fumbling through the dark for her phone, it stopped ringing. Scully was still debating whether or not she should continue to look for it when it started ringing again.

"Shit!," she whispered harshly. "This must be really important."

Thinking more clearly now, Scully turned on her bedroom lamp and saw that her cell phone was sitting on the floor by her nightstand. 'It must have fallen down while I was sleeping,' she mused to herself.

"Scully," she answered breathlessly, hoping that she sounded more confident than she actually felt. There was a rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins and flooding her senses in response to the fear of what sort of tragedy or emergency was on the other side of the call.

"Scully, it's me," answered the rushed and almost panicked, low vibrato of her partner.

"Mulder, what's wrong?"

"I found something..."

"Mulder…," she warned wearily, but not without the smallest hint of curiosity. She didn't want to see him be disappointed yet again.

"I'm almost to your apartment, Scully. Can you just please try not to be too mad at me?"

"Mulder, what have you-"

He cut her off mid-sentence with a frenzied: "And can you please make up the extra bed in your spare room?"

"Why? Mulder, what's going on?"

"Okay, I gotta go now. I'll see you in a few minutes. Please, can you make up the spare bed before I get there?"

Click.

"He didn't even wait for my answer; he just hung up!" Scully grumbled to herself as she stalked towards her guest bedroom.

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment  
Georgetown, Washington D.C.  
Monday, 3:04 AM]

She had just finished making the spare bed when she heard his quiet knocking. On her way to the door, she stopped by the bathroom to put on her bathrobe so she could conceal her skimpy, hot-weather pajamas. As much as she longed for Mulder to notice her, now was not the time. Opening the door just as she finished adjusting the tie on her robe, Scully was shocked at what she saw. Mulder was there, on the other side of the door, holding a small, sleeping child in his arms. She quickly ushered him into the apartment, despite her surprise, and locked the door behind him. All of her previous pettiness over getting woken up in the middle of a weeknight disappeared as she took notice of how tired he looked. He was still dressed in the same work clothes that he had been wearing on Friday, which was almost three days ago… His black London Fog trench-coat was draped messily over the sleeping person in his arms.

"... an anonymous tip that led me to her," Mulder's voice brought her back out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry... what?" Scully inquired apologetically.

"I said: I got an anonymous tip on Friday night that led me to her. I know that you're going to want to test her yourself, just to make sure it's really her…" Mulder rambled off in a cautious, mellow tone.

Scully's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest in anticipation. 'Could he mean that he found Samantha? But wouldn't she be an adult by now?' "Who, Mulder? Who did you get?"

He looked at her with excited eyes and a nervous smile, both of which only aided in heightening her sense of anxiety. Mulder took one step closer to Scully and grabbed her hand, tugging her nearer to him. He then let go of her hand and slowly moved a chunk of hair away from the child's face.

Both of her hands flew to her mouth upon seeing the facial features of the three-year-old toddler in front of her. She gasped. A million questions flew through her mind all at once. 'How? Why? When? Where? Is this real?' But only one strangled word managed to escape through her lips. "Emily!"


	2. Sleepy Explanations

XXXXX

"I just don't understand!" Scully exasperatedly sighed, glancing towards the little girl that was now peacefully slumbering in Scully's guest bedroom. "Mulder, how is this even possible?"

They had just finished putting Emily to bed- without waking her up, as luck would have it- and now it was clear that Scully was ready for answers and that she was ready for them now. It was going to be a long morning.

He silently followed Scully out to the living room and took a seat on the couch, right next to her. 'Maybe she won't yell at me right now since Emily is asleep.' Mulder internally hoped. He looked up at Scully after a few tension-filled seconds, only to find that her intense, ocean-blue gaze was directed right at him, patiently waiting for his explanation. Even though her stare was unreadable, Mulder knew her well enough to see that there was no anger in her eyes, but only fear, hope, and grief.

It took him two hours; two hours to explain, in detail, how he had received an anonymous fax that contained Emily's medical records, information about the testing facility in Wyoming where she had resided since she was born, and instructions on how to access this facility undetected. He recounted his trip to Wyoming, how he found her in the facility- which was newly abandoned- in a locked, empty room that was practically the size of a shoe box. Emily had been terrified when she had first seen him.

Scully sat there in silent horror as she listened to Mulder tell her about how he got Emily. She wanted nothing more than to go to her immediately and hug Emily close and tell her that she would always love her and would never hurt her. She couldn't do that though; Emily didn't even know that she existed. Well, that's not exactly true… apparently, Mulder had spent the entire trip back to D.C. telling Emily stories about her 'mother' in order to keep her calm and entertained.

"The only reason I can think of as to why they left her and why she seems, so far, to be completely human… is that they didn't mean for it to happen... Maybe she was supposed to be like all of the other hybrids that they create, but instead, she was born totally normal. They must have kept her around until they figured out what went wrong with her and how to prevent it from happening again in the future…" Mulder finished, exhaling deeply.

It wasn't until now that he looked over at Scully for the first time since he began his retrospection. She was crying. Mulder reacted instantly by scooting closer to her, pulling her towards his body, and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She stiffened for a second, before allowing herself to mold against him. Making the decision to hold and comfort her was completely subconscious for Mulder. It was instinctual. After all, isn't that how one would act when the person they love is in pain? And it was true, he really did love Scully- with his entire being. Mulder had realized that she was the only one for him during their first case together. The way she had thrown her head back and laughed in the rain after disagreeing with him made his soul feel like it had been set on fire. And every day since then, she disagrees with him, calls him crazy, and maybe if he's lucky, she'll throw a small smile his way and he melts a little more for her than he had the day before.

He had lost hope for a long time (especially when she brushed him off after his trip to Bermuda) that she returned his feelings even in the slightest. But all of that hope returned to him after last week. New Year's Eve. He had finally worked up the courage to kiss her; and with it being New Year's and all, he figured that if he needed to, he could pawn the whole thing off as being a friendly tradition. The smile that she had given him afterward was reassuring, but it had vanished just as fast as it had appeared. So, to say the least, he was naturally a little confused. One thing was for sure, however, and that was that Mulder really hoped that he would get another chance to kiss her soon.

A small noise coming from beside him interrupted his nostalgic daydream. During which he somehow did not notice that Scully had both climbed up into his lap so she could curl into him and also had promptly fallen asleep. Tucking a strand of fiery, Titian hair behind her ear, he slowly lowered himself down onto the sofa so he could lay flat. Sleep came quickly to Mulder as well, not because he was tired, but because he was holding the love of his life in his arms. It felt so right.

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment  
Georgetown, Washington D.C.  
Monday, 6:15 AM]

Scully drifted into consciousness ever so slowly, not aware of the reason why she was currently so comfortable. She thought back to the events that transpired just a few hours ago. It was so amazing and unbelievable that Mulder found Emily. She knew that it wasn't the same Emily that she had tried to adopt and save two years ago, that Emily was a hybrid; she wasn't human and had been made with the intention of never being allowed to live a full life. But still, she had had Scully's DNA and Scully would always love and grieve for her. Now she had a chance to be able to love and raise this child as well. She didn't look quite the same as the other Emily; she had different colored eyes and a different nose. Her hair was lighter and redder. There were still a lot of questions that needed to be answered and Scully knew that she would have to run some tests and bloodwork on Emily before she could really breathe easily and allow herself to be completely ecstatic about the opportunity of having and being responsible for a child of her own flesh and blood. After all, there was a chance (no matter what Mulder believes to be true) that this Emily was a hybrid too and that she would also be taken away from Scully. If this were to happen, she didn't know how she could possibly survive mourning the loss of yet another one of her children.

"Mmmm," a deep, sleep-laden voice vibrated from beneath her. A shocked Scully opened her eyes and sheepishly realized why she was so comfortable. She was laying directly on top of Mulder! He was, thankfully, still asleep and couldn't see her embarrassment; however, as if sensing her apprehension to either get up or wake him up, his arms tightened even further around her waist. 'How didn't I even realize that they were there in the first place?' A pleasant feeling began to pool in Scully's stomach as the sleepy-warmth that was radiating off of Mulder's body began to lull her back to sleep. Her last cognitive thought was: 'This feels so right.'

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment  
Georgetown, Washington D.C.  
Monday, 7:03 AM]

Mulder was startled awake by a small finger poking his face. Upon opening his eyes, all he saw was a sea of red. He lovingly pushed Scully's hair away from his face so he could turn and look at the toddler who had awakened him. "Good morning, Emily!" Mulder said softly, looking at the apprehensive little girl who was standing next to the couch. Emily was a small girl with cropped dirty/strawberry blonde hair, a Roman nose, and big brown eyes.  
"Fox, is it time to get up?" She enquired, while cautiously eyeing the sleeping redhead. She paused for a few seconds and then added, "Is that my Mom?" She looked back at him for an answer.

Mulder had momentarily forgotten that he told Emily about Scully on the way home last night so. "Yes, Emily. This is your mom, Dana." He answered quietly.

"Does she love me?" She asked honestly. "I've never had a mom before… but I heard that they're nice.."

"I'm sure that she loves you very, very much." He stuttered, shocked that she was actually speaking to him in full sentences. She had become really clingy after deciding that Mulder was trustworthy, but she still hadn't uttered more than a handful of words to him since he had first found her.

Looking repeatedly between Mulder and Scully- who had shifted to lay on his right side, between himself and the couch, with her head was still on his chest- Emily seemed to be contemplating something. He watched with acute curiosity as she made up her mind and proceeded to clamber up onto the couch and then shimmy herself down in between the two of them. His eyes stung with tears of happiness.

Scully started to rouse as soon as she felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her neck. Instinctively, she put her right arm around the body and was surprised when her hand reached around and landed on yet another body. Her blue eyes popped open quickly and noticed the set of identically shaped brown ones that were looking right back into her own. At a loss for words, Scully just kept staring at the child's features. There was absolutely no question that this wasn't her offspring; they looked too similar to each other.

Finally, after a few minutes of mutually inquisitive starring, Emily slowly unwrapped her arms from Scully's neck and framed her face with her small hands. "Good morning, Mommy," she greeted her tenderly.

Scully felt tears prick her eyes and she looked up at Mulder, who also looked very emotional. He nodded at her and smiled reassuringly. Gaining courage from his small gesture, she wrapped Emily up in her arms and whispered, "Good morning, Emily," as coherently as she could without letting her emotions alter her voice. 'Maybe this all something good that will actually work out for me for once.' She thought as she felt Mulder gently wrap his arms around the two of them, a silent promise being made.


	3. Office Rumors

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment  
Georgetown, Washington D.C.  
Monday, 8:10 AM]

Everything felt so surreal. Here Scully was, sitting at her kitchen table, eating breakfast with her daughter and the love of her life. She only hoped that all of this- this situation, this strange 'family' dynamic, and this contented feeling- would last forever. But she also knew that it probably wouldn't; it wasn't as if she and Mulder were together. Flashes of anxiety were still ebbing over her like soft waves. She was worried about what Emily's medical examination would conclude. Even if she did turn out to be a hybrid, Scully knows without a doubt that she will never let her go. She already loves her so much. Just from the hour she'd spent with Emily so far- half of it had been spent snuggling and the other half had been spent getting ready for work- she had fallen in love with the little 'mini-Scully'.

It had been decided that they would take Emily to work with them until they could have the Lone Gunmen create a falsified paper trail of her existence. After they have all of her new documents, they will put her into the Bureau's on-site daycare program during the day. They will also cut back on their hours and take less out-of-town cases so that they could spend more time with Emily. Scully had been astonished when Mulder immediately included himself in all of the plan-making and parental decisions; but she didn't mention anything to him because truth be told, she was absolutely ecstatic that Mulder wanted to be involved in helping her raise Emily. It would be a dream come true for her to have a family with Mulder… even if it were to be unconventional and platonic. The thought of Emily calling her and Mulder "Mommy and Daddy" made her heart swell. The sound of Mulder's voice broke her train of thought, "Scully, we need to leave now if we don't want to be late."

After making sure they had everything that they needed, they made their way out the door and proceeded down towards Mulder's car (he already had a car seat installed for Emily). Upon realizing this, Scully suggested, "Mulder we need to go shopping on our way home. Emily needs her own things: clothes, shoes, toys, kid-friendly shampoo, snacks, and another car seat to put in my car.."

"Okay, yeah. Maybe we can leave early today so we can get it all done in one shot?" Mulder casually stated more so than asked.

They had to go through the front entrance of the building instead of the employee entrance once they arrived because they had Emily along with them. After several minutes of walking from the parking structure, they finally made it to the Visitor's Entrance. They bypassed the line since they were employees of the building who were about to be late for work. Emily had spent the whole time switching between holding Mulder's hand and holding Scully's hand; but by the time they reached the security checkpoint, she had given up and decided to hold both of their hands at the same time. This gesture was not lost on either Mulder or Scully. They were both elated by the intimate feeling Emily's gesture caused- even if they didn't outwardly express it. It felt like they were a real, normal family, which was just what both of them secretly hoped that the future would hold.

They walked up to the front of the line and were about to drop Emily's hands so they could take out their badges when the security guard spotted them. "Hey Agent Mulder and Agent Scully! I haven't seen you guys at this entrance in a long time." They showed him their badges and took their turns walking through the metal detector. "Who's the little one you've got there?" he questioned, glancing between the three of them. "She's a cute kid… looks just like you guys."

"Thanks, Frank." Mulder and Scully both said in unison, not bothering to correct him since what he implied sounded like an absolutely wonderful fantasy. They began to walk away, missing the big smile that Frank gave them as he watched Emily retake both of their hands and smile up at the two of them. He was glad that they finally had found some happiness.

XXXXX

"I'm sure this'll add some juice to the good ol' rumor mill." Mulder smirked as he guided them through the throngs of bewildered Agents who were blatantly staring, to put it nicely, at the sight of 'Mr. and Mrs. Spooky' with a toddler waddling between them. They got into the elevator, pressing the 'B' button that would take them down to the basement. Emily startled slightly as the elevator began to move and bravely reached up for Scully. "Mommy, will you hold me?" she asked in a small, fearful voice.

"Of course, baby." It had not dawned on Scully until now that Emily probably wouldn't be familiar with most modern things. As she bent down to pick Emily up off and hoist her onto her hip, she felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. 'I've missed most of her first. The first word. Her first step. Her first birthday…' She wished that she had been with her, giving her all of the love and attention that she could ever possibly want. 'Time to start making up for everything I missed out on now,' she mused. 'Nothing and no one can separate me from my daughter now that I have her.'

XXXXX

[ J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington D.C.  
Monday, 3:30 PM]

The day had gone smoothly. So far, there hadn't been a huge fuss (at least from what they could tell) over who Emily was and why she was constantly attached to both Mulder and Scully. Of course, there had been a lot of staring and shell-shocked expressions coming from the other agents; but no one had approached them about it so far. Emily's tests and examination had all gone smoothly and the results were all as clean as a whistle. Scully also decided to run some blood work while she was at it, just on the off-chance that she might be able to figure out who the other half of Emily's genes belonged to. Hopefully, they would have the results by the end of the week for the bloodwork.

As the day wore on, Emily started to become more and more conformable and talkative around both Mulder and Scully. However, as soon as they would leave the office or encounter somebody that Emily wasn't familiar with- which was everybody-, she would clam right back up and ask to be held so she could hide her face in the crook of one of their necks. While the snuggly attention was really nice and Scully loved every minute that she got to hold her, she was also slightly worried about the psychology behind Emily's behavior. Mulder didn't seem worried too much though, so she didn't think too much about it. Scully hoped that Emily might grow out of her extreme shyness as she settled into her new life, here with them.

"Hey, Scully. if you still want to take Emily shopping then we should probably leave now."

"Alright. Let me just pack up my stuff and then we can leave… Are you sure you want to go with us, Mulder?... You do know that you're not obligated to.. I mean.. I can handle everything myself if you would just rather go home…" Scully felt the need to give Mulder an out, just in case he was being so helpful and involved because he felt obligated or guilty. It wouldn't necessarily surprise her if he were.  
Mulder processed what she had just asked him and knew that this was his chance. He needed to blatantly clarify just how important Scully was to him. "Scully," he began softly, walking over to where she was sitting and squatting by her side so he could see her better. From her spot on the couch where she was busy coloring, Emily became engrossed in watching the interaction between her Mom and her 'Fox'. "There is absolutely no place that I'd rather be.. than here with you and your daughter. You are the most important thing in my life, Scully. You come before anything and everything else. I would be completely and utterly lost without you. So, to answer your question: Yes, I want to go with you guys." Mulder finished with an expression of deep emotion.

Scully sighed heavily. "Oh, Mulder. I didn't know.." She leaned forward and buried herself in his arms. "I would be lost without you, too," she said in a small voice, muffled by his shirt. She slowly brought her head up and looked at him. Mulder became lost within the swirl of emotions that were dancing around in her teary gaze. He was surprised at the vast amount of unconditional love that he saw shining through in her expression. Ever so leisurely, they both began to subconsciously lean in towards each other. They were so close, he could feel her shallow breaths as they mingled with his own.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Mulder and Scully snapped away from each other at lightning speed. He got up from the floor quickly and said a rushed, "Come in!" in a slightly higher tone than he meant to. Scully was still frozen in her seat, a steady crimson blush finding it's way up her neck and tinting her cheeks and ears. Emily wasn't really quite sure what she just witnessed, but it seemed like a good thing, so she was happy.

In response to Mulder's words, the door to their office opened and revealed Skinner on the other side of it. "Agents, I have heard som-," he trailed off upon seeing a nervous Mulder, a furiously blushing Scully, and a smiling little girl. Regaining his composure, he started over, "Agents, I came down here because I caught wind of a rumor that is seemingly circulating through the entire building. I had over fifteen different people tell me that you two showed up to work together, with a toddler…. but I can see now that… that part at least…" He paused, watching the toddler scurry over towards Agent Scully so that she could crawl up into her lap for safety. "...is true… I would like to see you up in my office in ten minutes for a full explanation of how this situation came to be." He turned to leave, "Right. So, ten minutes Agents," he stated somewhat gruffly. Skinner was clearly both frustrated and bemused.

As soon as the door had shut behind the Assistant Director, both Mulder and Scully let out a collective breath that they didn't know they had been holding. Scully rose from her chair with Emily situated, in what she was now considering to be 'her spot', on her hip and walked over to Mulder. Gaining all of the courage that she could muster in light of the previous speech that he had made before they were interrupted, Scully rested her free hand on his chest and lifted up onto her toes. She lightly pressed her lips to his. Mulder reacted immediately, turning his head slightly so he could suck on her bottom lip. God, he'd been wanting to do that for a long time. He slowly pulled away so that he could try and read her expression. As their lips lost contact, the same thought ran through their minds: 'Wow.' Mulder pulled back just in time to watch Scully as she opened her eyes. Her lower lip was already a little bit swollen from his caress and she was looking up at him with an expression of wonder and adoration. He didn't think that he could ever love her more than he did right there, at that moment.

"We should probably start heading up to Skinner's office now," he suggested airly.

"Mm'kay.."

He lifted Emily away from Scully's arms so he could carry her up. "Come here, Em." Even though she wasn't his, she was a part of Scully and to him, that made her the second most important thing in the world. Scully was the first, of course. Also, it did help that Emily was absolutely impossible not to love. Although she had no technical relation to him, he was already beginning to consider her to be his own child, all the same.

Their walk up to Skinner's office was no different than any other time they had tried to go anywhere that day. Almost all of the agents that they passed either stared at them or started whispering rumors to whoever was closest. As soon as they walked into the anterior of the office, Mulder removed his hand from its usual placement on Scully's lower back so he could shut the door firmly behind them, putting a solid barrier between them and the crude agents milling around outside.

"Who's this?," Kimberly, who was AD Skinner's secretary, asked sweetly as Mulder and Scully sat down on the couch. Emily immediately proceeded to crawl over Mulder so she could sit in between the two of them. Scully had made fast-friends with Kimberly a few years back. She was really the only person in the building that Scully talked to outside of work, besides Mulder.  
"This is my daughter, Emily," Scully said proudly, but with a look that said 'please, don't ask any more questions right now'. Kimberly seemed to understand and just smiled warmly back at Emily, telling her how much she looked like her mother.

Suddenly, the connecting door to the office swung open and Skinner called them inside. Mulder picked Emily back up and followed Scully inside. He really hoped that this meeting wouldn't be a total disaster.


	4. Don't Go

Mulder and Scully both sat in their usual spots: him on the left and her on the right. Emily was situated on Mulder's lap and had herself curled into his chest and neck. Skinner noticed that Scully kept glancing over towards the two of them with what could only be explained as a motherly concern. He looked at his two favorite agents; he was speechless. He truly didn't know what to make of any of this. The rumors had been circulating all day long. 'Scully and Mulder have a kid.' 'They're secretly married.' 'He's helping her raise her illegitimate baby.' Naturally, Skinner hadn't believed a word of any of it- that was until he saw the toddler for himself. At first, he had thought it was Scully's child with the way she had been comforting and cuddling the little girl. But now the child was doing the same thing with Mulder. And he had also watched them through his office window when they were walking up. They looked like a family. A happy little family. So, long story short: Skinner was completely bewildered.

"So, um… why exactly did you guys think that bringing a toddler to work was a good idea?"

"Well, you see, Sir, this really is all my fault..," Mulder began begrudgingly.

Skinner couldn't contain himself. "OH, MY GOD! SO IT IS YOUR BABY THEN! WHEN DID YOU TWO HAVE A BABY? HOW DID NOBODY AROUND HERE NOTICE THAT YOU WERE PREGNANT?" His tone was not one of anger, just one of complete surprise.

Emily whimpered and snuggled deeper into Mulder's suit jacket. Mulder wrapped his arms around her and soothingly rubbed her back, whispering words of comfort to her. Scully looked towards Mulder, communicating something silently. She looked back towards Skinner and began to unravel the story of how they rescued Emily.

XXXXX

By the time she finally ran out of breath and concluded their tale, Skinner couldn't believe his ears. 'Only these two find themselves in situations like this.' He sarcastically mused to himself. "I see… Agents do I even want to ask about the legality of this situation?"

"No, Sir. You don't," piped Mulder.

"Alright, very well. You guys are excused.."

Scully took ahold of Emily and started to walk back into the anteroom. "Mulder," Skinner called quickly.

Mulder stopped and turned towards his boss. Skinner waited until Agent Scully was out of earshot before calmly saying, "I don't imagine that I even need to tell you this.. but.. take care of them, Mulder. No more of your stupid stunts if you want to keep them happy and safe. Take it from a guy who's already failed one marriage. I'm sure if Scully's dad were around, he'd be telling you the same thing... so, just keep it in mind, will you?"

Mulder was stunned, to say the least. Out of all of the possible things he thought Skinner might say, that was definitely not one of them. He muttered a heartfelt, "Don't worry, Sir. They come first now," back to Skinner and went to go meet Scully outside of the office. As he made his way back to catch up with her, he couldn't help but think about what Skinner had said to him. Mulder already knew that he would either have to give up the X-Files entirely or at the very least, cut way back on their hours and their out-of-town cases. He would have to be more careful no matter what decision he made. Closing the X-Files wouldn't be as big of a deal as it would have been a year ago.. he has found closure concerning Samantha and that was what he had set out for in the first place. Now was hopefully his chance to build a brand new life with Scully, if she would want to have that with him.

He wanted to give her what she's always deserved. A family. A house with a white picket fence. A happier life. A life where she isn't constantly faced with grief and pain and dangerous situations. Mulder caught up with Scully and Emily fairly quickly and they headed out towards the parking garage. This time was a little different, though. Instead of putting his hand on his normal spot, on her lower back, he reached down and intertwined their fingers together. Scully gasped lightly and looked up at him with a small smile. That small smile turned into a full-fledged grin when she caught the look in his eyes. It was one that was full of love and hope. Was this look for her? _'I want to believe.'_ She mused to herself.

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment  
Georgetown, Washington D.C.  
Monday, 8:39 PM]

Shopping had taken for what felt like forever. Emily had fallen asleep on the way home, so Scully carried her up to the apartment, while Mulder brought up all of the shopping bags. By the time he was done grabbing everything, Scully had just finished getting Emily ready for bed. He trailed behind Scully as she headed towards the guest bedroom- no, Emily's bedroom- so he could help tuck her in and say goodnight. He hung back in the doorway to her room for a minute, though. It was amazing seeing Scully with a child. Her child. Her child. Scully has a three-year-old little 'mini-me'. It all still felt like a dream.. one big, fantastic dream. If it was a dream, he hoped that they would never wake up from it. The thought of this actually reminded him a bit of that giant mushroom that caused him and Scully to have intense hallucinations…. except that this version of reality was far better. They didn't need to find aliens to be happy. His happiness was right here, with his two girls. Okay, well they weren't his girls… yet… but a guy can hope can't he? He really was happy. Especially after that chaste kiss that Scully had instigated earlier. Mulder was positive that he knew what heaven felt like now that he'd really kissed Scully. Sure, they shared a kiss on New Year's Eve, a few months back… but today's kiss was different. It had an intent and promise behind it, coming from both participants.

"Fox, will you come tell me a bedtime story?" Emily sleepily called for him.

Scully had just finished saying goodnight to her and was now making her way towards the door. "Of course, Em," Mulder replied. Scully stopped next to him in the doorway and squeezed his forearm gently. She looked up at him and gave him a smile before moving past him so she could go get ready for bed herself.

XXXXX

Now that she was comfortable in her pajamas (yes, the skimpy ones) and her face was scrubbed free of all of her makeup and daily grime, Scully walked towards the kitchen in search of some tea. She didn't bother putting on her bathrobe this time. Her mind was no longer worried or stressed out about what trouble Mulder had gotten into; therefore she had decided to veto the robe in hopes that she might be able to get a reaction from Mulder. Ever since their kiss earlier, she's been looking out for any signs that he might want her just as much as she wants him. And it's not just a physical need that she has for him. Although, she definitely is and always has been extremely attracted to him. She wants him in a way where she can hold his hand and kiss him whenever she pleases, where she can fall asleep next to him every night and wake up with him there still every morning, where she could tell him she loves him and have him reciprocate the sentiment.

When their tea was ready, Scully walked back towards Emily's bedroom so she could tell Mulder that she made them each a cup. Her heart lept with joy at what she saw when she reached the doorway. Mulder was smoothing Emily's golden-red hair away from her eyes as he bent down to kiss her forehead tenderly. "Goodnight, sweet Emily." He whispered to her sleeping form as he got up from his perch on the side of her bed.

He smiled shyly at Scully when he realized she was watching him. But then his face flushed so deeply that Scully could see it even in the low-light coming from the hallway. She watched as he gulped and let his eyes slowly wander down her body. When he finally made his way back up to her eyes, she smiled sweetly at him and turned to go back into the living room. A silent invitation for him to follow. Yep, she definitely got the confirmation that she needed.

They sat on the couch silently, and to be honest, somewhat awkwardly, while drinking their tea. This lasted for several minutes before Mulder finally spoke up. "Well, I guess I better get going. I don't want to keep you up.."

"Do you have to go?" Scully surprised even herself with her rushed question. 'There's no going back now, I guess… now that I've made a fool out of myself,' she debated internally. "I mean… you could stay here... if you want to. It's already late and I still have one of your suits that you left here by accident a while ago…"

"Um, sure Scully. Thanks. I'll just go grab a spare pillow and blanket from the closet then.." He stuttered, glad that she didn't want him to leave. He hadn't truly wanted to go.

"Don't be silly, Mulder. You already spent last night on that tiny couch... You can just sleep in my room with me." _'Oh my God!'_ Scully mentally kicked herself. _'I cannot believe I just said that!'_ She looked downwards, avoiding his inquisitive stare.

Mulder was completely astounded. Here Scully was, asking him to sleep in her bed with her. Sure, it was implied in a platonic way; but then again, she had kissed him this afternoon... Either way, platonic or otherwise, Mulder did not want to miss out on this opportunity for anything.

"Yeah, okay… I'll just go get ready for bed then.."

Scully's eyes widened as she watched him walk to the bathroom. She hadn't actually thought that he would agree to that.

XXXXX

Scully was already tucked into the right side of the bed by the time Mulder walked into the room. He didn't have any spare clothes with him; so, he was going to have to sleep in his boxers. _'Wow. Sleeping in Scully's bed. Next to a scantily-clad Scully. In nothing but my boxers… This is going to be a form of sweet hell, not being able to touch her.'_ Thank goodness the lights were already out in her bedroom. This way he could undress under the cover of darkness, where she can't see him or the 'panic-face' that he was currently sporting. After stripping off his suit, Mulder slid down into the opposite side of the bed as carefully as he could. He didn't want to wake Scully.

It was all pointless, though. As soon as he got settled, Scully started to subconsciously drift towards him. He wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not, so he just opened up his arms and let her choose her spots. She ended up resting her head and right hand on his bare chest and her leg was hitched up over both of his. Ever so slowly, he let his right hand come around behind her to find her waist. Her shirt had ridden up slightly during her sleepy movements, so Mulder's hand came into direct contact with her smooth, creamy-white skin. Bolts of electricity immediately shot up from his fingertips and breathed liquid fire into his veins. He exhaled deeply. _'Keep calm,'_ he reminded himself. He let his other hand reach forward to find the one of hers that was on his chest. As he began to lightly caress the spot of skin between her thumb and index finger, he completely missed the sleepy, impish grin that Scully gave him. She was not at all asleep like he had thought her to be. As he started to drift off to sleep, he thought, _'Yep, this… she… most definitely feels like heaven.'_


	5. Today is the Best Day

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment  
Georgetown, Washington D.C  
Tuesday, 6:58 AM]

The morning light filtered in delicately through the windows and cloaked the bed in a blanket of soft warmth. Emily had had a nightmare during the night and wound up sleeping in the bed alongside Mulder and Scully.

{ When she had first come into the room, Scully was still sleeping on Mulder's chest; so, she went around to the empty side of the bed and climbed up quietly. Scully had felt the shift in the mattress and woke up just enough to roll over onto her right side and see Emily crawling towards her. "What's wrong, Em?" She had asked in a worried yet sleepy tone.

"Bad dream. Can I stay in here?" Emily replied in a small voice.  
Scully opened her arms up for Emily to snuggle into. "Sure, baby. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. I just want to be with you and Fox." Emily yawned as she cuddled in closer to Scully. Tears sprang to her eyes; she had given up years ago on the possibility that she would ever be able to snuggle with a child that was her own.

Mulder seemed to somehow subconsciously miss Scully's warmth because he too rolled over onto his right side, his arm searching for her. Once he found her, he slung his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him. Scully smiled into Emily's hair at how perfect and content the moment was. It didn't matter that the nature of her and Mulder's relationship was a little confusing and undefined right now; they would figure it out in their own time. She fell back asleep quickly. }

And that is exactly how they found themselves that morning. 'Well, almost," Scully thought to herself when she realized something about Mulder… two things actually… First off, the hand that had originally been placed against her stomach had meandered its way up her body; it was now loosely gripping her left breast. The other thing…. well, that was currently being firmly pressed into the back of her thigh and her butt. She fought hard not to react to his touch because Emily was with them in the room, but her body felt feverish anyways. Scully was still busy trying to think of a way to separate herself from Mulder without waking him when the alarm clock went off.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

Mulder woke up immediately and gasped when he realized where his hand was. "Oops." He slowly removed it, thinking she was still asleep and scooted away from Scully slightly so that his erection wasn't pressed up against her. She immediately missed his warmth. Mulder reached carefully over Emily and Scully to shut off the alarm. Giving Mulder a moment to compose himself, Scully began to run a feather-light touch up and down Emily's cheek. As soon as she began to awaken, Scully kissed her forehead lovingly and whispered in a slightly sing-song voice, "Emmmilyyyy. Sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

"Mmm, not yet Mommy I'm too sleepy."

"Oh, are you now…" Scully had an idea. "Well, do you know how we deal with that? I do. We do this!" She began earnestly kissing every spot she could reach on Emily's face.

Emily shrieked with laughter, "Mommy nooooo!" The sound of a happy, giggly Emily was music to Mulder and Scully's ears. It was the first time either of them had heard her laugh.

Mulder didn't think he could love Scully more than he already did; but like always, she tried to prove him wrong. Watching that whole scene play out made him want to do nothing but hold her and Emily close for the rest of eternity.

"Okay, little one. Let's go get showered and then maybe if we're extra good, Mulder might make us breakfast so we can eat when we're all done."

"Okayyyyy," Emily sighed, getting up from the bed and pulling Scully along with her.

XXXXX

Twenty minutes later, both Scully and Emily emerged from the master bedroom, dressed and ready to eat. Having already eaten his share of the breakfast that he made, Mulder made a move to go back towards the bathroom. They could finish eating while he got ready to go. His trek was stopped when he was halfway down the hallway by Scully's hand touching his shoulder. She had left Emily in the kitchen to wait for her.

"Mulder."

It might have only been one word, but between them, it spoke volumes. This one meant that Scully had something to tell him and that she wasn't sure how he was going to react. Her grip on his shoulder tightened slightly, a signal for him to turn around and face her. Mulder nervously did as she wanted and turned around to face her. Once again, Mulder became lost in the depth of emotion that Scully was allowing her eyes to convey. Actually, this look was quite similar to the intense gaze that they had shared a few years ago in his hallway. _'That Goddamned bee.'_

Scully slowly approached him and invaded his personal space. He gulped heavily. Hoarsely, she whispered, "Thank you." He knew that she wasn't just talking about the breakfast that he'd made them, but her close proximity made it a little hard to focus and comprehend. Her hands were now both framing his face. Mulder didn't even have time to think before her small hands made their way to the back of his neck and yanked his face towards her own. Her lips crashed against his in an entirely different manner than that of yesterday.

This kiss was not tender or sweet. It was passionate. it was needy. Mulder reacted by dragging one hand through her hair so he could savor the taste of her soft lips. His other hand anchored itself on her hip, trying to pull her closer to him. Just as he felt a tiny swipe of her velvety tongue on his lower lip, she pulled away. Both struggling for breath, she managed to smirk at his dazed expression. Licking her lips at a tantalizingly slow rate, she started to back out of the hallway. "Better go get ready to go G-man. We don't want to be late for work, do we?" she said breathlessly as she finally turned around to go help Emily fix her breakfast.

With eyes that could only be explained as being 'as wide-as-saucers,' Mulder clumsily made his way back to the bathroom to take a shower- _'Correction, a *cold* shower.'_ He thought to himself. It wasn't even 8:00 AM yet and today was already the best day of Mulder's life.

 **A/N: I know this is a shorter chapter, but this was the best place to stop for this scene. For those of you who were asking about how Mrs. Scully is going to react, I'm going to introduce her character in the next chapter or two. Thanks for all of your comments and support, guys! It really means a lot to me that you're liking this so far! (and hopefully, you'll continue liking it as the story progresses as well) Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this. :)**


	6. Emmelia Christine

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment  
Georgetown, Washington D.C  
Tuesday 9:00 PM]

Everyone was exhausted by the time they got home. They had gone to see the Gunmen after work so they could talk to them about creating all of the paperwork they would need for Emily. Byers and Langley were speechless when they saw Emily and Frohike... well, he fainted. In addition to the regular paperwork that they needed, Scully also got them to forge a false paper trail of OB/GYN and hospital visits for her. By the end of their time with the Lone Gunmen, Emily was no longer just Emily. She was Emmelia Christine Scully. Born at D.C. General on May 7, 1997, weighing 6 lbs., 8 oz. and measuring 15.3 inches long. It was in that moment when Byers handed Scully her daughter's new birth certificate that it all finally hit her. 'This *is* real. This *is* happening. Emily is legally (or illegally depending on how it was looked at) *my* child. *I'm* responsible for her. I'm a *mom* now.' Scully was so overcome with emotion that she had to step out of the Gunmen's 'lair' and go for a walk. When she managed to compose herself enough, she returned grab Emily and Mulder and treated them for a celebratory dinner at her and Mulder's favorite Italian restaurant.

They finally got Emily into bed a little after 9:30 PM. And they were now sitting on the couch in an awkward silence. It was slightly nerve-wracking to be sitting next to each other after what transpired between them earlier that morning. They both seemed to be at an impasse of shyness at this point. It didn't last long, however, because Scully noticed that she had a new voice-mail and got up to listen to it. After pressing play, her eyes widened as she recognized the sound of her mother's voice filling her living room. "Dana, it's mom. I was just calling to check in… I haven't heard from you in a while... Anyways, just give me a call back when you can. Love you, bye."

Scully looked back at the couch where Mulder was still sitting. "Shit, Mulder! I haven't talked to her in a week. What the hell do I tell her?" She began pacing the floor in front of him.

"Well, you could call her back and invite her over for dinner tomorrow and tell her that way.." Mulder suggested, trying to quell her rising anxiety.

"Yeah, that sounds good. And maybe you could give Emily a bath while I try and explain everything to her first. That way she won't have a heart attack when she sees her and scare Emily into never warming up to her."

Mulder smiled. He loved that she was including him in all of the domestic things, like helping get Emily ready for bed. It made him feel like they were a real family. 'Maybe we will be, eventually.' He hoped. But then a thought dawned on him... "Hey, Scully. I, uh, don't have any more clean suits, so I should probably get going home. it's already almost ten..." Mulder really didn't want to leave, but he didn't have any other choice. He was out of clothes and he could also really use a shave.

The light that had been in Scully's eyes all day visibly dimmed. If he hadn't been paying such close attention, he was sure he wouldn't have even noticed it. A wave of sadness washed over her features, but she rebuilt her façade quickly. "Oh... yeah... okay... So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" The disappointment was clearly evident in her voice and it broke Mulder's heart. He really didn't want to leave.  
"Yeah, Scully. I'll see you tomorrow." He replied solemnly. And with that, he leaned in, placed a soft kiss on her cheek, and left before he had the chance to change his mind.

Scully gently touched the spot on her cheek where his lips just were. She didn't know what to think. 'I thought we were finally on the right track.' Honestly, she hadn't even considered him going back to his apartment. In her mind, he would have just stayed with her and Emily forever. _'What was I thinking? Of course, he would have had to go home eventually. It's not like he lives here. He has a home of his own.'_

Sighing heavily, she went to go call her mother back. If anything, it would help take her mind off of the loneliness that was already setting in.

XXXXX

[Fox Mulder's Apartment  
Arlington, Virginia  
Tuesday, 10:30 PM]

Across the city, Mulder was just walking through his door. It had taken him over a half an hour to get home. Needless to say, it was the absolute longest thirty-odd minutes of his entire life. He had started to miss Scully as soon as he walked out of her apartment. This feeling wasn't new to him- he'd been dealing with it every day for almost seven years now. But this time, the feeling got exponentially stronger with every minute that he wasn't near her. It was so much more intense now that he knew what it felt like to hold her, to fall asleep with her in his arms, to kiss those full lips of hers... He had spent years dreaming about what her lips would taste like. In his mind, she had always tasted like flowers or strawberries. But now, he knew from experience that he was completely wrong. She tastes way better than that, like cinnamon and vanilla. And damn, he was addicted.

It had been not ten minutes since he had gotten home and Mulder already knew he couldn't make it through the night here by himself. He missed Scully and Emily too much. It was actually kind of funny; he'd spent just two nights sleeping next to the lovely Dana Scully and now he couldn't bear the thought of ever sleeping alone again. Not only has she managed to ruin him for all other women in the time that he's known her, but she's also now ruined him for solitude, too. _'I can't do it,'_ he decided. He immediately began packing a bag with enough suits and changes of clothes to last him through the work-week.

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment  
Georgetown, Washington D.C  
Tuesday 10:49 PM]

After she had gotten off the phone with her mother (who was, by the way, very curious about why she was being asked to come over tomorrow), Scully began to feel restless. She just didn't know what to do without Mulder around. It was a strange feeling. Even after all of these years, Scully still wasn't used to being so dependent on someone who wasn't herself. But then she remembered something that would help.

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment  
Georgetown, Washington D.C  
Tuesday, 11:25 PM]

Scully was sitting on the couch eating ice cream and watching television when she heard the lock on her door start to turn. She bolted up from her seat and moved to get her emergency weapon from on top of the living room hutch.

"Scully, what are you doing?" Mulder was surprised to find Scully rushing past him as he opened the door. He immediately noticed something else that was strange... "Um, Scully… Is that my Knicks t-shirt?" He inquired with a smile threatening to form on his lips. He couldn't believe it. Scully had stolen his shirt at some point and was now wearing it as her pajamas!

Scully froze as soon as she heard his voice. 'Shit.' She decided to pretend to be clueless and slowly turned around to look at Mulder. "Oh, uh... Hi, Mulder." She couldn't meet his gaze and kept shuffling her feet around nervously. "Is this your shirt? I didn't recognize it… I found it in my dirty laundry a few months ago… You must have left it in my suitcase by mistake at some point.."

She finally chanced a look up at Mulder, he was smirking at her, standing with his hand on his hips. "Scully, you know damn well that I don't bring shirts like that with me when we go on a case. You know what you did."

She stuttered, " I have no idea what you're talking about Mulder…"  
"Admit it, Scully. You stole my shirt! I haven't seen that shirt in a year, Scully."

He took a step forward and she took a step back. "Okay, so maybe I stole your shirt." He didn't answer, but his eyes lit up and his grin got a little bigger. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke again. "What are you doing back here anyway, Mulder?"

Now it was Mulder's turn to shuffle in place. He dropped his eyes to the floor and shifted his weight back and forth, from foot to foot, as he answered. "Um... I… uh... couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd take a chance and come back here..."

She let a smile grace her lips as she stared at a spot on the carpet next to her bare feet. "Can't sleep without me anymore, huh Mulder?" She sarcastically teased.

"Well, yeah… actually." He truthfully admitted.

Scully's head shot up quickly. She hadn't expected him to say anything like that. She searched his eyes for any clues as to whether he was kidding or not. All Scully found were vulnerability and fear. She took a step closer to him, gathered his face in her hands, and brought him down to be level with her own. "Me, too." She whispered.

It was Mulder this time, who made the connection. He reached forward and slowly grabbed her bottom lip between both of his own. Scully surged forward as well, trying to be as close to him as she could get. As soon as she pushed forward and reacted, the kiss turned from slow and gentle, to very passionate. Mulder's tongue reached out to delicately trace the outline of her mouth. Scully groaned in response and immediately opened her mouth to let him in. Their tongues met for the first time and it felt like fireworks were going off behind their eyes. With his bag now long forgotten on the ground, Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully's waist and lifted her up. She moaned into his mouth and locked her ankles behind his back instantly. He set her down on the kitchen counter so they would be closer in height and grunted as her legs tightened around his waist and her tongue shoved his out of her mouth and them followed it into his own. He could hear her breathing heavily through her nose, out of breath, but not wanting to break away.

They stayed there, exactly like that, kissing languidly for what seemed like hours and mere seconds all at the same time. By the time they pulled apart, their bodies were in complete contact from chest to waist, Scully had practically ruined his shirt from pulling on it so much, and Mulder's hands were obsessively kneading the exposed skin on her hips where her.. his?… shirt had ridden up. Their lips separated from each other with a loud pop and Mulder gasped when he saw the look of raw passion and lust in her eyes. He was sure the same look was being reflected in his own gaze.

"I love you, Scully." Mulder truthfully professed.

Her eyes grew about three sizes bigger and he fleetingly considered the possibility that maybe she really didn't feel the same way about him. But before he could get to worked up and worried about it, her lips were back on his.

After a few moments, Scully drew away from his lips and moved onto his neck, sucking earnestly on his pulse-point, trying to reassure herself that this was all real. She finally pulled away from his neck as well and rested her forehead against his. "I love you, too, Mulder!" She replied with a happy giggle while running her hands rhythmically through his hair.

"Really?!" He pulled back to look at her with a goofy grin on his face.  
"Yes, really. You big dope. Do you really think that I would follow someone around for seven years without being in love with them?" She caressed his cheek as her eyes grew slightly misty. "You're my forever, Mulder."

Mulder was ecstatic. He swept her up off of the counter with his arms around her waist and spun her around several times in a big bear hug. She giggled again and Mulder thought it was the cutest sound that he's ever heard a person make. He kissed a sensitive spot on her neck, right below her ear and smiled into her neck. "God I love you, Scully! You're the only one for me."

He continued to nibble on her neck and Scully sighed contentedly. "C'mon Mulder. Let's go to bed."

Mulder set her down on her feet, much to her protest, and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. He locked the front door back up and picked up his bag. Scully grabbed his hand and smiled impishly at him as she began to slowly walk backward toward her bedroom, dragging him with her.


	7. Situations Revealed

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment  
Georgetown, Washington D.C.  
Wednesday 3:45 AM]

Scully had her head on Mulder's chest, much like how she had last night… 'Well, actually not last night... More like the night before last now..' she thought as she chanced a look at the clock and cringed at what time it was. This time around, though, it was quite different. This time, they were both struggling to regain their breath. This time, they were covered in sweat. This time, they were missing all of their clothing. This time, they had just finished having the best sex of their lives… for the third time…

She was busy drawing unintelligible designs on his chest when he finally recovered enough to speak. "Oh. My. God. Scully. I thought the first time was amazing, but we just keep getting better and better each time. I'm going to be completely dead on my feet at work tomorrow and I don't care in the slightest.

"Tonight was absolutely perfect, Mulder." She yawned. "It was more than I could have ever dreamed of it being."

Mulder fake gasped in astonishment. "Did MY Scully just use a double entendre?! I just can't believe this!"

"Shut up, Mulder!" She chuckled at his immaturity and playfully swatted his chest. She leaned her head up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you," she murmured right before she gave into her exhaustion.

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment  
Georgetown, Washington D.C.  
Wednesday 7:00 AM]

The ringing of the alarm clock was what woke them back up a few hours later. They both groaned tiredly and Scully reached over to hit the snooze button.

"We gotta get up, Scully." Mulder murmured into her hair.

"No." She grumbled indignantly, trying to burrow herself further into his chest.

Out of all of the versions of Scully he'd encountered, this new version- the sleepy, sated, grumpy Scully- was definitely his favorite. And he knew just how to get her up. "Well… do you remember how we deal with that, Scully?" He mockingly impersonated her tone of voice. Mimicking what she had done yesterday, Mulder began his attack.

"Mulllderrrrr!" She squealed, begging him to stop smothering her body in kisses. "Okay, okay. I give. I'll get up." Scully slowly rolled out of bed, trying to avoid his onslaught of affection. After hunting around the room for several minutes looking for the shirt she had been wearing last night, she finally located it… behind the dresser. 'I guess we got a little excited last night,' she smiled to herself. Scully looked back towards Mulder as she pulled the shirt on over her head. He was looking at her longingly. She smirked. "Mulder, you take your shower first. I'll go check on Emily."

Mulder got up and trudged into the bathroom, sighing in protest as he went. As soon as she heard the shower start running, she wandered into Emily's room. Thankfully, Emily was still asleep, so Scully made her way back towards the bathroom and slipped inside unnoticed.

He had just started to wash his hair when he heard a noise from behind him. Turning around quickly he was startled by a certain redhead's appearance in the shower with him. She scared him so bad that he dropped the soap and almost lost his balance in the process. "Jesus, Scully! You snuck up on me!" She laughed at his clumsiness and took a step closer to him. He felt his body flush with arousal and love as she stepped into his arms and rested her head against him. "Where's Em?" he questioned quietly.

She looked up at him and started to trace patterns over his body with one of her index fingers. Starting with the hickey on his neck (the first of the few that she had given him last night), her touch made his body quiver and his spine tingle. "Asleep." She answered plainly, but her eyes conveyed something suggestive.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah... How should we use our time?" She decided to play coy. "Maybe we could take a nap.. or watch TV.. oh-oh or we could-"  
Mulder took ahold of her hips and pushed her against the wall of the shower, not giving her a chance to finish her teasing.

XXXXX

[J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington D.C  
Wednesday, 9:29 AM]

Embarrassingly enough, the combination of their late-night activities and their long morning shower made Mulder and Scully late for work. Really late for work. It wouldn't have been so bad, except that they had to walk through the first-floor bullpen in order to get to the elevator… As if the building didn't have enough gossip featuring them and Emily already. Scully had tried to conceal the hickies that were present on both her and Mulder's skin. In her case, she was lucky enough to have most of them be below shirt line, so they weren't visible. But Mulder didn't fare as well as she had in the placement of his. She mentally told herself to remember to be more mindful of where she put those... After using her concealer, Scully was able to get all of them covered up except for one. If anyone were to stand close enough to him and look at the side of his jaw, they would see it. Needless to say, the water cooler would be booming with rumors today, and probably all of this week.

Apparently, it was also too much to ask for an empty elevator. Once they got done with their uncomfortable walk through the bullpen, where everyone had stared like usual, but this time with more of an accusing curiosity than normal, they were faced with an elevator ride with Agents Rausch and Alba. Agent Alba was a very nice and pleasant woman from what Scully had heard. She transferred in from another branch just last month and was specializing in working with children that were involved in cases. Agent Rausch, on the other hand, was pretty much the exact opposite of Agent Alba. She was the type of woman who got whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She was a terrible flirt and coincidentally also the biggest gossip in the whole damn Bureau. Of course, her, Mulder, and Emily would have to get stuck in the elevator with her.

Agent Rausch eyed the three of them as discreetly as she could.. which to be honest, was still pretty obvious. She and Agent Alba were on the right side of the elevator, while Scully, Mulder, and Emily were on the left. Emily was standing in between the two of them like usual, holding their hands. Everything was going just about as normal as possible until Emily look up at Scully and asked in her cute little toddler voice, "Mommy, do I get to color today?"

Agent Rausch's eyes bulged and Mulder watched as she began to chew her cheek in anticipation. Scully ignored Rausch and answered her daughter's question affirmatively. She got out on the very next floor as calmly as she could manage and then broke into a full-on run as soon the elevators doors started closing again.

Agent Alba turned to them, smirking. "Well that's one way to get rid of the 'Wicked Witch'," she sneered in jest and stuck her hand out to shake all of theirs. "Hi, I'm Denise. It's nice to finally meet you two... I've heard a lot about you guys over the years."

Mulder's ears reddened slightly, making Scully laugh internally at his embarrassment.

She kneeled down to Emily's level and Emily, in turn, tried to hide slightly behind Mulder's leg. "Hi, what's your name?" Denise asked politely

Emily looked a little unsure about whether or not to answer. She looked up at Scully who nodded. "It's alright Em.," She looked towards Agent Alba and answered for Emily. "Her name is Emmelia but we call her Em, for short." Scully blanched. She hadn't meant to say 'we' at work. Mulder smiled over at her, overjoyed at what she had just implied, not minding that she said it while they were talking to a fellow agent.

Agent Alba smiled sweetly at Emily,"Hi, Em. I'm Denise. It's very nice to meet you. You must love your Mommy and Daddy very much." Emily didn't answer her but gave a smile from behind Mulder. Agent Alba stood back up as the elevator doors opened on her floor. "You guys have a lovely family."

Scully was speechless. Mulder was grinning from ear to ear. As the door closed again, leaving them to themselves as they finally descended down to the basement, Scully put her head in her hands and sighed. "Mulder, do you think that she'll say anything? I know Agent Rausch will, but Agent Alba… we don't know her.. maybe she won't…"

Mulder's smiled faltered a little. "Is it really that bad Scully? ..people knowing?"

"God, no. Of course not, Mulder. It's just, I don't want them to risk splitting us up. Of they outwardly ask, I won't deny it. I won't deny us. But Mulder, the X-Files are your life. We can't let them shut us down.." She looked up at him, determined to make herself clear.

"Scully," Mulder sighed. "The X-Files aren't my life. You and Emily are my life. They're my hobby. Sure, I'd miss them if we got shut down. But that would be nothing compared to how I would feel without you."

Her eyes misted over slightly at his words. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

The elevator doors opened, revealing the deserted hallway of the basement. "So, how much paperwork do you think Skinner has for us to do today?" he joked lightly, trying to move the conversation onto a lighter subject.

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment  
Georgetown, Washington D.C  
Wednesday, 6:30 PM]

"Hurry up and go change out of your suit, Mulder!" Scully scolded him as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. "Mom is gonna be here any minute and I'm not even done with dinner yet!"

"Okay, okay, Scully. I'm going," He laughed, removing himself from her and letting her get back to cooking. Emily was sitting at the table drawing- she really loved to color and draw- when Mulder swung down and picked her like a sack of potatoes. She started giggling. "Daddy, put me dooowwwnnn!"

Both Mulder and Scully immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Emily. Mulder looked over at Scully with teary eyes and she smiled brightly back at him. He adjusted his hold on Emily and pulled her into a tight hug. The joy that radiated off of him made Scully want to cry. Her dream has come true. They were a family now. She walked over to the two of them and leaned up to kiss Mulder's lips softly and then kissed Emily's forehead.

After a few minutes of cuddling in the middle of the kitchen, Scully heard a knock at the front door. She pulled away from Mulder and Emily, smoothed down her shirt, took a deep breath, and started walking towards the door. Mulder quietly took Emily back to the bathroom and started running the water for her bath.

Scully opened the door to reveal a woman who looked a lot like an older version of herself. "Hi, Mom," she smiled.

Maggie walked inside and hugged her daughter. "Hello, honey. It's good to see you." Scully led her over to the couch to sit down. It was them that Maggie heard the running water coming from the back of the apartment. "Dana, who's here?"

"Um.. well, you see… I asked you to come over for dinner tonight because there have been a lot of changes to my life this week…"

"Dana, please tell me that you finally pulled your head out of your ass and realized that you love that boy!"

"Mom!" Scully wasn't sure whether or not she was more horrified at the phrase her devoutly Catholic mother just used or embarrassed that she knew that she was in love with Mulder. "My head was not in my ass, Mother…" she grumbled under her breath.

To Scully's dismay, Maggie heard her latter statement. "Oh, so you knew you loved him and then just lied about it all of these years then, huh?" She teased. "So… is that why you asked me to come over for dinner? To tell me you're together now?!" Maggie began to get giddy in anticipation of what her daughter was about to confirm.  
Scully glanced around nervously. "Well… yeah… that's part of it.. but-"

"Part of it?" Maggie questioned. But then her face lit up and she started to get over-excited. "Oh, my Lord. Don't tell me. YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED AREN'T YOU? Wow, you guys really are making up for lost time now that you got everything straightened-"

"MOM!" She exclaimed. "Mulder and I are not getting married!"

Maggie regarded her with a blank expression. "Well, then what's the other part?" She knew better than to ask about children. Her daughter had told her years ago that she couldn't conceive.

"Mom, do you remember.. two Christmases ago.. when I found Emily…"

Maggie inhaled deeply and closed her eyes to block the tears that were threatening to fall. "You know I do. Why are you bringing this up?"

"Well, on Sunday night Mulder found a child, my child, and he brought her to me… I ran a full medical exam and a whole battery of tests on her… And she's real, Mom. She's real. She's mine. She's healthy. No one is going to take her away from me, not men, not God. I finally can have the family that I've always wanted.." Scully looked up at her mom who was now openly crying.

Maggie covered her mouth with one of her hands. "Are you sure?" She choked out, mixed emotions running through her. She was happy that her daughter had found what she's been deprived of but scared that it would be taken away from her again.

Scully smiled, "I'm sure, mom."

"Where is she? Can I meet her?"

The smile that had been gracing Scully's lips burst into a wide grin. "Yeah, you can meet her. Mulder should be almost done giving her a bath… I'll go check on them." She got up and hugged her mother. "Thank you for wanting to see her.. I wasn't really sure how you would react after last time." She chuckled lightly.

"If she's my granddaughter like you say she is, then I will love her no matter what." Maggie smiled tearfully. "Now go hurry them along! I want to meet your little family."

XXXXX

Scully came out of the bathroom five minutes later with a smile still her face. Maggie spotted Mulder walking behind her with a small child in his arms. Scully turned around and grabbed ahold of Emily. Maggie got up and took a step closer towards her daughter. Scully turned back around to face her mother. "Mom, this is Emmelia, but we call her Em, for short."

Maggie looked at her granddaughter with a great curiosity. She looked to be about 2 or 3 and looked a lot like how Melissa had when she was young. But there were a few differences. Her hair was lighter and redder, she had her Dana's eye shape.. but with brown eyes... she had a roman nose (just like her mother did), and had two full, rose-bud colored lips. The top one she could easily identify as coming from Dana, but the bottom one was shaped differently. Then it hit her. She glanced up quickly and sure enough there it was: the same larger bottom lip was portrayed on Mulder's face, only a few scales bigger than that of Emily's. Maggie gasped but held her composure together momentarily so she could bond with her granddaughter. "Hi, Em." She smiled shakily.

Scully looked at her daughter and expanded on the situation. "Em, this is my mom, Maggie. She's your grandma. And she loves you a lot. She wanted to meet you and spend time with you." Then, Scully looked over at her mom. "Don't be discouraged if she doesn't warm up to you right away. She's been really, really shy about meeting new people."

Emily… or actually Emmelia, now… had other plans than what Scully had mentioned. She wiggled her bottom and requested down. Then, she slowly approached Maggie and held her arms up to be held. Maggie picked her up and hugged her, reveling in the fact that she now had another grandchild to watch grow up.


	8. Making Plans

XXXXX

'Dinner went well. Very well, actually,' Scully reflected as she began to start washing the dishes. Mulder was putting Emmy, as her mother had now dubbed her, to bed. Scully was hoping that her daughter won't become extremely confused by all of her nicknames. So far, she seemed indifferent towards whether or not she was called Emily and Scully supposed this was a good thing. If they wanted to keep her safe and with them, they needed to get out of the habit of using her old name.

Maggie had been surprisingly good during her visit. There were no embarrassing jibes, no interrogations about her new relationship with Mulder, no hinting at marriage. There hadn't even been any teasing about how she had 'known all along' that they were meant for each other. Her attention had been solely focused on Em throughout the whole dinner Lucky enough for Maggie, Em wasn't the least bit shy, reserved, or apprehensive towards her like she normally was around new people. She had taken an instant liking to her grandmother.. much like how she had when she met Scully, too.  
Emily- 'no, Emmy,' Scully reminded herself- had grown so fond of her grandmother in the few hours they were together that Maggie offered to take her overnight on Friday. And as much and Scully and Mulder didn't want her to leave them, even for a night, they agreed because.. well… they could use a night of having the apartment completely to themselves….

Scully blushed scarlet at the prospect. It was just then that Maggie decided to make her entrance into the kitchen. Upon seeing her daughter's expression. "Whatcha thinking about there, Dana?" she asked knowingly.

Scully violently dropped the dish that she was holding into the sink out of embarrassment at being caught fantasizing. She whipped around guiltily towards her mother. "Um.. I… nothing important.." she stuttered and then continued to blush further. Maggie smirked at her.

"So…," Maggie started, "How long have you and Fox been together?"

"Oh God, it was so stupid of me to think I was getting away from this dinner without you berating us with questions, wasn't it?" Scully sighed, more so to herself than her mother.

"So, a while then? You've been referring to yourself this whole time as 'we'; did you know that, Dana?"

Scully turned off the kitchen faucet and turned away from the dishes she was doing. "No, Mom. I wasn't aware that we were doing that," she sighed as she wiped her hands off on a dishtowel.

"SEE! You did it again!" Maggie laughed. "But in all seriousness… how long have you been together? You avoided the question the first time and don't you think that I didn't notice." She gently reprimanded her daughter with a small smile.

Scully looked down at the floor as she answered her mother. "Actually … we weren't together until yesterday.." She trailed off as she looked up and watched her mother's eyes grow big.

"Yesterday? Really?" Scully nodded in response. "I guess you guys have always acted like an old married couple…. but I was so sure that you'd been together at least a year when I was watching how you two functioned and interacted with each other tonight, and with Emmy too."

Scully's smile faltered. "Mom. I wouldn't have hidden a serious relationship from you. Especially if it was with Mulder." She croaked out, disappointed that her mother thought that she'd be willing to hide a long-term relationship from her own family. 'Well maybe Bill,' she thought to herself. 'OH SHIT! How were they going to tell Bill?!' Scully started to panic internally; her mother's voice brought her back out of her thoughts.

"Well, Dana. How would I know? You've never really been open or forthcoming about your feelings… not even when you were little… I mean, over the past seven years you have not once admitted to me that you loved Fox, even in a platonic manner. And now here I come over and you've made yourself this little 'ready-made, instant' family with him."

Scully sighed exasperatedly. "I know, Mom. I'm sorry; I'm really trying to be better about that. especially because I have Em now.

"That's all I ask." Maggie turned to grab her her car keys off of the counter. "Tell my favorite son-in-law- I mean Fox- that I said goodnight. And when Emmy gets up tomorrow, tell her that I'm excited about our sleepover on Friday." She smiled at her daughter.  
Scully, who looked to be not at all surprised, but rather annoyed by her mother's implied marriage comment, replied, "You just couldn't manage to leave here without sneaking something like that in, could you?"

"No, I couldn't. Can you blame your poor old aging mother? She wants to see her daughter get married. And now you have both Fox and Emmy. He's a good man, Dana. I love him like he was my own son and I'm pretty sure that you love him too since you're together and raising a kid with him…"

"Well, Mom, there are several things that are stopping us. Some of them include the fact that we've been together for a day, he hasn't asked me, we haven't even talked about it… And it's not like I don't want to; because I would love to. But we're FBI partners, too; getting married could give the Bureau grounds to split us up and close the X-Files. I can't do that to him. I can't ask him to give up his life's work. And now we have Em to think about, too. I don't want to confuse her even more. Her life has changed so much already for one week.

Nodding in understanding, Maggie headed for the door. Just as she reached over to open it, she turned around to face Scully. "She really does resemble you, you know?"

"I know." Scully's lips crooked upwards into a small smile.  
"But she got Fox's eyes and lower lip... She really is the perfect combination of you two."

Her eyes pricked with tears upon hearing this for what felt like the fiftieth time this week. Scully wished it were true. God, how she wished it were true. What was she supposed to say, though, when everyone kept saying that her daughter looked like someone with whom she shared no actual blood relation to? She finally found her voice after a good thirty seconds of silence, "Goodnight, Mom. I love you. Drive safe I'll see you on Friday, okay?"

Maggie, not seeing the small wave of sadness wash over her daughter's face, smirked knowingly. "Alright, alright, I know when I'm being pushed out the door." She winked at Scully. I love you, too." Maggie said as she opened the door. "Have funnn!" She called back to Scully in a sing-song voice as she left.

"Did Maggie just leave?" Mulder asked quietly as he walked into the living room, doing his best to pretend that he didn't just eavesdrop on their entire conversation. He smiled. Mulder had some plans to make now that he knew more or what that beautiful brain of hers was thinking.

"Mulder," Scully began with a bemused expression and a slight blush. "I'm pretty sure that my mother just gave us the go-ahead to go have sex…" She giggled slightly and started to walk towards him.

"Oh, did she now?" Mulder asked with a grin as he slipped his arms around her waist and then slowly downwards so his hands could give her ass a squeeze.

"She did."

He leaned in to start sucking on the side of her neck, right where it connected with her shoulder. Scully must have approved of the action because she made a sound that was somewhere between a grunt and a sigh- and Mulder thought it was absolutely adorable. "Well, I vote that we listen to her, Scully." He said in between kisses, beginning to walk them back wars towards the bedroom.

"Oh, God," she moaned and then smiled wickedly. "Maybe just once tonight. I don't think I have it in me for an all-nighter again; I'm really sore."

She pulled away to smile innocently at Mulder as she moved her hand downwards, searching for a certain something to grope, and used her other hand to make a grab for his belt.

'Oh, yeah. I definitely have some planning to do,' was Mulder's last coherent thought before he gave in to the passion and wanton lust that he had for the tiny, little, spitfire redhead that was and always will be the love of his life.


	9. Good News Travels Fast

**A/N: I made an executive decision concerning the original base storyline, and that is that Agent Pendrell never died. In this story, he's still alive; and he's still crushing real hard on Scully, even after all of these years. There will definitely be more of his character in future chapters in addition to his role in the current one.**

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment  
Georgetown, Washington D.C  
Thursday, 7:00 AM]

The morning alarm sounded off probably at 7:00 AM as usual. Scully was lying on her back with Mulder's arms around your waist, holding her protectively to his body. She had never been particularly fond of when people were possessive over her, but it was different with Mulder; everything was different; it was better. She'd never felt this way about another person and she also knew that she would never feel that way about anyone else ever again. He's her 'one in five billion', as Mulder had so eloquently put it a few years ago. Thank goodness they had had the presence of mind to put their clothes back on last night, unlike their first night together. It was a good thing that they did because Em came into the room just as Scully turned off the alarm. Mulder still had his head sleepily burrowed into the space between Scully's breasts when Em can bumbling into the room.

"Good morning, baby," Scully affectionately greeted her daughter as she climbed up onto the bed to lay with them. It seemed to Scully like this whole morning routine, where Em would come to them for comfort and attention via cuddling, would be an everyday occurrence. She didn't mind it in the slightest. Scully had thought that she would never be privy to have moments like these in her life and she was extremely grateful to be having them now.

"Hi, Mommy," Em mumbled cheerfully, even though she was still half-asleep. She wiggled her way onto Scully's stomach and rested her head right below Mulder's.

'Life just doesn't get any better than this,' Scully smiled to herself. She didn't think she could be any happier than she was right now. She felt so loved. So needed. So wanted. It was like she finally had a real worthy, purpose in life.

XXXXX

They made it into the office on time today. However, Scully broke away from them on their way in so she could go enroll Em into the Bureau's daycare program. This left Mulder to walk through the bullpen with Em, all by himself. He was naturally a little nervous about the situation, but only because Scully wouldn't be there to save him from the curious interrogations stemming from other agents.

As Mulder walked through the bullpen with Em in his arms, he couldn't help but notice all of the usual rounds of staring and whispering that his peers were directing towards him and his daughter. 'Wait for a second.. when did I start referring to her as my daughter?' he admonished himself. 'Well, it does feel like she's mine, even though she isn't.'

"Hey, spooky! Where's the Missus?" someone called out to Mulder.  
Deciding to ignore them all completely, like usual. Mulder started talking to Em instead. "Em, what do you say we go to the park at lunch-time so we can play?" They were almost through the pen.  
Em looked up at him curiously. "Daddy, what's a park?"

Mulder watched as the agents who overheard her question perked up at their desks and turned around so fast that he thought he'd get whiplash just from watching them. He hadn't thought that she'd call him that again. The only time she referred to him as 'Daddy' was that one instance last night before dinner. Even amidst a crowd of people who were watching them closely, hearing her call him Daddy still made his heart soar.

He smiled down at his 'daughter' and explained the concepts of a park to her. By the time he finished, they had reached the basement- where they were safe from the prying eyes of fellow agents.

XXXXX

It had taken Scully an hour and a half just to fill out all of the paperwork to get Em signed up for the daycare. The secretary in charge of the daycare's office gave her a weird look when she put Mulder's information down in the box labeled for 'father'. Scully had no doubt in her mind that the fact that she had listed them both as the parents of a three-year-old toddler would soon be known throughout the whole building.

The discretion about their situation that they had been originally been trying to keep was slowly dwindling in importance when it came to Scully's motivation. She really didn't want to keep her family a secret from everyone else.

Currently, she was walking with Mulder and Em to one of the local parks. It was so cute, the way that Mulder was excited about taking Em on the swings and playing with her. He really would be a good dad. She wished that she could give him a child of his own, too. 'A mini-Mulder,' she thought with a smile. But she couldn't. They had Em now, though; and he was already a wonderful father to her. Still, she couldn't help but feel that they were missing something. That the three of them were incomplete somehow. Scully decided not to think about that. A nice lunch outside with her family was just what she needed.

XXXXX

[Stanton Park Playground  
Washington D.C  
Thursday, 12:30 PM]

It was truly a wonderful day. Mulder and Scully had taken a long lunch break because of how much fun Em was having at the park with them. The sun was shining; Mulder and Em were playing on the slides, while Scully was swinging on one of the swings right by them, marveling at how happy and meaningful they had made her life during the past four days that she's gotten to call them 'hers'.

She was just about to go over and join them when her cell phone started ringing. "Scully," she answered professionally.

"Agent Scully. Oh, hi. This is Agent Pendrell…," a male voice responded nervously.

"Agent Pendrell, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, well I was just, um, calling to let you know that the DNA test you requested on Monday has been processed. The results are ready for you to pick up."

Scully inhaled sharply. "Oh, okay. I'll be down to get them in about half an hour if that's okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, that's great!- I mean, that's fine I'll be here..," Pendrell corrected his over-enthusiastic response.

After hanging up, Scully stood up from her swing and made her way over to Mulder and Em.

"What's wrong, Scully?" Mulder asked, picking up on her expression of worry.

Her tongue came out and flitted across her lower lip briefly; it was a nervous habit that she'd developed a few years ago. "I, uh, got a call. the lab results for Ems DNA test is in… that's the only one we were waiting on.."

"Oh, okay. We should go then probably, right?" He wanted to check with her, to let her know she was in full control. He knew that she needed to at least feel like she was in control so she wouldn't panic. His voice was seemingly cooperating in this plan, trying hard to keep the rising anxiety from being evident in his tone. Mulder could care less about the test results, in all honesty; he didn't want to know who the father was- he's the only father she knows and he wants to keep it that way for the rest of his life. That couldn't happen, though. Scully needed her answers so she could fully relax with the idea that she had a daughter- one that wasn't going to be taken away from her. She needed safety.

Allowing her to take Em out of his arms and into her own (he also knew she needed the contact, to remind her that this was all real), Mulder reached out and instead of putting his hand on the base of her spine, he wrapped his hand around her waist and onto her opposite hip as they moved towards the car.

XXXXX

[J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington D.C  
Thursday, 2:04 PM]

Scully had been sitting down in the lab for over an hour. She was at a loss for words. At a loss for an explanation. At a loss for understanding. However, she was not at a loss for happiness. Knowing that by hiding in the lab for an hour to process what the results said she was essentially making Mulder a nervous wreck downstairs by himself, Scully got up from her seat at Agent Pendrell's desk to go back down to the basement. Hopefully, she could avoid running into him on her way out.

"Is everything okay, Dana?"

'Damn, no such luck,' she chided herself. Turning around, she answered with a grin and a nod before making her escape away from Pendrell. 'Thank goodness he didn't notice the tear tracks that are most definitely on my face right now.'

XXXXX

Mulder was worried, to say the least. He was distracting himself from his anxiety by trying to get work done and by playing with Em. Of course, he mainly played with Em. 'Let's face it, when have I ever actually gotten work done when it comes to the office and its paperwork.'

He looked up from the paper he was coloring alongside Em when he heard the office door being opened. Immediately seeing the tear marks on her face, he rushed forward to wrap her up in his arms. "What is it?" he asked, being muffled by his head's position in her hair, afraid to know why she was emotional. He was fearing the worst thing that his mind could possibly think of, Em wasn't actually Scully's at all.

All Scully could think to do was reach up and run her hands through his hair, pulling his face away from her body. "Our daughter," was all she managed to whisper to him as she began to cry harder.

Not understanding what she was talking about, Mulder just looked at her in a questioning manner, waiting for her to elaborate.

Noting his confused expression, Scully smiled tearfully as she ran her thumb across his cheek soothingly. "Our daughter, Mulder. Ours. Mine. Yours. Ours. You're Em's biological father, Mulder. I don't know why or how, but by some Godsend of a miracle, she's ours."

Mulder's eyes welled up with tears of his own and he crushed Scully to himself. "I don't even care how, Scully. I'm so happy. You two are the best things that have ever happened to me, and you're both mine."

She huffed a small laugh. "Yours?, Agent Mulder?" She smiled coyly up at him.

"Mine. All mine." He kissed leaned down to caress her soft lips with his own, before pulling away to grab Em and pick her up. He hugged her close to his body as Scully closed the distance between them and joined in on it too. 'A family hug,' he thought with giddiness as her arms wrapped around their waists. "Because we're a _family_."


	10. Like Wildfire

XXXXX

[J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Downtown Washington D.C.  
Friday, 9:10 AM]

They were late to work.. again. It wasn't because of a missed alarm this time, though; it was because they honestly didn't care about whether or not they were on time today. Mulder and Scully were too happy to care.

After Scully told Mulder the test results yesterday, they skipped out of work early and went out to dinner at a Chinese food restaurant, Em's choice. Scully had tried to explain the reason they were celebrating to her, but she wasn't sure if she quite understood... she was only three years old, after all. Em seemed happy about it though.  
They had Em sleep in their bed with them last night; both Mulder and Scully couldn't bear the thought of not having her with them when the exhilarating knowledge of the test results still so fresh in their minds. She didn't mind it in the least; Em was turning into one of the most snuggly people to ever exist (at least in Scully's opinion, that is). Morning cuddles. That was why they were late for work.  
Walking through the bullpen with Em walking in between them, holding both of their hands, the surrounding agents were noticeably quite a bit more… attentive… towards the three of them.

"What rumor do you think they're circulating around today, Mulder?" Scully whispered lowly to Mulder.

"I'm not sure, but a few agents heard Em call me 'Daddy' yesterday. It could be about that.."

Scully smiled despite herself. she didn't think she would ever tire of hearing their daughter refer to him as 'Daddy'. It was still all too surreal. They have a daughter. A perfect combination of the two of them. Something that was theirs and theirs alone. God, she wanted to scream it from the rooftop. 'I have a child with Fox Mulder, the love of my life!' she would yell for any and all to hear.

XXXXX

As they walked into their office, Scully immediately noticed that the light on the answering machine was blinking. Walking over and pressing play, Kimberly's voice (Skinner's secretary) blared out of the tiny box.

"Good morning, Agents Mulder and Scully. You have a meeting with the Assistant Director at 10:00 am sharp. Both of your presences are being requested."

Scully looked over and made eye contact with Mulder, who was getting out all of Em's coloring books for her. "Did she sound nervous to you?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know Scully, maybe… Are you worried that this could be about us or Em again?"  
"I don't know. I hope not, but I kind of have the feeling that it is…"

He walked over and pulled her into a warm embrace, as if to protect her from the outside world, from dangerous things, from her own anxious thoughts. "We'll just have to wait and see I guess.." Mulder didn't tell her that he was worried, too.

XXXXX

"Hi, there!" Kimberly cheerily chirped at Em from her spot at her desk when they came walking through the door. Em didn't verbally answer, but she responded with an apprehensive smile. Scully saw this and took note of it as 'progress' for her daughter's reserved personality.

Before they could even take a seat, Kimberly let them know that they could just head straight on in to see Skinner. Sitting down in their usual spots, like normal, it was Scully who ended up with Emily in her lap- she still couldn't get her to separate from either of them; and to be honest, she didn't want her to.

Skinner seemed to be slightly displeased that Em was still following them around everywhere, so Scully explained begrudgingly, "I'm sorry, Sir. She doesn't start at the daycare until Monday."

Skinner nodded slightly in response and began to write something down on a piece of paper. "Well Agents, you've been requested here today because someone has convinced one of the higher-ups that you both share parentage of this child. They also claimed that you're involved and are possibly raising her together. It is because of this claim that I had to call you in. Originally, this meeting was deemed to be fit full of HR reps, fellow AD's, and some people from legal… but I managed to convince them that they weren't needed, that I could handle this misunderstanding myself." He then lifted up the piece of paper that he was writing in. On it, it said: 'Audio recording in progress. Lie your asses off.'

Mulder started to look worried, while Scully's eyebrows hit her hairline. 'This is a new one.'

XXXXX

Standing back outside Skinner's office, their meeting now over, Skinner stopped them before they could leave the anteroom. "Just off the record, Agents, but what exactly is going on now. Who managed to find grounds for those claims?"

Mulder looked towards Kimberly wearily and Skinner reassured him that she is 100% trustworthy; Scully corroborated his statement.

Scully blushed as she began to explain. "Well, off the record, there might have been a few instances where other agents might have heard Em use certain terms of endearment towards us that could be thought of as being 'involved'..."

"How do you mean, Agent Scully?"

It was Mulder this time who spoke, choosing to be less cryptic than his partner had just been. "Agent Rausch may or may not have heard Em call Scully 'Mommy', a few agents in the first-floor bullpen might have heard her call me 'Daddy', and we've also been told a lot that Em looks just like both of us. Oh and also there were some… informative… test results that went through the lab yesterday that one of the technicians might have seen and gossipped about.."

If Skinner had hair, his eyebrows would have just disappeared under it. "Good God, Agents! No wonder they made me schedule a meeting with you two." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "If you don't mind me asking, why were the lab test rules sensitive?"

Mulder and Scully both simultaneously grinned at him. Scully began to speak with excited eyes, "The lab test that I had run was a DNA test for Em. The results of that test concluded that not only is she my biological daughter, but she's also Mulder's." She watched as her boss' eyes widened in confusion.

"Wha-, how?" he squeaked in puzzlement, looking back and forth between the three of them.

Scully looked up at Mulder who was standing behind her with a hand resting loosely on her waist. "We don't know, Sir. But we're damn thankful for it."

"So, you guys are together now?!," Kimberly piped up hopefully.  
"Off the record?" Scully looked at Skinner.

"Yeah, off the record."

"Yes, we're together. We're raising Em. And technically, all of those claims that were made about us today, are true.."

"Yay! It's about time! You guys took forever to figure out that you're meant for each other!" Kimberly was beyond exuberant now. Scully looked over at her and smiled, subconsciously leaning back into Mulder as she did so. His grip on her waist tightened slightly.

"Well, I'm happy for you Agents," Skinner began. "I'll do my best to try and convince the higher-ups that there's no need for action or investigation into your partnership, but just be prepared because I don't know how much of it they'll actually listen to."

"Will do, Sir."

XXXXX

[Fox Mulder's Car  
en route to Dana Scully's Apartment  
Friday, 7:30 PM]

"Hurry up, Mulder," Scully demanded impatiently. They had just dropped Em off at her mother's house and it was one of the most difficult things Scully's ever had to do. She hasn't been separated from her since she came into her life and now she just had to say goodbye for the first time. Scully cried. Em cried. Mulder was distraught. It did, however, get a little bit easier when Maggie got Emmy, as she calls her, back into the idea of spending g time with her and having fun, even if that meant being away from her parents.

Maggie positively beamed when she heard Emmy say goodbye to her daughter and Fox as 'Mommy and Daddy'. She was ecstatic that life finally seemed to be working out in their favor and allowing them some happiness. Of course, she did not let them leave without cracking a few jokes about how they should spend their time being kid-free. It gave her joy to see them both blushing at her comments.  
And now, they were in the car driving back home and Scully was being extremely pushy. "Jesus, Scully what's the rush? I'm already speeding and I don't want either of us to die today."

She scoffed at him. Of course, he was clueless. "Mulderrrrr," she whined. "How could not have figured it outtt."

"Figure what out, Scully?" He was just pulling up to her building.  
Scully bolted out of the car and raced towards the building. "I'll tell you in a minute, Mulder. Just hurry your ass up."

They walked into her apartment building and the elevator ride up to her floor seemed to take ten times longer than usual. Finally making it to her door, she bee acutely aware of Mulder's presence. Her hands started shaking so badly that she couldn't get the key to stick in the lock.

Mulder noticed this and grabbed it from her so he could unlock the door instead. "What's the matter, honey?" He was getting worried about her.

Scully leaned back into him with her hips and groaned. "Mmm, honey. I like the sound of that, baby." She rolled the endearment off of her tongue like warm honey.

Mulder finally caught on. "Wait, you've been horny this whole time? How did I not pick up on that?" He chuckled lowly.

Scully didn't think it was very funny, though. She arched her back further into his torso. "Mulderrr, I've been horny since the last time we had sex. But I've been hot since you grabbed my waist earlier." She sounded like she was almost pleading with him. She was desperate, tired of waiting for so long.

"Scully! That was like eight hours ago!" He pushed them into her apartment, using her body to close the door as he shoved her up against it. "I guess I better make up for making you wait then.." He grabbed her hips firmly. She whimpered at his touch.

Scully took her chance when he started to lean in for a kiss; she used her weight and height to gain some leverage against his lanky frame and turned them quickly so that he was the one against the wall. He looked slightly stunned at her unexpected move. All of the breath he was holding exited his lungs as his back made contact with the hard surface.

She smirked up at his bemused expression. "I thought you said you  
weren't going to keep me waiting." She growled her voice laced with libidinous desire, as she grabbed ahold of his tie and yanked him down to the floor on top of her.


	11. Honey, is That Your Mother?

**A/N: Yes, theres a Gilmore Girls quote in here; and no, i dod not apologize for using it lol**

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington DC

Saturday, 2:06 AM]

Mulder woke up hazily, freezing and in pain. _'What happened last night?'_ It was then that he opened his eyes. All he could see was darkness and... a floating digital clock? He heard- or rather felt- Scully hum in her sleep from her apparent position on top of him. Then, it all came back to Mulder.

After they had gotten home- _'..Home,'_ Mulder thought with a smile. Well, let's just say that they didn't make it to the bedroom. They ended up on the floor right inside of the entryway. Up against the front door. On the couch. On the kitchen counter. And somehow after all of that, they ended up falling asleep on the kitchen floor.

And now Mulder's hips, tailbone, and neck we're protesting greatly about his previous actions. _'Scully is probably just fine, though,'_ he mused. _'After all, she did manage to get her entire body on top of mine, so she wouldn't have to be on the floor.'_ He started to smirk, but then he felt a shiver run through her body. They were still naked and the summer air was a little chilly tonight.

He gently laid his hands on her arms and squeezed her lightly. She didn't stir. He tried again with more pressure. Still nothing. He tried once more, getting no response, before he lowered his hands down her body. If he was going to have to put that much energy into waking her up, he might as well have some fun with it, too.

Scully woke up due to a shock of pleasure that was running up her spine and through her body. "Umhmmm," she moaned sleepily, her brain not registering that they were on the floor because she was comfortably lying on Mulder's entire torso.

Hearing that she was now at least partially conscious, Mulder stopped his movements, causing Scully to grumble a string of gibberish at him in disagreement.

"Scully, honey, we need to get up."

"Whhyyy?," she whined into his chest softly.

"Because this floor is painful to lay on and it's cold out here. That's why."

Scully opened one eye as her sleep-muddled brain processed what he had just said. She was greeted with nothing but darkness and the digital clock on her microwave. Groaning, she lifted herself off of him, so she could stand and help him up. They headed straight for bed, ignoring the gigantic mess of clothes and 'rearranged' furniture in their wake. Just as soon as they both slipped into bed, Scully leaned over and whispered hotly into his ear, "Aren't you going to finish what you started, Agent Mulder?"

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington DC

Saturday, 9:39 AM]

This time when Mulder woke up it wasn't because he was cold or because his muscles were aching; it was because of a small foot running up against his calf and a wandering hand that wasn't his own. _'She's just as bad as a hormone-crazed teenager,'_ he thought smugly. Though he knew he was one, too; and it was all because of the little redhead that was cuddled into his side. "Mmm, again Scully? That'll be like what?... number..," he mentally tried to count them up in his head. "...seven for you, just in the last twelve hours!" She giggled innocently at him.

"You are incorrigible!... It's a good thing I'm incorrigible too, only for you though."

Scully shifted herself so that she was above him, straddling his waist. She had something that she been wanting to ask him. Leaning down to give him a quick kiss, she said his name to get his attention. "Mulder…" His hand clasped themselves around her waist and she noticed that he was looking up at her with a strange expression. "Move in with me?"

"Will you marry me?"

They spoke at the same time. Both sets of eyes widened in shock. Scully- because she hadn't been expecting his question. Mulder- because he hadn't meant to propose, just yet. He had had a big, fancy, romantic plan and now he just ruined it all.

They remained silent for another fifteen seconds before Mulder decided to follow through on his plan. _'Go big or go home_.' It might not have been the way he wanted to ask her.. but what was important was that he _was_ asking her.

He framed her delicate, beautiful face in his hands as he started speaking. "You have been a part of me since the first day I met you. You wormed your way immediately into my heart and my brain when you walked through that office door for the first time, and a little bit more each and every day since then. I knew that I had feelings for you, even in the beginning; but I didn't know that those feelings meant that I loved you until you were taken away from me. When you came back.. it was like being able to breathe again. You, Scully, are my oxygen. I need you in order to survive. When y-," He still had a hard time saying it. "When you had your cancer... God, Scully, I would have died right there along with you if you hadn't 've gotten better. It took me five years to work up the courage, the nerve, to kiss you because I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way and then I'd lose the friendship that I had with you. I'm so glad that I finally did, though, and that you love me back. Scully, you are my best friend. The love of my life. My soulmate. You are the only person I ever want to be with for the rest of my life. And now," he laughed contently. "You are the mother of my child too. _Our_ child. I want us to be a family, Scully. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, and with our daughter. We wouldn't have to get married now, while we're still partners at the Bureau. I know they'll split us up for that.. but if you say yes, would you consider wearing a ring? I know it sounds a little silly.. but I thought it could be like a promise that one day, we'll be able to do it without work getting in the way. I want you to be able to look down at your hand no matter where you are or who you're with and have a reminder that I love you, and our daughter and that I'm in. _I'm all in_. You're _it_ for me, Scully. You're my one." Mulder looked up at her with hopeful eyes and saw that she was crying, big fat crocodile tears. He reached out to brush them off of her adorable freckle-clad cheeks. "So Dana Katherine Scully, will you marry me?"

Her heart melted at the powerful emotions that she saw in his eyes and in his words. After taking a second to ghost her thumb over his bottom lip, she began to nod eagerly, barely getting time to squeak out the word 'yes' before he crashed his lips into hers.

This time, they made love slowly, tenderly. There was no rush for release like the other times that day; but instead an unquenchable need to touch, and hold, and express to each other what they could not put into words. They fell back to sleep an hour and a half later, completely stated and blissfully happy with a life that they were building together.

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington DC

Saturday, 12:45 PM]

Maggie Scully walked into her daughter's apartment with Emmy in tow. She was expecting to see Fox and Dana sitting at the table or on the couch eating lunch; however, that was not at all what she was greeted by. There were clothes cluttering the floor by the doorway and all around the living room. The couch had been moved at least three feet backwards and to the left from its normal position. The table was pushed against the far wall in the kitchen. She could only guess at how the bedroom had fared in their 'redecorating'. She moved around quietly and quickly, carefully picking the clothes up from the floor and off of various furniture items (like the pair of her daughter's underwear that was inconspicuously hanging off of a lampshade), and discarding them into the washing machine.

While she was all for the relationship between Fox and her daughter, she definitely didn't need the visual of being witness to their aftermath mess, and neither did Em. Thank goodness she was too distracted by the doughnut that Maggie and gotten her on the way over to notice anything weird about the apartment.

"Gramma, where's Mommy and Daddy?" She asked naively, finally having finished her treat.

"I think they're sleeping, honey. Why don't we find a fun way to wake them up?"

XXXXX

 _Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang._

The incessant sound of pots loudly banging together woke Mulder and Scully both with a start. Mulder began climbing out of bed on high alert, preparing for the worst. Scully stopped him with a hand on his hip.

"Mulder, it's just my mom. She used to wake us up like that when we were teenagers." Scully was already drifting back off to sleep. Then it hit her, "Oh shit, Mulder! We left a huge mess out there!" She watched his eyes widen as he remembered this fact for himself.

He chuckled self-consciously as he ran a hand through his hair. "Well if she didn't already think we were having sex, she sure does now."

She groaned and buried her face under a pillow. She did not like the prospect of being found out by her mother, no matter how old she was now.

"Aw, come on, Sleeping Beauty. We have to get up and face her and Em sooner or later."

"We both need a shower, Mulder. We, especially me, smell like sex and sweat."

"Okay you take yours first then." She didn't make a move to get up. Walking over to his suitcase, he rummaged around until he found a small box. "Hey, Scully. I don't know if you remember or not but I kind of proposed to you last night and you kind of said yes," he teased.

Scully was still laying down with her eyes shut, but a huge grin appeared on her face. "Yes, I remember just fine. Thank you very much."

He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to her "I know I kind of did an impromptu proposal, but it was actually something that I had originally had all planned out.." She opened her eyes to look at him questioningly. "I just got excited last night and couldn't wait any longer to ask you." He handed her the box as she scooted up to sit against the headboard. "This is yours. I've had it for a long time and was just waiting until we could finally get here, _if_ we finally got here.. We did, though, which is more than I could have ever hoped for.

"Mulder, we've only been together for a week. How long have you had this?" She gasped as she opened the box, revealing a gorgeous ring that had a rose gold setting with a band that had a studded infinity twist and a medium sized diamond at its center. It wasn't simple, but it wasn't gaudy or over-the-top either. It was perfect. She held her left hand out to him handed in the box so he could put the ring on her.

Mulder blushed as he began answer her question, "Well... actually, Scully...I bought it when you were missing.. right after you came back."

Her head snapped up to meet his gaze, the tears that have been threatening to fall the whole time finally managed to escape her eyes and spill onto her cheeks. She put her hands on his face. "Really?!" She squeaked, shocked that he had it for that long.

Mulder nodded, "Really." He smiled shyly at her.

"Oh, Mulder.." She leaned in to kiss him tenderly, yet passionately. As they slowly pulled away from each other, Scully smiled brightly at him. "I have loved you for _so_ long," she whispered against his mouth.

He leaned in and kissed her once more. "Come on, honey. Let's go face your mother."


	12. Is That a ring?

XXXXX

Their plan of attack was that Scully would shower first and then go out and break the ice with Maggie, while Mulder took his own shower.

Walking out into the living room with damp hair, Scully couldn't hide that guilt and embarrassment on her face at getting caught by her mother, even if she had already been in-the-know beforehand.

Of reading her mother stare she picked him up off the couch and hugged her tight. "Hi, baby! I missed you _so_ much!," she said into Em's hair as Em squeezed Scully's neck with her smaller, little toddler arms.

"I miss you too, Mommy!" Em giggled happily.

Carrying her into the kitchen, Scully set Em down on the edge of the counter and kissed her forehead. "Are you hungry? Have you eaten…," she looked at the clock and cringed to how late it was. "..-lunch yet?"

Em reached up and played with her mother's necklace. Scully got a sense of Déjà Vous and felt her heart drop like lead in her chest at the thought of the other little girl that should have been right there with them. With her family. She deserved to live. She deserved a chance at life, but she didn't get one. Even if her two girls did look similar and had originally shared the same name, their personalities were different in many ways. She would have been six by now…

I just had a 'duh-nut', but I'm still hungwy," Em stated nonchalantly, pulling Scully out of her funk, and stumbling over the words and scrunching up her nose and frustration. She began to swing her legs as much as she could without hitting Scully, who was standing in front of her so she wouldn't fall down. Scully smiled brightly, all embarrassment forgotten for the time being, at how completely adorable her daughter was.

"How about a grilled cheese? And some apples?"

"Otay," Em held her arms out so Scully could pick her up and set her back down onto the ground "Can I color with Gramma?"

"Of course, baby." Scully ruffled Em's hair as she went to get her coloring books for her.

XXXXX

"Where's Daddy?" Em asked curiously as she sat down at the kitchen table with Maggie and her colored pencils.

"In the shower, but he should be done soon.. He's excited to see you. We both really missed you while you were with Gramma." Scully's face flushed scarlet as she felt her mother turn her undecipherable gaze towards her once again.

Em seems content with Scully's answer and started coloring. Scully evaded her mother's incessant staring and turned around to start making their lunch. Even with her back to Maggie, she still feel her gaze, cutting through her like twin lasers, breaking down her willpower just like she was a guilty teenager again.

Mother chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, first they showered and newly dressed. "Daddy!" Em jumped up out of her chair and ran towards Mulder, who had dropped to his knees with his arms outstretched, awaiting her embrace.

"Hi, Em! How's my baby girl? Did you have fun with Grandma?" Scully marveled giddily at how naturally he had slipped into being a father.

"Uh huh."

"That's good. I'm glad you had fun! I missed you something terrible, though. Maybe after lunch we can go back to the park and play, huh? Maybe ride the swings and play on the slide again?"

"Yeah!" Em scrambled out of his arms and toddled over to where Scully was standing at the stove. "Mommy, Daddy says we can go to the park!" She jumped up excited as she pulled on Scully's shirt.

"That sounds like fun, Em!"

"Can Gramma go with us to?"

Scully casted quick sidelong glance at her mother, who was still staring at her, albeit with a softened expression and a small smile in response to the scene it was playing out. "Maybe if you ask her nicely. She might have other plans already."

As Emily went over to ask Maggie, who said yes, Scully plated the grilled cheeses and grabbed the bowl of sliced apples. She motioned for Mulder to come sit down at the table with them; he had been awkwardly standing at the edge of the room, trying not to attract Maggie's attention.

They both sat down at the table with Maggie and Em; it felt like they were two children waiting to be punished.

Maggie stayed quiet all through lunch, only talking and paying attention to Em. It wasn't until the tail end of the meal that she finally looked over at Mulder and Scully. They both blushed instantly. She decided that a joke was the best way to start a conversation and help get over their mutual embarrassment. Well, it really wasn't a joke, but she was going to say it anyways. "So, when's the wedding?," she sarcastically deadpanned. They all knew she was serious, however.

"Um, we don't know, yet," Scully nervously stumbled out. _'Why does my mother still have the ability to reduce me to an anxious thirteen-year old mentality?'_

"What do you mean not ye-," Maggie blanched, her facial expression revealing her bemusement. She looked repeatedly between the two of them, their expressions revealing nothing. Casting an obvious, pointed glance at school is left hand, should ask that the four and objects she saw their. "Dana?," she squeaked in shock. "Is that-?... Are you-?... You're getting married?!"

Mulder and Scully both grinned widely, hearts filled with joy, their eyes betraying their previous calm, collected demeanor. Scully dropped her gaze down to the table as she quietly answered her mother, "Well, we can't get married while we're still partnered together. It's against regulation for us to be involved... But eventually, when our jobs won't suffer for it... yes, we are getting married." She looked up at her mom, seeking her approval like any child would.

"OH MY LORD! THIS IS SO GREAT, DANA! FOX! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH!" She clapped her hands together in excitement, her eyes brimming with happy tears. "I'm sorry about earlier... If I had known that... I wouldn't have purposefully made you guys uncomfortable..." She stood up from her chair and hugged Mulder and Scully both tightly. "WAIT!" She exclaimed in surprise. "DO I GET TO HELP PLAN THE WEDDING?!"

Scully groaned and dropped her head down onto Mulder's shoulder, she should have known better.

"Mommy, what does 'mah-reed' mean?" Em looked over at them with a brimming curiosity, especially because of how happy her Gramma seemed about it.

Scully looked up from Mulder's shoulder and smiled at Em. She laced her fingers through Mulder's as she began to explain the concept of 'getting married' to their daughter. _'Yeah, life is definitely taking a turn for the better.'_

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with this story and for all of the comments and support! If it's not too much to ask, I'd like to know where you guys want to see this story head next… I kind of know where I'd like it to go, but I would also love your input! Thanks! xox**


	13. Hard Goodbyes and Night Scares

XXXXX

[Montrose Park

R Street NW, Georgetown, Washington DC

Saturday, 2:56 PM]

They had been at the park for a little over an hour. So far, Scully and Mulder had been playing tag with Em and taking turns pushing her on the swings, while Maggie sat under a big shady oak tree.

Their playtime was interrupted by Maggie coming over and asking to talk with Dana. Scully had Mulder take over for her as designated 'swing pusher' and followed Maggie back over to the tree.

They were silent for a few minutes, content to watch Mulder play with Em, before Maggie finally spoke up. "He's really good with kids, Dana.."

Scully's eyes lit up. "Yeah, he really is. He's a wonderful father to her."

"Do you know who is responsible for the other half of her adorable, wonderful little self? It might help to look into that.. I'm sure you've probably already thought of that, though."

Maggie watched as Scully covered her face with her hands. "Oh, mom… I can't believe I forgot to tell you.."

Concern rising up in her chest, Maggie started to panic, she thought everything had been going great for them. "What, Dana? What is it?"

Scully looked up from her hands and looked at her mother with teary eyes and a small smile. She giggled lightly and Maggie's anxiety quelled a bit. "Mom, I had her DNA analyzed early this week…"

"So you already know who the father is then?" Maggie interrupted her.

"...Yes… Mom, you're not going to believe this, but-"

"Fox is her biological father," she interjected again, before Scully had finished her thought.

Scully's eyebrows rose up in disbelief. "How did you know?"

Maggie squealed in delight. "Oh this wonderful, honey! I hoped that was the case. And I knew because you can just tell by looking at her, she looks like you and Missy quite a bit, but I can see a lot of Fox in her as well."

"Oh," Scully shook her head in understanding.

"Alright, come on. That's all I wanted to ask you about. Let's go play with my granddaughter while we're still here." Maggie said as she got up and started walking over towards the playground. As Dana followed her back, she turned to her and said one final thing, "You seem a lot happier than you used to be. I'm glad. It's like the light is back in your eyes again.. I haven't seen it there since you were little.."

"I really am happy, mom. This, having a daughter, being with Mulder, sharing a child with him… it's more than I could have ever hoped for. And now it's real and all still feels like one grand, dream. I hope I never have to wake up from it. I want to stay like this forever."

Maggie beamed at her.

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington DC

Saturday, 10:03 PM]

"You're happy, right? With everything that's happened this week?" Scully asked from her side of the bed. Mulder was cuddled into her back, spooning her from behind. She loves how he dwarfs her and makes her feel small and safe. It was like this is the only place she can allow herself to be vulnerable and completely let down her walls, here with Mulder, enveloped in his strong, warm arms.

"Of course I am, Scully. This life that we've made for ourselves this week, this is more than I could have ever imagined, ever hoped for. This is a dream come true for me. You're happy too right? You don't feel like we're rushing into anything do you?" Mulder's rich, sleepy tone echoed near her ear, reverberating off of her skin as his plump lips tickled the side of her neck.

Scully took one of her arms from their place tucked under the side of her head and covered his arms with her own as they held her stomach protectively to himself. "Yeah, I am. And no, I don't think we're rushing things. We've been best friends for so long now Mulder; and I've been in love with you for most, if not all of them.. We're not rushing." She stated softly, yet confidently. "I want to live in the same place. I want to raise our daughter together. I want to fall asleep next to you every night and have you still be there in the morning. I want to marry you one day, hopefully soon, when we won't get fired for wanting to be together. I want to grow old with you. And now I can finally have all of that and more." She turned around in Mulder's arms and tucked her head under his chest, allowing her senses to be completely surrounded by him. "I love you, forever."

Mulder squeezed her tighter to himself. "I love you, forever, too." Scully hummed into his chest, on the verge of falling asleep due to the feel of his skin and the cadence of his heart beat. "Goodnight, honey."

XXXXX

[J. Edgar Hoover Building

Downtown, Washington DC

Monday, 8:30 AM]

They stood outside of the employee entrance to the building. Scully was nervously twisting her ring around her left index finger- it was already becoming a habit for her, even after only wearing it for two days. Because Em is now listed as Scully's child in her paperwork, and is also enrolled in the daycare, they are allowed to use the employee entrance again.

Currently, Scully was debating about whether or not to keep her ring on before going inside. Of course, she wanted to never have to take it off of her hand, but she wasn't sure how obvious it would be in lieu of all of the rumors that had been going around as of late.

Mulder watched her carefully as she twisted her ring around, slipped it off, slipped it on, slipped it off again. She kept doing this repeatedly. "Scully, you don't have to wear it today if you don't want to. I know you're worried about us being split up.."

Scully looked up at him sharply. "I want to keep it on. I never want to take it off, actually. But I don't know if we'll be too obvious. I mean, we were called into two meetings about it last week…"

"Whatever you want, Scully."

Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into her mind. Taking the ring off of her finger one last time, she also unclasped her necklace and slid the ring onto one side. After relapsing it, she sighed, "There. Now I'll still feel like I'm wearing it without it being painfully obvious to everyone and get them talking even more than they already are."

Ready to proceed into the building, Scully grabbed Em's hand as they walked through the entrance.

XXXXX

[J. Edgar Hoover Building Daycare Program

Downtown, Washington DC

Monday, 8:57 AM]

"Come on, baby. I know you want to stay with us, but we have to go to work and you need to be here- to learn, to play, to make friends." Scully tried to soothe her daughter's tears. Mulder had stayed down in the basement, where he said goodbye to Em earlier. They didn't want to attract a massive amount of attention when they dropped her off for the first time. This was the first time Em had actually _really_ cried since they found her. And it was breaking Scully's heart. She hated that she was upset. She especially hated that having to leave her at the daycare while they worked was the reason why she was crying.

"But I want to stay with you and Daddy!" She sobbed, sticking her thumb in her mouth for comfort.

Scully started to rub her back rhythmically. "It's not forever Em, it's only for a few hours. And then Daddy and I will come back to pick you up and we can go home eat dinner, take a bath, maybe snuggle and watch some cartoons, huh? How does that sound?"

"It's not forever?" Em choked out, uncertain and needing reassurance.

"It's it's not forever. I promise."

She sniffed back her tears, "Okay."

"Okay." Scully pulled away slight so she could look Em in the eye. "No more tears for Mommy, okay? I don't like it when my baby is sad," she said, wiping Em's tears away from her cheeks with her thumb. She kissed the top of her head and hugged her one last time. "Okay, I gotta go now, Em… but remember, Mommy and Daddy will come pick you up after work. It's not forever. Just a few hours." Scully stood up,her eyes starting to feel moist now too at the the thought of leaving her little girl by herself while she had to work. "I love you."

Em let one more tear slip out and spill onto her rosy cheek before answering, "I love you too, Mommy."

The daycare employees were all staring at Scully curiously as she began to leave. Scully couldn't have cared less. She turned to one of the staff, "She's never been to a daycare before.. so if she's really upsets and keeps asking for me, will you give me a call? I'll come down if I can and try to help calm her down."

"Okay, Agent Scully. We'll give you a call if we need you."

XXXXX

Mulder could tell that it had not gone well the second he saw her open the office door. He jumped up from his seat and strode over to where she was standing in the doorway. She walked willingly into his arms and started to break down and give into her urge to cry. Mulder held her tightly, resting the side of his head on top of hers, waiting until she was ready to talk.

A good ten minutes past before Scully started sniffling and blinking back the rest of her tears. "Mulder," she croaked out. "That was horrible… That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my entire life." She was speaking with such a heartbreaking softness that Mulder thought that his heart might break too.

XXXXX

The day had gone smoothly after their morning rift. It had taken over half an hour for Scully to pull herself back together and be functional. They managed to get almost all of their case files organised into alphabetical order, going by types of phenomena.

After lunch, Mulder went up to see HR in order to add Em onto his file as his dependent child. With her listed on both of their files now, as risky as thay may be, they will hopefully be sent out on less put of town cases now and also be volunteered to go into fewer dangerous situations. After he was done there, he went over to the Gunmen's hidey-hole and had them update the birth certificate so that his name was signed and included as the father of Emelia Christine Scully.

He had just walked back into the office at around 4:15 PM when the office phone rang. Scully picked it up.

"Hello?... Yes, I see… Is she still upset…. Okay, hold on a second, please…" She turned to Mudler and let him know what was going on. "Em is upset. She won't stop crying and asking for you-" Scully hadn't even finished talking before Mulder was out the door, on his way to his little girl. Picking the phone back up, Scully informed the staff member that he was on his way down to help.

XXXXX

Walking into the daycare for the first time, Mulder immediately was able to distinguish Em's cries, she'd cried quite a bit when he had first found her. Strolling over to the front desk, he quickly signed himself in and got approval from the secretary to go ahead and go into the toddler playroom.

Em was sobbing hysterically in one of the cribs and wouldnt let any of the adults pick her up. She spotted Mulder walking into the room and started calling for him. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!," she half sobbed and half whimpered. Seeing her so distraught made Mulder's heart ache, he would do anything to make her happy again.

He swiftly made his way over to her crib and picked her up, cradling her head to his shoulder and rocking her back and forth. "Shhhh. Shhhhh. It's okay, baby. I'm right here. I've got you."

She calmed down almost instantaneously after he picked her up, her cries quickly becoming replaced with small gasps for breath. Mulder began to rub circles on her back, trying to calm her further. "What's wrong, Em. Why are you so upset?"

"I had a night scare, Daddy.." She whimpered.

"You had a nightmare?" He felt her nod against his neck. "Do you want to tell Daddy what it was about?" She shook her head 'no'. "If you tell me, Em, I might be able to help you and make you feel better."

Em pulled away from his neck and looked into his eyes, "The bad man with the owey-maker was coming to get me, Daddy."

Mulder didn't quite know what this meant exactly, but he was willing to bet she was remembering things from the facility and was suffering with some form of PTSD now because of it. This made him extremely angry. Angry that they missed out on the beginning of her life. Angry that she had to suffer in that facility while they did God knows what to her. Angry that she was still suffering the consequences of it now, even though she's in a loving, stable environment.

"Okay, Em. I'm gonna sign you out now. We're going to go home early today." He grabbed her bag out of her newly-designated cubby and headed for the basement to get Scully. They were going home. And they were going to figure out how to help their daughter.


	14. Hopes and Worries

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of your wonderful suggestions! I'm happy to report that most of you will be getting pretty much exactly what you asked for in the coming chapters. Ya'll basically reinforced the ideas that I was tinkering with adding to the story. There will be** _ **lots**_ **more to come.**

 **Side A/N: For those of you that read the original Chapter 14 before I deleted it, this is a rewrite of the original. The timing and writing style weren't coherent with the rest of the story (big thanks to oldmoviewatcher for helping point that out for me), so I reworked it and made it more in-depth and detailed, much like the previous chapters, instead of vague and rushed (which is what this chapter was the first time around).**

XXXXX

[J. Edgar Hoover Building

Downtown, Washington DC

Tuesday, 8:45 AM]

Once again, Scully was standing outside of the employee entrance to the building, fiddling with her ring. Mulder didn't mention anything about it; he knows she'll wear it when she thinks it's safe. Today, however, was different apparently. As Scully stood there and twisted the ring around her hand nervously, she casted a quick glance at Mulder, and then at Em, before dropping her hand back down to hold onto Em's outstretched one.

She looked up and caught his eye. Mulder beamed down at her. "I'm going to be talked about for wearing it, no matter whether I wear it now or in a month… I'm tired of pretending that I'm not the luckiest woman here."

He put his free hand on her back, the other holding securely onto Em. "I'd kiss you right now.. if I could."

"Well, in that case, I'll take a rain-check for now.. if you can hold off until we're back at home.."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington DC

Tuesday, 6:18 PM]

' _Well, the rumor mill is in full swing.. if it wasn't already before..'_ Scully dropped her briefcase on the living room floor uncharacteristically. She knew that people were going to stare, more than they already had been, but what she hadn't been prepared for was that the other agents were actually going to come up, single her out, and interrogate her throughout the day. Usually, agents stayed away from her because she was the ' _ice queen_ '- the one who glared people down, turned down every dinner invitation, only payed attention to Mulder... Blah. Blah. Blah.

She had been constantly bombarded with annoying questions all day.. Like: " _Oh, wow, finally found someone to melt for, huh?", "Where'd 'cold as ice' Dana go?", "You must be really great in bed for whoever it is to put up with your personality.", "Does Mulder know that his toy is off the market?"_

Honestly, she was ready to file sexual harassment claims, and she probably should. For today, though, she settled for toying with their brains and confusing them further with snarky, smart ass, sarcastic retorts. The only agent that she'd been frank with was Agent Alba; after all, both Scully and Mulder both thought she was genuine and friendly the first time she assumed things in the elevator, and they generally had spot on intuition. She had run into Scully in the hallway outside of the bullpen and noticed her ring almost immediately. _"Oh, my goodness!"_ She had teetered back and forth on her feet giddily. _"Congratulations, I'm happy for you guys, you really seem like you deserve it!"_ Now, Scully wasn't normally one to be drawn towards overtly bubbly people, but she liked Agent Alba and decided to place some trust in her and humor her statement by telling her the truth about their relationship. Agent Alba hadn't seemed surprised, shocked, or hungry for more information. She really just seemed like she was happy that two people were getting married.

Scully _really_ wanted to not have to hide her relationship with Mulder, even if she was almost sure that most people could never even begin to understand how their partnership works. She also wanted to be able to spend a lot more time with Em than she was currently able to do. Their daughter deserved better than being at daycare all week long. It was because of these reasons that she was considering going back to her old teaching position at Quantico, as well as being officially listed as a consultant for the Bureau, instead of a field agent. Mulder had communicated to her that he was fine with her leaving the X-Files; he was actually the one who suggested that she go back. It would give her a more flexible schedule and she would only work from around 10-4, roughly depending on how many classes she was teaching that day. Going back to Quantico with these shortened hours would allow them to not be forced to put Em into daycare for eight solid hours every day. She really needed the special individual attention that only parents could give in order to keep progressing past her trauma- they still weren't even quite sure what kind of testing they'd put her through before they rescued her, but at this point they just wanted to leave the past in the past and hopefully help her to leave these memories forgotten in the past. She was only three.

With Scully possibly leaving the unit, Mulder was also looking into transferring, maybe to the BSU or the BAU, whichever one offered him a better position. He, too, wanted more time to spend with his family.

XXXXX

Walking out into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine, Scully paused her journey and migrated over towards Mulder, who was sitting at the desk, checking emails and researching for a good children's psychologist for Em. "Mulder I think I've decided to go ahead and go back to Quantico."

Mulder turned around in his seat when he heard her voice beside him. He wrapped his arms around her hips, resting his head on her stomach and looking up at her with feigned nonchalance. "Whatever you want to do, Scully." He answered blandly.

"Okay then let me rephrase that. I _want_ to go back to Quantico. That way I have the ability to spend more time with you and Em," she corrected herself as she ran a hand through his fluffy brown hair. "I don't necessarily want to leave you and our work… but we have a child now and she needs support and stability, not daycare. And I _do_ want to stay home with her, at least part of the time.."

He squeezed her hips slightly and grabbed her other hand, placing a kiss into its palm. "Okay. I think that's a good idea. I just heard back from AD Fortin. He offered me a senior agent position at the Behavioral Analysis Unit, but I think I want to take the one at the BSU instead. I would be gone all the time if I went with the BAU and the whole point of leaving the X-Files was so that we could spend more time with Em.."

Scully squeezed his hand into hers reassuringly. "I'm going to go take a bath if you want to join me?" She stated, more so than asked.

His eyes lit up. "Yeah, I just need to check my email, make sure there's nothing new. I'll be in there in a minute."

" 'Kay." She slowly disentangled their limbs and headed over to get them some wine, before leaving to start running their bath.

XXXXX

She had just gotten in the bathtub when Mulder rushed into the bathroom.

"Mulder? What is it? What's wrong!?"

"We're going to need to take tomorrow off Scully."

She sat up straight. "Mulder talk to me. What's going on?"

"I got a tip. Same anonymous source. " He stumbled out. "They want to meet both of us tomorrow at the Lincoln Memorial with more information."

Scully gripped the side of the tub harshly, turning her knuckles white from the pressure. "Did he say what kind of information?"

"No, he just said information." Mulder was stripping down so he could join her in the bathtub. Scully slid forward so he could step in behind her.

Leaning back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closely, needing to feel her skin against his. He tucked his chin in the crook of her neck. "Scully, what if there's another baby?," he asked softly, having card down from his initial bout of spastic adrenaline.

"If it's about another child, then we will go and get them and we will have to do the same thing that we did with Emmy." She turned her head around to look at him.

"We'd have to move, there's not enough room for two children… We could buy a house here in Georgetown… or maybe something halfway between Quantico and the Hoover Building?"

Scully felt her heart swell with love for this man, _her_ man, who was doing everything he could to make her and Em happy; and not because he had to or was obligated to, but because he wanted to. She leaned her head back to caress his lips tenderly with her own. "We can talk about that _if_ the time comes and _if_ it even is about another child. We shouldn't get our hopes up until we know for sure though." Mulder tightened his grip around her body.

"You're right, Scully… But I can't help but.. hope.. that maybe somewhere out there… there's another little 'us-combo' running around, waiting for us to come and take them home and love them... "

"I always am right.. Glad you finally noticed." She smirked and then continued, softening her tone and allowing her confused, hopeful emotions to reveal themselves. "And.. I'm thinking the same thing, too, Mulder.."

A few minutes of passed. They were both content to just lay there, holding each other until the water got cold. Eventually, Mulder thought of an idea that would help relax them both from their worries over tomorrow, while letting him have a little fun. He smiled deviously, putting his mouth on the sensitive spot underneath her jawline.

Scully moaned her appreciation, immensely enjoying the feeling that he was giving her. That is, she was until she figured out what exactly he was doing. "Mulder, you cheat!" She swatted at his arm, both of which were still hooked around her waist. "That's going to leave a mark for tomorrow and you know it!"

"Maybe it will. Maybe it won't." He smiled into her skin before soothing the already red spot with his tongue, effectively marking and claiming her as his territory for everyone else to witness. If it did stay until tomorrow, it would be a sign that she was his, and his alone.

"Mulder, get out."

He frowned. "Aw, come on. Don't kick me out now. I'll be good, I promise!" he whined. He didn't think that his plan could backfire on him; he must have been mistaken. Scully will always keep him guessing.

She pulled the plug out with her foot and stood up, removing herself from his arms. "Mulder, out. Now."

Scully turned around and peered down at him with a wild look in her eyes. Her hostility and intent were suddenly clear as crystal to Mulder. Two could play at this game. "Well, I don't know, Scully. I think I might just like to sit here for a while longer. You can go ahead and go to bed if you want to, though."

"Mulder," she scolded. "Get your ass out now. You're not allowed to back out now, not when you turn me on like that."

He smirked at her in resignation as he got out and dried himself off. Her offer was too good to let go to waste over a little childish game of 'who's more stubborn'. Their worries could wait until tomorrow, after they met with his source. "Let's get it on, honey."


	15. Chunky Monkey Pancakes

XXXXX

"God, Scully! We really do just keep getting better and better every time." Mulder breathed, collapsing on top of her carefully, laying his head on the delicate ivory expanse of her abdomen.

She hummed sleepily in agreement, running her hands through his sex-tussled hair.

Mulder smiled, he was proud that he was the one- the only one according to a confession she'd made a few days ago- that seemed to be able to always tucker her out after only one round. He, Fox Mulder, can tucker out the great, fierce, enigmatic Dr. Dana Scully. _'I have a right to be proud,'_ he thought fleetingly.

They were silent for a few minutes. If it weren't for his ability to detect her uneven breathing with his head on her chest, he would probably have thought that she was asleep by now. He could also sense the gears working in her mind. "I can feel you thinking.." he stated, sliding himself up her body so he could move over and lay against her side.

"Sorry," she replied with a lilt, enjoying the feeling of his fingertips lightly drawing patterns over her torso and arms. "I'm just thinking about tomorrow.. what it might bring us.. whether it's good or bad news… if it's too much to hope that it might be another baby…"

"Scully," he mumbled, exhaustion finally choosing to start taking over his body. "Even if it is too much to hope for, I know that you and I are both still going to hope that it's another child. After everything we've been through, apart and together, we deserve some happiness, something that's good, another person that's exclusively _ours_. Ours to raise. Ours to keep safe. Ours to love.. Em deserves another sibling, too. And we.. we deserve the right to _hope_ for another baby, even if that means it might come in an unorthodox way. And if the meeting tomorrow isn't about a child, then we'll find another way to make another one of our own.. And if that doesn't work, then we can adopt..Anyways, my point is, is that we shouldn't give up on another miracle. We'll have another baby, someday, someway, somehow. Maybe it's tomorrow. Maybe it's in a year. Maybe it's in five or ten years. We'll do it. We can't give up our hope."

Scully rolled over and cuddled into his chest, tucking herself underneath his chin in a now-familiar way. "You always know just what to say…" She pressed a sloppy kiss to his throat, right next to his Adam's apple. "I love you a lot, you know."

"I know; and 'I love you a lot, you know,' too…," Mulder lovingly mocked her statement. ".. and I also love our daughter… and whatever child we may procure as ours in the future, as well… I love all of you… so much." He kissed the top of her head gently, feeling her breathing starting to even out, signaling that she was asleep.

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington DC

Wednesday, 8:25 AM]

The harsh mid-morning light was slowly encroaching upon the three sleeping figures on the bed, assaulting their senses with a hot brightness that could only be associated with the stuffy summer weather. Em was the first to awaken. "Mommy…. Daddy…." She stage-whispered to her sleeping parents.

She was lying to Scully's right, snuggled in between her mother's arm and torso. Mulder was lying to Scully's left, with one hand splayed over her stomach. Luckily both Mulder and Scully had gotten chilly at point during the night and we're both dressed in pajamas.

Not getting a reaction from either of them, Em tried again, a little louder this time. "Mommmyyy…," she put a hand on Scully's face and tapped her cheek.

Scully's eyes fluttered open, focusing unevenly on the little girls big, brown doe eyes. ' _The same ones as her father,'_ she thought contentedly. " 'Morning, baby.. Did you have another nightmare last night?" Scully vaguely remembers Em coming into their bed, but she wasn't surprised, as she was making a habit of coming to them every night.

"Yea." She didn't volunteer any more information; and Scully didn't want to push her, not until they had her see a specialist who could help them figure out what to do to help Em.

Mulder didn't find any listings online that seemed right for them last night, so he was going to call one of his old professors from Oxford to see if they could get him in contact with someone suitable for their situation.

XXXXX

Since they weren't going into work today, they stayed in bed for another hour before finally getting up to go eat breakfast. Mulder had called and left a message with Kimberly last night to let AD Skinner know that they weren't coming in.

They weren't supposed to meet with Mulder's source until after nightfall- _'How cliché_ ,' Scully thought-, so they decided that they would go out to breakfast, go take Em to pick out what colors she wanted to paint her room, and then head over to spend the day with Maggie. After dinner, they were planning on leaving Em with Scully's mom for a few hours while they met the source at a a local park.

XXXXX

[Georgie's Cafe

1721 Wisconsin Ave NW, Georgetown, Washington DC

Wednesday, 10:17 AM]

"Hi, there. what can I get for yah?" ," asked a bubbly, blonde waitress as she walked up to their table booth, noisily chewing a piece of gum. She was dressed in a 50s-style mint colored dress-that stopped just above her knees- that was accompanied by a classic white apron and a fancy name tag that read, "Denise".

"Hi, um.. can I have the classic pancake stack with strawberries and whipped cream, please?," Scully ordered.

Mulder ordered a plate of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs; and then ordered for Em, who wanted the specialty 'chunky monkey' pancakes- which were just pancakes that had chocolate chips and banana chunks in them.

She sat on the inside of the booth, next to Mulder, while Scully was on the other side, holding Mulder's right hand from across the table with her left hand, allowing for her ring to shimmer and sparkle freely in the sunlight coming through the window next to their booth. They kept their hands like that the whole time.

So far, they were enjoying their outing immensely. Em was being extra talkative this morning, which brought both of her parents joy. Right now, she was engrossed in her chocolate milk and kids menu coloring activities. She held up her drawing to show her parents, explaining what each object in the picture was as she pointed to it. They were interrupted by the the clearing of someone's throat, coming from behind Mulder and Em. Scully, who was facing the entrance, looked up to see who it was and immediately regretted her action.

"Hi, Dana. It's fancy seeing you here," the man flirted. "... And I see Agent Mulder is here with you…" His eyes narrowed as they landed on Mulder's chestnut colored hair. He couldn't see Em over the side of the booth's wall, otherwise Scully was sure he'd be asking questions about her, too. "What are you guys doing here at this time of day on a work day?," he inquired suspiciously, still glaring at the back of Mulder's head.

"Agent Pendrell, it's good to see you. We, uh.." She looked over and made eye contact with Mulder, having an entire silent conversation in the span of a few mere seconds. Coming to an agreement with him, she went ahead and told the truth. Tthey were both planning on transferring as soon as possible anyways; the Bureau couldn't hurt them for having a relationship now. "We took the day off. We're going to do some errands and then go spend the afternoon with my mother." She wanted to make herself clear. She was _Mulder's,_ and no one else's. "What about you? What are you doing here mid-morning on a Wednesday?"

Pendrell stepped up a few feet closer to the table, equally partially intrigued and jealous. However, it still wasn't quite close enough for him to be able to detect Mulder and Scully's interlocked hands or Em's small frame sitting next to them. _'Why does Spooky get to go do domestic things with her? What makes him so special?'_ He obviously hadn't payed any mind to the rumors over the past few weeks. "Oh, well.. I came to pick up some early lunch while I had a free hour. It's a little slow down at the lab today." Pendrell looked back at Scully and his demeanor softened and relaxed visibly. _'I don't care if Agent Mulder is here,'_ he thought confidently _. 'Dana and I have a lot more in common than that self-obsessed prick.'_ "Say, Dana," he began, utilizing his best charm. "I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner sometime… maybe this Saturday? If you're free?" He waited for her reply, watching as she tucked her chin closer to her face and licked her lips nervously.

Scully looked over towards Mulder, planning out what she had to say. She looked back at Pendrell, who was wearing a smug, and yet hopeful expression. "I'm sorry, Agent Pendrell… but I'm married…" Mulder's lips turned upwards into a goofy smile, he knew she was foreshadowing their future and that it wasn't actually real yet, but there was nothing in their way now; plus, she sounded damn sexy when she implied that they had sole ownership of each other.

He turned around just in time to watch all of the blood rush out of Pendrell's face, his skin picking up an unhealthy pallor from the shocking statement. Pendrell's eyes grew so wide that Mulder that he might actually pass out from surprise. "I.. 1ih.. um… you-," he pointed at Scully. "-married? Really?"

Scully smiled apologetically. "Yeah."

"T- to who?" Pendrell stumbled out shakily. He'd been carrying a torch for Dana since the first time he met her, four years ago. How didn't he know she was already taken? She doesn't wear a ring at work…

Before Scully could answer, Em piped up, distracting Scully's attention. "Mommy, can I have sah'more chocolate milk please?"

"Of course you can, baby. I'll ask the waitress for some when she comes back this way." Scully looked back at Agent Pendrell, who now seemed even more confused and flabbergasted than he had before.

"You… you have a daughter?," he wanted to know, stepping fully up to the table only to see a little girl that looked a lot like what he'd imagine Dana would have looked like as a toddler… only with brown eyes…

"Yes, we do.." Scully smiled happily at Em. "This is Emmelia, our daughter. She's three."

Pendrell's eyes snapped from the little girl, back over to Scully, now it was all making sense… but he just couldn't believe it… he refused to believe it. " _Ours_?" It was then he noticed the shimmering rock that she was wearing… on a hand that was attached to one of Mulder's.

 _"Ours_. Mulder and I are married. Emmelia is our daughter," she beamed.

All of Pendrell's thoughts began to jumble up in his head. He didn't know how to process this… He didn't know how to handle it… Dana was supposed to be his eventually. Now he could see that he never had a chance; and that he never will in the future either.. He needed to tell someone else about this before he exploded. "Oh, well, uh, I'm very happy for you guys. I am, um, I gotta go. See you guys around…"

Scully, Mulder, and Em all watched as he practically sprinted out of the café and sped off in the direction of downtown.

"So," Mulder started with a sheepish smile. "How much you wanna bet that he's going to go tell everyone at the Bureau that will stop and listen to him?"

Scully shrugged nonchalantly, eyeballing the plates of food that was heading for straight their table. "Sorry, I figured since we're both leaving that it would be okay to let someone know about us. I'm tired of hiding it. I want people to know you're _'Property of Dana Scully'_ and that there's no changing that fact."

"I think I quite like being ' _Property of Dana Scully_ '," he said dreamily. "But admit it, you really just wanted to see him squirm. that guy's liked you forever."

Scully blushed. "I might have wanted to put him in his place for once and all…. and I might have wanted to have a little fun with it while I did, too."

Mulder sat back against the booth, "I _knew_ it!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

It was then the the waitress started to wander over towards their section. "Excuse me, Miss. Hi, can my daughter have another chocolate milk, please?" The waitresses nodded and replied with an 'of course. I'll be right back with it,' before walking back towards the kitchen.

XXXXX

After they finished their breakfast, they headed to the nearest hardware store in order to go pick out some paint. Em decided on a very pale, light yellow. Scully approved; it was warm and airy and inviting. She also picked out some giraffes and other safari animals to stencil onto Em's walls.

"We're here, Em." Mulder said softly as he pulled the car into Mrs. Scully's driveway and put it into 'park'. He turned around and jostled Em's foot, she was slumbering away in her carseat. She blinked sleepily. "Come on, Princess. Let's go see Gramma."

Scully got out on the passenger side of the car and grabbed Em from her carseat, while Mulder grabbed her bag. He followed them into Maggie's house.

It was only 6 pm, but they still needed to leave pretty quickly. The park they were meeting at was all the way across town. Technically, it wasn't even in the same state. Maggie lived right on the edge of DC and Maryland, but her address was technically in the state of Maryland. They spent around an hour with Maggie and Em, while they all ate dinner. By the time they finished, it was time for them to leave. Mulder and Scully said their goodbyes, and we're soon back in the car, on their way to find out information that would most likely be life changing, no matter what it was about. Scully said a silent prayer, hoping to God that the news wouldn't be bad. The atmosphere in the car was charged with anxiety and nervousness. The only thing keeping them from falling apart was the hold that they had on each others hands, which were intertwined and resting over the center console.


	16. Breathe

**A/N: I hope you guys like where this story is going… The title for this chapter is based off of the song 'Breathe' by Seafret.. Okay, I'll leave you to read now. Enjoy! :)**

XXXXX

[Southwest Duck Pond

Washington DC

Wednesday, 8:30 PM]

"What if the source doesn't show?" Scully rattled nervously. Mulder brought their clasped hands up to his face and pressed his lips to her palm.

"It's okay, Scully. We're not supposed to get out of the car until 8:31. The source will show.."

Scully disentangled their hands and stepped out of the car aw she watched the clock on the dashboard flip from 8:30 to 8:31 PM. Mulder followed suit and their hands gravitated back towards each other as they met at the front of the car.

"Hey," Mulder gently took her face into his hands. "It'll be alright. And if it's not, then we'll figure it out and we'll still be okay. I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm just letting you know.. I'm not going to let anything happens to you, our little girl, or our family. Ever."

Scully sniffled back a rogue tear that was threatening to fall and walked into Mulder's arms. They stood there, like that- tangled in each other's safety, as they waited for the informant.

Within a minute or two, Mulder felt a tap on his shoulder. He pulled Scully away from his chest and dropped a kiss into her hair. Grabbing her hand, he turned around only to find a familiar man staring back at them. He was of average build and height, had blonde hair, and was dressed in black slacks and an olive green dress shirt with a black trenchant thrown on, as well.

Scully inhaled deeply upon seeing who their source was, a rush of unpleasant memories flooding her senses as she recognized his face.

"Kurt? Kurt Crawford?," Mulder had to make sure.

The man nodded. "Walk with me." He turned around and began walking away from the pond. Mulder and Scully followed.

"You're the one who informed Mulder about our daughter?"

"I didn't want her to die alone and forgotten. She didn't deserve any of that; she's just an innocent child."

"Why did you contact us again and have us meet you here Kurt?" Mulder was getting worried.

Kurt turned down a side street, leading them away from the public eye of the busier streets. "I wanted to to explain… and there's a new development that you need to be aware of as well…"

Scully felt her stomach lurch. "New development?"

"No one is coming after your daughter. They could care less about whether she's dead or alive at this point… she's fulfilled their needs. They won't search for her or care that she's here with you…"

"Why did you contact Mulder in the first place about Em?"

"Because she deserved to love and be loved by her parents. Like I wanted, but didn't get." His tone turned to one of somber melancholy. "There's, uh, something else too. Well, two things actually.."

"What is it, Kurt?" Mulder noticed that he had led them in a circle; they were now nearing the duck pond again.

Kurt stopped and turned to face them both. "First off, Dana, you're not infertile anymore. The chip that cured your cancer also cured your infertility. Your chances of conceiving naturally are just as high as they would be normally, if not more so. And don't worry, there's nothing in you that the chip is altering or anything like that. Its simply stimulating the growth of new ova. I know it's not supposed to be possible, but i figured it out. That's why my brothers and i made the chip for you. You didn't deserve what happened to you- none of the woman did. But you're the last now." He finished, exhaling quickly.

Scully just couldn't believe her ears. _'Could it really be possible that I'm no longer infertile?' Can Mulder and I really have a baby the old fashioned way?'_ Her hand found its way to rest on her flat stomach. ' _Maybe_ ,' she thought with tears in her eyes.

"What was the other thing, Kurt?" Mulder prompted quietly. He was stunned at what Kurt had just revealed. She'd probably want to get herself checked out by a specialist, but he believed Kurt. Mulder was so happy. They could build a bigger family now, they could have as many kids as they want. They could give Em siblings to play with. After growing up without Samantha, he wanted to have a big family of his own. A large, rowdy family, where there was always chaos and always someone to talk to…

Kurt looked at Scully, and then at Mulder. He took a deep breath. "There's another one. It's the only one that survived besides Emily. He was born after Emily was, but before they realized that the problem they were encountering with making clones, was due to mixing your guys' DNA together."

Both Mulder and Scully gasped. There's another baby? Where was Kurt going with this? Would they be able to go get him? "A- another? Another baby? A baby boy?" Her hand flew to her mouth. "We need to go get him!"

"That's the reason I asked to meet you.. They already figured everything out from Emily; they haven't laid a finger on this baby. I made sure of that. He's almost two years old. They're planning on faking records and adopting him out. There's a window… in about a month… it will be safe to get him then. But it'll take a lot of planning. We're going to have to intercept them while they're driving him to social services and then go from there. They won't come looking for him after get him, either. He's out in California right now. In the Alpine facility-"

"Wait," Scully cut in. "Alpine? as in East County? as in San Diego?"

"That's the one. Do you know that place?" He turned his head curiously.

"Yes, I grew up on the Miramar base, which is pretty much right between East and North County."

Kurt nodded his understanding. "It's June 19th today… the window to grab your boy is set for July 14, as of right now anyway. I'll be in contact with further plans." He began to walk away.

"Wait! Kurt!" Scully called after him frantically. He turned back around and came close enough to hear her. "Did they name him? What's his name?"

Kurt smiled. "His name is Jacob. He was born August 26, 1998." And with that, he turned around and walked off into the bustle of nighttime traffic.

Scully looked over at Mulder. He was grinning down at her with a happy, goofy smile. As soon as she caught his eye, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her up and spun her around in a circle. She giggled uncontrollably. "Scully, can you believe it?!" He set her back down on the ground and kissed her for all he was worth.

When they finally separated with a 'pop', Scully smiled giddily at Mulder and hugged him again. "Mulder, a baby. A baby boy. And we can have more if we want to, too. I'm- I'm so happy!" She caressed his cheekbone with her thumb.

"C'mon, honey. Let's go get Em." As they got back in the car he added, "Hey, Scully?" He waited until she made eye contact. "I'm really happy, too."

XXXXX

[en route to Maggie Scully's house

somewhere near Bethesda, Maryland

Wednesday, 10:04 PM]

Scully had her head resting on the passenger window, watching all of the lights, people, and cars zoom past her line of sight. Everything felt so surreal. Her left hand was back in Mulder's, intertwined over the center console. She squeezed his hand lovingly as her other hand drifted back down to her abdomen. She shifted in her seat so she was turned towards him, the left side of her head resting back against the headrest. "Mulder?"

He squeezed her hand back in response. "Hmm?"

"I believe him." Mulder gave her a sidelong glance. "About the infertility," she added in clarification.

"I believe him too, Scully."

"Mulder, we already have one daughter, and now we're going to have a son soon, too." She laughed lightly, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. _'A son. Wow_.' She never thought that she would ever be able to say that sentence. Not even in her wildest dreams had she dared to think that she could have both a daughter and a son with Mulder. "I, uh, guess where I'm going with this is…. if it is true… and I'm not infertile… and we can have more than Em and Jacob… would you want to?... have more I mean?"

Instead of answering, Mulder pulled the car over on some residential street and put the car into park. He got out of the car, walked around the Scully's side, and opened up her door.

She was looking at him nervously, thinking that maybe he didn't want more children. Which, if she were to be honest, made her sad. She'd always wanted a big a family.. and now that she could actually have it… She was scared that Mulder didn't want one, too. She eyed him carefully as he kneeled down to the ground and reached over to undo her seatbelt.

He pulled her small body into his arms. The force of her weight knocked him on his ass, the wet grass of the sidewalk parkway soaking through the seat of his pants. He didn't care. "Scully, I want as many children as you do." He said, his voice muffled by her hair. "I want as many as you'll give me.. as many as you want.. Three… Four.. Five… Six… I want whatever your God will let us have." His voice faltered, tears building behind his eyes.

She pulled away from him slightly, so that she could look him in the eye. Finding nothing but truth there, in his words, and in his expression, she made a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. Their lips met with an intensity that was unrivaled with anything they'd ever felt before.

As their tongues met, she groaned into his mouth. She'd never been so turned on in her life. She pulled away again, desperate for air, and looked around at their surroundings. It was a dark street and the nearest house or even parked car was an easy hundred yards away. She stood up and shoved Mulder into the passenger seat before straddling his lap.

Mulder chuckled at her impatience even though he wanted her just as much as she wanted him in this moment. Feeling bold, he asked her lowly, "You wanna try for one right now, Agent Scully?"

She moaned loudly in response. "Oh, God! Mulder!" He groaned as she grinded herself down into lap and reached for his belt buckle. It was a good thing she was wearing a skirt today.


	17. Planning Ahead

XXXXX

[Maggie Scully's House

Bethesda, Maryland

Wednesday, 11:40 PM]

The house was quiet as Scully and Mulder walked through the front door. "Mom? .. Em?" Scully called softly. Not receiving a reply, they started to walk through the house, looking for Maggie and Em.

They eventually found the pair outside on the back porch. "They're out here, Scully," Mulder pointed towards the sliding glass door. They smiled at the sight before them: Maggie was sitting out on the porch in a reclining chair by the fire with a sleeping, bundled up Em on her lap. A blanket was thrown over the both of them to keep them warm.

Slipping silently outside, Mulder and Scully tried not to disturb Em. "Hey, Mom." Scully softly let her mother know they were back.

Disturbed from her stargazing, Maggie looked over to find her daughter and Fox standing to her right side. "Oh, hey honey. What time is it?"

"Almost midnight. What are you still doing up?"

"I wanted to wait for you two to get back. How did it go? What was it about?" She made a move to get up. Sensing her mother's actions, Scully walked over and carefully picked Em up from her lap without waking her.

"I'll go put her down in the guest room."

"Do you guys want to stay tonight? It's an hour drive back and it's already midnight…," Maggie yawned.

Scully looked over at Mulder who shrugged his opinion. "Sure, mom. Thanks, that would be nice." She smiled and watched as her mother visibly relaxed.

' _It can't be that bad if Dana's smiling that easily_ ,' Maggie mused, trying to quell her fears.

XXXXX

As Scully put Em down in the guest bedroom, Mulder helped Maggie make some tea- the sleepy-time kind, of course.

Maggie set the mugs of tea up in the living room, making sure that Scully's had the slightest but of honey in it, just like how she liked it.

Mulder went up to go get Scully. He found her sitting up against the headboard of the bed. Her hand slowly running through Em's hair. She looked up as she heard the door squeak open. He was about to tell that her mom made tea for them, but then he saw the distressed look in her eyes. "Scully, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"What if she's not ready for the addition of another baby. We're supposed to get Jacob in a month, but what if she's not ready?" She swiped a lone tear away from her eyes. "..I mean.. she still comes into our bed every night, she has nightmares every time she falls asleep.. She needs to get better. What if Jacob is traumatized, too? How are we going to deal with that, Mulder?

"Oh, Scully…" Mulder walked over and kneeled next to the bed, folding her into his arms once again. "We'll figure it out. I'll call my old professor tomorrow and find someone to help her. I think she'd do well with a sibling, but if she doesn't.. well, we'll have to figure something when the time comes. If Jacob is traumatized, too, then we'll already have a therapist on the books to help him, as well. We'll figure it out and we'll be okay. We can't worry about the 'what ifs' so much. We need to focus on the good things. Like how we're going to go get our son; and how we can have as many children as our hearts desire, and how someday, We'll be able to feel a little baby kicking around in here." He put his hand on her stomach to demonstrate what he was talking about.

Scully put her hand over his and smiled through her tears. "Thank you, Mulder.." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Grasping his hand tighter, she got up from her spot on the bed and led him towards the door. "Let's go tell mom."

XXXXX

Maggie handed Scully her cup of tea as they came into the living room. Mulder picked his up off of the coffee table as he sat down next to Scully on the sofa. Maggie was sitting in one of the two arm-chairs that were sitting across from the couch, with the coffee table in between them. They were silent for a few long seconds. Finally, realizing that she was going to have to initiate the conversation herself due to her daughter's closed-off personality- though she did seem a lot better with being open now that she had Emmy and Fox-, Maggie spoke up, "Fox… Dana… what happened tonight? What did the contact want?" She watched as Fox squirmed in his seat, wanting to speak up, but not wanting to overstep since she was Dana's mother and not his. Maggie respected him greatly for the level of respect and love he had for her daughter.

Scully couldn't look up from the mug in her hands, the situation was too emotionally charged and fresh for her to be able to speak and make eye contact with her mother at the same time. Mulder squeezed her knee gently as a sign of his support. She laid her hand on top of his as she began to speak. "The contact ended up being someone who had helped us before… back when I had my cancer… we thought that he'd died, but I guess he didn't.. He um, he said that Em is safe with us and that no one is going to try and take her or hurt her-"

"Oh, thank God!" Maggie interjected. She was beyond relieved.

"He, uh, also said something about… about.. a.." Scully couldn't manage to get her voice to cooperate through the thick fog of her emotions.

".. a little boy, out in San Diego. His name is Jacob and he's.. ours.. too.."

Maggie gasped and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. "A boy? What are you going to do? You're going to go get him, aren't you?"

Scully managed to find her voice again, "Yes, we are. The contact told us that we have to wait until there's an opening for us to go get him… and that the kind of opportunity we'd need to pull that off would be in mid July… so we're going to trust him, and follow his plan to go get Jacob on July 14th, when they're planning on transporting him to social services. We'd, um, really appreciate it if you could maybe watch Em when we go.."

"Yes, yes, of course." Maggie waved her hand in the air, signifying that it wasn't a problem. "I- , just-, wow. Another child. I'm.. I'm so happy for you two!" She got up and hugged her daughter warmly, and then Fox, as well. Upon sitting back down and looking at the looks on both of their faces, she knew there had to be more. "There's something else.. isn't there?" Small pangs of worry started to ebb their way back into her mind.

Scully cleared her throat and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "He also.. said something about…" She exhaled deeply, gaining all of the strength and courage that she could muster. Looking up at her mother, she continued, "...That the chip, the one that cured my cancer.. he said that it also cured my infertility, too…" Maggie gasped again, tears forming in her eyes and spilling onto her cheeks. "I, , uh, have to go and double check to make sure it's true… but if it is… then.. well, mom.. you'll be having a lot more grandchildren around here to spoil.."

Maggie let out a choked sob as she got back up and came to sit next to her daughter. "Oh, my Lord. Dana, that's so, so wonderful. I can't even begin to explain how happy I am right now,' she exclaimed as she drew her daughter into a tight hug. Scully wrapped her arms around her mom and gave into her emotions, as well. "So, if it is true… you guys are going to have more?," she asked hopefully, not wanting to assume things.

Scully chuckled into her mother's hair and drew away from her embrace. "Yes, mom. If it's true, then we're want to have a house full of kids, and you're going to have a lot of grandchildren living close-by to spend time with." She watched as her mother's expression turned from uncertainty into a full fledged grin; Scully's facial expression moved in tandem to mirror Maggie's.

Maggie let out and uncharacteristically high pitched, girly squeal at her daughter's words and hugged her a word time. "You've been through so much in your lives. You two really do deserve everything you want from this world," She struggled through her happy tears.

XXXXX

[Maggie Scully's House

Bethesda, Maryland

Thursday]

After their extremely emotional conversation last night, Maggie retired to her bedroom, leaving both Mulder and Scully each with a tight, heartfelt hug and a kiss on the cheek. Mulder and Scully slept in the guest room with Em.

When morning came around, they felt very tired, and very rushed. They needed to leave early to go get ready for work at Scully's apartment.. and they were an hour away from that… But they left at around 6:45 AM, right after they finished having an early breakfast with Maggie that consisted of muffins, oatmeal, and fruit. Em was content with the sugary cereal (aka 'special treat') that her Gramma decided to buy just for her for when she came and stayed over.

XXXXX

[J. Edgar Hoover Building

Downtown, Washington DC

Thursday, 8:54 AM]

Walking into the Hoover Building after both missing work on the same day was an experience, to say the least. That is, until Scully realized why all of the talk and stares were directed at them and the fact that she was wearing a ring still. It dawned on her as they were walking through the bullpen that Agent Pendrell must have really spread the word around after their conversation yesterday. She didn't mind because they were transferring anyways, so it didn't matter what they knew. She was actually kind of enjoying the attention… not that she would ever admit to that. It was nice knowing that everyone else was sitting around with the knowledge (even if it was a partially fabricated truth) that her and Mulder were married and that they have a three year old daughter. Everyone was completely bewildered, to put it nicely. She also heard from Kimberly that there were bets being paid off and closed down now that their secret was out.

They ran into Agent Alba again in the elevator, this time on their way down to the daycare instead of the basement. Scully really liked her; she seemed like a decent person, with good morals, and a kind heart.

"Hi there, Agents Scully and Mulder. And hi, Em!" She cheerfully expressed in her 'slightly-southern-but-not-really' lilt.

"Hello," Em responded shyly. Hiding a bit between Scully's leg and Mulder's pant-leg. Scully and Mulder were completely surprised. Usually, she was completely silent and refused to talk to strangers. Her response to Agent Alba further corroborated Scully's fondness towards the agent.

Making up her mind, Scully went ahead and asked what she'd been contemplating since the last time she talked to her. "Hello, Agent Alba. It's Dana, please. There's no need to be so formal."

"Well, I appreciate that, Dana. and please, call me Denise then." She smiled.

"Um, I was- actually, we were," Scully gestured between herself and Mudler. ".. wondering if you'd maybe like to join us for dinner at our place sometime soon? Maybe next month? We're in the process of moving right now, but we'd love to have you over soon.." Mulder glanced down at her, amused that she wanted to invite one of their colleagues over for dinner. He was also touched by the fact that she said 'next month', that way Jacob would hopefully be with them by then too. He did not, however, miss the implication she let slip about moving. They definitely needed to figure that out of they were going to be adding another child to the mix in less than a month. This whole conversation, as mundane as it was, made his heart warm and feel flutter in his chest. He couldn't imagine life any other way than how it is right now.

"Oh, I'd love to! Thank you for the invitation. Just let me know in the future when a good day for you would be, and I'm sure we can figure something out." She looked over at Mulder. "And congratulations, by the way, on your engagement.. and marriage, too… according to the talk around the water cooler today."

"Erm, thank you, Denise…" Mulder's blushed, not really used to other people at work paying him any mind. He'd have to get used to that now that their secrets were out and that he and Scully had one, almost two, children together at this point.

The elevator door buzzed and they opened up to Denise's usual floor. "Well, I'll see you later guys." She bent down to Em's level as soon as she stepped out the car. "Goodbye, Em. I'll see you soon!" And with that, the doors closed again, leaving the small family in solitude.

"I hope you don't mind that I just invited her over for dinner without discussing it with you. After all we are partners 'in every sense of the word' now." Scully looked up at Mulder, hoping not to find anger or disappointment in his eyes. She let out a small breath when she didn't find either of those things dancing g around in his expression. Instead, he was highly amused.

"I appreciate that you thought of the sentiment behind making a decision together. But I really am completely fine with having a dinner guest. I am curious though, why in a month?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear her say it herself.

She licked her lips nervously as the elevator reached the floor for for the daycare and they walked out into the hallway. "I want her to come over when we have both of our children with us… And I want to have the Gunmen run a full background check on her, just in case my instincts are wrong. I don't want to invite a dangerous or shady person around our kids. Plus, Em really seems like she might like her and that could be good for her to have another trustworthy adult in her life. Right now, she only has you, me, and my mom….. Oh shit, we haven't told the rest of my family yet…" She suddenly remembered, slapping her hand to her forehead in frustration. "We'll have to do that soon…"

Mulder laughed guiltily. "I knew why you did it. I just wanted to hear you say it. although, I am surprised that you mentioned going to the Gunmen. That's a good idea. I can do it later tonight if you want… after I call that professor from Oxford.."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks, honey." She leaned in to give him a chaste kiss. As she pulled away, her eyes widened, it suddenly dawning on her that she'd forgotten where they were. "Good thing we're putting our transfer requests in today," she said in embarrassment as she buried her blushing face in his blue, button-down shirt.

She pulled away quickly and picked up Em, taking her over to the front desk to sign her in, Mulder trailing behind them, laughing at her slip-up. "Okay, baby. We gotta go to work now. We'll pick you up later today, when we're done. Now you be a good girl today, okay?" she leaned in to give Em a kiss on the forehead.

"Mm'kay, Mommy. Bye bye, Daddy!" She waved at Mulder who stepped forward one step, closing the distance between him and Scully, who was still looking Em.

"Goodbye, Em. We love you. We'll see you later, honey." Mulder, too, pressed a kiss to her forehead. Scully set her down as she toddled towards her favorite staff member, Miss Aimee. She took Miss Aimee's hand and ventured off into the play area. "It's never going to get any easier, Scully.. at least I don't think it ever will." He pulled Scully into his arms upon seeing her pained expression.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. "You're right. It won't. It won't ever get easier. But I'll take this feeling over not having kids at all any day, every day."

He grabbed her hand and led her back to the elevator, not caring what other people were thinking about them. "What do you say I go turn in our transfer paperwork.. and you go start looking in the paper for our new house. He grinned at her as he watched her head shoot up and meet his eyes.

"Mulder, are you serious?" she was getting excited. "You want me to start looking at houses?"

"Of course, Scully. We definitely need to move before we go get Jacob. And then if we do it now, we won't have to move my stuff twice either, since it's not all in your apartment yet.

"But Mulder, we haven't talked about houses at all? I mean, what do you want to buy? Or rent? Or lease? We really haven't discussed what we both want… or what our budget is… I know I have some money saved up, but it's not a lot. Only about ten or fifteen grand. That won't even make a dent on buying a house, Mulder-"

Now securely in the elevator, Mulder took a chance and leaned down to kiss her into silence. As he pulled away, he enjoyed the looks of serenity and happy bliss that were displayed on her features. "Slow down there, Scully. _One_ , whatever you want in the house is fine… as long as there's a big yard with trees, so I can build our kids a tree house when they get bigger and we can play sports and have parties out in the yard. And we need an office downstairs, too. A pool might be nice during the summer if you want. _Two_ , we're buying a house, not renting or leasing. _Three,_ there is no budget, Scully. it's whatever you want."

Scully stuttered, "But.. Mulder.. how can we afford that?"

"My grandparents left me a huge trust that I've never tapped into. And now, without Samantha, and with both of my parents gone.. I've inherited a lot from them, too. Including all of their properties.. and the house in the vineyard. Technically, with everything I have saved away, even if we had a dozen kids and bought a two million dollar house… we'd still never have to work another day in our lives if we didn't want to, Scully."

Her eyes grew as wide as he's ever seen them. She gasped softly and tucked her chin in towards her neck, contemplating and processing what he'd just revealed to her. She didn't say anything until they got into their office and sat down at the desk. the first and only words out of her mouth once she decided to speak were: "Mulder, are you shitting me right now?"

Mulder cracked up. Never in his entire life, did he think he'd get the chance to hear those eloquent words coming from a goddess such as his Scully. "No, I'm not ' _shitting you_ ', Scully. I'm serious, there's no cap on our budget. We can look at whatever kind of houses or properties that you want to."

Her skeptical, confused expression gave gave to a huge smile. "Okay, then."

"Okay, then," he replied back, as he walked dover to kiss her cheek before leaving out the door again. "I'm going to go turn in that paperwork. You start looking at houses, Mrs. Mulder."

Scully cackled at the last part of his statement. She hadn't thought at all about changing her name yet, but it sounded damn nice coming from Mulder's lips. He was her Mulder, and she wanted to be the 'missus' to that Mudler. And she wanted everyone else to know it, as well." She pulled out a copy of Thursdays newspaper and turned to the 'Real Estate' section. This was going to be fun.


	18. What Makes a House a Home?

XXXXX

[random house

Georgetown, Washington DC

Saturday, 4:30 PM]

"No."

Mulder sighed, "Scully, what's wrong with this one?"

"It doesn't feel like home."

"Bu-, isn't… Scully," he pressed his thumb and index finger into the bridge of his nose, giving way to his frustration. "Scully, isn't that the point of buying a house…. to _make_ it feel like home?"

"I don't like it. It doesn't feel right."

"Fine, fine. We don't like it. Let's go look at the next one then." He sighed exasperatedly and went to find Em, who'd stayed back downstairs to look out into the backyard.

Scully stuck her tongue out at his retreating frame. It really was a beautiful house…seven bedrooms, a big kitchen, a huge master bathroom and closet… It just wasn't _their_ house. It was too big and impersonal. It didn't feel like home.

XXXXX

[another random house

Arlington, Virginia

Sunday, 11:53 PM]

Scully let out a long breath, her sigh

heavily laced with discontent.

"Scully, this is the tenth house we've looked at this weekend. What's wrong with it?"

"The ceiling is too tall, makes it feel like a mansion.. or a museum.. or something."

He, for what felt like the hundredth time that week, pinched the bridge of his nose. "Scully, by all means, it _is_ a mansion. It's an eight bedroom plantation house, for goodness sake!" Getting over his frustration because he truthfully found it adore that she was being very picky about where they lived, Mulder put his hands on her hips and guided her towards the door. "Alright, come on. Let's move onto the next one.." She willingly let him push her out the door without a fight. Thank goodness they didn't bring Em along again today, she had been extremely bored yesterday.

XXXXX

[1604 Colonial Ln  
Mclean, Virginia

Sunday, 3:27 PM]

They pulled up to the house and parked on the street. Scully immediately fell in love. It was a classic Victorian style house, painted in a warm beige color, with a wrap around porch and big intricate bay windows. It was seated on a slope, meaning there was a beautiful walkway that led up from the sidewalk through the grass front yard. The driveway was long and connected to the street on both sides.. kind of like a horseshoe shape.

Smiling broadly, Scully jumped out of the car and grabbed Mulder's hand, half sprinting, half dragging him towards the front door, leaving their realtor trailing behind them. The house was a little over 4,700 square feet, with six bedrooms, five and a half baths. It also came with fifteen acres of surrounding property.

Opening up the two ivory colored French doors and walking inside, Scully lost her breath. _'This has to be the prettiest house I've ever seen_ _in my entire life!'_ "Mulder, this house is perfect," she mumbled, taking in the gorgeously detailed crown moldings and warmly colored walls. The entryway already had cubbies on one wall. _'For Em and Jacob's shoes and backpacks…'_ Scully thought fleetingly. She quickly became distracted by the way the house opened up directed into a large staircase that led right upstairs. The house seemed to have a really open floor plan, which Scully absolutely loved. On the left hand side of the entryway, was an office that had a reading nook resting right underneath one of the bay windows. There were also floor-to-ceiling bookshelves that lined the back wall of the office. On the right hand side of the entryway, was the living room, which connected back to the kitchen, which had a breakfast bar and a large granite island. Right in between the kitchen and the living room, was a large oak dining table. It looked like it could seat at least ten people. This made Scully happy, now maybe she could finally start hosting some of her own holidays, complete with her new family. Attached the the back of the kitchen was a mud room, which led to the detached garage. There was also a huge sliding glass door that led to the backyard that was attached to the kitchen, as well. The backyard was gigantic! Minus the expansive cobblestone patio and large pool, the entire backyard was covered in grass. there were different kinds of trees lining the back and sides of the property, as well as the perfect tree-house kind of tree growing about fifty feet away from the patio.

Scully didn't even need to look upstairs; she knew it would be perfect too. She turned around to Mulder and reached for his hand.

"Do you still like it?," he asked, not quite sure where her head was at, as she hadn't said anything since they entered the house.

She beamed at him. "I love it, Mulder! Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's really pretty." He nodded. "It's elegant and big enough for a large family, but not overstated or 'museum-ey", as you put it. But I'm glad that you really like it." He began to play with the ring on her hand as he entertained their fingers together. He brought her hand up to his mouth, placing a tender kiss to the back of it. "Do you want to place an offer?"

Scully nodded eagerly. "I want this one, Mulder. This is our house. It feels right."

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington DC

Monday, 4:29 PM]

The owner accepted their offer of $1,574,900, which is what it had been listed as, almost immediately, and agreed that they could move in as soon as the escrow closed. Seeing as they were paying in cash, that meant they could move in pretty much as soon as they chose to.

Mulder made sure that he hired movers to come help them move all of Scully's stuff into the new house on Saturday. That gave them all week to pack up what they wanted to take. They put Scully's apartment on the market; naturally, it sold quickly. She had to be moved completely out by the end of two weeks. Since Mulder merely rented his apartment, he just let the owner know that he was moving out and continue to pay the rent until the lease ran up at the end of the year, after which he would not be renewing.

As it turned out, neither Mulder or Scully really wanted to the much of their old belongings and furniture into their new house, so they didn't really have much to pack. Scully did, however, demand that they take Mulder's leather couch and put it in the office. It was a chance for a fresh start. They both went ahead and took the week off, they had a lot of vacation days saved up anyways. This allowed Scully to, at Mulder's request, take her mother and her friend, Ellen, out to go shopping for new furniture.

After calling Ellen and apologizing for how long it's been since they last saw each other, they decided to go shopping tomorrow, on Tuesday. Maggie was beyond happy to tag along with them.

After Mulder contacted his old professor, he was given a list of professor's trusted therapists and psychologists in the area that he thought might be beneficial for them. Mulder and Scully spent all of Sunday night and Monday morning researching and perusing through the list until they came across one that they liked, a Dr. Vannessa Emerson. They made an appointment for her to come see Em for a house visit tonight, as she had just had a cancelation when they called her office.

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington DC

Monday, 8:03 PM]

The meeting had gone well, all considering… Em seemed to like Vannessa fine enough and trusted her enough to tell her about her bad dreams. After the session, Vannessa had pulled Scully and Mulder aside to give them some different advice and techniques. She said that while they were doing everything right that they were supposed to be doing when dealing with a traumatized child, she believed that Em just needs someone outside of the two of them to talk to about her dreams. Seeing as she was so young, Vannessa strongly believed that having her talk about her nightmares and realize that they were no longer her reality, would help her to heal; and thus, no longer have such horrible recurring dreams.

Mulder and Scully could see where she was coming from and both agreed with how she wanted to approach it. They also informed her about the possibility of adopting another child soon, as Scully had put it, and asked Vannessa how she thought they should go about telling Em.

Vannessa mulled over their question, carefully considering all of the possible scenarios before coming to a conclusion. "You should wait and see if she brings the subject up on her own… If she doesn't, you're going to have have to fabricate one about siblings or babies, or both. And then just feel it out and see if she seems okay with the idea. If she does, then tell her. And if she doesn't… well, then that's completely up to you and the extent of her negative reaction." She reached for the doorknob. "I hope that helped. I'll see you guys on.. Thursday, right? I think my secretary mentioned setting up a schedule for every Tuesday and Thursday?" Scully replied in agreement. "Good, alright. Well, I'll see you all tomorrow then." She called over to Em, who was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons. "Goodbye, Emelia!"

"Bye, bye, Sessi!" Em called back to her.

Mulder and Scully were both enormously relieved and pleased with the outcome of the session.

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington DC

Tuesday, 10:00 AM]

Tuesday rolled around quite smoothly. Em didn't come into their bed in the middle of the night, which was a miracle in itself. Mulder and Scully were quite shocked; and then once that emotion wore off, they were glad that she was showing immediate signs of recovery.

Mulder was going to take Em to the Air and Space Museum, out for ice cream, and then maybe to the park, while Scully went with Ellen and go pick out new furniture. Besides Mulder's couch, all they were going to take with them were keepsakes, kitchen utensils and cookware, Scully's bed, all of the clothes, sheets, and comforters, and then all of Em's stuff. Scully was excited for this new chapter in their life.

The doorbell rang just as Scully and Mulder were going to go get Em dressed for her 'day out with Daddy'. Scully smiled to herself; she didn't think she'd ever tire of calling Mulder that in reference to the children that they shared.

Scully opened the door to reveal Ellen on the other side. "Dana!," she squealed, rushing through the door to give Scully a tight hug. "God, you have no idea how much I've missed you! I hate how life has gotten so busy for the both of us and we lost contact for a few years." Scully hadn't told her anything about how her life has changed in the past month, let alone the past four years since they'd last seen each other.

"Hey, El! I know it has, and I've missed you, too!" They disentangled from their reunion hug and Scully closed the door behind them.

"So, we're going furniture shopping with your mom… why are you moving? I've always loved this apartment. It's soo…. you…" She smiled as she sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her.

Scully obliged and sat down to Ellen's left. She decided to move onto a safer topic for the moment, she didn't want to shock her long post friend right after she got there. "How long has it been since we've seen each other, El? I'd say at least four or five years.." ' _Since Missy's funeral_ ,' neither of them felt strong enough to say. "What have you been up to all this time?"

"Well…. it's mostly been a lot of baseball, a lot of playdates, a lot of soccer, taking care of all of my children.." She chuckled and added, "-and that includes my husband."

"Wow, that sounds.. hectic…" ' _That sounds like a dream come true_ ,' she wanted to say. "So, Jarrod is good, too, then?" Scully asked about Ellen's spouse.

"Yeah, he's as normal… and busy… as ever." She sighed. "But anyways, enough about me, what about you? What have you been doing all these years?"

Scully glanced back down the hallway nervously. She had a lot to explain in very little time. Mulder and Em should be almost ready to go by now. "Well, um, after the, uh-" She realized that she hadn't told Ellen about her cancer… She decided to not bring it up; she didn't want anyone's pity.

Thinking that Scully was just stalling and avoiding information like she usually did, Ellen died to just ask her her own questions. "Are you still working with that one hot guy… um, Mulder! Yes, that was his name. Are you still working with Mulder?"

Scully felt her face get warm. "Yes, El. I still work with Fox Mulder. Not for very much longer, though.."

"What? Why?"

"I'm going back to teaching at Quantico. I decided to retire from being a field agent. It's too dangerous."

Ellen looks completely confused. "But I thought you loved being a field agent? What happened to change that?"

"Well, a lot of bad things have happened to Mulder and I… even after Missy... " She trailed off, still not wanting to go into the details about Emily and the cancer and Mulder's illness and Antarctica. "Anyways, my life is finally perking up and I don't want to jeopardize that by having a dangerous job where I don't know if I'm going to live through to the end of the day constantly. Scully started to twist her ring around her finger, out of habit. "El, I'm getting married. That's one of the reasons why I'm moving and transferring…" She held up her left hand as proof.

"Whaaatt?!" Ellen shrieked. "Oh my god you're getting married? TO WHOOO?!" She surged forward to scrutinize Scully's ring. After consenting her approval of the style and setting choice, she hugged Scully out of joy. After a second or two, she suddenly gasped and pulled away to look Scully in the eye. "Is your partner jealous? Is he devastated? Oh, _please_ tell me he's jealous and devastated!" She whined, thirsty for drama that wasn't kid-related.

Scully snorted in laughter. _'If only she knew_.' "No, El. I'm sorry to say that he is neither disappointed nor jealous." She smiled at her.

Ellen face turned from one of excitement to one of displeasure. "You're kidding? Not even a little bit? Is he gay?"

That comment caused Scully to cackle loudly. Before she had a chance to answer Ellen, Mulder and Em made their way out of Em's bedroom, having heard the boisterous commotion.

Ellen spotted him immediately. How could she not, to be honest, though, he was just about the most attractive man she's ever seen. She was more than slightly shocked at the fact that he was holding the hand of a little girl, dressed in a pink shirt and overalls, with her hair up in adorable pigtails. She looked at Dana out of the corner of her eye, asking her silently what was going on. Not receiving an indicate answer, she jumped up from her seat and went over to introduce herself to the hunk. She had always been an extrovert. "Hi, Dana's friend Ellen… and who might you be?" She interrogated politely.

Mulder accepted her hand shake and responded back to her. "Fox Mulder, but call me 'Mulder', please…"

Ellen whipped around in Scully's direction. "Dana. Katherine. Scully. You've got some 'ess-plaining' to do!" She scolded her in her best Ricky Ricardo impersonation.

Scully at least had the mind to look embarrassed about she hadn't gotten to the point of mentioning that she was engaged to her partner. "And who this be?," She asked sweetly as she knelt down to Em's level, who surprisingly didn't try to shy away from her.

Finding her voice again, Scully spoke up before Mulder could. "El, this is our daughter…. Emelia…" She waited for Ellen to either explode or faint, but she surprised her and did neither.

She smiled down at Em and said kindly, "Hi, Emelia. I'm your mommy's best friend, Ellen. but you can call me Aunt Ellie, or El, if you want."

"Hello," Em said shyly.

Mulder made eye contact with Scully and the same thought occurred to both of them. ' _Maybe she is improving finally_.'

The ringing of Scully's cell-phone interrupted them. "Hello?" Scully answered.

"Uh, huh. Okay, mom. Well be right down." She hung up.

"Mm'kay, El. Mom is parked outside so we should go."

Ellen stood up and walked towards the door as Scully walked over to Mulder and Em, giving them both a kiss goodbye. She didn't miss the look of hurt and confusion in Ellen's eyes as she walked past her. Yeah, Scully definitely had some explaining to do.


	19. Unlimited

XXXXX

"Hi, mom." Scully greeted as she got into the passenger seat of her mother's slate-grey, mid sized Sedan.

"Hello, Maggie. It's good to see you," Ellen stated fondly as she slid into the back seat.

Scully awaited for her berating, but it never came. ' _Ellen must be really upset if she's not talking to me at all_ ,' Scully worried. She was going to have to get Ellen to sit down alone and have a long heartfelt talk. Scully was definitely not excited about it. She tuned back into the small talk that was going on in the car.

"...oh I know, isn't she the sweetest thing," Maggie was saying.

"I must say she definitely looks like a Scully. But she's got those big brown eyes that, I'm sure, can get her almost whatever she wants."

"Yeah, and I'm sure it will get worse as she gets older. Oh I feel bad for her poor future boyfriend. Hell never stand a chance against those babies." Her mother made a _tsking_ noise.

Scully piped in, not wanting to talk about her daughter's future boyfriends, "Mom, she's only three. Let's please not make her grow up any faster than she already is."

Ellen didn't look at Scully, but kept talking to Maggie. "I bet she sure was adorable when she was born, huh?"

"I'm sure she was," was Maggie's response.

Ellen knotted her eyebrows together in confusion. "How do you mean? You didn't see her when she was a baby?" Scully sighed and massaged her temples with her fingertips, already feeling a migraine coming on.

Maggie looked over at Scully, not understanding why Ellen was asking the question, but humored her anyways with an answer. "None of us did… We've all only known that she existed for a little over a month now... "

Ellen finally looked in Scully's direction. It was the first time she'd acknowledged her presence during the entire drive.

Hiding her face in her hands, Scully only provided her with a: "I'll tell you about it when we get there Ellen. We can go sit in the food court while my mom picks out the baby clothes that she wants to buy."

This only made Ellen even more confused, but she listened accordingly and decided to wait and give a chance to explain the situation properly before she grilled her with questions.

XXXXX

[Pentagon City Mall

Arlington, Virginia

Tuesday, 10:45 PM]

After some careful consideration, all three of the women unanimously decided that the Pentagon City Mall would be a good place to start their shopping, as it was three stories tall and had a large variety of dining options. Scully dragged Ellen down to the bottom level, to where the food court was, while Maggie descended to the top level to go look at multiple-kid strollers. The thought of needing a stroller that would fit more than one kid made Scully's insides feel warm and fuzzy. Heck, even the thought needing a stroller at all. period. made her feel bubbly and happy.

Scully ordered some Chipotle for herself and her mom, while Ellen went and ordered an individual pizza for herself. Maggie was meeting them back after she picked out a stroller for Scully that she deemed to be good enough. This meant that Scully and Ellen probably had about an hour to talk and clear things up.

She sat down at a booth table in the middle of the food court after she got both of them a burrito to share. Ellen joined her only a few minutes later and sat back in her seat, waiting for Scully to explain herself.

Realizing that she was going to have to speak first, Scully began to reveal everything that had happened since the last time they saw each other. "El… a lot has happened since we saw each other last…." She looked up at Ellen, who was looking straight at her, her expression urging her to continue. Dropping her gaze back down to the table, Scully kept going. "After, um, my abduction," her poked poked out of her mouth to wet her lips nervously. "..I found out that I was infertile. That whatever happened to me while I was missing, also resulted in me losing all of my ovum. And then.. a.. uhm.. few years after that I realized I had terminal cancer.

She took a deep breath, gathering the strength to keep speaking. "I fought that for six months, and then when I was pretty much on my last day, Mulder found had me try putting a special microchip under the skin of my neck... and oddly enough, that worked. And my cancer went into remission, it's still in remission…" Scully paused while Ellen moved over to her side of the booth, with tears in her eyes because she couldn't imagine what her friend must have gone through. She couldn't imagine losing her, ever- even if they lost touch for a few years. Scully continued, "I learned a few days ago from someone who helped to develop the chip that it also cured my infertility. It stimulated the production of more ova.

Ellen shifted to hold Scully's hand in reassurance. "Anyways, so, uh, the Christmas after I found Emily. She was the orphaned child in a double murder case in San Diego… She looked exactly like Missy did when she was younger; and when I found out she was adopted I ran her DNA against Missy's. And it concluded that they weren't mother and daughter, but that instead she was _my_ daughter. She had a severe blood problem, and she didn't make it past a few days after I found her… Um and so Emelia, is technically a similar lab result as Emily," Scully winced at the thought of referring to her children as simple, detached lab results. ".. except with Emelia.. whoever is behind it all used Mulder's DNA for the other part of her needed chromosomes. And somehow, the mix our our DNA produced a perfectly normal, healthy child.. instead of what they wanted. And so they abandoned her in a warehouse in Wyoming. Mudler received a tip from the man who made the chip for me, and he went and got her and brought her home to me. That's when our relationship started."

Ellen pulled Scully into a hug. It was then that Scully realized she was crying and apparently had been for some time during her reminiscing. "Oh, God. Dana. I can't even. I'm so sorry! You in no way deserved any of what's happened to you.

Scully pulled back and swiped furiously at her eyes, trying to pull herself together so she could finish. "There's more.. Good things, though. I promise. And it's okay, El, really, things are finally looking up for us... When Mulder and I found out that I was still fertile.. that happened after he proposed to me, by the way… we also learned that there's one more baby, a little boy out in San Diego, that's ours, too. His name is Jacob, and he's almost two. We're going to go get him and bring him home as soon as it's safe to do so. That's why we're choosing to move now, because we want to have our home ready for him to come back to.."

She waited as Ellen processed this last tidbit of information. After a few long seconds, she began to smile through the tears that were mirroring in her eyes. "That's so great, Dana. I mean, wow, you went from single career woman to fiancé with two kids in a matter of a few weeks. You guys are like an 'Instant Family: Just add Water,' she joked, laughing as much as she could without sobbing.

With this new confidence of information between the two of them, they finished their lunch in happy peace. They went to find Maggie when they were done so Scully could both see what she'd picked out and give her her burrito. The three of them had some serious shopping to do.

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington DC

Tuesday, 6:30 PM]

Maggie, Ellen, and Scully all wearily walked through the front door, dead on their feet. They had been out and about, on their feet, zooming through store after store, mall after mall, for over eight hours now.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Em came running through to the front door where they were still struggling to get inside. Scully dropped the bags she was holding and scooped Em up into her arms, forcing Maggie and Ellen to stop as well because she was now blocking them from continuing inside. "Hey, Em! I missed you, baby." Scully breathed in the scent of her hair- Baby Johnson's tear-free formula. She'd never grow tired of that smell.

Em wrapped her arms around her neck. "I missed you, too, Mommy!" She giggled and kissed Scully's cheek. "Daddy and I made you dinner!" She wiggled in Scully's arms, a signal that she wanted to be put down. As her feet hit the floor, she grabbed Scully's hand and toddled into the kitchen.

Scully grinned at the sight before her. Mulder was wearing an apron, her apron to be exact, the only other additions being a grey t-shirt and his boxers. She walked over to greet him 'hello'.

Leaning in, she savored the feeling and the flavor of his soft lips. _'Another thing that I won't ever get tired_ of,' she mentally added to her steadily growing imaginary list. "You didn't have to make us dinner," she whispered lovingly against his lips. "But I'm glad you did, though. We're exhausted and starving."

"Did you buy a lot of stuff?"

"Oh, yeah, we definitely bought a lot of stuff." She smiled and lifted up one of her hands to give him back his credit card. "I got a lot of baby stuff for Jacob, too. All of the furniture is being delivered to the new house tomorrow."

"Good." He kissed her forehead as she pulled away to ask Em about her day. By that time, Maggie and Ellen had moved their bags inside, including Scully's. They didn't mention anything about it because they didn't have the heart to break up the moment in which she was saying hello to the family that she never thought she'd get to have.

 **A/N: Hi, guys! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews (like usual). In response to those of you who asked for more stories after this one is finished, my answer if yes! I'm already contemplating and tinkering with a few more different story ideas. So, long story short, there will be many more angst free and minimal angst stories after this. I will be writing them one at a time, so as not to confuse the storylines together. They will be written and posted for you guys to read as I start to write them. And a very, very big thank you to those of you who complimented my writing style and approach. You truly made my day! :)**


	20. Hey There, Bill

**A/N: Just in case of any confusion I thought I'd clarify now. I kept Bill's wife's name the same as in the show. He name is Tara. I'm not sure if Charlie was ever mentioned to be married or not, I can't remember, but in this story he is, and her name is Michelle. They'll have two kids (Isabella and Peter) in this story. Bill and Tara will have one (Matthew).**

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington DC

Tuesday, 7:23 PM]

"Dana, have you told anyone else about all of this?" Maggie inquired as she took a bit of the spaghetti that Mulder made them.

"Uh, no… actually… if by that you mean 'have I told Bill and Charlie'. I don't know what to tell them, to be honest, Mom." Scully answered sheepishly from across the table. "Hold on." She requested, getting up from the table. She came back a few scones later with a hair tie. They all watched with a smile as she tied Em's hair up into a ponytail so she wouldn't get it in the sauce. Scully's was going to be, and already is, a great mom. "Mom, when does Charlie get back from his deployment?" Scully's asked as she sat back down in her seat next to Em.

Maggie counted the months left on her fingers. "Mm.. not for another… Six months, I think. I'm pretty sure. The last news Michelle gave me was that she and the kids were fine and he was on a year long deployment, so there should be about six left of that." Charlie and his wife, Michelle, we're stationed in Pensacola, Florida until the he got back from his current deployment. Like his father and his older brother, Charlie had gone and joined the Navy as soon as he was old enough. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, didn't I?! Michelle did say that there was a good chance that Charlie was going to be stationed either at the Virginia Beach Base or the local base here in DC after he gets back."

"Really?! Wow, that's great. I haven't seen him in years. And it would be good to have him so close, especially so the kids can get to know each other and bond well. We all know Bill won't be ecstatic about visits, so I'd like Em and Jacob to at least be able to be close with some of their cousins.." Of asked, Scully would admit that she _was_ worried about how Bill would view her new life. He was her brother, even if he was an asshat, too, and she loved him no matter what. But if he was going to be rude or unaccepting of Mulder and her family, then he was going to have to take a step back out of her life. Of course, she didn't want things to progress to that stage; but if he was going to be hostile towards them, she wasn't going to tolerate it.

"Scully, what's Charlie like?," Mulder asked as he bit his lip. Scully could hear and feel the Nero us ness and anxiety ebbing off of him in waves.

She chuckled at his worrying. "Mulder, you won't have to worry about Charlie. He's my little brother and he's not at _all_ like Bill. When you meet him and he sees how happy you guys make me, he'll approve of you. I think you guys could be good friends, too. Charlie likes baseball and basketball almost as much as you do. And he's got a good, goofy sense of humor, as well.."

Maggie smiled at her future son-in-law. "Oh, I agree. You two will get along well."

The women watched as the tensioning his shoulders dissipated and a lopsided grin appeared conservatively on his face. "Okay. That's good."

XXXXX

Maggie and Ellen were both on their way out the door. Ellen needed to go back home to her kids and Maggie had an early morning church meeting in the morning. As Maggie said her goodbyes, Ellen went ahead and went home, already having said goodbye to everyone.

Maggie hugged Scully and asked her to, "Please, call your brother soon. Or at the very least, call Tara and tell her instead. Yeah that might be easier than calling Bill. I can call and see if we can get Michelle and the kids up here, since it's summer break and all.

"Okay, mom. I promise. I'll call them soon. And that sounds good, it would be good to see Michelle and the kids. They must be what?- like eight and five now?" Maggie nodded.

She hugged Em goodbye and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, sweet girl," she said with a smile.

"Bye, bye, Gramma," she replied tiredly.

Moving to hug Fox, she whispered in his ear before pulling away to leave. "Now matter what Bill says or thinks, you're like a son to me, too. You're a part of this family. And we love you for it. We're better for having you with us." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the apartment before he had a chance to answer her.

He stood there in silent shock, not even knowing how to process what she'd just told them. The click of the door shutting brought him back out of his stupor.

Tears welled in his eyes and he looked over at Scully, who was looking right back at him, a curious expression on her face. It quickly turned to one of concern as soon as she saw the sadness wash over his features. "What? Mulder, what is it?"

He bent down and picked up Em, hugging her close as he closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of being able to hold his child. One that he thought he'd never have after he found out that Scully was 'infertile' (or so they thought). Grabbing Scully's hand, he led them towards the couch. He laid down, placing Em on his chest, where she snuggled into his neck comfortably. He tugged on Scully's hand, wordlessly asking her to lay down as well.

Scully's complied, scooting her way in between the back of the couch and the side of Mulder's body. Rubbing a hand up and down over Em's back to soothe her, she asked him again. "Mulder?"

Mulder took ahold of Scully's freed hand again and told her what her mother said to him. "I've never had a real family before, Scully. But now I've got you and Em, and soon Jacob.. and now I know that I have Maggie, too… and hopefully your brothers and their families… and then all of the kids we'll have in the future… I- I just- I'm so happy… I've never felt this loved or felt like I'm actually apart of something good that's so, so much greater than just myself." He brought her hand up to meet his lips as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I love you guys. So much."

Scully wrapped her leg over both of his and pulled him and Em closer. "We love you too, Mulder. I don't know what I'd do without you..."

XXXXX

[Future Scully-Mulder Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Wednesday, 2:45 PM]

Collapsing on their newly placed couch, Mulder and Scully both took a deep breath. All of their new furniture was now successfully moved into the house, the Internet and utilities were all set up, and the last of the delivery trucks had just left. Maggie had graciously offered to take Em for the day while they got the majority of the house set up and moved in. Scully leaned her head backwards onto the back of the couch and started massaging her neck.

"I don't like moving. Let's not do this ever again," she whined.

Mulder snorted in laughter. "Scully, we're not moving again if we can help it. If there's more kids than bedrooms, then we can add on to the house or they can just bunk up in the ones that are already there.

Her head rolled to the side to look at him. "Mulder, this house has six bedrooms. We're already going to be taking up three as it is with our family right now.. and we haven't tried for or even discussed when we'd want to have more yet. I think we probably have a while before we need to worry about needing more than six bedrooms. Theres a lot of space here for us to grow into right now. For now, we have the master, Em can have the second closest bedroom to ours, Jacob will have the first, and we'll just have a lot of extra bedrooms." She laughed. Then a thought hit her. "Ooh, Mulder! With three extra bedrooms, we can just have Michelle and the kids stay with us. We already have all the furniture in there… All I'd need to do is put sheets on the beds, which is something I was going to do anyways." She got up excitedly and leaned down to hug him. "I think I should go call her now." She winced, ".. and then I'll call Tara… and hope that she answers and not Bill…"

Mulder groaned at her reminder of the brother who really disliked him. "Alright, then while you do that I'm going to go try and find a good pool company to tell me what the heck I'm gonna have to do to maintain it." He got up and kissed her chastely before striding into the office.

XXXXX

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

Scully waited for Michelle to answer the phone as a she sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"Hello?," Michelle answered in her saccharine tone. Scully could hear the weariness in her voice, even through her overly sweet façade. Going for months on end as a 'single parent', waiting until your spouse could come home, could really have that effect on people.

"Hey, 'Shell. It's Dana…"

"Dana! I haven't heard from you in so long! What's up?"

"Oh… well…. a lot of stuff, actually. Mom and I were hoping that you and the kids could come for a visit?"

Michelle vividly the last time Dana called her to ask her that…. when they thought she wasn't going to live much longer… She was immediately alert and worried, her heart hammering against her chest, blood pounding in her ears, making it difficult to think, let alone hear.. "Dana?! What is it? Are you alright? Is Mom all right? Do we need to come up right now? Is it an emergency?" The words just came flying out of her mouth without a second thought.

It dawned on Scully why she was rushing all of her sentences, anxiety and grief lacing her tone. "Oh, God. No, I'm sorry, Shell. I didn't mean to worry you. Everything is good… really good. I have a few new things in my life and I was hoping you guys could come up for a visit?.. and I'd like it a lot if you guys could come stay with me. I, um, just moved.. so there's plenty of space for the three of you."

"Dana, of course we'll come up. Give me a few days to figure out plane tickets and I'll let you know when we're planning on coming to see you guys."

Scully sighed in relief. "Okay. I can't wait until you guys get here. I've really missed you all."

"We've all missed you, too, Dana. The kids have been asking to see their 'Auntie Day' for a few weeks now- I just hadn't quite gotten around to calling you or mom yet." * _Crash!* "_ Okay, I gotta go… I think the kids just broke something." Michelle groaned. "It sounded expensive. Thanks for calling. I gotta say, you've really got me intrigued with your 'surprises'. I'll call you soon, okay?"

Scully chuckled."Okay, talk to you later, Shell."

"Bye." They both choruses at the same time.

Setting down her phone, Scully decided to go out and buy a bottle of wine before she called Bill's house.

XXXXX

It took two full glasses of wine before Scully could muster up the courage to make the call to San Diego. It was a good thing she had a high tolerance for wine, otherwise she'd probably be pretty tipsy right now. Instead, she had a nice easy buzz that was heating up her veins and making her less anxious.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?," a deep, masculine voice answered.

"Shit," Scully muttered in dissatisfaction. It was Bill.

"Excuse me? Who the hell is this?"

She hadn't realized that she had said that out loud. "Oh, sorry Bill. It's me, Dana." She covered her disappointment easily with a fake polite tone of voice.

"Dana? What's up?"

Scully could hear the confusion in his voice. She'd caught him off-guard.

"Oh, I.. was just calling to talk to Tara. Is she home right now?" Scully chickened out.

"No, she went out to lunch with a friend of hers.. What did you want to talk to her about?" He was curious. His little sister never calls him unless she absolutely has to.

"Oh, uh, I wanted to talk to her about it first.. if you don't mind…" Internally, she was screaming at herself. _'Why can't you tell him?! It would be so easy! All you have to do is say: 'Bill, I'm marrying Mulder. He's the love of my life. I don't care about your opinion or your approval. And by the way, we also have two kids. That's right, your new niece and nephew are both half Mulder.' '_ Her subconscious was waging a war within her mind. But of course, she was too chicken to listen.

"Okay, Dana…" Bill was highly suspicious of his sisters motives for calling. "I'll have her call you later then…"

"Okay, bye!" Scully hung up quickly, without giving him a chance to reciprocate the statement or try and wiggle more information out of her. She groaned and went to go find Mulder.

XXXXX

"Mulder? What are you doing in the pool?," Scully inquired as she walked outside and saw him floating around in the water.. in his underwear…

"Hey, honey! It was hot out and after I got off the phone with the local pool service, I decided to give it a try while I was out here checking stuff."

"Mulder, but don't you want to at least empty it out first and then refill it before we use it? Who knows who or what's been in there.." Scully shuddered just thinking about it.

He looked around him, contemplating her valid point. "Alright, you're right." He swam over to the edge that she was standing on. "There's no ladder, would you help me out? I should probably go shower this water off."

She sighed, stepping closer to grab ahold of his outstretched hand. "Mulder, no. I have to deep clean the bathrooms before we use them."

Gripping his hand in her own, she went to pull back. He, however, also pulled forward, surprising her and knocking her off balance. She went flying into the water, landing on top of him. "MULDER!," she screamed as she hit the water, fully clothed.

He hauled her up from underneath the water. She sputtered for air. "I can't believe you did that! You jerk!" She was smiling through her words.

Mulder had his arms wrapped around her legs. His hands were resting comfortably on her ass. "I'm sorry, I had to. I've just never been swimming with you, Scully." He pulled out his best innocent charm.

She didn't buy it one bit. "Hmm, well we'll have to remedy that now… won't we?" Scully purred as she tugged his earlobe between her teeth.

"Mmmm, Scully.." he groaned.

' _Bingo_ ,' she mused. ' _I've got him.'_ She dove out of his arms, laughing wildly, and started swimming as fast as she could towards the other end of the pool. Grabbing ahold of the edge, she glanced back quickly, only to see him closing in on her.

She hauled herself out of the pool quickly, silently thanking God for her small stature. She barely managed to get out in time before he reached the edge as well.

He grunted in frustration as he got out of the pool himself, watching as she tore away through the grass, towards the back edge of their property. Pooling all of his strength and stamina together, he sprinted after her. It took him about fifty yards or so before he finally caught up to her enough to make a grab for her hips.

Scully squealed in surprise as she felt his hands on her hips, pulling her backwards. She felt her back hit his chest as they both landed flat on the ground. She giggled giddily, wiggling her hips so that she could turn around. In doing so, she was now straddling his waist, with both of her hands framing the ground on the sides of his head. She tilted her head, almost close enough to kiss him, but not quite. "Aren't you going to say your sorry, Agent Mulder?," she asked him huskily, surprising even herself with how low and gravely her voice sounded. She leaned forward a little more.

He tried to capture her lips, but she pulled back too fast for him to succeed. "You tease!," he scolded her as he laughed. She went to readjust her footing and he stole the opportunity. He quickly squeezed her legs into his torso and rolled them over.

She yelped at the sudden movement; and then pouted we she realized that he was on top now, and she was stuck. However, she still had a trick up her sleeve.. Skimming her hands over his abs, chest, and shoulders, she scratched her nails down his back and didn't stop until her hands were palming his ass underneath his boxers. He moaned in response to her actions. They were both acutely aware of the heavy, sopping wet clothes that were between each other, preventing their skin from touching. She removed her hands from his ass and roughly yanked his face down towards hers. With their noses touching, she whispered, "Why don't you carry me back inside, Mulder? I promise to make it worth your while.." She licked his bottom nip and then tugged at it a few times before finally biting down- not enough to draw blood, but enough to hurt, in an erotic way.

Before she knew it, she was upright and being carried across the yard towards the house. "Well, someone's a little eager to christen the house, aren't we?"

All he answered her with was a light chuckle and a "Shut up, Scully."


	21. Bill: The Second Attempt

XXXXX

[Maggie Scully's House

Bethesda, Maryland

Saturday 5:45 PM]

"Mom?! We're back!" Scully called into the house as they stepped inside the door.

"We're in the kitchen, Dana!," she called back, her voice somewhat muffled from travelling through the house.

They walked back into the kitchen, where Maggie and Em were quietly making soup. Scully smiled. She loved how Em seemed to be getting along so well with her grandmother. "Hi, Em." Scully walked over and picked her up, setting her down on her hip. "How was your day?"

"Good! Me and Gramma went to the 'pezzing' zoo!"

"The petting zoo? Wow, that sounds like a lot of fun!" Mulder leaned in to kiss Em's forehead in greeting.

"Yeah, there was _SO_ many animals!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I bet there were!" Mulder opened up his arms, asking for his turn to hold Em. After Scully handed her off to him, she turned around to help her mother finish cooking dinner. "Hey, mom? So, I called Michelle today. She said she'd let us know when they can come up... I, uh, _tried_ calling Tara, but she wasn't home. Bill answered and I wimped out.. I don't want him to react badly and ruin what a perfect little reality we have right now. But I know I need to do it, and the sooner the better because they're family and they need to know. I was hoping that maybe you'd sit down with me when I try and call Bill again? Maybe even tonight?" She looked over at Maggie pleadingly.

"Of course. We'll call him right now if you want." She looked at her watch. "It's only 2:45 there right now, Tara should be home now probably, as well." Maggie rugged Scully's arms reassuringly. "I know he can be a bit…. stubborn and spiteful and arrogant… Even if he reacts poorly, we won't let him ruin your happiness, okay?" Scully nodded. "Okay, then let's go call him quick." She began to walk out of the kitchen. Turning around, she added, "Oh, hey Fox? Can you stay in here and just make sure the pot doesn't boil over?" It wasn't so much of a question as it was a command. Mulder verbalized his agreement anyways.

XXXXX

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

Scully looked at her mom for a little bit of strength.

"Helloo?"

"Hey, Bill. It's Dana, again."

"Dana, what's going on? You rarely call, let alone twice in one day."

"Bill, I have some news… I'm not sure how you're going to take it…" Maggie reached for her hand, encouraging her to continue. "So, I'm just going to start off by saying that what I'm about to tell you… has made me really, really happy. I've never been this happy, quite honestly. And this is a permanent thing. It's not something that's ever going to go away no matter how much you disapprove or don't like it…"

"Dana?" She could here the intense skepticism in his voice.

"I'm getting married, Bill-"

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Wait. I didn't even know you were seeing anyone? And now you're getting married? To who?"

Scully sighed. "You didn't let me finish, Bill. I'm getting married to Mulder…."

"What?! Dana, you've got to be kidding me! Are you out of your mind? Is that bastard forcing you into this?"

"What?!" Scully could feel her temper flaring. She was going to lose it if he didn't quit. "No, B-," she didn't get to finish her statement because Maggie ripped the phone out of her hands.

"William! You will not speak of Fox that way! Do you understand me?! He is a part of this family whether you like it or not so you're going to suck it up and play nice! He makes your sister and Emmy happy and I love him dearly for it. You need to get over your childish attitude and act like a fucking adult." She handed the phone back to Scully and smoothed her shirt down with her hands.

Scully was too shocked to say anything right away. She couldn't believe that her sweet mother had just used those words… towards her own son, to top it all off. Bill was also pretty stunned, or at least she assumed so, because he hadn't said a single word into the phone, either. Remembering that she was supposed to be talking to Bill still, she pressed the phone back to her ear and made sure he was still there. "Bill?"

A second of silence. "... Yeah." He sounded like he was anticipating getting yelled at again, but that wasn't really why Scully had called. "Would you like to fly out here.. maybe? Michelle and the kids are coming up soon, too. and I'd really like the family to all be here."

"Um, I'll, uh, talk to Tara and see. If you want us to fly out, I'll try and make it happen…" Scully was grateful that he wasn't adamant against coming to see them. "Dana?.."

She cleared her throat. "Yes, Bill?"

"Does he really… make you.. happy?"

"Yes, he does. He's the love of my life, Bill."

"Okay, I'll try and get along with him. I'm not promising that I'll like him. But.. I'll try…"

"That's all I'm asking for."

"Oh, one more question. Who's Emmy?"

Scully smiled. "I'll explain when you get here. I didn't tell Michelle, either. It's a little too complicated to explain properly over a long distance call."

"Alright, so I'll talk to you later then? Unless there's another life changing surprise?"

She smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood with humor. "Yeah, okay. I'll let you go. Bye.."

"Bye, Dana…"

 _Click_.

Scully turned to her mother. "I _cannot_ believe you said that, mom!"

"Well, he needed to hear it!" Maggie defended herself.

"Thank you for sitting here… and for yelling at him.. I don't know how I would have reacted if you weren't here to keep me from saying things I might have regretted."

Maggie chuckled. "Oh, yes. That good 'ol Irish temper of ours…" She patted Scully's knee and got up from where they were sitting. "Let's go eat."

XXXXX

Sitting down at the table, Mulder carefully set Em down in the chair next to where Scully was sitting. He leaned down to whisper in Scully's ear. "How did it go?"

"Rough," she answered honestly. "But I think it's okay now."

He kissed her cheek. "Good." Before he could sit down, his telephone rang. He stepped out into the living room to answer it. Scully and Maggie exchanged curious looks.

"Scully." His tone of voice made her turn around quickly. It sounded like it was something urgent. "They moved Jacob's transfer date up to tomorrow night. I need to go out there now and get him."

"Mulder, no. I need to go with you."

He squatted next to her chair and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "But Scully, you need to stay here. With Em. And you have to go to your doctor's appointment tomorrow, to make sure what Kurt said was true." He put both of his hands on her face. "I'll be careful. I promise. I'll have Kurt with me. And I'll bring the Gunmen. I'll bring him home, Scully. And we can have our family." He wiped the tear off her cheek. "Okay?"

It took everything in her not to tell him not to go without her, but he was right. She needed to stay tomorrow. "Okay." She nodded reluctantly.

He pulled her into a really tight embrace, and then pulled away for a long, simple kiss. Turning around to Em's chair, he hugged her goodbye and tried to explain it to her as best as he could. "Em, there's an emergency and I have to go help. But I'll be home in a few days. Mommy's going to stay here with you. I love you. I'll see you soon.." He gave a quick hug to Maggie, apologized for disrupting dinner, and then left quickly.

It was hard for Scully to let him walk out the door alone. But she knew it was for the best. Soon, they'd have their family, all together. She couldn't help but be anxiously excited. She wanted to meet their baby boy, and never let him go, again.


	22. Good Things Come In Small Packages

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington DC

Thursday, 6:15 AM]

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Scully rushed to pick up the phone so it wouldn't wake Em up.

"Scully, it's me. We just landed in San Diego. I just wanted to call and check in…"

"Oh okay," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She paused. "I, uh, talked to Em about having a sibling last night… after you left. I didn't want to surprise her and have her react poorly when you guys get back."

Mulder sighed. "I'm sorry that you had to do that by yourself.. How did she take it?"

"Well, I asked her if she remembered one of the girls from the park last week.. the one who had a little sister with her. And I asked her if she'd like to have a little brother to play with... She shrugged and said 'okay'... so I'm not quite sure what to think of it." She exhaled deeply. "My mom helped a lot. She kept bringing up stories about her sisters and how much fun she had with them. She seemed receptive and like she might be a little excited. So, I think we'll be fine."

"Okay. That's good... Alright Kurt is waving me over to the taxi. I'll call you when I can, hopefully before I leave the hotel.. I want to hear about your doctor's appointment, okay? And Em's session with Vannessa, too."

She smiled. "You be careful. Don't do anything really stupid. I- _we_ ," she corrected herself. "-need you and Jacob here with us so you're not allowed to get hurt, okay? I love you."

"I love you too, Scully. Give Em a kiss for me."

 _Click_.

Scully sighed, looked over at Em to make sure she was still asleep on the bed, and sat back down on her bedroom floor. She resumed her task of boxing up all of her clothes. She really needed to get the rest of their stuff into the house today. They really could have used another week or so to finish moving their personal items into the house; but Scully wasn't going to complain - she was too excited. The thought of meeting their son made her shake with anticipation. It was almost enough to keep her from worrying about her doctor's appointment today. The anxiety over not knowing if she could actually be fertile scared her. She didn't like not knowing for sure or not; but at the same time, she was scared to find out a definite answer. _'What if Kurt was wrong? What if we just bought that huge house to fill with children that we can't even have?'_ God, she had no idea what she would be able to handle living in a house that had so much space, but only two children to occupy it. She loved Em more than life, and she already love Jacob just as much, as well. It didn't matter that she hadn't even met him yet. He was hers, _theirs_ , and that automatically made her love him unconditionally. She internally scolded herself. Having Em and Jacob and Mulder in her life, as her family, was more than she could ever hope for. If they couldn't have more, they'd still be happy. They'd be a small family instead of a big one like they'd been talking about, sure. But they'd still be happy. They would have two amazing kids- and each other- and that would be enough; it already was enough.

"Mommy?" Em's sleep-laden voice brought her out of her thoughts. She was sitting up in the middle of Scully's bed, rubbing her eyes with closed fists.

Scully got up where she was folding their clothes on the floor and crawled into bed with Em.

"Hi, mommy," she yawned as Scully slipped under the covers and pulled Em on top of her.

"Hi, baby. Did you sleep okay?" Scully began rubbing circles on Em's back. She wasn't sure whether the relaxing action was more for her benefit or Em's. She felt Em nod into her chest. "No bad dreams?" Scully couldn't help but ask. She had Em sleep on her bed with her last night because it was too big to sleep in alone without Mulder.

"Mm mm," Em shook her head.

Scully let out a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding. ' _Thank Go_ d.' Em had been showing small differences since her first two sessions with Vannessa, on Monday and Tuesday. They were small, but still enough for Mulder and Scully to notice. This would be one of the first nights that Em didn't have a nightmare since they found her. Scully was relieved. "Are you hungry?," she inquired, leaning her head down closer to Em's.

"Yeah… Can we have waffles?," she asked hopefully.

Scully smiled. "Of course we can."

XXXXX

[Washington DC General Hospital

1900 Massachusetts Avenue, Washington DC

Thursday, 4:30 PM]

"Name?," the nurse that was stationed at the front desk inquired.

"Dana Scully," Scully answered back. The nervousness that she was harboring was blatantly obvious in her tone of voice. If the nurse noticed, she didn't acknowledge it; Scully was thankful for that.

The nurse handed her a clipboard of paperwork and a pen. "Here, fill this out. The doctor will call you back in a while." She turned around and continued to shuffle about behind the desk, doing who knows what.

Scully took the clipboard and went to find a seat in the waiting room. Just as she was about to sit down, her cell phone rang. She knew who was calling. "Mulder, how's it going?" She rushed in place of a greeting, letting her nerves get the best of her.

"Calm down, honey! It's fine. Everything fine so far. We're about to leave."

She took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. What's your guys' plan for intercepting him?" She still couldn't hide the emotions that were evident in her voice.

"Well, hold on. First thing's first. How'd the appointment go?" Mulder was anxious to know what the doctor said.

"I haven't gone back yet. I'm in the waiting room right now... Mulder, I'm scared. I don't know if I can handle bad news.."

"Scully, no matter what happens, we'll be okay. We always are. We'll get through it. Anddd, we have Em and Jacob. It'll be okay, Scully….. Do you have Em with you? Can I say 'hi' to her?"

Scully smiled. He always knew how to make her feel better. "No, I had my mom stay with her at the apartment. I didn't know if I'd be home in time for when Vannessa got there. When I get back my mom's going to help me take the last of the boxes over to the house. So, when you guys get home.. go to the new house, not the apartment."

"Okay, I'll make sure we remember to go to the house instead of your apartment."

"Alright, Mister. I answered your question, now you answer mine. What's your plan for tonight?"

"Well, according to Kurt, they aren't even going to care once we get him. They just want him gone. He's no longer of use to their agenda... So, we won't have to change his name or anything, unless we want to. We'll still have to create all of the paperwork and everything for him like we did with Em."

"Right. Okay," she replied in confirmation with a sigh.

"We rented a large minivan- one that the Gunmen can work in comfortably and still have enough room to fit Jacob, Kurt, and I. We're going to intercept the car that has Jacob in it when they stop to switch vehicles. Kurt said that they always switch cars, as a safety precaution, no matter the distance of their destination. The car should be reaching their checkpoint in about an hour. Our flight is scheduled to leave at five, so we'll be landing in DC at around eleven tonight…"

"Do you really believe that they won't come after him once you reach him?" She had to make sure.

"I do, Scully. I don't think they'll come after us. Kurt is pretty sure that they'll leave us alone as long as we stay away from the X-Files and the conspiracy. A 'we stay out of their hair, they stay out of ours' type of thing."

"Dana Scully?" a different female nurse called from the doors that led back to the patient rooms.

Scully got up and started walking over towards the nurse. "Mulder, I'm being called back now. I'll see you when you get home, okay?"

"Okay, Scully. I'll see you at home."

XXXXX

[Dana Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington DC

Thursday, 9:08 PM]

Scully unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in. Her entire body was running on automatic. The appointment had finished up around seven, but the results were not at all what she had been expecting. She'd gone and sat in her car for almost two hours before she finally felt normal enough to be able to drive home. She didn't know how to process any of this. It was all happening so fast.

"Dana? How was the appointment? Do you know anything?" Maggie asked her from her spot on the couch where she was reading. She had immediately seen the strange look on Scully's face and was worried. _'Maybe the results weren't good news..'_ she got up and walked over to Scully, who was still standing by the front door in a daze. she wrapped her arms around her daughter's small frame.

At first, Scully didn't react to her mother's embrace, but after she realized that she was being hugged, she broke down and wrapped her arms around her mother, as well. Her tears came without invitation. She squeezed Maggie tighter.

"Dana, what's wrong? Was it bad news?" Maggie pulled back to wipe Scully's tears away from her face.

Scully shook her head in disagreement. "No, mom. I need to tell Mulder first."

Her response confused Maggie. However, she did understand that her daughter wanted to tell her significant other first. "Okay.. I understand. Are you going to be okay?"

The corners of Scully's lips crooked upwards into a small smile. "Yeah, we'll be alright, mom."

"Okay, well come on then.. You go wake Emmy, she's asleep on your bed. I'll go take the suitcases out to the car and we'll take them to the new house." Maggie squeezed Scully's forearm in reassurance.

Scully nodded as she sniffed back the rest of her emotions, pulling herself together, and walked back to her bedroom to get Em. Carefully picking her up, so as not to wake her, Scully cradled her closely as she began to walk out to the car, tears still marring her features as they rolled down her cheeks and landed on Em's pajamas.

Maggie was gracious enough to pack up all of their bathroom supplies and throw them in with the suitcases while Scully was gone, so all they need to come back for tomorrow was Scully's bed (which was going to be put in one of the extra bedrooms).

XXXXX

[Mulder - Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Thursday, 11:40 PM]

The car ride over to the house had been very quiet. Em slept through the whole drive; and Scully was too lost in her thoughts and emotions to keep up a conversation with her mother. The situation was too heavy for small talk.

Right now, Scully was bustling around Jacob's room, getting everyone ready for him. She couldn't help the butterflies that were continuing to rise in her stomach with each passing minute that she was waiting for Mulder. Maggie was napping in one of the spare rooms until Mulder got back home. _Home_. Mulder was coming _home._ With _their_ little boy. Their second miracle. Her stomach lurched. She barely made it into the bathroom in time to empty her stomach. Not that she'd tell anyone, but this wasn't the first time that that had happened. In reality, she hadn't been feeling well for a few days now.

As she exited the bathroom, she heard the unmistakable sound of car doors shutting. She bolted down the stairs. Right as she reached the first floor of the house, the front door opened and Mulder walked in, holding a sleeping baby.

Her hands flew up to cover her mouth as she let out a strangled sob and sank down to the ground. They were here. They were safe. They were _here_.

Mulder shut the door as quietly as he could and walked over to where Scully was sitting on the bottom stair. "Scully." He struggle, his voice coated in emotion.

She slowly lowered her hands and looked up at Mulder. His eyes were mirroring the same tears that were in her own, tears of joy, of relief, of happiness. "Can I hold him?," she whispered up to him, a pleading look adorning her delicate features.

Mulder beamed down at her and lowered Jacob down into her arms. He watched as she curiously took in their son's looks. He had pale brown curly hair- which was a combination of both Mulder and Scully's traits-, Scully's chin, and Mulder's nose. His nose and cheeks were lightly dusted with freckles.

Scully ghosted her finger across Jacob's face, trying to memorize his perfect little features.

"He has your eyes, Scully. Blue. They look just like yours."

She turned her gaze up to Mulder, looking up at him with her big, wet ocean-blue eyes. "He's perfect, Mulder."

Mulder got lost in her stare. "Yeah, he really is... Kurt had someone on the inside at the facility show him our pictures all the time. He knows who we are, Scully."

Scully choked down a sob and rose up from her seat on the stairs. "Oh, my God." Collecting her emotions, she started walking up towards their bedroom. Mulder followed, already knowing that Jacob would be sleeping with them tonight. After she set Jacob down into the center of their bed, she looked over at Mulder who was watching their son breathe with a look of awe on his face. Scully could sympathize with his emotions. "I want Em to sleep in here tonight, too."

Nodding in agreement, Mulder made a move to go get her.

Scully quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "No, wait. Not yet. I need to tell you something first."

Mulder immediately felt scared. _'Is this about her doctor's appointment?'_ "What is it, Scully? Is this about your doctor's appointment?"

Scully nodded, tears forming in her eyes, yet again.

"We're the test results not what we hoped for? Was Kurt wrong?"

She sniffled. "No, uh, I couldn't do the tests.."

"What? Why not?" Mulder was incredibly confused.

"There was no need to... And it wouldn't have been safe for me anyways.."

"Scully, please tell me what's going on." He pleaded. "Why wasn't it safe? Why didn't you need to?" She grabbed his hand and led him into the master bathroom. He noticed that her purse was sitting on the counter top.

She dug through her purse and pulled out a plastic bag. Handing it to him wordlessly, she awaited his reaction.

His head shot up as he saw what was inside the bag. "Scully," he breathed in astonishment. "Is this- Is- This is real?"

"It's really," she nodded in confirmation. She swiped at the tears that were still streaming down her cheeks as she laughed nervously. "I bought it on a hunch on the way to the hospital and took it while I was waiting for the doctor to come into the room." She looked up at him.

His face broke out into a huge grin as tears began to leak out of his eyes. It was a home-pregnancy test. A _positive_ one. He framed her face with his hands and brought her lips to meet his. She melted into his embrace as her tongue flicked into his mouth to greet his own. He pulled back a few seconds later and dropped down to his knees. He pulled her shirt up to expose her torso.

She wound her hands up into his hair, not wanting this moment to end.

Looking up at her, he joyfully whispered, "We're having a baby."

She smiled so big that it hurt. "We're having a baby."

He began to kiss her stomach reverently, lovingly. "Hi, baby," he breathed softly.


	23. Snuggle Bugs

_{ "I bought it on a hunch on the way to the hospital and took it while I was waiting for the doctor to come into the room." She looked up at him._

 _His face broke out into a huge grin as tears began to leak out of his eyes. He framed her face with his hands and brought her lips to meet his. She melted into his embrace as her tongue flicked into his mouth to greet his own. He pulled back a few scones later and dropped down to his knees. He pulled her shirt up to expose her torso._

 _She wound her hands up into his hair, not wanting this moment to end._

 _Looking up at her, he joyfully whispered, "We're having a baby."_

 _She smiled so big that it hurt. "We're having a baby."_

 _He began to kiss her stomach reverently, lovingly. "Hi, baby," he breathed softly. }_

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Friday, 12:13 AM]

Mulder kissed Scully's stomach one last time before getting back up to his feet. "Wow, Scully!" He smiled.

Scully giggled in response, "I know. It didn't even cross my mind that it could happen this fast."

He placed his hand over her stomach. "But it did!"

"It did!" She leaned up to suck on his bottom lip. Laying her hand on her stomach, over the top of his. "I can't believe it."

"Scully, I'm so happy. With this. With our life. With our kids." He looked down at their hands. "And now this little guy." His eyes lit up and his eyes snapped back up to meet hers. "When can we find out if it's a boy or a girl?," he asked excitedly, careful not to wake up Jacob, who was only about fifteen feet away.

"Not for a while," she laughed. "But we have an ultrasound scheduled for next week to see how far along I am." Leaning forward, she placed her forehead against his and took a deep breath. "You get ready for bed, I'll go get Em." She pulled away to walk out of the bathroom. "Do you want me to put her in your side or mine?," she asked, turning back around to look at him.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Uhm, can you put her on my side? I really missed her.."

"Yeah," she grinned. "I can do that."

XXXXX

On her way to get Em, Scully stopped in to make sure her mom was still asleep in the closest guest room. Maggie had wanted to be awake for when Mulder got back with Jacob, but Scully didn't want to wake her since he was asleep. It would be better for her to see him in the morning, when they were both awake.

Walking into Em's room, Scully bent down to pick her up. She stirred slightly and started to rouse.

"Shhhh," Scully softly soothed as she rubbed her back. "Shhh. It's okay, Em go back to sleep."

"Mommy?," Em mumbled groggily.

"It's okay, I'm just taking you into our room. Daddys home with your little brother. We want you to sleep with us tonight." She continued stroking her back up and down, trying not to fully wake her up.

"Mmmm'kay." She mumbled, already drifting back off to sleep.

Scully carried her back into their room just as Mulder was gently trying to move Jacob over a little to the right, so there would be room for all four of them to lay down. She stood on Mulder's side of the bed and waited for him to slide in. After he'd done so, she placed Em in the crook of his right arm, kissed both of their foreheads, and walked over to get in on her side. She slowly scooted her way over to her family, as close as she could get without waking them, and laid her head down on the pillow, right next to Jacob's. She kissed his forehead, too. _'This is real. This is my son. This is our son. He's here with us. We have two kids. I'm pregnant. Mulder and I are pregnant. We're going to have a baby. There's a baby growing inside of me. Our baby. We're going to have three kids running around soon. This is real. This is real. This is real.'_ Scully kept repeating that last thought in her head over and over again.. like a mantra. She felt Mulder's hand seek out her own. She pulled him closer and brought his hand to rest, underneath her shirt, on her stomach along with hers. "Our baby," she whispered, trying to hold back her happy tears.

Mulder caressed her tummy with his thumb in response. "I love you, Scully. And I love our children- all three of them."

"We love you, too, Mulder." A lone tear silently streaked down her cheek.

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Friday, 7:58 AM]

"Daddy?" Em whispered, propping herself up on her elbows from the spot where she was laying on his chest. "Daddy?" She poked his nose for emphasis.

"Hmm? Wha'?" He mumbled in a state of half consciousness.

She poked his nose again, trying to get his full attention. She succeeded. As his eyes opened, she leaned in towards his ear and conspiratorially inquired, "Who's that boy 'nuggling with Mommy?" She retreated back away from his face, so she could watch him speak.

Mulder gingerly tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Em, do you remember how Mommy talked to you about having a little brother?"

Em nodded.

He chose his wording carefully, not quite sure what her reaction would be. "Well, when I was away yesterday.. That's who I was going to get.. your little brother.. to bring him home so he can live with us."

She made a face that Mulder could only describe as Scully's 'contemplative' look. It looked completely adorable on her, just as much as it did on her mother. "Is he as old as me?," she asked curiously.

Mulder released a breath of relief. "No, he's younger than you. That's why he's your 'little brother'. He can't really talk as much as you can yet, but I'm sure you guys can have lots of fun together." He smiled.

Em's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Like play with toys and go to the park and.. and.. and.. oh and watching movies?!"

Mulder glanced over at Scully and Jacob, who were now starting to wake due to Em's over-eager tone. He looked back at Em. "Exactly. You can do all those things together if you want to. I bet," he whispered mischievously. "..That you can even teach him to draw someday soon, too."

If her eyes were sparkling before, now they were absolutely on fire. "Really?!"

"Yeah, really!" Mulder was so happy that she seemed to be handling the change well.

"Mmmm..baby...Mulder," Scully sighed contently in her sleep. ' _She must be dreaming_ ,' Mulder thought. "Hey, Em? Do you know what I think might make Mommy really happy?" he asked his daughter quietly.

"What?," she wondered, trying her best to match his tone of voice.

"If you get up quietly and go crawl into bed very carefully on the other side of Mommy. That way when she wakes up, she's being cuddled by both of you at the same time."

She smiled. "Okay, Daddy. That sounds like a good plan."

He kissed her forehead as she moved to get up.

XXXXX

When Scully finally roused into consciousness, the only thing she was aware of was that she was really, really warm. Opening one eye out of curiosity, she realized why she was so warm and comfortable. Jacob was folded into her left side, Em was folded into her right, and Mulder had his head resting on her hip bone, with his hand over her stomach. She immediately felt tears spark her eyes. She'd never felt this loved, this complete, or this happy before. This was easily now the best moment of her entire life.

At least it was until her stomach started to turn and she realized she needed to get up, and fast. Hastily, yet gently, removing her arms from underneath Jacob and Em, she bolted up from the bed, not caring about waking Mulder, and ran into the bathroom.

He stumbled in after her about twenty seconds later. He rubbed circles against her back until she finished.

Slumping up against the bathroom wall, Scully groaned. "Mulder, why am I having morning sickness this early in the term? It's not really all that normal. I can't be more than a couple weeks along.."

He brushed a few strands of wavy, unkempt hair behind her ear. "Do you wanna go in?"

"No, I don't think I need to. It's just weird is all. Normal morning sickness happens at around six weeks for most women… The doctor said that he'd call once the lab processed my blood sample, I can just ask him then." She held her hands out, a request for him to help her up off of the floor.

He grabbed a washcloth off of the vanity and wet it for her so she could wipe her face. While she was doing that, he got her toothbrush out for her to use when she was done.

She shook her head in disagreement. "I really, really appreciate how sweet and helpful you're being right now. And I love you even more for it. But I think the taste of toothpaste at this point in time might make me nauseas again."

He put the toothpaste back and grabbed ahold of her hand. "C'mon. Let's go wake the kids up."

She allowed him to lead her back over to the bed, trailing slightly behind him as she dragged her feet. ' _Who knew throwing up could make you so tired_ ,' she mused.

Scully dragged her index finger over Em's features. Across her forehead, down her nose, lips, chin, up her cheeks, and over again, until she woke up. "Emmmm," she sang softly. "It's time to wake up, baby."

Em opened her eyes slowly and smiled at her mother. " 'Morning, Mommy."

"Good morning, Em." Scully picked her up and let her lay her head down on her chest.

Meanwhile, Mulder was attempting to wake Jacob up. He ran a hand repeatedly through his curly brown locks until he, too, opened his eyes. "Hey, there little buddy. Do you wanna meet your mommy?"

Jacob held his arms out to Mulder so he could pick him up. "Dada.' He mumbled sleepily.

Scully heard the sound of Jacob's voice and immediately fell further in love with her little boy. He had the most adorable tone she'd ever heard. She reached her hand out to rub his back.

He sense her touch and sleepily turned his gaze to her, his cute little head resting on Mulder's shoulder. "Amamamama," he gurgled.

Mulder and Scully chuckled. Their son was pretty damn cute.

"Mama," Jacob tried got it right this time.

Scully leaned forward with tears in her ears and kissed his forehead. She pulled away and tenderly rubbed his chubby little cheek with her thumb. "Hi, there, baby boy," she cooed.

She grabbed Mulder's hand and led him downstairs. "Let's go make them some breakfast and let them meet mom."

 **A/N: Thank you so, so much for all of the encouraging reviews! Reading them and knowing that you like my story makes my day** _ **so**_ **much better. I do have one request for you with this update, however. I was wondering what you guys were thinking or want to have happen with the pregnancy. Like, do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl? Do you want it to be a multiple pregnancy? (I know I would love to make it a multiple pregnancy, but that's just me inserting my own desires into the storyline there haha. Plus, I don't know if that'd be an overload of new things all at once and detract from the story). But anyways, please let me know what you would prefer. I'm going to take everyone's opinions and suggestions into consideration and then do what feels right and the most comfortable for Mulder and Scully and their growing family.**


	24. Life Could Be a Dream

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Friday, 8:13 AM]

"Scully…," Mulder laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "Do you want me to take him?"

Scully continued to bounce around, with Jacob in one arm- sitting on her hip-, and a whisk in the other, trying... ' _And failing_ ,' Mulder added silently... to make pancake batter, which was Ems new favorite food, at the same time.

"No, Mulder. I wanna hold him." She pouted defiantly, as if she were a child herself about to get her favorite toy taken away.

He laughed again, putting his hands on his hips in his best ' _my-name-is-Scully-and-I'm-not-putting-up-with-your-crap'_ impersonation. "Scully," he sighed. "You can't snuggle him and make pancakes at the same time. At least let me make the pancakes."

"Ugh, fine," she resigned, stepping away from the kitchen counter and let him take over for her. She moved Jacob from the spot on her hip over to her stomach. "Who's a happy baby?" She asked as she leaned in to blow raspberries in the crook of his neck.

He giggled loudly, making both Mulder and Scully's hearts leap.

Scully turned around to do the same thing to Em, who was sitting on the counter next to Mulder and the pancake batter, eyeing it carefully so she could sneak tastes when he wasn't looking.

"Mommyyyy, noooo," she squealed in laughter as she felt Scully attack her in the same manner as her little brother.

"There's my happy girl!," Scully exclaimed. She took a step back to talk to Mulder. "I'm going to go set the table.." She turned around to grab the plates with one hand. She maneuvered Jacob back onto her hip. "Hey, Em? Do you want to sit in between Daddy and I? Or by Gramma?"

"Gramma!" She threw her hands up in the air for emphasis.

Scully smiled. She was glad that Em didn't seem to feel threatened or jealous of Jacob's sudden presence. Truthfully, they'd both had reservations about whether or not she would like having another baby in the house or having to share her parents' attention.

XXXXX

Maggie awoke to the soft sounds of music and laughter coming from downstairs. Quickly realizing that it was now early-morning and that she must have slept through Mulder getting home, she rushed to get ready for the day. She wanted to meet her grandson.

Fifteen minutes later, she began to walk downstairs. As the music grew louder, Maggie couldn't help the smile that was sporting. The radio was playing 'Sha Boom' by The Chords. Dana was always one for the classics, much like herself. She continued downstairs in search of her daughter's family. She found them in the kitchen.. Fox was flipping pancakes and doing a weird wiggle- which, by the way, was one of the funniest things that Maggie had ever seen; and Dana was twirling Em around with her finger while she swayed to the beat, with a baby attached to her hip. Maggie felt tears prick her eyes. She'd always wanted this for Dana; but after she found out that Dana couldn't have kids, she endlessly mourned for her daughter's loss. Until now. Dana deserved this.

" _If I could take you up in paradise up above (sh-boom),"_ the radio crooned softly from its spot in the corner.  
 _"If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love,  
Life could be a dream, sweetheart,  
Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da,  
Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da,  
Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da, sh-boom!  
Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da,  
Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da,  
Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da, sh-boom!  
Every time I look at you,  
Somethin' is on my mind.  
If you do what I want you to,  
Baby, we'd be so fine!"_

Mulder lowered the volume of the music as he noticed Maggie standing in the entryway to the kitchen, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

As the sound of the music lessened, Scully turned and saw her mom, as well. Walking over to Maggie with Jacob and Em, Scully asked her if she'd like to hold him.

"Of I want to hold him." Maggie gasped. He was the cutest little baby boy she'd ever seen. There was no doubt in her mind that her Dana and Fox have, and hopefully will continue to have, the world's most adorable babies.

"Jacob, this is your Gramma," Scully informed him sweetly as she handed him off to her mother. Maggie rested her head on his forehead. "He's so beautiful, Dana."

Scully smiled and turned around to pick up Em. She didn't like the feeling of having empty arms now that she knew what it felt like to hold her own children.

"As are _you_ ," Maggie said in a sing-song voice as she kissed Em's forehead.

Em giggled in response.

"Pancakes are done!," Mudler called from his spot at the stove.

Em wriggled her way out of Scully's arms and pulled on Maggie's shirt. "C'mon, Gramma! You sit by me!" She rambled in excitement.

"Okay! Okay! Hold your horses little lady," she laughed, handing Jacob back over to Scully. "I want to hold him again after breakfast."

Scully chuckled, amused by the fact that her mother felt like she needed to 'reserve a ticket' to hold her grandson. "Okay, mom."

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Friday, 11:25 AM]

"Ooh, woah! Who's gonna get you?," Maggie asked Jacob in a silly voice. He was laying down on the carpet in the living room, while Maggie was sitting beside him. She leaned down further towards him, "Who's gonna get you?" She paused. "I AM!" She attacked him with tickles and giggle along with him.

Scully and Mulder were sitting side by side on the couch, with Em snuggled in between them. It was lure joy to be able to sit there with their family and listen to their new baby giggle and laugh.

Mulder's hand moved from its spot on the back of the couch. It traveled down to her waist, where he rested it lightly on her stomach.

Scully smiled and looked down at his hand. She leaned over Em and whispered in his ear, "I want to wait to tell my mom. I want to tell everyone together when they get here."

Mulder nodded and caressed her stomach, somehow managing to wiggle his hand underneath her shirt in the process.

Scully sighed. Her life had never, ever been this happy or wonderful before.

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Friday, 7:52 PM]

"Alright, well I guess I should shove off now. It's getting late." Maggie lifted herself off of the couch. "Thank you… For letting me stay the night and spend the day with you guys."

Mulder and Scully could both tell that there was a deeper, hidden meaning to her gratitude.

"Maggie, you're always welcome here. Don't ever think that you're not. You're a part of our family, too." Mulder piped in before Scully could get a chance to say what essentially would have been the same thing that he just verbalized.

Maggie kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Fox. That means a lot to me."

He smiled in return, happy to have an actual mother figure in his life that cared about him.

"And goodbye to you my sweet babies!" She leaned down and gave a tight hug to each of the children as they reciprocated the farwell. She kissed their foreheads lightly. She didn't, however, say goodbye to Scully.

Scully followed her out to her car, knowing that her mother's lack of affection meant that she wanted to talk to her alone before she left.

Reaching her car, Maggie turned around and looked at Scully. "Is everything okay with Fox and the appointment yesterday?"

Scully chewed on the inside of her cheek. ' _Of course my mother would corner me out here, by myself, for this.' "_ Yeah, mom. Everything fine. Normal. we're happy that we can have the option for the future, when Em and Jacob get a little bit older," she lied through her teeth. It was killing her not to blurt it out to her right then and there, but she wanted to tell Maggie, Tara, and Michelle all at once. She also, truthfully, wanted to wait a few weeks incase she lost the baby. While it nearly killed her to even think of it as a possibility, she was a doctor; she knows the risks; she knows the miscarriage rates.

"Okay…" Maggie eyed her skeptically. She didn't believe a single word that had just come out of her daughter's mouth. She hugged Scully quickly and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you guys soon. I already miss them." She got into her car. "Have fun. I'm sure you want to take some time to celebrate after everything that's happened in the past day." Maggie winked. She couldn't help but poke a jab at her in jest. It was too much fun watching Scully squirm awkwardly, not knowing how to process her own mother saying and implying these things.

Scully blinked rapidly and sides her goodbyes swiftly. She couldn't get out of that situation quick enough. She practically for the safety of her new home.

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Friday, 9:05 PM]

Scully looked down at the two sleeping figures that had thrown themselves across her and Mulder's laps. At some point during their watching of ' _The Aristocats_ ', both of their children had fallen asleep on them. Scully didn't know whether to be horrified that they'd fallen asleep during such a good children's movie, or glad that they did because now this meant that she could spend some time with Mudler.

"Mulder? If you grab Em, I'll grab Jacob?"

"Hmm?" She answered back sleepily.

' _Oh, no no. This just won't do_ ,' she coyly. She leaned in towards his ear, talking so soft and low that even he would probably have a hard time understanding her.

He did, though. Because his eyes widened in delight and excitement at the explicit things that she had just whispered to him.

She pulled back and looked at him with a smug grin. "You fully awake now?"

"No, actually. I'm quite certain that I'm dreaming right now," he teased.

"The faster you move, the more _time_ we'll have," she added to his haste.

"Okay. I got Em. You have Jacob. You also have baby n°3 somewhere in that body of yours, too. But that's a given?" he played teased, hoping to get a rise out of her. He was right. He did get a rise out of her. Upon seeing this as a sign, he nearly jumped out of his chair to get a head start on getting the kids ready for bed. He turned around at the bottom of the stairs to look at her. She still hadn't gotten up yet, but she was smiling cruelly at him "Oh c'mon Scully, please! Don't tease me like that!" He whined.

Scully got up and chuckled at him as she passed him up and walked up the stairs ahead of him. She could feel his intense stare on her ass the entire time. _'Oh, yeah. Tonight is going to be fun.'_

 **A/N: Sorry for a little bit of a shorter, less exciting chapter. I hope you still found it enjoyable. Next up in the the loves of the Mulder-Scully family: introducing the rest of the Scully clan. And rhen eventually... finding out what Mudler and Scully are going to be having! Stay tuned for more :)**


	25. Scully, Let's Build a Nursery

XXXXX

[The Gunmen's Lair

Undisclosed Location, Washington DC

Saturday, 10:45 AM]

"Okay, Scully. wahd'ya want his name to be?" Langley requested as he turned towards the computer to get started on Jacob's birth certificate.

"Uhm…" Scully thought for a minute as she jostled Jacob around in her arms, trying to keep him entertained. Em was content to just cling onto Mulder's neck and shoulders. Trying to remember exactly what her and Mulder had decided on for Jacob's birth certificate details. "Well, his birth weight is going to be 7 pounds, 2 ounces. and we're keeping his birthday the same since we actually know what it is. Put him down as being born at DC General, just like Em.."

"His name is going to be Jacob Bennett Scully," Mulder added before Scully got a chance to say it first.

"Mulder." Scully corrected him.

"What?" He turned to her, thinking that she needed to tell or ask him something.

She looked up into his eyes. "No, his last name is going to be Mulder," Scully clarified.

"Sc- Scully are- are you sure?" Mulder was surprised. He would have thought that Scully would want the kids to keep her name along with her. They hadn't actually discussed the topic of last names, but it was his in initial assumption.

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Of course I am. They're our children. _Yours_. _Mine_. I want them to have the same last name as their father." She paused and ran her hand down his arm, until her fingers intertwined with his own, before quickly adding, "And as me."

Mudler beamed. He hadn't seen this coming at all.

Scully turned back towards the Gunmen. "We need to alter Em's birth certificate so it says Emelia Christine Mulder, too."

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Saturday, 2:30 PM]

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"Scully your phone is vibrating," Mulder stated, not making a move to get it. He was too comfortable. After their morning g with the Gunmen, they'd gone to the park for a lunchtime picnic. Both of the kids were out like a light by the time they got home.

Now that they were down for their naps, Mulder and Scully were left with some time for themselves. They decided to turn a movie on and spoon up on the couch.

When she didn't answer him back, he leaned over her and pulled the hair out of her eyes; she was asleep, as well. Sighing gently, Mulder carefully removed his left hand away from its resting spot on her stomach and grabbed her phone off of the coffee table.

"Hello?," he asked groggily into the phone, flexing his right hand a little bit to make sure it still had feeling since Scully was currently laying on top of it.

"Dana?," a female voice asked.

"No this is her.." Mulder didn't know how to introduce himself to the woman, as he wasn't sure who was on the phone or if Scully had wanted to keep their engagement a secret, as well as the children and the pregnancy. "….partner, Mulder. May I ask who's calling?" He was trying to sound casual, but not too casual.

The speaker paused briefly. "This is her sister-in-law, Michelle. Can I talk to Dana?"

Mulder looked back down at Scully and made sure she was still out for the count. "No, I'm sorry. She's asleep right now."

There was an incriminating second of silence coming from the other end of the line. "Asleep?," Michelle finally inquired accusingly.

"I can give her a message if you want?," he asked politely, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. He didn't need or want another member of the Scully clan to dislike him.

"Uhm, yeah… Okay, sure. Can you just let her know that we'll be coming up to stay with her on Monday for a week?"

"Yeah, you got it. I'll let her know as soon as she wakes up from her nap." He said hurriedly. He was excited that he would get to meet his future nieces and nephews. "Well see you soon!" Mulder cringed as he hung up the phone. _'That probably sounded a little obvious_.' He didn't want Michelle to get the wrong idea about the nature of their romantic relationship and then ruin his first impression. He did not want to meet her and be thought of as a fling or a 'friends with benefits' type of thing. Both of those things were disgraceful and empty and completely untrue in the reality of their actual relationship- not that he had ever really believed in or felt drawn towards those types of faux pas interactions in the past either.

He settled back down on the couch and resumed his post on behind Scully, placing his hand back on her stomach. He still couldn't believe it. There was a little teenie tiny baby in there. A baby that he and Scully made, together. It was going to keep getting bigger; and he's going to get to watch Scully's body change and grow, as well… in order to keep up with the baby. He couldn't even imagine what he's going to be feeling once she starts showing. He was already so protective and in love with this baby and the fact that it's Scully's, too. How is he going to react when he can actually see visible, tangible evidence that the baby was real? When she is full with his child? His feelings were going to intensify a lot, that much he knew. He just couldn't grasp the concept or possibility that his feeling could be even more intense than they already were.

"Mama mama mama," the baby monitor roared to life. _'Sounds like Jacob is awake.'_

Scully moved in her sleep, the sound bringing her out of her unconscious state.

Mulder gently kissed her cheek. "I'll go get him."

"No." Scully stopped him before he finished getting up. Pulling on his arm until he flipped back down beside her, she got up slowly, fighting off a sudden wave of dizziness. "I'll get him and bring him back down here."

She reappeared downstairs a few minutes later with Jacob in both arms, cuddling into her neck. She laid back down next to Mulder and placed Jacob on top of her. Mulder wrapped his right arm around both of them and buried his nose in her hair. They all fell back asleep within minutes.

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Saturday, 7:59 PM]

"Hey, Scully?" Mulder asked from his seat at the breakfast bar where he was researching cars that would be safe to drive and would fit three carseats in the backseat.

"Hmm," she replied as she finished up washing the dishes from their dinner.

Em and Jacob were playing 'cars' on the carpet in in the living room, right behind the breakfast bar.

"Michelle called your phone while when you fell asleep. She said that they were coming to visit us on Tuesday for a week…" He highlighted another car listing as a 'maybe' choice.

"Oh, okay," Scully breathed, trying not to sound as excited as she really was.

Mulder picked up on it- _of course_ he did. "Scully, I know you're beyond happy about them coming and meeting the kids. It's okay. I am, too. I really want to meet the rest of your family and get to know my new nieces and nephews."

She smiled, pulling her soapy hands out of the suds and walking over to the bar to lean over the counter and kiss him sweetly. "Okay, maybe I'm a little excited," she said against his lips. She pulled away and then scrunched her nose up in thought. "We need to go get my bed out of my apartment. That's the only thing that's left before we're all cleared out… And I need it for the last guest room."

An idea popped into Mulder's head. "You know, he said dreamily. "I could take the bed out of one of the guest rooms, too, and put it into another. That way Bella and Peter could stay in the same room. We can put Michelle in the one that has only one bed. _And then,"_ he smiled deviously. "We can go shopping tomorrow for nursery furniture." He smiled hopefully at Scully.

Scully giggled and wiped her hands off on a dishtowel. Walking around the counter and over to Mulder, she sat in his lap. "Mulder, I'm probably not even three weeks pregnant, yet. We have, after all, only been together for month or so." She watched as his facial expression darkened slightly and started to fall into a disappointed frown. She hurried to add, "But I would love for us to go pick out the baby's furniture tomorrow."

His lips turned upwards into a gigantic grin. He hugged her close. "Thank you, Scully."

"For what," she sighed happily, running her hands through her hair.

"For everything," he breathe dint her chest. "For everything."

She kissed his forehead. "Ditto." Turning towards the children, who were still engrossed in their fantasy world of Tonka Trucks. "Alright Mister Jacob. It's time for night nights," she said as she picked him up and carried him upstairs.

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Saturday, 8:15 PM]

Scully walked downstairs and approached Mulder and Em. "Okay, Em. You've got fifteen minutes until bedtime." She looked around the living room. "Do you want Mommy and Daddy to color with you? or read a book?"

"Color!," she exclaim enthusiastically.

"Okay, coloring it is!" Mulder got up to grab her coloring stuff, while Scully and Em found seats at the kitchen table. They'd decided last night that Em would have a slightly later bedtime in order for them to spend some one-on-one time with her every night. They didn't want her to feel jealous or angry towards Jacob and his need for more of their attention since he's younger than her. Scully had a feeling that their plan would work out just fine.

"Mulder walked back into the room carrying her crayons, colored pencils, and paper. "Who's ready to draw?"


	26. Early Morning Talks

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Sunday, 7:37 AM]

Scully's awakening on Sunday morning came in the form of morning sickness. After she jumped up out of bed to make a run towards the bathroom, she ended up having to sit down in the middle of the floor. Her fast movements had caused her vision to sway and get blotchy. So, there she was, half lying/half sitting on the carpet in her bedroom, trying to regain her eyesight and balance before she ended up emptying her stomach all over the floor.

Mulder had felt her get up quickly, but the reason why didn't connect with his sleep-addled brain until he heard a noise coming from beside the bed. "Scully?," he groggily called.

He heard a groan coming from the same spot as before. Getting up, he stumbled across to the other side of the bed and was instantly alarmed at what he saw. "Scully?! What's wrong?! Why are you on the floor?" His words all came out at once.

Scully still couldn't tell which way was up or down, her head was spinning too fast. She didn't think she could speak without throwing up. Rolling onto her back, at least she was pretty sure that was what she was doing, she held her arms up to him, hoping that he would understand what she wanted him to do and pick her up.

Mulder's panic heightened when Scully didn't answer him. As he watched her move onto her back and hold out her arms, he knew what she was trying to ask him to do. He kneeled down in between her legs and carefully wrapped one arm around her waist and one arm running up her back, allowing his hand to tangle in her hair, supporting her spine and head. He slowly got up, rising from his knees one leg at a time.

She buried her head into the crook of his neck and crossed her ankles together behind his back.

"Scully," he started worriedly. "Where do you want me to take you? Do you need need to go to the hospital?"

She shook her head 'no' into his neck.

"Do you want to get back into bed?"

She shook her head a second time.

Realization dawned upon Mulder and he felt himself relax slightly, his anxiety and heart rate declining. "You need me to carry you into the bathroom?" It was more of a statement than an inquisition.

She nodded her head up and down and whimpered.

"Alright, honey. Just hold on.." He rubbed his hand in circles across her upper back.

Scully relaxed into his body as his hand moved across her back.

Mulder walked as evenly and carefully as he could to the master bathroom and slowly lowered himself back down onto his knees next to the toilet.

Her arms were hesitant to untangle themselves from around his neck, but once they did, she melted against the bathroom wall. Her hands rose to her face as she tried to coax the dizziness and nausea away.

Mulder brushed the hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He stood up and lifted the toilet seat for her.. just in case… And he went to go get her a wet washcloth. "I'll be right back, Scully." He said as he ventured out towards the hall closet, where he was pretty sure she had put them.

When he came back into the room, Scully was more or less in the same position as she had been before. The only difference being that her knees were tucked up towards her face. He sat down beside her and put his hand on her knee, a sign to her that he was going to stay and wait it out with her.

She finally pulled hers hands away from her face and rested her head back against the wall about fifteen minutes later. Her dizziness had finally abated completely. Cracking her eyes open for the first time since this whole thing started, she saw Mulder sitting next to her with a concerned look on his face.

He handed her the washcloth. "Are you okay? Was the morning sickness that bad?"

"It wasn't that bad. But I got up too fast and then I got really, really dizzy," she croaked. Her voice was really scratchy and sleepy still. She turned her head to the side so she could look at him.

"What kind of dizzy? Like swaying.. or spinning.. or fainting type of dizzy?" he put his hand on her cheek, trying to reassure himself that everything was fine, that she was fine, that the baby was fine. ' _If she isn't concerned then there isn't any reason for me to be concerned. She's a trained doctor. She knows when to be worried.'_

She breathed a deep breath in, trying to keep her stomach from turning again. "First it was spinning, then my vision started going black.. that's when I sat down on the floor… then my whole body started to tingle and the symptoms didn't let up until just now.." She could see the worry and concern in his eyes. "Mulder, I'm sure that I'm fine. And I'm sure the baby's fine, too." Her words didn't seem to have any effect on him. She leaned in and kissed him chastely. "I promise if it happens again, then we'll go in and get it checked out. Dizziness can be a very normal thing in certain pregnancies." The thought that intense dizziness usually happens in multiple pregnancies, for the msot part, crossed her mind fleetingly, but she brushed it off. ' _There's no way it could be that_ ,' she scolded herself for entertaining the idea of having more than one baby, even just momentarily. They were blessed beyond words, but they weren't _that_ blessed. ' _Speaking of that_ …,' Scully thought. "Hey, Mulder. I wanna take the kids to church today. I know I haven't gone in a while… but I want to take them on Sundays." She looked over at him for his reaction.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. _'If she wants to get up, get ready, and go take two toddlers to church, then she must be feeling better_.' "Okay," he agreed. "I'd think that would be good for them." She made a move to get up, but Mulder stopped her. "Woah, woah, woah. Nuh uh. No way. Not after that just happened. I'm carrying you back to bed. Sit back down all the way."

Scully sighed and complied to his command. Internally, her heart melted at his concern and attentiveness towards her and their baby. ' _He's such a good man_.'

He bent towards her and put his arms underneath her armpits and knees and hoisted her up 'bridal style'. Walking out of their bathroom, he gently sat her back down onto the right side of the bed, her side of the bed.

She looked up at him and licked his lips nervously. She patted the spot to her left, in the middle of the ned, as an askance for him to join her. He did. "Mulder?... What kind of wedding do you want?"

"Well, I want a big floppy white dress and a bazillion bridesmaids… oh and a train the size of Goliath trailing behind me as I walk," he mocked jokingly in a high pitched, nasal voice. Her arched eyebrow stopped him and let him know that she was serious and wasn't in the mood for his poor humour at the moment. "Scully, I want whatever you want. I don't care if it's a big wedding, or a small one. I don't care if we get married in a church, on a beach, at the courthouse. I don't care what we wear… you could show up dressed in an orange potato sack and I'd still think you were the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid my eyes on, which you are, by the way. All that matters to me is that you're there, that our kids are there, and that we are getting married.

A lazy smile graced her lips as she laid her head down on his chest and wiggled herself on top of him. It was always way more comfortable up there. "So, you would be okay if I suggested getting married in the backyard with just us, my mom, Bill's family, Charlie's family, and Ellen? and whoever you might want to invite, of course…"

"Scully that'd make me the happiest guy in the world. And no, I like the guest list the way it is. We don't need to invite anyone else." He kissed her hair.

"Would it be okay if I asked Father McCue to officiate it?" She looked up at him from her spot beneath his chin.

"Of course, it's fine." He was silent for a second and then asked, "When do you want to do it?"

"Well, as long as Bill is able to come into town this week… Maybe on like Saturday or something? I'd have to make sure Father McCue would be available and willing of course."

"That sounds perfect to me." He grinned.

Scully glanced over at the clock. It was still early. "I need to shower, Mulder." She lifted herself off of him and Mulder grumbled in protest. Thankfully, Scully didn't get dizzy this time. Just as she was about to walk into the bathroom, she turned back and called to him, "Are you coming or what?"

Mulder practically leaped out of bed in reaction to her invitation. He pulled her into the shower stall as she giggled at his eagerness.


	27. Don't Tell Mom

XXXXX

[Shrine of the Most Blessed Sacrament Catholic Church

3630 Quesada St NW, Washington, DC

Sunday, 10:30 AM]

"Hello, Dana. It's very good to see you again." Father McCue said as he walked up to where Scully was standing amongst the pews. He shook her hand. Turning to her left, he acknowledged the person stand to her right. "Hello Maggie."

"Hello, Father. It was a wonderful service today," Maggie greeted him.

"Well, thank you, Maggie. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He looked down at the two small figures that were sitting down in between where Maggie and Scully were standing. "Who do we have here?"

Scully opened her mouth to attempt to explain their sudden presence, but Maggie got to it first.

"Father, these are the children I talked to you about. These are my new grandkids."

Father McCue's eyes lit up and registered in understanding towards Maggie. ' _Apparently, my mother already explained everything to Father McCue at some point_ ,' Scully thought briefly.

He bent down and introduced himself to Em and Jacob. "Hi, there. I'm Father McCue. What are your names?"

The kids looked apprehensive, and shrunk back slightly towards Scully. "I'm sorry, Father. They aren't quite used to meeting new people, yet. This is Emelia," Scully laid her hand on Em's head, "She's three. And this," she did the same thing to Jacob's head. "..is Jacob. He's twenty months old. " Scully smiled. She had to admit, the feeling that she got when she introducing Em and Jacob as her and Mulder's children was exhilarating. It was addicting. She hoped that she'd always have this privilege.

Father McCue's voice brought her back out of her thoughts. "Well, Emelia and Jacob, it's very nice to meet you."

Jacob's face cracked into a small, gummy smile, which caused Father McCue to grin in return.

He stood up so that he was level with Maggie and Scully."So, Dana, I hear that there's a 'congratulations' in order?" He glanced down at the ring on her left hand.

Scully blushed unwillingly and looked down at her children. "Yes, I was actually hoping.." She brought her eyes back up to meet Father McCue's. "...that you might be gracious enough as to officiate the ceremony. It's just going to be small… We were hoping to maybe do it this Saturday, if my brother can make it into town."

He smiled. "Of course. Anything for your family…," he stated cryptically. "You let me know when and I'll clear my schedule." Father McCue laid a hand on her shoulder and reached out to shake her other hand. "God bless," he said in farewell. He repeated the gesture with Maggie and moved to circulate and make his rounds throughout the rest of the congregation.

Scully turned to Maggie. "Mom, would you mind taking the kids got a few hours? Mulder and I are going nur-" Scully blanched and stopped herself from finishing what she was about to say. She'd almost let their secret slip. Scully looked down at where her hand was still resting on Jacob's head, avoiding her mother's eye contact because she knew the news wouldn't stay a secret if she met her mother's interrogating gaze.

"Sure... What did you say that you and Mulder doing?" Maggie was intrigued by how the color had drained out of her daughter's face as she had quickly cut herself off mid-sentence.

Scully chanced a glance up at Maggie, only to see her own patented 'skeptical eyebrow raise' be thrown right back at her. _'I must've gotten that from her.'_ She stumbled, "Oh, uh.. We just need to go…. clothes shopping for Mulder. He needs new suits and ties and all that; and he's red-green colorblind, so I have to help him. It'd be nearly impossible with two toddlers running around…" Scully hoped she sounded convincing.

She didn't. But Maggie was about to point out the fact that she just lied straight through her teeth… in church… Whatever she and Mulder were up to, if it was a secret from her, then it should stay that way. she didn't want to find out something that she didn't want to have the unfortunate ill-privilege of knowing.

XXXXX

[Babies R Us

Alexandria, Virginia

Sunday, 2:15 PM]

As they were walking into the outlet store, Scully watched as Mulder's face lit up brighter than the sun. She smiled. He seemed to be speechless, in awe, of the gigantic store that was catered towards baby supplies only.

"Scully!," he breathed reverently. "How are we ever going to pick out the right things with this many choices?"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him back towards the furniture section. "Okay, Mulder. We're only here for the furniture..Everything else has to wait until we know more… like whether it's a boy or girl." She sighed as she watched him start to wander off into a section they didn't need to buy from yet.

"Mulder." She whined, trying to get his attention. "We don't need diapers or clothes yet. Come on, I'd like to go home and take a nap asap... Your spawn is making me tired and nauseas."

His attention snapped back to focus on her as soon as his brain registered her last sentence. "Scully, are you okay? Do you want to shop another day?" He put both of his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to look her in the eyes easier.

She chuckled at his over-protectiveness. It was cute as hell. "I'm fine, I promise. I just want to get our tasks on the right page and get them done."

They walked down an aisle that was filled with cribs. "Hey, honey? What color do we want? There's so many different ones!" His excitement was growing. He was helping pick out his future child's bedroom furniture.

Scully thought for a moment. "Well, since Em has white furniture and Jacob has a light pine/birch color…. What about a dark oak? or a cherry red?" She looked up at him how fully as they walked in the direction of the darker stained wood cribs.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

Scully's phone rang just as they reached the right area.

"Hello?" She answered unprofessionally.

"Hey, Dana. It's Bill."

"Oh, hey, Bill. What's up?"

"Not much," he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Tara, Matt, and I can come up on Thursday for a few days."

Scully beamed. "Perfect. Okay, just email me you flight information and I'll lock you up from the airport?" She asked, not giving them an option to say no.

"Will do, little Sis. Bye"

"Bye." Scully snapped her phone shut. "Bill and Tara are coming in on Thursday. This is will be perfect because now we can haVe the ceremony on Saturday with everyone there-"

"Scully, what about this one?!" Mulder excitedly interrupted her.

"Hold on, Bill…" She looked the dark cherry colored crib over before giving her approval.."Grab the matching rocker and changing table, too." She put the phone back up to her ear. "Sorry, I'm back now."

Bill sighed. "So, you're really going to marry him?"

"Yes, Bill. I'm really going to marry him. He's the love of my life and there's no one else I'd rather be with- There's no one else I'd possibly want to be with."

"Okay, if you're happy and this is what you want… then I'm happy. I can't promise to like him, but I'll play nice."

"Thank you, Bill." Her family's acceptance of Mulder meant a lot to her. "Okay, so we'll see you on Thursday then?"

"Yeah, on Thursday. Bye, sis."

"Goodbye, Bill"

 _Click_.

Scully caught back up to Mulder. He was trying to worm a huge box off of a product shelf. She reached to help him.

"Nuh, uh. Scully. No. You're not straining yourself. I'll do this."

She sighed exasperatedly. "Mulder, I'm not an invalid!"

He laughed. "No, you're not. You're pregnant. And you're going to take it easy.

She huffed in resignation. "Sure. Fine. Whatever."

He finally got the right hold on the box and dropped it into the or cart. "So, what did Bill say," he asked, ignoring her outburst, figuring that it was probably new hormones messing with her emotions more than usual.

She smiled brightly.

' _Bingo_.' Mulder confirmed silently. ' _Definitely hormones_.'

"He said they're coming in on Thursday… he didn't say when they were leaving but I'd assume after the weekend sometime…" She paused a second. "He'll probably have to stay with mom because we'll have Michelle and the kids, and only two rooms left. So, you're off the hook there. You guys will only have to see each other during the day."

"Okay, that's fine…" They kept perusing down the aisles. "What else do we need for the baby's room?"

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Sunday, 5:39 PM]

It was late afternoon by the they got back to their house after picking up the kids. Maggie had been extremely suspicious of their good moods and kept straining to see into their car. It was a good thing that try unloaded all of the furniture at their house before coming to pick up the kids. There wouldn't have been room for both the furniture and the kids.

Carrying the kids into the house, Scully had Mulder grab her the plastic tiny kids table that they impulsively bought from the store on their way out.

They set it up in the kitchen.. that way Scully could keep an eye on both of them as she made dinner, while Mulder was busy trying to set up the baby's things.

Em and Jacob seemed to be getting along swimmingly.. so far, at least. They shared their things and weren't very possessive over their parents when it came to the other child getting attention. It was a blessing that they both liked doing the same things. Jacob would happily sit there and draw with Em. Em would play contently with his Tonka Trucks with him. They were honestly the best kids Scully had ever met.

She absently ran her hand over her still-flat stomach as she leaned back against the counter to watch the children play together. She couldn't imagine anything better than what their life was right now.

 **A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update. Lol I fell asleep in the middle of writing it. I have the tendency to write these at like 1 AM every night. Anyways, so I hope you enjoy. I also wanted to add just as a little fun fact that the dizziness Scully experienced in the last chapter (and will continue to experience, as well) is actually something that I get and have gotten multiple times just about every single day since I was around eleven years old. It's a weird thing, but I figured that I could use it in this story for Scully's pregnancy (especially since she did indeed pass out in the show when she was pregnant). Okay, I'll go away now haha.**


	28. Thank You

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Monday, 7:58 AM]

"S'ully," Mulder's voice reverberated off of her chest. She sleepily opened her eyes. "We gotta get up now..," he grumbled.

Scully groaned and pushed him off from where he had snuggled into her body. She then chose to drape herself over him instead.

"Scully," he stated again, much clearer this time now that he was a little more awake. "We both have to go to work and we already slept through the alarm.." He made no move to get up, but instead wrapped his arms around her small frame and heaved her body up until she was resting fully on his chest.

She burrowed herself into his neck. "No," she mumbled indignantly.

"Yes, Scully. We have to. We only have one week left before we transfer."

"No," she protested again. "Too comfy. Too early. Too tired."

He sighed. "We have to get the ki-," she practically leapt off of him, interrupting him in the process. Remembering what happened yesterday, he got up as quickly as he could in case she got dizzy again. He made the right choice. As soon as he stood up, she was falling back into him. He caught her in his arms and bent down to pick her up.

She groaned at the upwards movement and screwed her eyes shut as tight as she could manage, in an attempt to get the spinning to stop.

Mulder chuckled lightheartedly. "Honey, you've got to stop getting up that fast. I can't even begin to imagine or try and relate to what you're feeling right now… but rushing up so quick and getting dizzy can't be helping you much." He carried her into the bathroom.

Scully said nothing to him as he set her down and held her hair back for her while she threw up. She didn't say anything until ten minutes later, as she was finishing brushing her teeth. With a smirk, she turned to him, "Maybe I just like finding reasons for you to carry me." She teased.

He sensed her joking manner. "Scully." He stroked her cheek with his hand. "I just don't like seeing you sick or hurt or in pain. It kills me to see you like that. Even if it's a good thing that's causing it." He removed his hand from her face and grabbed her hips, turning her around so they were both looking into the full-length mirror. Wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his hands on her stomach, one down low and one up high, as if he were cradling their child, he finished. "Even if it's a _very_ good thing."

Scully smiled and laid her hands on top of his, a sentiment that was quickly becoming one of their 'special things'.

He kissed her neck and pulled away. Retaking one of her hands, he dragged her towards the shower. "Come on. We're gonna be late."

XXXXX

[J. Edgar Hoover Building

Downtown Washington, DC

Monday, 9:26 AM]

What a shocker. They were late. Again. After their long shower, it had taken them longer than they'd anticipated to get not one, but both kids ready to go out for the day. And plus, Jacob still needed things like a diaper bag to with them. Scully had almost forgotten about that. In many ways, they were still learning how to be parents. It was all a process.

Now, they were walking into the Hoover Building, trying to prepare themselves for the chaos from the other agents that was going to inevitably be directed towards them. Especially since they were currently walking into their work with two children, a wedding ring, and- to top it all off- they were holding hands.

It was Scully who had initiated the action, which surprised Mulder, in a good way. "A united front," she'd said proudly as she looked up at him and the way he was cradling Em on his right side. He'd smiled as she took his hand. She was carrying Jacob on her left hip. "We're only going to be here for a week. Let's really give them something to talk about." His smile grew into a full-fledged devious grin.

"Lead the way, mah- Lady." He tried- unsuccessfully- to pull off a medieval impression.

She grinned and shook her head in embarrassment. "Mulder," she sighed.

He tugged in her hand. "Okay, I'll stop," he laughed. "...for now…"

They entered the bullpen and we're greeted by the normal amounts of staring, whispering, and weird looks from their fellow agents… and then some. Mulder protectively led Scully, Em and Jacob through the throng of people.

He was doing his best to ignore the crude and insulting comments that were being thrown at them, but as soon as he heard someone in the room say, "Must be some piece of ass for you to help with her kids."

Mulder whipped around just about as quickly as he could without hurting or scaring Em. He dropped Scully's hand and marched towards the culprit. "Listen here, Agent," he stated very calmly, so as not to frighten Em with his tone of voice or aggression, as he approached the other Agent's personal space. "You can speak about me however you wish. But you don't get to speak about Agent Scully that way. And you absolutely don't have the right to speak about our children that way. If I so much as hear another offensive comment about my wife or my children, you will regret it immensely." Mulder turned around and started walking back towards Scully, leaving behind a very shocked and contrite agent. As he re-intertwined his fingers back through Scully's, he turned back and added one last comment. "This is _my_ family. Please be respectful around our children. They deserve better than to have to hear your malicious comments." And with that he pulled a speechless Scully through the rest of the bullpen, which was now deadly silent, and led her towards the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Mulder turned towards Scully and began apologizing. "I'm sorry, Scully." He began to play with her fingers. "I know you hate it when people talk about you or stuck up for you. I know you like to handle everything yourself." He looked down at their hands and started twisting her ring around her finger. He didn't want her to be angry at him. he didn't want to see the disappointment written on her face.

"Hey," she said softly as she squeezed his hand. He didn't look up at her still. "Mulder," she said a little louder. "Look at me."

He slowly brought his eyes up to hers. He did not see any anger. He did not see and disappointment. Long story short, he was confused. He didn't know what was coming next.

She left go of his hand.

His heart dropped in his chest. But before he could say anything further, she was folding herself and Jacob into his chest. "Thank you," came her gratitude, muffled by his shirt. Mulder was baffled. He kept quiet, knowing that Scully would finish talking when she was ready to.

She reached up and pressed her lips against his. After they pulled away, she leaned back in and kissed each of the corners of his mouth and then stood on her tippy toes to place her lips against his forehead. "Thank you," she repeated again as she dropped back down onto her feet fully. Her finger ghosted across his lips. "For doing that. For caring. For being here, with us. I can't tell you how much it still amazes me that you love me, too; and that we have these amazing children that we get to keep and love and raise…" She sighed and then leaned forward, back into his embrace. "You're a wonderful father, Mulder…"

Mulder felt his eyes mist over at his words. he wanted nothing more than to wrap Scully, Jacob, and Em up into his arms and never separate from them; but he couldn't; he was holding Em with one arm. So he settled for wrapping his other arm around Jacob and Scully and kissing the top of Scully's head. "I love you, Scully. And you're the best mother that anyone could ever hope for."

She tightened her one-armed grip around his waist in acknowledgement.


	29. Tuesday Morning Blues

XXXXX

 _Scully ran._

 _She ran as fast as her feet would her carry her. The tears were flowing from her eyes at an alarming rate, clouding her vision as she stumbled over the dark forest floor._

 _She made it back to the building just in time to be witness to the bright white light that illuminated the structure. It disappeared quickly. Grief constricted her chest, making it difficult for her to breathe. Her vision blurred. Her hope was diminishing. She opened the door that held the key to the rest of her life on the other side. The room was empty._

 _Scully collapsed down onto the ground, her hands encircling her abdomen as she fought desperately to maintain any sense of reality. It didn't work. The light in her eyes that had dimmed considerably in the past few months, went out completely. The darkness consumed her as she cried out in agony, waves of nausea assaulting her body. Her life was falling apart. It was shattering. Her life was no more. She didn't know how to live a life without the one thing that made it worthwhile. She couldn't live. She just couldn't do it without him._

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Tuesday, 3:48 AM]

Scully woke with a start, gasping for air _._ Her hands clawed at the sheets around her, not knowing what was real and what wasn't. Her fears quelled when she felt Mulder's arms pull her against him. She broke down and began to sob quietly into his chest, her hands coming up to his neck, trying to get him even closer to her than he already was. She tried to choke back her tears, but they wouldn't abate.

Mulder began to run his hands soothingly down his back and up into her hair. "Shh.. Scully whah's wrong?," he asked sleepily, but still concerned.

She couldn't manage to verbalize anything. She only squeaked in the midst of her tears.

He pulled her closer, tightening his grip around her, trying to calm her down.

She finally was able to find her voice after a few long minutes. "M- Mulder?," she choked out.

"It's okay. It's me. It's just me." He laid his cheek on the top of her head, continuing to rub his hand up and down her back. "You're- You're here? It was just a dream?" She swallowed harshly.

"It was just a dream," he confirmed, feeling her relax slightly against him.

"Oh, Mulder. It was so horrible." She buried her face into his neck and let our another small sob. "Y- You died. You went," she coughed, "missing and I couldn't find you and - and I- I was pregnant and I found you dead in the woods three months later." She started sobbing again. "I had to live without you and raise our baby without you. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it," she repeated over and over again, with a shaky voice.

Mulder rolled onto his right side, not letting go of Scully, and placed his hand on her stomach. He kissed her forehead. "It's okay, Scully. I'm right here. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm never going to leave you or our kids. I promise. We're done chasing after monsters in the dark. We're both going to stay safe and raise our kids; and then we're both going to die when we're old and we're grey and not a second sooner."

She leaned her head up so that her watery eyes met his. "You promise?," she asked in a small voice.

"I promise, Scully," he answered. They both knew that the matters of life and death were not in their control, but it felt like a necessary thing to say- that no matter what, they were never going to voluntarily leave each other or their children.

He leaned down towards her and met her lips gently. She returned the gesture in kind.

The door to their room opened quietly. Scully sat up and wiped at her eyes, "What's wrong?," she asked worriedly as Em led Jacob by the hand over to Scully's side of the bed.

"We had a bad dream," Em and sweet quietly, dropping Jacob's hand and scrambling up onto the bed.

Mulder got up from his side, walked around to Scully's side, and picked Jacob up since he was too small to get up onto the bed all by himself. Mulder carried him back over to his side of the bed and laid back down, placing Jacob in between his body and Scully's.

"Do you remember what about?," Scully worried, tucking a strand of Em's hair behind her ear.

Em shrugged and cuddled into Scully's right side as they both laid back down. Mulder snaked his arm underneath all three of their heads and turned back onto his right side again. He laid his hand back onto Scully's stomach and leaned down to kiss Jacob's forehead.

XXXXX

[J. Edgar Hoover Building

Downtown, Washington DC

Tuesday, 10:03 AM]

"Good morning, agents. How's your last week going?," Skinner asked as he entered their office, taking note of the new decorative additions that were adorning the walls and desks: crayon drawings, photos of Em.. and another boy?, and one photo of all four of them together.

Scully huffed quietly in response to his question and turned around to put a stack of files back in a cabinet.

Skinner arched an eyebrow and looked to Mulder for an explanation for her behavior.

Mulder looked sheepish. "She's had a hard day. She doesn't like sending the kids to daycare," he explained to Skinner. ' _It was true_ ,' Mulder thought. She'd cried just as much today as she had yesterday morning, when she had to sign both of them into the daycare. She hadn't wanted to leave them, especially in the care of strangers.

Mulder's comment made Skinner puzzle slightly. "Kids?," he inquired suspiciously. ' _This would probably explain who the boy in the pictures is_.'

"Oh, right. You haven't met our son, yet.. have you?" Mulder asked naively. Scully slowly turned around to face Skinner and at least had the audacity to look slightly embarrassed at her immature reaction from earlier.

"No. No, I don't think I've had that pleasure," Skinner responded slowly, trying to figure out how to process the new information. He'd heard something about there being more than one child, but he hadn't believed it until now… Maybe the rumour mill deserved a little more credit than he gave it sometimes.

"His name is Jacob," Scully piped in, trying to get over her rotten mood. "He's almost two."

Skinner nodded, letting the new information wash over him and sink into his brain. "Well, my congratulations then…" He paused. "I just came down to wish you guys a happy last week. I put an order in for no fieldwork for you two, so you don't have to be worried about having to go out of town for your last last few days down here." He turned and started walking towards the door, but turned back around to face Mulder and Scully just before he exited. "I'm glad that you two are happy now, together, you deserve it." He walked out into the hallway.

"It took you guys long enough to get your acts together and realize you loved each other, though," they heard him call from somewhere in the hallway.

They both blushed. _'Had we really been that obvious to everyone else, yet so oblivious to each other_?,' They both thought fleetingly.

XXXXX

[J. Edgar Hoover Building

Downtown, Washington DC

Tuesday, 4:47 PM]

Mulder and Scully were just walking down from the HR and records department and over to the child care center that was a few floors below. They had gone and updated their files- again. They both needed to change Em's last name on the records, add Jacob as their dependent child, and also change the both of their marriage statuses.

Scully's also put down 'Mulder' as he last name. She marveled at how it looked written down on paper for the first time. ' _Dana Katherine Mulder_ ,' it read. She loved it. It was fitting. It fit her. It fit their family. It was them. It was a symbol of them. Her reasoning behind doing it now was that everyone already thought they were married anyways, and that by the time anyone in the department noticed the new changes.. well, they'd already be married by then, so it wouldn't matter.

They reached the floor for the daycare. Walking up to the front desk, Mulder signed them out as Scully went back and grabbed them.

"Hi, my sweet babies," she cooed joyfully as she saw them ruNing towards her. She gave them both a kiss 'hello', picked Jacob up, and grabbed Em's hand. She began to walk them out towards the front desk.

Mulder smiled brightly when he saw them. "Hi, guys," he beamed. He bent down and picked Em up, since Scully was already holding Jacob. They began to walk to the elevator.

After they got into the elevator car and pressed the appropriate floor button, Mulder switched Em onto his other side and grabbed Scully's free hand out of a new comfortable familiarity.

The elevator stopped on the floor directly below the one they got on on. They both inwardly groaned when they realized who was about to join them and their temporary solitude. Pendrell.

"Hello, Dana," he greeted and flashed her a charming grin, completely ignoring Mulder and Em. He was also ignoring Jacob, which was pretty hard to do considering the fact that he was literally _in_ _her arms_ as he tried to flirt with her.

Scully rolled her eyes in disinterest and scooted closer to Mulder, attempting to send a final signal to Agent Pendrell that she was taken and would never, ever be available again in this lifetime.

Apparently, Pendrell either missed this signal, or was ignoring that, as well, in addition to her companions. "Would you like to go out for dinner and some dancing tonight, Dana?" He asked her politely with another smile and a set of puppy dog eyes.

Mulder scoffed at him in disgust, which Pendrell also ignored. ' _This idiot has a lot of nerve. She's standing here with her children and her 'husband' and he's still trying to get her out on a date. What is wrong with him?'_

Scully scooted slightly closer to Milder, again. Mulder took it as a sign that she would appreciate his overtly possessive tendencies at the moment. He snaked his arm around her waist, in between Jacob and herself. He yanked her closer and lightly laid his hand over her abdomen. _'If this isn't enough of a signal for him, then I don't know what is_.'

Apparently, it still wasn't enough. "Dana?," Pendrell innocently inquired, trying to prod her along with making a decision.

There was no decision to make, however. Of course there wasn't a decision to make. "Mulder was hers. She was Mulder's. They had the the whole family dream: Big house, big yard, two and a half kids… all that they were missing was a dog… but they weren't quite ready for that responsibility, yet. "No, thank you, Pendrell. I'm sorry but I'm completely not interested. I'm happy with my husband and my children. And even if I weren't, I still wouldn't be interested.. in anyone… especially you."

Pendrell glared harshly at her and then looked up at Mulder, who was staring daggers into his very soul. Pendrell visibly shuddered slightly and backed up a small step against the elevator doors. The car dinged in warning, the doors were going to open back up soon. "Are- are you sure, Dana?," he queried, all of the hope newly missing from his voice.

"I'm sure, Pendrell," she said definitely as she reached her left arm around Mulder's waist, mimicking his possessive posture.

"Excuse us," Mulder said coldly as he surged forward, guiding them past a stunned Pendrell and outside of the elevator car doors. As they made it over to the bullpen, they didn't remove their hands from each other, they only tightened their grip on the other's respective waist.

"C'mon, Mulder," Scully said as she started to weave them through the throng of working agents, ignoring their comments and their stares. "Let's go pick up Michelle from the airport."


	30. The Announcement that Couldn't Wait

[Ronald Reagan Airport

Arlington, Virginia

Tuesday, 6:38 PM]

"Flight 738 to Atlanta, now boarding," the airport intercom speakers blared, startling Scully slightly as she anxiously awaited for Michelle, Peter, and Bella to get off of their plane.

Mulder had stayed at home with the kids, while Scully came to pick up Charlie's family. They thought it would be better if she tried to explain a little bit first, rather than completely surprising them in a public place and making them feel awkward and confused.

"Dana!," Scully heard her name being called somewhere from the crowd of people in front of her. She lifted up onto her tippy toes in order to try and get a better vantage point- it didn't help much. "Dana!," she heard again, closer this time.

Finally, an average sized woman with light brown hair, who was only a few years younger than Scully, emerged from the crowd, toting along two small children. Scully raced through the crowd as fast as she could in order to reach them.

"Shell!," she cried as she pulled her sister-in-law into a warm hug. "It's so good to see you!" Scully turned her attention to her niece and nephew. "Oh my goodness! Look at how big you two have gotten!" She got down onto her knees and gave them each a hug, savoring the moment. It had been years since Scully had last seen them. Peter was around five now, with strawberry blonde hair and a face covered in freckles. Isabella, or Bella for short, was seven (almost eight), and was the spitting image of Michelle, only with dirty blonde hair. Scully kissed each of their foreheads before she got up. "I've missed you guys, so much." She bent down and picked Peter up, hoisting him onto her hip as she began leading them towards the parking lot.

"Dana," Michelle chuckled. "He's five. You don't have to carry him. He's a big enough boy to walk by himself."

Scully laid the side of her head onto the top of his. "I don't mind, Shell. I want to hold him. I don't like having my arms empty anymore. It makes me nervous."

"Mhm..," Michelle answered in disbelief. There was something that was definitely off about Dana. She'd bring that conversation back up later. For now, she decided to change the subject. "So.. What made you decide to finally move? And upgrade in size?," she asked innocently as Scully unlocked the car for them. Opening the backseat, Michelle was surprised to see two carseats already installed. "Dana?," she questioned. "Why do you have an infant seat and a toddler seat in the back of your car?" She looked up at her over the hood of the car.

Scully blushed at Michelle's raised eyebrow. She knew the jig was up. "Because I need them," she answered cryptically, trying to have a little fun with breaking the news that she has two kids and a soon-to-be-husband.

"Uh, huh. And why do you need them?" Michelle made sure that Bella was strapped into her seat, while Scully buckled Peter in, as well.

"They're for Emmelia and Jacob." Scully got into the driver's seat.

Michelle buckled herself into the passenger seat. "And who exactly are Emmelia and Jacob?" Then a thought dawned upon her. "Wait, Dana… Are they the reason you moved?" She turned just in time to see a wide grin spread over Scully's face. "What?"

Scully couldn't hold it in any longer. ' _To hell with all of this_ ,' she thought. ' _I need to tell someone and Shell is good at keeping secrets. I'll tell mom tomorrow when we see her and everything will be all fine and dandy_.' She removed the key from the ignition and looked down at her ring- the ring that Michelle hadn't noticed yet. "I'll explain about Jacob and Emmelia in a second. First, can you keep a secret Shell? Only one other person knows about what I'm about to tell you, so you can't tell anyone," Scully asked in a futile attempt to make sure that Michelle wouldn't tell anyone, especially Maggie.

Michelle leaned closer towards Scully. "You know that I can, Dana. When have I not?"

Scully inhaled deeply and her smile reappeared, even bigger this time. "I don't know, always. I was just checking…" She looked over at Michelle. Just as she was about to open her mouth she remembered something. 'Shit, what about the kids? They can't know, yet. They'll tell everyone as soon as they see them.' Scully cleared her throat and quickly got back out of the car, leaving her door open. She walked to the front of her car and sat down on the hood.

Michelle, although very confused, took her sister-in-law's actions as a sign that Scully wanted her to follow her to the front of the car. Getting out of the car, as well, Michelle made sure to also leave her door open, so that the kids got enough air circulation. She approached Scully slowly. "What is it, Dana?," she asked as she laid a hand on Scully's shoulder.

Scully sucked in a breath and looked up from the random, blank spot on the asphalt that she was staring at. She met Michelle's eyes and stayed quiet for a second, contemplating for a final time whether or not she should tell her. She made up her mind; she knew it was going to cause extra confusion, at least initially, but she definitely couldn't wait. She had to tell her. "I'm pregnant, Shell…," she rushed out in a nervous breath. Her smile grew wider with each passing second that she awaited Michelle's reaction.

"Wha- How?- W- When?" Michelle was shocked and confused. She thought that Dana had been infertile.

"We, uhm.. We just found out. I haven't even had an ultrasound, yet… I was going to go in and do that tomorrow and then tell the whole family after I had the little print-out picture to show everyone.. but I couldn't wait to tell you."

Michelle gasped and threw her arms around Scully. "I just- I just can't believe this, Dana! I'm so happy for you!" Then, with Scully's words finally sinking fully into her understanding, Michelle pulled back and looked at Scully with a facial expression that was a mixture of bewilderment and curiosity. "Wait… 'We?' What about 'we?', Dana?"

Scully wordlessly lifted her left hand up next to her face for Michelle to see.

She gasped and grabbed Scully's hand, yanking it closer to her. "Oh, my God! Dana! You're just chalk full of secrets aren't you?! Who are you marrying? Is it his baby?," Michelle squealed.

Laughing happily at her reaction, Scully answered her. "Uhm, I'm actually marrying… my partner… Mulder. And yes it's his baby.."

Michelle went to open her mouth, but Scully quickly stopped her, knowing full well what she was about to ask.

"No, Shell. It's not a shotgun wedding. He asked me before we even knew about the baby." She left out a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding as she allowed some time for Michelle to process what she'd just told her.

After a minute or so, Michelle wiped the blank, surprised look off of her face and grinned at her. "And we because you're getting married and you're having a kxf… you went and moved into a bigger place?"

"Something like that," Scully replied as they headed back into the car and drove off towards the new house.

XXXXX

[en route to Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Tuesday, 6:59 PM]

They were almost home. Scully knew it was time to try and explain Jacob and Emmelia. "Shell," she spoke up as she began to pull into the driveway.

"Holy shit!," Michelle interrupted her. "Dana don't tell me this is your new place?"

"It is," she answered with hesitation. "Do you remember what happened in San Diego a few years ago… with Emily…" Scully didn't know how else to explain it.

"Yes," Michelle answered slowly. "I do…"

"Well," Scully breathed deeply. "Mulder and I found two children that share both of our genes. We rescued them and brought them home. Their names are Emmelia and Jacob. Jacob is almost two and Emmelia is three…"

Michelle was quiet for a long minute; and then she started laughing. "Oh, my Lord. Dana. Three kids under the age of three. Jesus, you'll have your hands full.," she chuckled.

Scully giggled slightly. "And I'm not going to mind it one bit, Shell...I've got the family and the love that I've always wanted.." She started to get out of the car and went back to grab Peter. "Alright you guys, are you ready to meet your Uncle Fox and your new cousins?," she asked excitedly.

Michelle watched her and her enthusiastic mood. She was glad that Dana found what she'd been looking for all along. And now, she couldn't wait to meet her new brother-in-law, niece, and nephew. "Lead the way, Dana. I want to meet your man and your kids," Michelle teased as she helped Bella out of the car. _'This definitely wasn't what I was expecting when she asked up to come up and visit_ ,' she thought as they walked up the long walkway to the house.

 **A/N: Wow! Thirty chapters! Never did I think that this story would make it this far and have this much interest. Thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying my story and encouraging me to write more!**


	31. Meeting the Cousins

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Tuesday, 7:23 PM]

"Well, Jesus. Fucking. Mary. Anne… Dana this house is freaking gigantic!"

Scully chortled at her sister-in-law's choice of colorful language, especially in such close proximity to her small children. "I know. We, uh, want a big family. So, we thought we'd just upgrade and grow into it." They continued up the walkway with their bags.

Michelle laughed and added in response, "Dana, this isn't an upgrade. This. is a. MANSION." Michelle was sure to stress and put punctuation on the last sentence.

Just before Scully unlocked the front door, she turned to Michelle. "Shell, you can't tell anyone that Jacob and Emmelia just came into our lives and that I didn't actually give birth to them… I forgot to make sure to tell mom that as she went ahead and told Father McCue… right down to the smallest details according to what I understand. We can't be too careful with being discreet about their past. We can't allow the men who are responsible for their creation get ahold of them again. They need to stay safe, here with us, in our family." She released a long breath.

Michelle gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed Scully's shoulder. "I understand, Dana."

Nodding in satisfaction, Scully turned towards Peter and Bella. She put her hands on her knees, getting down to their level. "Okay, guys… Are you ready to meet you cousins now?"

They both replied with childlike enthusiasm and Scully grinned at them.

Quietly opening the front door, Scully stepped inside and motioned for them to follow her inside. She shut the door slowly, trying to ease the loud sound of the lock clicking back into place. "Mulder? Em? Jacob?," she called.

"Right in here, honey," Mulder's voice drifted over to them from the direction of the living room.

Scully began to lead Michelle, Peter, and Bella into the living room. They were greeted by Mulder, getting up from his spot on the floor next to Jacob and Emmelia.

"Sorry, we were playing 'cars', again," he apologized as he sauntered over to Scully to kiss her cheek in greeting. He knew she wasn't overly fond of public displays of affection. He turned to Michelle. "Hi, I'm Fox Mulder. You must be Scul- Dana's," he corrected himself quickly, "- sister-in-law." He shook her hand politely and them dropped down onto his knees so that he could meet the kids. "Hi, guys. I'm your Uncle Fox. _You_ must be Bella." He pointed towards Bella and she smiled at him. "And _you_ must be.. George?," he questioned jokingly.

The boy shook his head in disagreement.

"Oh," Mulder tried his best to look slightly disappointed. "You're not, huh? I could've sworn that your name was George." He snapped his fingers as his face lit up. "Wait, I know! It's Harvey, isn't it?!"

"Nooooo," the little boy giggled. "I'm Peter, not Harvey!"

Mulder pretended to be surprised and laughed along with the boy. "Well, it is very nice to meet you, Peter!" He shook the little boy's hand delicately.

Peter looked up at Michelle as he tugged on her shirt. "I'm like him, Mommy," he told her as she looked down at him, giving him her full attention.

She looked from Peter, to Dana, to Mulder and beamed. "I think someone has a fan." Michelle waited until Mulder stood back up and then leaned in to give him a hug. "Welcome to the family, Fox." She pulled away. "Now where are those kids of yours?"

Mulder and Scully both grinned and led them over to where Em and Jacob were playing. Scully picked up Em, while Mulder picked up Jacob. "This, is Emmelia, but we call her Em," she said to them. Them, she turned to Em. "Em, this is your Aunt Shell," she pointed towards Michelle. "And your cousin Peter and your cousin Bella."

Em smiled smiled shyly at them. "Hi," she greeted as she leaned in to Scully's neck.

"Hi, there," Michelle greeted back.

They went through the same process with Jacob, who seemed to be becoming quite animated, the more he settled in with his family. Mulder and Scully set both of the kids on the floor, so they could all play cars. Everyone was glad that the children all seemed to like to each other and get along.. so far, at least.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it," Mulder offered, already starting to walk towards the front door.

As soon as he was far enough away to hear them, Michelle turned towards Scully. " _Geez_ , Dana," she breathed dreamily. "How'd you manage to find a guy that is good with kids, good with you, _and_ is really hot, too?"

"Oh, that's not all he's good at...," Scully smirked. She laughed as Michelle's jaw dropped open slightly, stunned.

Michelle couldn't believe that her sister-in-law just said that. ' _She actually just said that.'_ Dana had never been much for sharing personal details; and now here she was, hinting at her sex life. If 't know any better, she'd assume that this wasn't even the real Dana that she was talking to. Recovering from her small shock,Michelle answered back. "Well, I guess that's how you ended up pregnant, isn't it?"

Scully's smirk turned into a wide smile. "Must be... We've only been together for a month and a half, you know."

Michelle raised her eyebrows. "Seriously?," she questioned. "Wow. He does quick work," she said dryly, referring to how quickly he got her pregnant.

"No, he doesn't," Scully volleyed back. She was having way too much fun with this.

Michelle's eyebrows raised even further into her hairline, but they were interrupted by the re-entrance of two people before she could verbalize a clever retort.

"Michelle!," the guest exclaimed, hurrying over towards where Scully and Michelle were standing by the breakfast bar.

"Hi, mom!," Michelle greeted Maggie as she hugged her.

Maggie pulled out of the hug and gave Dana a hug 'hello', as well. She then went and hugged all four of the kids. "Would you look at that," she mumbled happily, her eyes misting over slightly. "Almost all of my grandchildren, in one place, for the first time."

"But certainly not for the last time,mom." Scully wanted to make her and Mulder's intentions clear. "We want to try and make sure that the kids get to see their cousins a lot. We want them to grow up having close relationships with Peter, Bella, and Matt."

Maggie and Michelle grinned back at her. It was nice to have Dana back, as a happier, more open version of herself.

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Tuesday, 9:50 PM]

They had eaten a late dinner soon after Maggie had shown up. It was a pleasant meal for everyone. It was nice being able to catch up with Michelle.

Scully had an incredibly hard time struggling with her decision to wait until after she got the ultrasound to tell her mom about the baby. She was just itching to blurt it out or to pull her aside and tell her. This is one problem that she'd never envision having in her lifetime: keeping a personal secret. But she was. Oh dear Lord, was she ever.

Because it was getting late after dinner, Mulder and Scully convinced Maggie to stay the night. Mulder didn't want her to drive home that late. Scully found it sweet and endearing that he was so worried about whether or not her mother would make it home safely after nine o'clock at night.

It actually worked out well because the kids all hit it off almost immediately and became 'buddy-buddy' with each other. Bella with Em; and Peter with Jacob. They ended up wanting to sleep in the same room, so Mulder and Scully obliged to their wished and made them a cute little camp out on Em's floor- complete with sleeping bags and story books. They both sat down and read a bedtime story with the four of them, while Michelle and Maggie got ready for bed. Scully loaned her mom a pair of pajamas, since they were just about the same size.

After everyone fell asleep, Scully went to make sure that Michelle was settled in nicely. Once she made sure that she was fine, Scully high-tailed it back to her bedroom just about as fast as she could.

She closed the door behind her as she entered their bedroom and made sure to twist the lock, so no one would be bothering them.

Mulder looked up from the book he was reading when she hurried in the room in a frenzy. He smirked as he stood up from the spot in which he was sitting on the bed and waltzed over towards her.

Scully was still standing with her back up against the door and her hands behind her, resting on the doorknob, when Mulder made it over to where she was. "What are you doing there, G-man?"

"I'm doing exactly what you think I'm doing, G-woman," he retorted and then whispered in her ear. "I'm doing exactly what you want me to do."

She swallowed dryly and licked at her lips. "Oh, really?," she questioned, her voice rising up an octave or two higher than she intended, giving her excitement away.

"Yes, really." He stepped in between her legs leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Ohhh, mmm.. that feels good," Scully moaned softly as she brought her hands up to run through his hair. She tilted her head to the side to give him more room to work.

Mulder slid his hands down from her hips and braced them on her thighs and the back of her thighs instead. "God, I love you," he told her as he lifted her up and pushed her further backwards, trapping her between himself and the door.

"Oh, I don't know. I think I might love you more." She fought back a loud moan as she felt him nip at the sensitive spot on her neck and then smooth it over with his tongue. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and started to slowly grind herself against his hips and abs.

"Impossible," he groaned as he started clawing at her shirt.

"Take me to bed, Mulder," she purred in his ear, right before giving him a similar mark on his neck as he had just done to her, in retaliation.

Mulder placed one of his hands underneath her butt, while the other one wrapped around her waist and held her spine, trying to keep her as safe as possible while he moved them over to their bed. He laid her down gently before climbing in after her. He settled himself between her legs and leaned down to kiss her stomach tenderly, before moving on and caressing the rest to her body, making sure to rid her of her pants as soon as he possibly could.

Before he could work his way down to where he really wanted to be, Scully gripped a handful of his hair and yanked his head back up. She pulled him up to be level with her own. "No, Mulder. Not tonight. I need you. _Now_ ," she demanded.

Mulder smirked at her and complied with her request. There would always be time for the other thing later.


	32. More Than Air

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Wednesday, 6:15 AM]

Scully groaned as she rolled over onto her right side, pulling herself away from Mulder's embrace. "Mulder," she said as loud as she could without risking waking up the children.

"Hmm?" he groggily asked as he rolled over, searching for her body to pull back against him.

She waited a few seconds before repeating herself. "Mulder," she said again, more urgently this time.

That got his attention. He bolted upright in the bed and started to stutter, fully awake now due to the fear and anxiety coursing through his veins. "Wha-? What's wrong? Are you-? Okay?" Her tone made him really worried. Immediately, all of the worst possible scenarios regarding what could possibly cause that tone began to pop into his head.

Scully groaned again and spoke in one word intervals. "Mulder." She breathed deeply. "Dizzy." She covered her face with both of her hands and laid as still as she could, trying to combat her spinning surroundings. "Bathroom."

He understood what she needed, like always. "Okay, okay. Hold on for me, honey," he requested to her as he got out of bed and slowly lifted her up from her spot in the center if the mattress. "It's alright; I've got you," he reassured her, placing one arm under her legs and the other under her neck. He cringed as he watched her head bob around- almost lifelessly- against his arm. She must be having a really bad spell today.

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Wednesday, 7:03 AM]

"Are you feeling better now?," Mulder inquired as he sidled up behind Scully, wrapping his arms around her waist, and nuzzling his head into her neck. She was standing in the kitchen, making french toast. No one else had woken up yet.

"Mmm, yeah. I am," she relaxed against his chest.

He detached himself from behind her and she whimpered in protest. Mulder walked over to the other side of the counter and turned the radio on softly, loud enough to hear, but not so loud that it would wake anyone up. He came back to his spot behind her and put his arms back around her waist.

She sighed contently as she felt his hands slip underneath her shirt, coming to rest on her stomach. He softly crooned the lyrics to the song that was playing in her ear.

" _And love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two_

 _Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you_

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore"

After flipping the last piece of french toast off of the griddle, Scully turned off the stove and turned around in Mulder's arms. She wound her arms up around his neck and into his hair as she closed the distance between them. "God, I love you," she whispered against his lips. She pulled his head the rest of the way towards her, crashing her lips against hers.

She thrust her tongue into his mouth, causing him to moan lowly. His hands reached around and palmer her ass, picking her up and setting her onto the counter of the breakfast bar.

Scully held her arms around his waist, trying to pull him closer to her body. Suddenly, she put her hands on his face and leaned backwards, pulling away from his slightly so that their lips separated with a loud 'pop'. "Mulder… did we lock the door to the nursery? So no one accidentally sees it before we're ready to tell them?"

Mulder's eyes widened. "No. No, we didn't." He put his hands on her hips and placed a gentle kiss onto the tip of her nose. "I'll go do it. You finish up breakfast. I'm sure the kids will be up soon."

Scully nodded and allowed him to set her back down onto the floor, just in case she got dizzy as she got down from the counter. She lifted up onto her toes and lightly kissed his lips once more before he wandered upstairs to go lock the door.

He came back downstairs ten minutes later, right as the radio began to play "Mack the Knife", by Bobby Darin. He was holding a sleepy-looking Jacob. "Look who was up when I went to check on them."

"Well, good morning, baby." Scully walked over to them and began to run her hand up and down Jacob's back.

Jacob pulled his thumb out of his mouth and held his arms out to her.

Scully picked him up and let him snuggle into her chest as she started to set the table.

Within ten more minutes, the rest of the children wandered down the stairs.

"Good morning, kids," Mulder greeted the three groggy miniature figures as they attempted to rub the sleep out of their eyes.

As soon as Em got close enough, she tiredly, almost helplessly, lifted her arms up to Mulder. "Up, Daddy," she murmured pleadingly.

Mulder chuckled and did as she asked. "Good morning, Princess." He stood and cuddled her for a few minutes, until she was ready to get up and go eat. He set her down in the chair next to Scully and went to make Peter, Bella, and Em plates. Jacob was already sitting in his highchair next to Scully, eating his food.

"Mulder I forgot to tell you, but the doctor called yesterday and they want me to come in today." Scully said when he came back with the kids' food, making sure to choose her words carefully in front of their audience.

She watched as Mulder's eyes lit up with excitement, but then quickly glazed over in concern. "Did they say why?"

Scully giggled at his worry. "Oh, relax. Don't worry, Mulder. They processed the blood and they want me to come in for an ultrasound at three o'clock today."

Mulder breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, okay. So we're leaving work early today?"

"Nope," Scully grinned mischievously. "I finished up all of the paperwork that we had left to do, yesterday. We don't have to go in today, tomorrow, or Friday. Skinner told me that we didn't have to come in because there was nothing left for us to wrap up."

Mulder smiled. "So we get to just hang out for the rest of the week?"

"Yep," she replied proudly

Mulder got up from his chair and walked over to Scully. He stood behind her and tipped her chin back as he placed a loving kiss on her lips. He began to smile against her lips.

Scully chuckled at him, knowing _exactly_ what he was thinking. "We'll be there soon enough," she whispered against his lips.

"I'm so excited!" he grinned as he pulled away and went back to his seat on the other side of the table. After he sat down, he reached his hand across it and intertwined their fingers. He absentmindedly started to play with the ring on her finger.

"Hey, guys. You're all up early," Michelle yawned as she and Maggie made their entrance into the kitchen. They each grabbed a plate of food and joined everyone else at the table.

"So," Maggie started as she swallowed a bite of her french toast. "What's the plan for today?" She looked between Mulder, Scully, and Michelle.

Michelle shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever Fox and Dana want to do is fine with me."

"Well, it's going to be hot today. Maybe we could go swimming?" Scully asked hopefully. "Mulder and I have a, uhm, ….a meeting… today after lunch. We managed to get out of working this week, but we couldn't get out of the meeting." She tried to hide the small blush that was trying to creep up her neck. _'I don't want to blow it. I want it to be a complete surprise for mom_.'

Mulder noticed the slight twinge of pink that was splashed across her collarbone. He smirked over at her.

Maggie and Michelle were oblivious to her awkward stutter and her blushing complexion.

"Okay, that sounds like fun to me. It's a good thing I remembered to pack Peter and Bella's swimsuits," Michelle replied.

Bella's head perked up at the word 'swimsuits'. "Swimsuits?," she inquired excitedly. "Are we going swimming?"

"Yeah, we can go swimming, later," Scully answered her niece.

Maggie spoke up, as well, "I'll have to run back home to grab some things… But I can be back around ten? If that's okay?"

"Yeah, mom. Of course, that's fine." Scully smiled at her. Seeing that the kids were pretty much done eating and were beginning to get a little bit restless, Scully clapped her hands together. "Ohhhh-kayyy, now who wants to go watch some 'Blue's Clues' while we wait for everyone else to finish eating?"

"Me! Me!" All of the kids chimed in immediately.

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Wednesday, 10:24 AM]

"Ummm, Mulder?" Scully nervously called from bedroom once she had her swimsuit on.

Mudler emerged from the bathroom. "What is it, Scully?"

She glanced at him through the reflection of the full-length mirror that she was standing in front of. She looked back at her red bikini-clad form in the mirror. "I know this irrational. And that it shouldn't even be possible yet… But will you be honest with me?"

"Always." She was starting to make him nervous now, too.

She sighed. "Do I look like I'm pregnant?" Looking back up at him again, she saw a confused expression cloak his features. "What I mean is… does my stomach look bigger? Do you think mom will be able to tell? I can't tell if it's just me knowing that I'm pregnant, or if you can actually tell just by looking at me..," she explained herself more clearly.

"And you think I'm going to be any less bias?," he chuckled lightly. He paused briefly. Mulder furrowed his brow as he looked down at her abdomen. "Wait, Scully turn sideways…" He sucked in a rushed breath. "Oh, my God." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I think you're right!," he exclaimed happily as he leaned in and enfolded her into his arms. He lifted her up off of the ground and spun her around once.

"Mulder, no spinning!," she chided. "Please, I'm gonna hurl if you keep going!"

He set her down and gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

Scully reached up and caressed his cheeks with both of her hands. "You really think I'm starting to show?," she questioned.

"Not much, just a little bit.." He laid his hand over her stomach and turned them both so that they were standing sideways in front of the mirror. "You might want to wear a shirt over your bikini, though. As loathe as I am to see you cover up your amazing figure… I'm sure that, with your mom having having four kids and all.. She'd probably be able to tell.. Plus…," He moved one of his hands up from her tummy and cupped her breast.

She moaned and arched her back at the contact. A lightning bolt of pleasure ran up her spine, causing her to shiver.

Mulder chuckled. "Your boobs are definitely bigger." He moved his over hand up and took a good thirty seconds, silently groping her breasts, testing the weight of each one. "Yep, definitely bigger," he smirked.

Scully laughed. _'Of course, he'd notice that_.' "They're getting really, really hyper-sensitive, too," she breathed. "When we see the doctor later I'm going to have to ask him if the heavy fatigue that I keep randomly feeling is normal. I don't remember that being a common symptom for the first trimester in pregnancy."

Mulder looked down at her, worry etching into the fine lines on his face.

She knew what thinking. "Mulder, don't worry about it. Each pregnancy is different; and each woman deals with pregnancy, in general, differently, too." She leaned her head back against his shoulder so that she could look up at him. "It could just be that my body is gearing up and feeling certain symptoms extra or earlier than normal. We already know that my morning sickness and vertigo is worse than most normal pregnancies." She patted his hand lovingly. "Try not to worry about it, honey. Just watch, we'll go to that appointment and the doctor is going to tell us that everything, and that both of us, are just fine. _Just_ fine," she repeated.

"I love you a lot, you know." He nuzzled her neck and placed a soft kiss behind her ear. "And God, do I love our kids.I love you _and_ Em _and_ Jacob _and_ the little one more than air, more than life itself. I can't imagine ever having to live without any single one of you."

"I feel the same way, Mulder. And that will never, ever, ever change." She sighed, putting one arm over both of his, and dropping the other one so that she could caress her stomach, hopelessly trying to feel their child growing and changing within her.

"Mommy? Daddy?" They heard Em yell from outside of their bedroom. "I needs help with 's my suit!"

They both giggled quietly at how completely adorable their daughter is.

"I'll go get them both changed, so you find a shirt that will hide 'little Mulder Junior'." He gave her one last lingering kiss, making sure to pull away right as he felt his tongue run against his bottom lip.

She groaned in frustration when she felt him pull back from their kiss.

He laughed lightly at her annoyance towards his action as he walked out of their bedroom, on his way to get the kids into their swimsuits.


	33. Tell Me It's Real

**A/N: I know with the way I did the time-lining, that this won't match up very well. But just for the sake of it, at this point We're gonna go ahead and say that Mulder and Scully have been together for about seven weeks. I went ahead and altered the timeline a little bit, so that I could get all of the cute moments from this chapter and the last chapter into the story. If I hadn't of changed the timeline, then the bathing suit changing scene.. and basically everything in this chapter.. wouldn't be possible. Anyways, enjoy reading (hopefully) :)**

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Wednesday, 10:45 AM]

"Dana?," Maggie called over to her from the floating pool chair in which she was lounging in. "Why are you getting in the pool in a big tee-shirt?"

Across the pool, Scully blushed bright red as she picked Em up from the sidewalk and slowly lowered her down into the pool. Momentarily ignoring her mother's question, she tried to soothe Em's fears. Em had never been in a pool before, to her knowledge, at least. Her nightly bath was just about as close as she's ever been to swimming in a large body of water. "It's okay, Em. it's just like a really big bathtub." Em looked up at her with uncertainty in her eyes. "It's okay, Mommy's got you. I've got you. I won't let you go, I promise." Scully slowly lowered Em into the pool with her.

One toe. One foot. Both feet Scully kept bringing them down lower into the refreshing water.

Em didn't protest against it, but she did hold her arms tightly around Scully's neck, hanging as close as she could to her mother for protection and safety.

Scully held one hand on the back of her head, holding her daughter to her body, and let the other one rub circles into Em's back, constantly reminding her that everything was okay; and that she wasn't alone, that she was loved and cared for, that she would never be alone, again. She could still feel Maggie's eyes boring into the side of her head as she patiently waited for an answer, one in which Scully really didn't want to have to answer. Her saving grace came in the form of Michelle walking outside through the sliding glass door.. or at least she thought it was going to be her saving grace.

As soon as she stepped outside, with Peter resting on her hip and Bella trailing behind her, she noticed Scully's strange attire. "Dana, why are you wearing a shirt in the pool? You're wearing a bathing suit on underneath, so why have the extra clothing? It's only going to weigh you down…" She commented offhandedly, not realizing _why_ Scully really needed the shirt.

Scully threw her head back and grumbled loudly. She turned to look back at her mother, who was now regarding her with the trademark 'Scully eyebrow'. It left Scully feeling a little uneasy. There was no way she was getting out of this one. She needed an excuse, fast.

Thinking quickly, she lied, "It's getting old. The bathing suit is looking pretty worn out. And with the kids climbing all over me I didn't want any mishap." She moved away from the pool steps, in order to make room for Michelle and the kids as they got into the pool, as well. Bella could swim like a fish, but Peter was still small enough to need his mom to hold him.

Scully hoped that Maggie didn't hear the waiver in her voice. In all honesty, she'd never been a very good liar, even when she was a teenager. ' _Especially when I was a teenager,'_ she mentally corrected herself.

Luckily, Maggie didn't seem to notice anything off about Scully's tone of voice. Scully didn't know what she'd do if her mom _had_ picked up on it. Most likely, she would have just had to of come clean, which she would have been extremely sad about. She had a special plan for how they were going to tell her mother that she was pregnant.

It was just then that Mulder and Jacob walked out of the house. "Sorry," he apologized as he made his way over to the shallow end of the pool, carrying Jacob on his hip.

Scully gazed at the way he looked when he was holding a child. _Their_ child. She was still having a hard time believing that everything that had happened in the past month and a half did, in fact, actually happen- and that they are continuing to happen. She smiled. They are going to have a baby. _Another_ baby. They just got two and now they're being blessed with one more. Her and Mulder share three children, one of which is inside of her at this very moment. She smiled dreamily at him and discreetly let one of her hands drop to her stomach. No one noticed because Em was clinging so closely to her front. Scully hoped that the novelty of her relationship with Mulder and their kids would never wear off. She didn't think they would. As the years go by, it'll become more comfortable and familiar, sure; but she truly believed that the novelty was never going to wear off.

"Dana, stop drooling over Fox and hand me my granddaughter, will you?," Maggie teased, bringing Scully out of her reflection, and motioning for Scully to put Em on her lap.

Scully blushed a near crimson color as she secretly moved her hand back away from her stomach and- somewhat reluctantly- lifted Em up onto the lounge chair. Em smiled as she cuddled right into Maggie's embrace.

Attempting to distract herself from her embarrassment, Scully waded over to the in-pool stairs to help Mulder. "Come here, baby." She lifted her arms out to Jacob. Scully held him, while Mulder put on his sunscreen. They had made sure to sunscreen both of the children before they even brought them outside.

Mulder came and sat on the edge of the pool, next to where Scully was floating with Jacob. He dipped his feet in while he waited for his sunscreen to dry.

He immediately became lost in the image of Scully wearing his tee shirt, the wet fabric desperately clinging against her skin, while she slowly glided their son around the pool. She was the most beautiful woman that he'd ever seen in his life. And she was the best mother that he'd ever met. _And she was his_. He decided that he didn't care enough about his sunscreen to miss out on this moment with them. He lowered himself off of the ledge and into the pool, so he could join in on the fun playtime with his family.

XXXXX

[Washington General Hospital

1900 Massachusetts Avenue, Washington DC

Wednesday, 1:30 PM]

"Dana Scully," the nurse called them back for their appointment. Both Mulder and Scully rose from the waiting room seats in which they were inhabiting and followed her back to their exam room, hand-in-hand the entire way.

"The doctor will be in in a minute to talk to you," they heard her retreating form vaguely say as she walked back out into the hallway, letting the door shut behind her.

Mulder sat in a chair next to Scully as she settled herself into the obstetrics table. As soon as she leaned back against the headrest, she looked at Mulder and grabbed his hand.

He saw the panic and the anxiety rising in her eyes. Mulder squeezed her hand twice and cupped the side of her face with his other hand. "It's gonna be okay, Scully. We're having a baby. It's all going to be okay." He brushed the hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

"But what if it isn't, Mulder… There are so many things that could go wrong… Mulder I'm scared."

"Shhhh," he soothed. "If something goes wrong, we'll handle it like we always do, together. We'll survive, and we'll focus on Em and Jacob.. and then we'll try again when we're ready." He breathed deeply. He didn't want to think about all of the things that could be going wrong. "But, Scully, I don't think anything is going to go wrong. We've had so many other bad things happen to us.. This is a good thing, and it's going to stay good. Our family that we're building is one thing in our lives that is going to work out perfectly." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

She sighed, relaxing slightly and trying to let go of her fears. "I love you." She squeezed his hand. "And you're right. This is going to work out for us. Our kids and our relationship are two things that we won't let be taken away from us."

"I love you, too, honey."

She poked his nose lightly. "You always know just what to say in order to make me feel better."

The door opened before Mulder could reply to her. "Hello, Dana. How are you doing?," a short blonde woman inquired with a smile as she walked through the doorway.

"I'm pretty good… we do have some questions, though." Scully sat up slightly on the table.

"That's pretty normal for first pregnancies. I'd be happy to answer them for you." Dr. Matheson paused briefly and looked over at Mulder. "I don't think we've met.. It's nice to meet you…..?" She left her sentence unfinished, expecting him to finish it.

"Fox Mulder," he introduced himself.

"Well, it's good to meet you, Fox. Now," she looked back at Scully. "We have to discuss something that was off with your blood work," Dr. Matheson explained.

Scully's heart dropped. She sucked in a breath and bit down on her lip. Forget being scared, she was downright terrified, thinking about what the doctor was about to tell them. ' _It's gotta be bad news. It just has to be.'_

Mulder sat straight up in his chair as his brain processed what the doctor had just said. He felt Scully squeeze his hand tighter than she already had been. He looked over at her and saw that all of the color had drained from her face. He returned her grip with equal force. They both needed the contact.

Completely oblivious to the fear and discomfort that she just struck the couple with, Dr. Matheson continued on, "Are you sure about the date your last period, Dana?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay, so them when would be the earliest date in time that you've had sex since then?"

Both Mulder and Scully were confused and slightly taken aback by the doctors question. "Umm, let me see….," Scully tried to count back the days and weeks, but she kept losing track of the dates in her head. "Honey, can you grab the calendar out of my purse? It's in the little planner book thingy."

He dug around in her purse until he found what she was asking for. After handing it over to her, Scully slowly began flipping through the pages, keeping a count on her fingers. "June 3rd.. That was the first time we had sex." She could help but blush knowingly at the memory of that night. It had been absolutely wonderful- one of the best moments of her life; there's been a lot of those lately. It occurred to Scully that she hadn't actually started living until Em, Jacob, and Mulder all came into her life; they came into her life and immediately made it _their_ life; and she wouldn't want to have it any other possible way.

"Okay, so that confirms my suspicions then. I'd still like to do the ultrasound to double check, though."

"Wh- What suspicions?," Scully stuttered out, terror and apprehension lacing her every word.

She watched as Dr. Matheson grabbed out all of the necessary equipment. She asked Scully to lift up her shirt, which she did so in an unquestioning manner. the doctor spread cold jelly onto Scully's stomach. She sucked in a sharp breath. ' _Jesus, frick, is that stuff colder than a witches tit_.'

Mulder watched on in curiosity; however, he didn't forget about the fact that the doctor didn't answer Scully, which made him more nervous. "What do you think is going on, doctor?," he questioned, trying to get her to answer the question that Scully had already asked once.

The doctor flicked a few more switches on the machine and pressed the wand against Scully's- ever so slightly- rounded belly. "We will see if I'm correct or not in… just… a… second… Ooh here we are!" She turned back to look at the couple. "Congratulations, Dana and Fox." She turned the screen towards them, so that they could see what they've created, for the first time.

Scully, having been trained to read an ultrasound in med school, knew immediately what she was looking at. She let out a strangled sob, her left hand rising up to cover her mouth and swipe at her tears. The other one gripped onto Mulder's hand with a force of power behind it that would make a shark bite seem like a more pleasant option.

Mulder didn't care though, all he knew was that he was looking at their baby… Of course he realistically had no clue what was what or where the baby even actually was. He knew that Scully could. "Scully… What do you see? Where's our baby at? I wanna see exactly where it is on the screen.."

Dr. Matheson was rapidly pressing buttons on the machine. What for? Mulder had no idea.

Scully couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen.

He looked over at her. She was openly crying, tears running down her cheeks at an almost alarming rate.

"M- M- Mu- Mulder," she struggled out. She let out another sob. "Oh, my God! Mulder, there's three!" Saying the words out loud only made Scully start to cry harder.

Mulder's head whipped around from looking at Scully over to the ultrasound machine. "Three?" He questioned excitedly, beginning to feel a swell of unbridled emotion beginning to flood his senses.

"Three!"

Mulder felt overcome with emotion, with love, with excitement, with surprise. He leaned in and gave Scully a kiss on the cheek. "Wow!"

" 'Wow', is right." She finally managed to tear her eyes away from the screen and looked at him.

Upon seeing all of the love, happiness, shock, and joy that were reflecting from her eyes and into his own, Mulder leaned in towards her and their lips locked in a passionate embrace.

They eventually pulled away, with Mulder's hands framing her face. He pulled her face back in for one, two, three more chaste kisses before they both leaned back into their respective spots.

"Well, since Dana already spotted that you're having triplets.. Would you like to hear their heartbeats and know the due date?," she inquired giddily. She was genuinely happy for the two of them.

They both nodded eagerly, not trusting their voices enough to be able to speak clearly. Mulder finally allowed for the moisture that was building up behind his eyelids, to spillover and wet his cheeks.


	34. You're My One

**A/N: This was definitely my favorite chapter to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it, too. Also, happy Mother's Day :)**

XXXXX

 _Upon seeing all of the love, happiness, shock, and joy that were reflecting from her eyes and into his own, Mulder leaned in towards her and their lips locked in a passionate embrace.  
They eventually pulled away, with Mulder's hands framing her face. He pulled her face back in for one, two, three more chaste kisses before they both leaned back into their respective spots.  
"Well, since Dana already spotted that you're having triplets.. Would you like to hear their heartbeats and know the due date?," she inquired giddily. She was genuinely happy for the two of them.  
They both nodded eagerly, not trusting their voices enough to be able to speak clearly. Mulder finally allowed for the moisture that was building up behind his eyelids, to spillover and wet his cheeks._

XXXXX

The doctor flicked a switch and turned a knob. Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of four heartbeats. One slower one for Scully, and three much faster ones for the babies.

Scully began to quietly sob, again.

Mulder gripped her hand fiercely, almost just as hard as she was squeezing him. He added in his other hand, as well, sandwiching her small hand between the both of his.

"Oh, my God, Scully," he croaked out through his tears. He turned to the doctor. "Can you- Can you point them out to me, please?"

The doctor smiled at him and nodded. "Of course, I can." She turned to the screen and pointed at a vague differentiation in the white mass on the screen. "This here, this is the start of the uterus." She then pointed towards a small white spot that was within a black circle. "This is Baby number one." She moved her hand over to the spot on the screen where there was another black circle. Thisnone, however, had two white spots. "This," she pointed at one of the small white masses, "-is Baby number two." Dr. Matheson pointed to the other one. "And this.. this is Baby number three."

"Oh, my God," Mulder breathed.

"Fox, Dana… You are having what looks to be one set of identical twins and one fraternal triplet." She froze the screen and removed the wand off of Scully's stomach.

As soon as she did so, Scully sat up and leaned into Mulder, pulling him into the tightest hug he'd ever received in his life.

He stood up and pulled her closer, allowing her to burrow herself into his chest and neck. Neither of them had any possible words that could properly explain how they were feeling in this moment.

Scully stretched her neck up and whispered into his ear, "I love you, Fox." She leaned back and looked into his eyes. She could tell that he understood the weight of her statement. After all, she never calls him Fox… Well, except for in certain.. heated.. and passionate moments.. "You are going to be a wonderful father… You already are.," she whispered.

Mulder smiled and leaned in for another lingering kiss. He laid his palm on the lower part of her stomach and caressed it lovingly. "Three, Scully. I never even thought to hope for this. But I'm so happy." He pulled her back into a hug.

Upon their disentangling from each other, the doctor cleared her throat. "So, would either of you like to take a guess at how far along you are?," she smiled secretively.

"Umm," Scully began as she repositioned herself comfortably on the table. "I need to think about it for a second. You go first, Mulder." She squeezed his hand softly.

"Hmm, I'm going to guess like four weeks?" Mulder looked back at the screen, grinning broadly. "I mean, I don't know anything this stuff… But just look at them. They're so tiny!"

The doctor hummed in response.

"Okay, I've got my guess. I think they're five weeks. Since I'm starting to show already and there's three of 'em in there." She looked down at her tummy and pressed her left hand right over where the wand had just been. She moved her thumb rhythmically against her skin.

The doctor smiled even brighter than before. "Well, those are both good guesses… But you're both incorrect." She looked at Scully. "Dana, you're nine weeks along- _which_ means that you most likely conceived on your first 'go'."

Scully chuckled and swiped at a few rogue tears that managed to escape from her eyes. "For some reason, that doesn't surprise me at all."

Mulder looked at her with a bewildered expression. "But we haven't been together for nine weeks, Scully. So how is that possible?"

"Oh, Mulder. I'm sorry for not explaining," She put her hand up to his jaw and caressed his cheek. "We conceived seven weeks ago, but when you calculate the due date… You start the count on the first day of the last period. Mine was two weeks before we got together, which is why I'm nine weeks along."

Mulder's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, okay. That makes sense." Then, he shook his head quickly. "Actually, it doesn't make sense to me; but I'm not going to question it."

His comment brought a laugh out of both Scully and Dr. Matheson. After a short lull in conversation, Dr. Matheson spoke up, again. "Wlel, since you're nine weeks along, that puts your due date at around….." She typed a few numbers into a computer. ".. you're due February 20… but with triplets.. it'll be a miracle if we can keep them in there past 34 weeks. You'll probably go into labor sometime in December or January.. So, be prepared for pre-me's.."

Mulder smiled giddily. "We might have Christmas babies, Scully!"

Scully chuckled lightly, swiping, yet again, at a few more falling tears.

"Here," Dr. Matheson said as she got up out of her chair. "Let me print you out some images of the ultrasound to take home with you."

XXXXX

[en route to Mulder-Scully Residence

George Washington Memorial Parkway

Wednesday, 3:45 PM]

"Mulder," Scully piped up dreamily from the passenger seat. She hadn't taken her hand off of her stomach since the ultrasound; and when Mulder didn't need it to drive, his hand was there, too. "Let's go back to Babies 'R' Us and buy two more cribs, another changer table, and another rocker."

Mulder smiled at her. "I would love nothing more than that, honey."

"Oh! and we need to buy, at least, two bassinets, too. We forgot to get one of those Last time we went shopping." She grinned over at him and picked his hand up off of her stomach. She brought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles, before bringing it to rest against her cheek. She leaned into his hand lovingly. "I'm so happy, Mulder. God, just three months ago I was alone and lonely and childless. But now I have you, the love of my life; and you've given me my dream house, a family, a better, happier life, and not one, not two, but five children in the span of less than two months."

Mulder didn't say anything right away; but instead, he pulled off of the highway and drove the short distance off of the main road to the Babies 'R' Us. He pulled the car into the parking lot and parked it in the closest spot to the front. Quietly, he got out of the car and walked around the passenger side before Scully had a chance to even open the door. He opened the door for her, though; and he leaned in quickly, pulling her into a giant bear hug.

Scully sniffled back the tears that were threatening to fall, once again. She turned her head sideways, so that her cheek was resting on his shoulder.

He breathed in deeply and felt her relax against him. "Scully you are the only one who I've ever wanted. You're the other half of me. And I think, that when you first walked into the office all those years ago, a little piece of my heart melted and my soul went, ' _She's the one. She's the one you've been waiting for_.' And, Scully, you are the one. There are only three things that I care about in this world: you, your happiness, and our children." He kissed her forehead and tried to brush the tear tracks off of her face. "C'mon, honey," he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car gently. "Let's go get our babies' furniture."


	35. Little Blue Onesies

**A/N: Surprise! In honor of Mother's Day, I managed to get two chapters done and posted today! Yay! I would also like to add that the onesie that is described in this chapter is the same one that Scully, in the actual show, sent William off to his new family in. I thought it would be a perfect way to add that heartbreakingly cute, loving, and horrible moment into the story…. without the 'horrible', of course. I felt like it was one moment in the show that i needed to rewrite and smooth over. It was such a painful moment in the series, and it still is. But i hope this helps to make it a little bit happier. So, there you go. Now you know exactly what I envisioned the onesies being when I wrote their description**.

XXXXX

[Babies 'R' Us

Alexandria, Virginia

Wednesday, 4:20 PM]

"Scully! Scully! Scully!," Mulder called excitedly as he ran up behind her. She had been trying to find the same crib that they bought last time, while he had gotten distracted by the baby clothes. He rushed to her side and held up three identical onesies, complete with their own little matching baby beanie caps.

Scully smiled when she saw what was on the onesies. _'I should have known he'd find something like this_.' The onesies were a light blue color, with navy blue trimming. They had stars, planets, and rockets all over them; and most notably, a single UFO, as well.

"Scully, they have them in the newborn size! Can we get them?"

Scully's heart melted like butter at his excitement and his caring tendencies. She loved him more than air. "Of course we can, Mulder," she smiled. She watched the hopeful, nervous expression on his face turn into one of pure joy. "I'll tell you what," she added with a small, happy giggle. "We can make these their 'coming home' outfits. So when we bring them home from the hospital, well put them in these; and it'll be the first clothes that we've bought them that they get to wear. It'll make it even more special."

"Really?!" He grinned in excited anticipation.

She nodded in affirmation.

"Thank you, Scully.." He wrapped his arms around her waist and nudged his nose through her hair, so he could place a tender kiss to the nape of her neck.

After a few seconds of their relaxing embrace, Scully pulled away and patted his bicep. "Okay, now which of these oak cribs did we buy? The boxes look so similar.. I'm having trouble remembering correctly."

Mulder looked thoughtfully at each of the choices. "This is the one we bought last time." He pointed triumphantly at one of the boxes.

"Okay, then you go get an employee to help us, and I'll find a flat shopping cart to set them on."

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Wednesday, 5:15 PM]

It had taken them around an hour total to pick out everything that they needed at the store. Because their car was too small to hold everything, they paid extra to have a delivery truck come drop the stuff off in the morning. So, in the end, all they ended up bringing home immediately were the three space themed onesies. Mulder was thrilled, and Scully was happy that he was happy- and she did have to admit, the onesies that he picked out were pretty darn adorable. They're fun little outing also made them realize that they're both going to need new cars…. and that those new cars were probably both going to end up being minivans. ' _Oh, joy_.'

Walking through the door, they tried to hide the giddy smiles that were plastered onto their faces. It was no use.

Scully secretly patted the side of her purse- the spot where they had hidden the onesies. Now that they knew that they were having multiples, Scully wanted to include Michelle in on the big reveal that they had all planned out for Maggie. This meant that they had to keep their secret, at least for another day or so, until they could get the new furniture set up.

"Hello?" Scully called through the house. Not hearing an immediate answer, they snuck upstairs to go unlock the nursery and put the onesies in the dresser.

After they were done, Mulder shut and relocked the nursery door quietly. They peered around in all of the surrounding bedrooms, checking to see if anyone was upstairs. They didn't find anyone, nor could they hear any noises coming from downstairs. Neither Scully or Mulder were worried about it. They both trusted Maggie and Michelle explicitly.

Scully began to walk down the stairs, but was caught by Mulder's arm, grabbing her and holding her still on the stair step. He pulled her back up to him and buried his face into her hair. He breathed in deeply, inhaling her wonderfully addicting vanilla scent. "God, Scully. You have no idea how much I want to make love to you right now.. slowly. I want it to be so slow that you are going to get frustrated and impatient; and then, you'll do that sexy little lip pout that makes me melt into a puddle. I want to show you how much I love you, how much I love this, how much I love ' _us_ '."

Scully gasped into his ear and felt her knees weaken, threatening to give out. It was a good thing that Mulder was there to hold her weight up for her. He always protected her. She pulled out of his embrace and grabbed his hand, dragging him downstairs.

They looked in every room of the house and didn't find a single living soul. When they entered the kitchen, they came across a note that was on the breakfast bar. Scully read it. "Mulder, it says that my mom took them all out to eat dinner. They left at 4:45." She grinned up at him. Walking up to him, she leaned slightly into his long, lean, muscular body. She walked her fingers up his torso, starting at his hip and ending up behind his ear. "Let's go upstairs, Mulder. I want to show you how much I love you, too; and how grateful I am for everything that you've given me."

Mulder ran his hands down Scully's sides, only stopping to knead the skin of her hips and thighs. "Put your arms around my neck," he softly requested.

She complied to his words and wrapped her arms gently around his neck, making sure that she winded her fingers through his hair.

Mulder lifted her up onto his waist. He immediately felt her legs wrap themselves tightly around his hips. Like usual, he had one hand under her butt, and one hand supporting her spine. He had to be more careful, now; they had _three_ babies to keep safe in there.

Scully nestled her face into his neck, leaving an open-mouthed kiss on his pulse-point. She felt a shiver run through his body. She knew that he understood the meaning of the kiss' placement.

They slowly, carefully, made their way up the stairs. Once they reached the top, Mulder gently pressed Scully up against the nearest wall.

"Mhpmh," Scully groaned quietly when she felt her back hit the solid, hard surface behind her. She kissed her way from his collarbone, up his neck, and all over his face. When her lips finally reached his, she gently bit down on his bottom lip. She pulled back slightly. "Bed, Mulder," she said lowly against his lips.

Mulder moaned and sucked her tongue into his mouth as he pulled her away from the wall and pulled them into their bedroom. He carefully dropped her onto their bed. "Stay there," he ordered gently. He climbed onto the bed and kneeled between her legs.

Ghosting his fingers across her skin, he began to slowly remove her clothing, making sure to reverently kiss each new spot of skin that he uncovered. he made sure to spend extra time caressing her tummy.

Once he was done, Scully swiftly managed to maneuver him expertly, so that he was underneath her. She repeated the same process that he had just done to her. When she finished, she crawled back up his body and let him take control.

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Wednesday, 7:19 PM]

The sun was just starting to set by the time that Michelle and Maggie got home with the children. Em and Jacob had been on their best behaviors. Maggie was very pleased to see that Em was becoming more and more rambunctious and talkative as time went on. She was settling in, and losing her previous fears. Jacob, she could tell, was going to be quite the handful when he got older. Even though he could only speak a few words, he somehow managed to speak his 'baby talk' a mile a minute. He was definitely going to be the loud one of the two. But even with all of that, they were extremely well behaved children, to which she credited Dana and Fox for.

Looking around the house, Maggie finally left Michelle downstairs with the children and went looking for her daughter and sin-in-law upstairs. She checked in all of the rooms, save for the door that was locked. It peaked her interest. She didn't know what was behind the door, whether it was a bedroom or a closet - she was guessing a bedroom-, but she was extremely curious as to why Fox and Dana had it locked. She made a mental note to ask them about it tomorrow.

Since she didn't find them in any of the other rooms, she quietly made her way to their bedroom door. She knocked hesitantly. Not receiving an answer, Maggie quietly cracked the door open and peeked her head in. The sight that greeted her brought tears to her eyes.

Both Fox and her daughter were napping on the bed, already in their pajamas. Dana was sleeping on her side, with Fox curled around her body from behind, wrapping her up safely in his arms. Maggie notice how both of their hands were splayed across her stomach, where her shirt had risen up. She remembered a time when she and William used to do the same thing. But that was when she had been preg- ' _Wait_ ,' she thought. 'It couldn't be…' She quietly shut the door as she retreated back to the main level of the house. _'They couldn't already be…. Could they_?' Maggie shook her head to herself in confusion. ' _Well, maybe….'_ She returned to the living room, where Michelle and all of the kids were playing with the Tonka Trucks. _'No, they couldn't be_ ,' Maggie internally talked herself out of her string of thoughts. _'They would have told me if they were… Wouldn't they_?'

"Gramma, come play with 's us!"

Her silent debate was interrupted by Em, who had bounced up from her seat on the floor when she saw her grandmother walk into the room.

"Please.. Gramma?!," Peter chimed in, joining his cousin in her quest to get Maggie to play cars with them.

Maggie smiled, "Oh, alright. I'll play!" She sat down next to Michelle on the floor. Michelle was staring down lovingly at Jacob, who had fallen asleep in her arms.

"He's so adorable, Maggie!" She said without lifting her eyes off of the boy's face. "I'm so happy for them. For Dana. She's finally getting what she's always wanted.." She finally looked up at Maggie.

"Me too, Michelle." Maggie softly rubbed one of Jacob's chubby little cheeks carefully, so as not to wake him. "She's so happy. And so is Fox. I'm so glad that they realized they are meant for each other. Their connection is so rare. And plus, I love Fox like he was my own son." She placed a quick kiss on Jacob's forehead. "They're building themselves a wonderful little life."


	36. Inspector Maggie

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Wednesday, 7:45 PM]

A faraway noise roused Mulder from his comfortable sleep. He was too warm to get up. Another noise banged somewhere in the distance. Mulder suddenly remembered where he was, and that they had guests staying with them.

He cracked one eye open and was accosted by a massive amount of red hair. Gently swiping it away from his face, he looked down at Scully. At some point during their post-coital nap, she had once again weaseled her way on top of his chest. ' _She seems to like it there_.' He smiled to himself.

After glancing at the clock and realizing that it was late enough for everyone to be back home, Mulder slowly eased his way out from underneath Scully's body. He held his breath as he watched her shift, her arms searching for him. When she didn't find him, she curled her arms under his pillow and curled herself around it. Mulder breathed; the doctor had told him that the fatigue was normal for a multiple pregnancy and that Scully should be getting as much sleep as she possibly can. He had stopped and asked Dr. Matheson a few things after their appointment was over.

Meandering downstairs, Mulder found everyone in the living room, watching a movie. "Hey guys, what'rr'we watchin'?," Mulder asked as he strode into the kitchen to find something to make for Scully and himself.

"The Rescuers," Bella chimed in excitedly before any of the adults got a chance to answer.

When she heard the sound of Mulder's voice, Em jumped up from the couch and ran towards Mulder. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She barreled into his legs and wrapped her arms around them. "I missed you, Daddy!"

Mulder leaned down and picked her up. "I missed you, too, Princess," he mumbled into her hair as she wrapped her arms and legs around his torso so that she wouldn't fall. "How was dinner with Aunt Michelle and Gramma and your cousins?"

" 'Nummy," she answered. Then she pulled back away from his shoulder and looked at him skeptically.

Mulder wished he had a camera on him because she looked exactly like Scully when she made that face.

"Why didn't you go'tah dinner with 's us?," she inquired curiously.

Mulder smiled. He loved this little girl to death. "Because Mommy and Daddy had a meeting to go to; and you and Jacob needed to have some quality time with Gramma, Aunt Michelle, Bella, and Peter."

"Oh, okay." She nodded her head in agreement. Em wiggle her way back down to the ground and went back to the couch to watch the movie.

Mulder smiled as he watched her snuggle into Maggie's side. He was happy that she was building such a great relationship with her grandmother. God knows that he never had that, even from his parents, and he didn't want his kids to have a childhood that was anywhere close to what his was.

After looking through all of the cabinets, Mulder decided to make alfredo for their dinner. Scully didn't know yet that he actually could cook more than breakfast food; and he was excited to make her an actual dinner. Over the years, whenever they hung out or ate meals together, it was almost always some sort of diner or takeout food.

Maggie walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the breakfast bar stools about twenty minutes later. "What are you cooking, Fox?," she inquired curiously.

"Just some alfredo," Mulder answered. "We slept through dinner time so I'm just making something up for when she wakes up hungry."

Maggie sighed. "Fox, you are one of the most considerate, caring men I've ever met. I'm so happy you and Dana are together now… I couldn't love you more if you were my own son; you know that" She looked up and made eye contact with Mulder, who was looking slightly dazed. It dawned on her that he might not actually have known that. Either way, she was glad that she said it. "And your kids, God, are they a pure gift of joy or what? Everytime I see them, they are even more charming, funny, and friendly than the time before." She took a breath before continuing, "You two are raising them well, Fox. You're both wonderful parents." Maggie cocked her head to the side. "Do you two want more kids soon, Fox?"

Mulder froze. ' _Shit. How does she always manage to do that_?' All of the color drained out of his face. He busied himself by walking over to the fridge and grabbing out various kinds of vegetables: zucchini, squash, green beans,and a few other things that he knew Scully loves. "Sc- Dana and I," he began, after he had rinsed off the vegetables and began to cut them. "We haven't really talked about a _when,_ just an _eventually,_ " he lied, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from either smiling or accidentally divulging the truth.

"Uh, huh…," Maggie said skeptically. "Right…" She got up and made herself a cup of green tea from the cupboard, not speaking again until she was sitting back down at the breakfast bar with a steaming cup. "Well, at least think about it, will you?"

Mulder smiled secretively with his back still turned away from her. "Maggie, I promise you. When we decide to have another baby, we won't keep it a secret. Especially from you." He really wanted to be having this conversation with her face-to-face, but he didn't trust himself enough to not blurt out their secret. Then, again, both his silence and his hesitation to look at her were probably telling her all she needed to know.

Maggie stayed quiet for quite a long time. She was trying to decipher everything that Mulder had said to her. ' _Were they_?,' she thought questioningly. ' _Or weren't they_?' She couldn't figure them out.

A loud thud sounded from upstairs. In an instant, Mulder had dropped what he was doing and turned to Maggie. "Maggie, do you think you could watch the alfredo for a few minutes?," he asked urgently.

Maggie was a little surprised at his concern. "Of course," she sputtered as she rose out of her seat and walked over to the stove.

"Thanks," Mulder said in gratitude as he rushed out of the room. He breezed past Michelle and the children, heading for the staircase. He took the stairs two at a time, swearing under his breath that he wasn't there with Scully for whatever just happened.

When he opened the door to their bedroom, he was completely surprised to see his Scully laying on the floor next to the bed, laughing her ass off. "Scully?," he called to her hesitantly.

Hearing his voice only made her laugh harder.

Mulder didn't know whether he should continue being concerned, or if her should laugh along with her. The sound of her laughter was one of his absolute favorite things in the world. "Scully, what happened?"

She kept on laughing for several minutes. Once her need for air started to become too strong, she began to calm down slowly. "Oh, Mulder," she laughed in between breaths. "I was sleeping… And then I guess I rolled off the bed…. landed flat on my back… did a full 180° on the way down…" She started laughing hysterically again.

Mulder approached her shaking form and sat down next to her, chuckling softly. "Geez, Scully you had me scared for a second there…"

She grunted as her laughter started to abate, again. "Ugh, I can't believe I actually did that." She took a deep breath in, trying to breathe in as much oxygen as she could. Scully sighed when she exhaled. "Mulder," she paused tauntingly. "Your unborn children are hungry."

Mulder snorted. "Well, that's good because I was busy making us a late dinner when I heard you fall." He stood up and held out his hands for her to take, so that he could pull her up, too. "The delivery guys are coming at ten tomorrow, so maybe you should see if you and Michelle can go have brunch over at Maggie's or meet her somewhere… And then I'll text you when everything is all set up and you can bring them all back here."

Scully paused as they started to walk down the stairs. "You don't want me to stay and help?"

He grabbed her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. "No, I don't." Mulder watched as her face changed from one of confusion to being crestfallen. " _Because,"_ he emphasized. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. And I know you want to spend some one-on-one time Michelle and the kids. it's alright. It'll only be for a few hours. I'll put together all of the new baby furniture; and I'll make sure to set the room up exactly how you asked. And then I have some guys coming over at ten-thirty to set up the _other_ surprise. And they're gonna help me put up that temporary pool fence, too. So that way we won't have to worry about the kids going outside and falling in."

Scully hummed in agreement and leaned in to kiss his lips. Her stomach rumbled loudly, causing them both to giggle and pull away. "So, what did you make us for dinner?" She was expecting something along the lines of omelets or sandwiches or something of the equivalent.

"I made you chicken fettuccine alfredo. I know how you secretly love pasta, just as much as I do. And since they're my kids in there, too.. they're bound to make you love it even more."

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" She grinned as she moved quickly down the stairs, excited by the thought of what he'd made her for dinner.

Mulder laughed and followed after her. "Yeah, I think you have.. but I'll never get tired of hearing it."

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Wednesday, 8:25 PM]

"Oh, my, God, Mulder!," Scully moaned. "This alfredo is _amazing._ I didn't know that you could cook like this."

Mulder laughed and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I'm requesting this for dinner at least once a week, maybe more depending in the-" Scully's eyes widened and she stopped herself. She'd forgotten that everyone was sitting on the couch, not ten feet away from where she was sitting at the kitchen table. She looked up at Mulder who had decided to sit opposite of her, facing towards everyone else, while her back was to them. he was looking over at her with an expression of extreme amusement. Their eyes connected and they had a silent conversation between themselves.

" _I can't believe I almost spilled our secret!"_

" _And all because of my good cooking, too."_

" _This is way too hard. I don't know if we'll make it all the way until tomorrow night."_

" _We can do it. The surprise is going to be so perfect. I think we can manage keeping our mouths shut for another day."_

" _Even with your blubber mouth over there, sitting all proud and cocky?"_

" _Shut up and eat your alfredo."_

Scully cackled loudly, drawing the attention of the two adults. "Hey, what's so funny over there?" Maggie questioned teasingly.

"Nothing," Scully giggled through a mouthful of pasta.

"Dana Katherine Scully. How many times have I told you over the years not to talk with your mouthful? It's not becoming," she jokingly chided, causing a spout of laughter to come from both Mulder and Michelle.

"Don't care," she mumbled as she shoved another spoonful into her mouth. "It's - too- good."

Maggie shook her head with a giggle. "I'm sorry, Mulder. I guess she never learned…," she sighed.

Mulder laughed, again. "It's a good thing I think she's cute no matter what she does or looks like then, Maggie." He turned his attention back to Scully, who was regarding him with a very highly raised eyebrow. He probably would have been scared of her if it weren't for the fact that her cheeks were puffed out- full of food- like she was a little chipmunk.

She swallowed her mouthful. "You're damn right, I'm cute. And that's Mrs. Cute to you there, buddy."

Mulder was just about to respond with a witty retort when Maggie got up from the couch and went to rinse out her cup of tea. After she put it into the dishwasher, she stood up and came over to the table. She dropped a kiss on Mulder's forehead, and then Scully's. "Well, I'm going to head out. Thank you for a wonderful day and for letting me stay over last night." Before she left to go say goodbye to the kids and Michelle, Scully stopped her. "Mom, how about we come over for brunch tomorrow? Or we could go out and eat at a diner? I wanted to take the kids out to the Air and Space Museum. Do you wanna come with us?"

"Oh, Dana. I would love that. You all can come over for brunch at my house. Say, nine-thirty or ten-ish?," she beamed.

"It's a plan," Scully smiled and got up to hug her mother.


	37. The Best Surprise

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for not posting yesterday. I ended up getting stuck at the DMV** _ **all day**_ **(all for a twenty minute appointment, too). This chapter, as you will notice, is almost twice as long as the normal updates. Yes, this is the scene you've all been waiting for! I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

XXXXX

[Maggie Scully's House

Bethesda, Maryland

Thursday, 9:56 AM]

"Mom, it's us!," Scully called from the doorway as she carried Jacob inside the house, with Em holding onto her right hand; Michelle was trailing behind her with Bella and Peter.

Maggie came out of the kitchen and walked through the living room to greet them. "Hi, guys. You're right on time. Come on, breakfast is all ready."

She led them through to the patio in the backyard, where she had her large patio table set up for the eight of them. As they sat down, Maggie noticed that an extra chair that was empty. "Where's Fox?," Maggie inquired. She was determined to weasel any information that she could out of them today, without actually directly asking about future children.. or the locked room. ' _I want to know what they're hiding in that room_.' Late last night, on her drive back, Maggie had decided that Fox was right- they would have told her if Dana was pregnant already; so, she didn't have her mind set on that… Well, mostly…. she still was planning in using that same line of questioning with Dana. On one hand, she really wanted to know… On the other, well, she just liked to watch them both squirm a little bit.

After half an hour of Dana asking Bella and Peter about what they liked, how school was going, what their favorite subjects were.. before Maggie finally changed the subject. "Dana?," she asked innocently as she wiped a bit of jam off of Jacob's cheek.

"Hmm?" Scully answered noncommittally, as she was staring down longingly at, yet another, whipped cream covered waffle that was sitting in front of her. ' _Definitely Mulder's children_ ,' she mumbled quietly to herself before taking a long sip of her water. Luckily, no one heard her.

Maggie took another bite of her food before continuing, "Fox said that you guys haven't really talked about when you're going to have more children. Us that true?"

Scully started choking on her water. Michelle chuckled under her breath at her reaction, but became silent (almost immediately) upon seeing the death glare that Scully sent her way. After a minute or so, Scully was finally able to catch her breath.

"Are you okay, Dana?," Maggie asked with fake concern. "Sounds like I caught you by surprise there." She smiled innocently.

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Scully answered her. "No, mom.. not at all.. We, um, decided to… leave it completely up to God and his timing." Scully folded her hands in her lap and did her best not to look guilty. ' _It's not a complete lie… we definitely did leave it up to His timing… it just happened sooner than we thought.. a lot sooner than we thought_ ,' she internally commented to herself. She really didn't like lying to her mother, even if it was by omission.

Maggie beamed at her. That wasn't at all what she had been expecting her daughter to say. "That's wonderful, dear." She took a bite of her food. "So, that means we might be getting another baby soon?," Maggie asked hopefully. Just because she convinced herself that they weren't already pregnant, didn't necessarily mean that she wasn't still holding out hope, for now or at some point this year or the next.

Scully couldn't help herself. She looked up and met Maggie's eyes, blue reflecting into blue. "Yeah. Maybe soon, mom." She smiled brightly, earning one from Maggie in return, as well.

Maggie clapped her hands together. "Ooh, that will be so exciting! Ugh, I can't wait!"

Scully let her thoughts drift. ' _You won't have to wait much longer, mom. Hopefully only a few more hours, actually…'_ she silently mused to herself. "We can't wait either, mom." Scully leaned over and ruffled Jacob's hair. "We want as many of these little guys as we can get, now that we can actually have them."

XXXXX

[Air and Space Museum

600 Independence Ave SW, Washington, DC

Thursday, 1:45 PM]

 _Ring. Ring. Ring_.

Scully looked at her phone. "Hey Michelle can you watch the kids for a second? It's Mulder calling," she whispered. She didn't want to interrupt the "Story Time" that the kids were sitting in on. Today's topic was about the planetary system; and like true spawn of 'Fox and Dana: the science nerds', Em and Jacob were completely enamored by the presentation.

Nodding in response to the question, Michelle motioned with her hands for Dana to shoo away and go talk to 'her man' (or so she had so eloquently put it earlier this morning).

Scully pressed the answer button so it ringing and stepped out of the private room. "Hey babe, how's our project comin' along?"

Mulder cackled loudly from the other end of the line. "Babe?," he asked questioningly, still laughing at her coin of term.

"Yes, babe. Mulder," she sighed with a smile. "I thought I'd try it out. It sounds all nice and cute in my head… But then I said it out loud… And now I feel stupid because it doesn't fit and it sounds juvenile. We're not juvenile."

His laughter had slowly dwindled while she was speaking her piece. "I'm all for trying out nicknames, but you're right; that one did sound off. It doesn't match us."

"No, it didn't.. Oh, well. Now we'll have to move on and try other ones, I guess."

"Whatever you say sweetie," he crooned.

"Gross, Mulder."

"This is never going to work if you keep shooting them all down, Scully."

"Oh, come on. You know you agree with me. Besides, can you really blame a girl for not liking any of them when you already call her honey _and_ Scully? I'm kind of partial to those two at the moment."

"Don't forget about 'mommy and daddy', either. We won't grow out of those for the rest of our lives."

She could practically feel his smile through the phone. "Well, now I'll never get tired of that set."

"Me neither, honey." He waited a second before speaking again. "So, how's today going? Have you spilled the beans on accident, yet? How are the kids? I really miss you guys. It's awful lonely, not being around you-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down there, buddy. I can tell you've missed us. We've missed you, too. I can't tell you how sad I am that you're not here to see how excited the kids keep getting over all of the space and science related things. Jacob loves all of the things that look like rockets; and Em keeps gravitating towards all of the planet, stars, and astronaut stuff… They're so similar to us, Mulder." She took a deep breath and moved towards the gift shop, needing something to hold so she could calm her fidgeting hands. "As for me giving away the news… I don't think she suspects anything. Although, Michelle did have to cover for me when I had to throw my breakfast back up… and a few hours later, my lunch…That reminds me, did you tell my mother that we didn't talk about having more children?"

She heard a small crash sound over the line.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I just dropped something. I, uh, she came up to me last night, while you were still asleep. She kept asking me questions about 'when are you having more kids?', 'do you think you'll have any more soon?', and 'have you guys talked about having more?'... and I couldn't even look at her without knowing that I would give it away, so I just got out of the conversation as quickly as I could." He hesitated slightly. "You're not mad, are you?"

Scully could hear the apprehension in his voice. He was afraid that he'd accidentally pissed her off. "No, I'm not mad, Mulder," she breathed airily. "She asked me the same things this morning." Suddenly, a thought came to her. "You don't think she's onto us do you?"

"I don't know, maybe? I guess we'll find out tonight based off of how shocked she seems."

Scully couldn't help the excitement that was beginning to rise in her chest. "So the surprises are all set, then?"

"Yeah. yeah, they are. That's actually why I was calling you, to let you know that everything is good, and that you guys can come back anytime you want to."

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I'm excited."

"You don't have to thank me, Scully. I want this just as badly as you do."

"I know," she giggled. "I just still can't believe that all of this is real; and that it's all really happening."

"Me neither, Scully. Me neither…"

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Thursday, 3:57 PM]

"Okay, guys!" Scully said as she unlocked and opened the door, allowing everyone to filter into the quiet house. "Let me go get Daddy and then we can take you to see the first surprise. Stay right here."

Scully quickly made her was up to their bedroom, figuring that was most likely where he was. "Mulder?" She called for him as she opened the door.

He was sleeping. Not just sleeping, though; he was full-on passed out in his jeans and tee shirt, on top of the covers, in the middle of the bed, his limbs spread out as if her were a starfish.

She giggled at his appearance. Walking over towards the bed, she bent down and kissed his forehead, while gently smoothing her hand repeatedly over his floppy brown hair. "Mulder," she called softly. She kisses him lightly on the lips. "Honey, we're home," she said against his lips, a little louder this time. She continued to run her hand through his hair, even as he began to stir awake.

"Hmm?," he grumbled sleepily, as he turned over onto his right side, towards her body.

She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Mulder, we're back. It's time to show the kids their surprise."

His eyes blinked open slowly. "Hi," she whispered softly, his hand coming up to caress her cheek.

"Hi," Scully repeated back to him. She leaned in for one more kiss before grabbing both of his hands and pulling him upwards until he was in a sitting position. "C'mon my handy-dandy-man. Come show off all of your hard work." She dragged his still half-asleep self down the stairs and to the front door, where everyone was still patiently waiting for them.

"Alright, kids. Follow us for your surprise," Scully directed them. She lead them through the living room, kitchen, and over to the back door. She slid it open and stepped outside. "Okay, here it is! Now, make sure to tell daddy thank you, he spent _all day_ putting this together for you guys!"

Both Mulder and Scully watched as all four of the kids gasped. There was a gigantic swingset and playground structure set up about twenty or thirty yards away from the edge of the grass.

"Woahhh!," they all chorused together.

Em was the first one to speak after their initial reaction. "It's like a park in our own 'ah-ard'!," she said, sounding completely dazed and mesmerized by the huge wood and metal structure. "Thank you, Daddy!" She snapped out of it and jumped into into Mulder's arms, giving him a heartfelt hug.

After he set her back down on the ground, he whispered something in her ear. Em nodded in understanding and turned towards Scully. "Thank you for picking it out, Mommy." She said a little more quietly, as she came up and reached her arms upward, wanting a hug from her mom, too.

"Oh, you're welcome, baby!" Scully said as she cradled Em's head with one arms, using the other to hold her up. She kissed the side of her head and set her down. "Okay, now go play with your cousins and brother and test it out." Em, Bella, and Peter all raced towards the play structure. Michelle, who was holding Jacob, looked over at Scully as she squeezed her arm. "Will you stay out here with them for a bit? We want to tell mom, now."

Michelle smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course." She watched as the kids all took their time trying out each feature on the swing set. "Good luck," she added.

Scully gave her a small, closed-mouth smile in return. "We'll be back in a few minutes." After their appointment yesterday, Scully had wanted to include Michelle in on the reveal. But after she thought about it more, the more she wanted to tell her mom alone. Just Maggie, herself, and Mulder. It made it more special that way. Plus, someone had to keep an eye on the kids.

She turned to Maggie. "Hey, mom. Why don't you come inside for a minute? There's something we want to show you.."

Maggie's ears perked up. ' _What is this about?'_ She couldn't imagine what possible thing they could have to show her…. Unless it had something to do with that locked door upstairs… ' _Maybe_ ,' she thought.

Scully grabbed Mulder's hand as the three of them walked inside. She met his eyes, silently asking him to go get the ultrasound picture out of her purse. He nodded understandingly and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He disentangled his hand from hers and detoured into the kitchen to grab it.

Mulder caught back up with them just as they were nearing the top of the stairs.

"Dana, what is all this about?" He heard Maggie ask Scully as he approached them. "What could you possibly have to show me?" Mulder couldn't tell if she was genuinely confused as to what they were about to tell her.. or rather show her… or if she was just a really good actress. ' _It could be either_.'

Scully tested the doorknob to make sure it was unlocked. It was. She carefully opened the door slightly. It wasn't enough to see inside, but it was definitely enough to get the adrenaline flowing in all three of their veins.

Scully grabbed Mulder's hand, again, and wordlessly opened the door completely, without answering her mother's questions. She motioned for Maggie to walk inside the room. They followed in after her and awaited her reaction.

Maggie slowly made her way to the center of the room. She was shocked. She didn't know what to think. Inside the room, was a crib, a changing table, a dresser, a rocking chair, and a diaper bin. Everything was made out of matching oak wood, except for the diaper bin, of course- that was plastic. She spun around and looked at Fox and Dana.

Fox was standing behind Dana, leaning against the wall that was next to the closet, with his arms wrapped around her daughter's small frame. His hands were resting on her stomach. Dana's hands were resting on top of his. They were both smiling like mad. It finally all clicked together in Maggie's head.

Mulder and Scully watched as Maggie's face registered her comprehension. They were expecting a quiet, happy reaction from her when she figured it out. As it turns out, they were only half right. Maggie squealed loudly and started dancing in place. "Ooooh! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She jolted forward and enveloped Scully in a tight bear hug. She resumed her squealing as she pulled away. Maggie moved Dana away from Fox and pulled his head down so she could kiss both of his cheeks. She gave him an identical hug, as well. Mulder and Scully giggled contently at her reaction.

Maggie pulled away from Fox and walked over towards the crib. It was all set up with little yellow sheets that had ducks on it. There were similarly themed stuffed animals set up in the corner of the crib. "Oh, I'm so _happy_ for you two!" She fingered the fabric of one of the baby blankets. "Wow, another baby. _Another grandbaby_!" She sighed giddily.

"Mom," Scully commandeered her mother's attention. "There's more…"

Maggie looked at Mulder and Scully with a bewildered expression as they walked over to the far side of the room, where there were a bunch of sheets- covering what she assumed to be leftover furniture from the move.

She watched as they both pulled the sheet that was furthest to the left, in the corner of the room. Maggie gasped. It was another oak crib. She looked up questioningly at both of their faces. "T-Two?," she asked softly, almost as if she was afraid that she would be wrong if she said it too loudly.

Scully shook her head 'no', leaving her mother very confused. ' _Why would they have two cribs if they weren't having twins?'_ They approached the other sheet. What Maggie saw when they lifted the sheet away caused her eyes to tear up. She needed to sit down. She backed up and plopped down into the rocking chair. It all made sense now; and she just couldn't believe it. "Dana? Fox?," she croaked out, with the sound of tears heavily lacing her tone of voice as she spoke. "Th- Three? Triplets? Are you having triplets?!" She held up three fingers to demonstrate her question.

She saw the huge ear-to-ear grins that spread out over both of their faces. Their smiles were so big that it looked like it might physically hurt if they tried to smile any wider.

"Yeah, mom." Scully couldn't contain her happiness and excitement anymore. Her mom's reaction was making her feel extra emotional. She took a few steps towards Maggie and held three fingers up, mimicking her mom's hand gesture. "We're having three." Her hand drifted down towards her stomach. She felt Mulder walk up behind her, placing his hand on her back in 'his spot', for comfort.

Maggie burst out into tears. "Come here," she sobbed out. She held her arms out. Scully kneeled down on the ground in front of the chair and leaned into her mother's arms. She held Maggie while she cried, knowing that eventually the tears would stop and that she would want to talk more and ask them questions about their newest little miracles. Mulder sat awkwardly next to Scully, on the side of the rocking chair.

Around five minutes later, Maggie finally began to sniffle as her tears lessened. She leaned back and sat up straight, pulling her face away from Scully's shoulder, where her face had been resting. She looked over at Fox. "Triplets? Really?"

Both of them grinned and nodded. "Would you like to see the ultrasound pictures, Maggie?," Mulder asked her shyly.

Scully looked lovingly over at him. She found it adorable that now would be the time for him to feel apprehensive and self-conscious.

Maggie nodded eagerly. "Yes. Yes, I want to see them, please." She swiped furiously at her eyes, trying to get all of the moisture away from them so that she could see the pictures more clearly.

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled the black and white piece of photostock. He silently handed it to her.

She ran her fingertips gently over the picture. "Oh, my God," she breathed, feeling new tears threatening to make an appearance. "Ohhh, I'm so happy," she pulled Scully into another hug and then reached back over for Mulder, giving him another one, too. Once she was sitting back in her seat again, still gazing at the picture, she asked, "How far along are you?"

Scully giggled. She couldn't wait to see the surprised look on her mother's face when she realized how far along she actually was. "Nine weeks, mom."

Maggie's head shot up to look at her daughter. "Nine?," she inquired dubiously.

Scully stood up, causing Mulder and Maggie to both to stand up, as well. She nodded. "Yes, mom. Nine."

Maggie looked back and forth between Fox and her daughter as she tried to do the math in her head. Once she got it, she smiled secretively and looked up at Mulder. "Well done, Fox," she said proudly as she patted him on the shoulder.

Scully and Maggie both laughed as they watched Mulder fold his hands behind his back and look down at the ground. He was rocking forwards and backwards, from the balls of his feet to his heels. His ears were tinged bright red.

Maggie turned around and gave them both, yet another, hug. "Thank you. This is the best surprise I've ever gotten."


	38. Career Changes

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Thursday, 9:52 PM]

"Here, wait. Let me help you out," Mulder demanded softly as he stood up and stepped out of the tub from behind Scully.

She sighed in annoyance. "Mulder, I'm not an invalid; I'm pregnant."

He stood in front of her and offered I her his hand anyways. "Exactly, that's my point. You're pregnant, with my children, with _our three_ children. I'm trying to…," he lost his train of thought. "Nevermind. Just let me help and stop complaining."

"Sure. Fine. Whatever."

Mulder instinctively knew what those three words meant. He was in trouble. Why? He hadn't a clue. "Honey? What's wrong? What did I do?" He didn't like fighting with her. Arguing, yes; but fighting, no.

Scully stopped in the midst of her journey to the bedroom. She turned around, a look of remorse on her face. "Mulder, oh, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be snappy or short with you… it's just… I'm so frustrated with how tired I am. It's ridiculous! Like, I slept for what, eleven hours last night; and that's not including my three hour nap? That's well over half of a day, Mulder. And, yet, I'm still _so_ exhausted. I could barely keep my eyes open all day today. Heck, I even fell asleep on the drive to lunch. Thank God mom was driving us all and I wasn't driving the kids." She flopped down unceremoniously on the bed. "I'm so happy about having triplets. But how am I going to be able to drive to work on Monday- or any day after that, for that matter."

Mulder was about to open his mouth to answer her, but she stopped him with a raised palm. "Don't even answer that. There's only one solution to this, Mulder. I can't go back to work. Or at least, I can't go back until after they're born."

Mulder felt slightly taken aback. ' _Is this why she had been so quiet in the bathtub? Man, and here I thought it was my Magic Fingers_.' "Is that what you want to do, Scully?" He lifted her up and settled her body down properly under the sheets.

She sighed as she snuggled into her pillow. "I don't know, maybe? Ask me tomorrow, Mulder."

Mulder laid down next to her and grabbed ahold of her waist. He hauled her up on top of his chest, which was now her self-proclaimed favorite spot. "Whatever you do, it won't be forever, Scully. I'm behind you, one hundred percent, no matter what you decide to do. You should do whatever you feel is best for you, and is best for the babies. And it's not something I can help you decide because I'm not the one experiencing all of this first-hand- you are. "

Scully winded her fingers into Mulder's chest hair and tucked her face into the crook of his neck. "It might be, though, Mulder. I don't want us to be those parents that put their kids into daycare all the time. They deserve better than that, especially after what Em has been through, and what Jacob has been through. One or both of us should be at home with them; and right now that person is me." She shifted so that both of her legs fell around the outsides of his hips. "Maybe.. when they're old enough… and if I get bored.. I'll go teach a class or two during the daytime while they're all at school. That way they won't be missing out on time with at least one of us. And they won't have to go be babysat by strangers, surrounded by tons of other children who hardly see their parents."

Mulder tightened his arms around her waist in acknowledgement. "I don't want that for them either. They deserve better than that. What if… I dropped one of the classes I'm teaching. That was I'm only teaching two classes. It'll mean that I'll only be out of the house for four hours a day, instead of six."

"Is that what you want to do? I don't want you to feel forced into staying home more just because of how I'm feeling." Scully lifted herself up so that she could look down into his eyes. She searched his face, trying to read his expression.

"Of course it is, Scully. Remember? We don't even _have_ to work if we don't want to. With the money I got from both sides of my family, we can all live comfortably for the rest of our lives, without needing to work another day." He leaned up to kiss her sweetly.

Scully settled herself back down onto his chest when she felt his hands begin to slide down from her waist to her ass. "Okay," she whispered. "Then I'm going to stay home. I'll take the rest of my vacation days that I have saved up and email them my indefinite leave of absence. And then," she began mischievously. She slowly walked her fingertips up his chest and neck. "Maybe when I'm showing more… we can go to the office and visit Skinner. We'll shock them all to pieces."

Mulder laughed at her thought, which caused her to giggle in return. "That sounds like fun, Scully."

She leaned up one last time to give him a lingering 'goodnight kiss'. "Goodnight, Mulder. I love you." She hooked her arms in between each of his shoulders and settled her legs in between his own.

Mulder kissed the top of her hair as she quickly fell asleep.

XXXXX

[Good Stuff Eatery

3291 M St NW, Georgetown, Washington DC

Friday, 11:25 AM]

"Dana!"

Scully turned her head away from the window and looked over towards the stairs. "Hey, El!," she called back to her.

Ellen made her way across the second story floor and sat down at the table with Scully. "This really is a nifty little place. How'd you find it?" Ellen asked as she brushed a pesky stray hair out of her eyes for the third time.

"I found it the other day… actually. I had a craving for a burger and this was the first place that we saw. The food here is surprisingly really good." Scully took a sip of her lemonade. "Hey, thanks for meeting me for lunch, El."

"Yeah, well, thanks for inviting me out. I really needed the break from the house," Ellen smiled.

"Oh?" Her comment piqued her interest. Ellen was a stay-at-home mom. Her and her husband had three rambunctious boys of varying ages.

Ellen sighed exasperatedly. "Oh, you know. The normal: sports, kids' friends, force kids to do homework, clean house, sports, sports, sports, clean house, make food, do laundry." She tipped her head back in the chair and groaned. "It's endlesssss!"

Scully laughed. "Well, I'll be right there with you, El."

Ellen's head shot back down to look at Scully. "What do you mean, Dana? Why are you going to be right there with me?" Her brow furrowed.

"Well, for two reasons. The first, is because I don't want to send my children to daycare. I want them to be around either Mulder or I- or better yet, both of us- instead of spending all of their time around daycare employees and other children. They need the support and love and guidance that only parents can give. They deserve it. They've had a hard enough life already." Scully paused to take a deep breath.

"And the other thing?," Ellen prodded gently.

"The other thing, is that I'm pregnant, El…" Scully chanced a look up at her friend's face.

Ellen grinned widely. "Oh, my God, Dana! That's fantastic!" She leaned out of her chair to embrace Scully. "How far along are you? Wh- When are you due?"

Scully smiled. "I'm nine weeks in. The doctor is actually pretty convinced that we conceived the first time we had sex... and February 20…. But, the doctor doesn't think I'll make it that far. So, probably either late December or sometime in January."

A look of confusion graced Ellen's features once again. "Why don't they think you'll make it to your due date? Is there something wrong with the baby"

"No," Scully laughed, which only added to Ellen's befuddlement. "No, the babies are just fine."

"Oh, thank God- _WAIT,"_ Ellen started shrieking as soon as her friend's words sunk in. All of the surrounding customers turned and looked at their table, causing Scully to blush out of self-consciousness. "Are you having twins?!" Ellen leaned in and stage whispered.

Enjoying every second of the moment, Scully leaned in just as far, too, and stage whispered back to her with a goofy grin on her face. "No, _triplets_."

" _TRIPLETS_!?," Ellen shrieked, again, causing many of the other customers to jump in their seats. " _You conceived triplets on your first try?! What are you super-fertile?"_ Ellen continued to exclaim.

"Shhh, Ellen! Hush it! Everyone's staring!" Scully leaned further forward and quietly chided her friend.

Taking her voice down a few notches, to a more regular tone of voice, Ellen responded, "But, Dana… Triplets!"

Scully smiled as she sat back in her seat. "I know."

"Dana, that's five babies under the age of three!... I can tell you're excited; how does Mulder feel about it? Wait, he knows.. doesn't he?"

"El, of course, he knows," Scully laughed. "He's excited. He's really excited, actually." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "We actually left him all by himself with Em, Jacob, and both of Michelle's kids." She checked her watch. "Oh, shoot. We're late for meeting mom and Shell at the dress shop." They both stood up from their seats and began to walk down the stairs, towards the front of the building.

Ellen giggled. "Ugh, I can't believe you're getting married. To the guy that I practically _told_ you to date _seven years ago_ , nonetheless. And I can't wait to meet your baby boy. Oh, I bet he's just absolutely the cutest, isn't he?!"

"He's the cutest little boy that I've ever seen, El."

 **A/N: Coming up next: [wedding dress shopping (if you guys want that scene) and] Bill and his family flying in. Also, I have a lot of ideas for future stories that I keep thinking of. I'm going to collect my thoughts on them and ask you guys which ones you're interested in the most. As for this story, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to follow through with this story until the end of the pregnancy; and then I'll also add an epilogue chapter that will show the family also few years into the future :)**


	39. Wedding Dresses and Bill

**A/N: Jusy a reaffirmation about Scullys wedding dress:** **I've always envisioned Scully in something modest and simple. And also I couldn't resist picking out a dress that would show her figure without being skin-tight, along with something that would show off her tiny little beginning of a baby-bump. Enjoy :)**

XXXXX

[Lovely Bride

1632 Wisconsin Ave NW, Washington, DC

Friday, 1:28 PM]

"Dana, what about this?"

Scully looked over to her mother, who was holding up an _absolutely_ hideous dress. It was all things frilly and poof and sparkly; it was everything that _wasn't_ Dana Scully. "Umm, maybe something less… loud? I really want something simple and understated.."

"It's your wedding dress… for your wedding… something that you only have once.. and you want understated?," Maggie inquired.

"Yes, I do."

"Fine. Fine. Fine." Scully's mom conceded from the argument.

So, far they had already spent half an hour looking at wedding dresses. There wasn't a need for bridesmaid's dresses because there weren't going to be any bridesmaids to wear them. Scully was true to her word; she was keeping it simple.

XXXXX

[Lovely Bride

1632 Wisconsin Ave NW, Washington, DC

Friday, 2:06 PM]

They were just about to give up on this store when Scully saw _it._ As they were walking towards the front of the store to leave, a slightly shimmery dress that was in her peripheral vision, caught her eye. "Guys, wait," she called to the rest of the group. She pulled it off of the rack and gathered it up into her arms. "One more. I wanna try this one."

Not even bothering to wait for their n sent or responses, Scully turned around and headed back to find the lady that had been helping her.

She stepped out of the dressing room five minutes later to face her entourage, who were all sitting down right on the couches that were situated in the middle of the somewhat-private room.

Scully already knew that she loved it, but the reactions that she got from her mom, Michelle, and Ellen helped to convince her even further; this was the one.

Maggie had covered her mouth and gasped when she saw her daughter walk out of the dressing room. The dress that she found was absolutely stunning; it somehow managed to embody Dana's personality, while also accentuating her figure perfectly. Ellen and Michelle had both squealed in delight when they saw the dress that she was wearing, murmuring things like "Oh, Dana. It's perfect." and "It's so _you_ , Dana."

Scully walked over and stood in front of the floor-to-ceiling mirror, allowing herself to soak in the moment. She glanced at the dress in the mirror. It really was a perfect fit for her. It was ivory in color and had a straight neckline that covered her collarbone. The straps were thick and sat close to her neck; they both met high against her back, allowing for a low cutout that showed her back. The fabric swooped back together right above her butt and continued to cascade elegantly down her ass and thighs. With the right pair of heels, this dress could accentuate her figure even more than it already did while she was flat-footed. It was devoid of anything that was itchy, annoying, or extra. It was plain; it was soft; It was understated in the perfect way. Scully was in love with it.

"Okay, this is the one we're getting," she turned around and smiled at her family. "I want this one."

XXXXX

[Washington Dulles International Airport

1 Saarinen Cir, Dulles, VA

Friday, 4:05 PM]

Scully and Maggie both scanned through the throng of people that were heading towards the baggage claim area. It wasn't until almost five minutes later that Maggie spotted her son. "Bill!," she called as she made her way towards the tall figure. Scully followed her mother as they zig-zagged their way through the crowd.

"Hey, mom!" Bill greeted Maggie with a warm hug. "It's so good to see you!"

As her brother and mother said hello to each other, Scully turned to the two other people who were accompanying him. "Hi, Tar," she greeted her sister-in-law, Tara, as she hugged her. Tara was a somewhat tall woman with blonde hair. She had what Scully would call a "loud" personality; but, she loved her dearly, despite their difference in demeanor. After pulling away from Tara, Scully kneeled down on the ground. "Now who is this? You couldn't possibly be Matthew? Could you? You're _way_ too big to be my little nephew!" She teased Matthew, who was only about a year and a half old, opening her arms for a big hug from him, as well. "Do you remember me? I'm your Auntie Day. We haven't seen each other in a while. I'm your Daddy's little sister." Scully pointed up towards Bill.

Her actions had drawn the attention of Bill to their exchange. Maggie didn't blink an eye, however; because she was already used to the 'new Dana'. This new version of Dana who was more openly affectionate, laughed a lot more, and had an air of happiness around her, instead of one of sadness or longing.

Matthew cautiously looked up at his mother, who nodded towards him as an act of encouragement. He turned his gaze back towards Scully and gave her a sparsely-toothed grin.

She couldn't help but notice the similarities between Matthew and Jacob. They have the same freckles and their chins are the shape. Scully looked up at Tara and Bill as Matthew walked into her arms and allowed her to hug him."He's so cute."

Tara and Bill both smiled in response. "Thank you, Dana." Tara said in gratitude.

Scully pulled away from Matthew so she could give her mother a chance to say hello to him. She'd already said 'hi' to Tara while Scully was talking to Matthew.

"Hello, Bill," Scully said shyly to her brother. She still felt a little bit awkward because of their phone they shared a few weeks ago.

"C'mere, little sis." He held his arms out to her- his request apparent.

Scully wordlessly walked up to him and hugged his tall, well-built frame. _'He's probably almost as tall as Mulder is_ ,' she silently noted.

"We missed you at Easter."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," she pulled away from him and awkwardly brushed her hands back and forth on the sides of her pants. "I couldn't make it to that.. I was a little-"

"-busy." He finished for her. "Busy, yeah, I know. You're always busy."

Scully felt her skin flush in embarrassment. But when she looked up at Bill, she did not see any anger or malice in his tone or in his expression. Only sadness. ' _He just missed me,_ ' she concluded. "Yeah, well.. that won't happen anymore." She tilted her head proudly up to make eye contact with her brother. He seemed shocked.

"What are you talking about Dana? Did something happen at work?" They began to walk towards the exit and into the parking lot, where Scully had parked the car.

Scully laughed. "No, Bill. Nothing happened at work. Mulder and I both decided to quit field work. Mulder's going to teach a couple of Academy classes at Quantico; and he'll remain as a contact for extreme cases when the Bureau might need him to help build a profile. I'm going to hand in my indefinite leave after my vacation time is up... I haven't quite figured out what I want to do, yet. I might try and teach an online class or two…" She trailed off as they approached the car. Scully turned to Maggie. "Mom, can you drive? I don't think I have enough energy to make it all the way home."

Maggie smiled knowingly and grabbed the keys from her daughter's hand. "Of course, I can, Dana." They all got into the car and Maggie began to navigate their way out of the airport traffic.

Bill was too curious to let the subject drop. "Dana, why are you too tired to drive?" As soon as he spoke, a heavy thought popped into his head. "It- It's… The cancer isn't back, is it? Is that why you're getting married?"

"God, no. Bill," Scully rushed out urgently. "No, I'm not sick. I'm getting married because I love him, and he loves me, and that's just how we were meant to be." Scully start giggling at her rhyme.

Bill was thrown off, to say the least. He didn't think that he'd seen Dana act.. this- this silly, this happy, this carefree- since before she started high school… maybe even earlier. It was a good look for missed this old version of his little sister. And he'd be damned if he was going to hate Fox Mulder if Fox Mulder was the reason that she was so happy. He didn't care for Mulder, not even in the slightest bit; but, he was willing to give him a chance if they loved each other as much as it appeared to be so. Everyone deserves a happy ending, a companion. And if his sister has found hers, then he'd try. For her.

"Bill, I'm not sick." She interrupted him from his thoughts. "There's actually some stuff I need to tell you… Before we get back to the house." She took a deep breath in, which alerted Bill instantly to the gravity of what she was about to tell him. It was difficult. It was important. ' _What could it be?'_

"What is it, Dana?" He tried to sound less worried than he actually was.

"Bill, you remember.. Emily.. right?"

Bill sighed. Of course he remembered Emily. But, he thought that they were done with that.. that putting her through pain and loss. "What about her?"

"Well, Bill…" Scully was having a hard time getting this out. She wanted to tell him and her children more than anything… However, she didn't want him to be mad or disappointed… or even worse, not accept Mulder and the kids as part of the family, as part of _his_ family. "Mulder found another little girl.. abandoned in a warehouse in Wyoming. He brought her back to me, back to us. She's perfectly healthy and no one is coming back to get her. And… she's mine Bill. She's biologically mine. Just like Emily was- is," she corrected herself. Even though Emily wasn't here with them in this world, doesn't mean that she isn't still _hers._ She looked over Bill, trying to gage his reaction so far. He seemed stunned. How could she blame him for that, though? She coined on, "The reason why she's healthy is because she shares Mulder's DNA, as well. The combination of our genes helped to make her immune system really, really, really strong. And then a few weeks ago, we learned ago about another child. A little boy out in San Diego; they were going to drop him off at an orphanage, Bill. So, Mulder went and got him. He shares both of our DNA, too, which is why they didn't want him." Scully inhaled and exhaled deeply, glad to have the story- at least most of the story- off of her chest.

"Oh, my God, Dana!" Tara gaped from her seat in the center of the back of the car. "I just can't believe it. You, you really have two kids now? Just like that?"

Scully nodded and smiled at her sister-in-law's surprised, yet pleased expression. "Yes. Emmelia is three years old. We call her Em. And Jacob is 19 months old." She paused as Maggie pulled into their driveway. Scully turned around in her seat and faced her brother. "Bill, please give Mulder a chance. He takes good care of me, not that I need it; he makes me happy; and he makes the kids happy. He's given me everything I've alway wanted, Bill. I love him more than anything." Her hand drifted over her stomach. She could tell him about the babies after he absorbed the bombshells that she just dropped on him.

"Okay, Dana," Bill aid slowly. "I'll try. For you. I'll try to like him."

"Thank you, Bill." Scully smiled through the tears that were forming in her eyes. She opened her car door. "Okay, then, guys.. C'mon. I want you to meet my family."


	40. The Fight

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Friday, 4:36 PM]

"Welcome to our home," Scully grinned at Bill and Tara as she opened the front door. "Lemme give you the super quick, brief version of the tour before we go find Michelle and Mulder." She pointed towards the left, "This is the office/ library." She pointed upstairs. "Upstairs, we have all of the bedrooms and also four bathrooms. And over here," She led them into the living room and through the kitchen. "We have the living room, kitchen, and then the back door out to the yard." Scully opened up the back door. "Here, everyone's out here on the playset."

They walked outside- Bill did so somewhat cautiously.

"Hey, guys!" Scully called over to the children, gaining their attention, as well as the adults' attention, too. "We're back!"

Michelle's kids came bounding over immediately towards Bill and Tara. "Unca Bill!" Peter yelled as he jumped up into Bill's arms.

"Hey, little buddy. You miss me?" Bill teased.

Peter giggled. "Yessss!"

"Hi, Uncle Bill. Hi, Aunt Tara." Bella shyly greeted the new arrivals.

"Hello, there, Bella," Tara greeted her. She would normally give the kids a hug, but Matthew was being shy and wouldn't let her put him down.

Scully waited a minute, to let everyone say hello to each other, before bring Mulder and the kids over. She walked over to the swingset at grabbed Em off of one of the swings. "C'mere, Em. Your Uncle Bill and Aunt Tara are here." She turned to Mulder as she picked her up. "Mulder, will you grab Jacob?"

After he had done so, Scully walked over to him and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it in a reassuring gesture. She slowly led them over to the group. "Bill, Tara… This is my family." She smiled nervously. "Em, Jacob, and Mulder."

She looked at both of the kids. "Em, Jacob… This is your Uncle Bill, Aunt Tara, and your cousin Matthew. Uncle Bill is my brother, just like how Jacob is your brother, Em." She clarified.

"Hi," Em said apprehensively. She leaned down and laid her head in the crook of Scully's neck as she stared at them shyly.

Bill set Peter down on the ground and hesitated. _'I promised her I'd try.'_ He held his arms out towards Scully. "Can I hold my niece?" He watched a gigantic grin spread out over his little sister's face as she handed him Em.

Scully felt tears prick the corners of her eyes at the scene before her. Bill was holding Em. He had _asked_ to hold Em. He really was going to try.

Em was leaning back slightly away from Bill as she tried to study him. After a minute or so, she finally made her decision and poked him in the nose. She giggled at his surprised expression. "Unca Bill."

Everyone laughed.

Realizing that he was ignoring someone, Bill switched Em over into one arm and stretched his hand out to Mulder. "Hello, Mulder." He tried to sound as civil as possible.

"Hello, Bill. I'm glad you could make it." Mulder. Attempted to hide his nervousness. He really didn't want to be the cause of a family fight.

Scully put her hands together and smiled. ' _This just might work_ ,' she thought in response to witnessing Bill and Mulder's awkward, yet not entirely unpleasant greeting. "Okay, how about we put a movie on for the kids, while we catch all catch up and make dinner?" She asked hopefully.

"That sounds good to me, Dana," Tata answered her.

"Yep, sounds like a plan," Michelle seconded her idea.

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Friday, 8:34 PM]

Dinner had gone exceptionally well, Scully thought. Bill hadn't started any arguments. He didn't even so much as glared at Mulder, which was a huge improvement all on its own.

Right now, all of the adults were sitting on the couch, catching up. The kids were all asleep already. It had been decided that everyone would spend the night tonight, since it was already getting late and they were just going to have to come back in the morning. Bill, Tara, and Michelle were going to take each of the two spare bedrooms. Maggie was taking Ems room, since the third spare bedroom was now filled with nursery furniture. All of the kids were asleep in Jacob's room.

Finally hitting a lull in the current conversation, Scully patted Mulder on the knee, letting him know what she was about to do, and got up from where she was laying in between his legs. She rose up from the loveseat that the two of them were inhabiting and went to grab her purse.

She came back a few seconds later and pulled a small object out of her purse. Scully approached the longer couch, which was seating Michelle, Tara, and Bill. Maggie was sitting in the reclining chair on the opposite side of the couch from the loveseat. "Bill, Tara, Michelle… we have something to show you." Scully tried to hide her smile as she verbalized the words and handed Michelle the ultrasound picture; she couldn't manage to suppress it. Walking back to the loveseat, she sat back down next to Mulder and grabbed his hand. They both anxiously awaited for their reactions.

Michelle looked up at her sharply once she took a second to recognize what she was looking at. "Dana, am I seeing this right?!"

"That depends Shell… what do you think you're seeing?," Scully replied.

Tara leaned over toward Michelle and gasped. "Dana?" Tara looked up at her questioningly.

Michelle handed the picture over to Tara, who looked at it with Bill. Michelle continued to stare at Mulder and Scully with a smile. They blushed under her scrutiny. Mulder avoided her gaze and looked down at his and Scully's intertwined hands. He began to play with her fingers, an attempt to calm his fidgety nerves. Bill still hadn't said anything.

"Dana, is this yours? Are you pregnant?" Tara asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we're pregnant," Scully beamed at them and then looked at mulder, as she covered her stomach with her hands. "It's like a dream come true."

Mulder leaned in to kiss her cheek, a somewhat new gesture that she has come to love since they've been together. He put his arm around her waist and let her snuggle into his body.

Scully glanced at her mom, who was sitting happily in her chair, waiting for everyone else to figure out what was different about the ultrasound. Seeing her mom so content and excited about her future grandchildren made Scully's heart flutter with joy.

"Wait a second!" Tara suddenly exclaimed. "Dana!?" Her head shot up to meet Scully's eyes, just as Michelle had done not two minutes before. "Correct me if I'm wrong; but is there more than one-"

"Yes," Scully smiled joyfully, answering Tara's question before she had even finished asking it.

Bill looked up at his sister. ' _My sister's pregnant?'_ He didn't know how to process this. ' _We're here for their wedding.. and now they're telling us that Mulder got her pregnant_?' "Dana, I thought you couldn't have kids?" Bill tried to hide the hint of displeasure that was probably evident in his tone.

"Bill!," Maggie quietly scolded him. "You-"

"No, mom," Scully interrupted. "It's okay." She looked up at Mulder before continuing. "The, uhm, chip that we put in my neck.. Right before my cancer went into remission. Well, we found out from a source that we trust- the same one who led us to the kids- that the chip not only cured my cancer; but, it cured my infertility, as well. When Mulder and I found out about it," She grasped tightly onto Mulder's hand. ".. We had a talk about how many kids we wanted. We both agreed that we'd be happy with however many God would give us. And then last week.. the day right after I called you, Bill… actually.. I went to a doctor's appointment and found out that I was pregnant. They called me back in on Wednesday to tell us that we're having triplets." Scully couldn't help the tears that were Building in her eyes.

Tara and Michelle both jumped up and came up to give Scully a hug. Tara squealed in delight the entire time that she hugged her.

"Oh, Dana! Congratulations!" Tara exclaimed, as loud as she could without risking waking up the children.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Tara kissed her in the cheek and then gave Mulder a hug, as well.

As soon as they sat back down, Scully looked over at Bill. He was still sitting in his seat, staring at the picture in his hands. He hadn't moved a muscle since he'd last spoken.

Mulder squeezed her hand. She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead. "It's alright. He'll come around." Mulder whispered into her ear.

Scully shut her eyes tightly, trying to will her tears not to fall. "Bill," she stated tersely. "Can I see you outside for a moment, please." She got up and walked towards the back door. "Now," she turned around and demanded through gritted teeth when she realized that he wasn't immediately following her.

Bill got up slowly, making sure to hand the ultrasound picture over to Maggie, who glared at him disapprovingly. 'I should have known he wouldn't deal with this well.' She silently reprimanded herself.

Following his little sister out into the backyard, he was startled when Scully practically slammed the sliding glass door behind him.

"What the hell, Bill!," she yelled. "I thought you said you'd try! That's not trying. That's judging!" She kept on yelling, not giving him a chance to respond. "It know you don't like him. And I don't care! It doesn't matter if you like him or not, Bill. What matters is that I love him! Fox Mulder us the love of my life; and he wants to marry me because I'm the love of his life, too! We're building a family, Bill- a wonderful little family. And that said family is also a part of your family, now. You need to get off your high and mighty throne and pull your head out of your ass and at least be happy for me. If you can't accomplish that; and realize how blissfully happy I am, then I don't want you in this house, especially on my wedding day!" Her eyes were set ablaze with a dark shade of blue that looked petrifying in the dark shadows of the patio. She was livid. Scully put her hands on her hips. "What do you have to say for yourself, Bill?"

' _Now's my chance_ ,' Bill thought. ' _I can talk some sense into her. I can make her see_.' "What about when you went missing?" He roared as he took a step towards her. "What about Melissa? What about when you had cancer? What about _every single fucking_ time you almost died, Dana?"

Inside the house, Maggie, Mulder, Michelle, and Tara all sat silently, listening to the yelling that was coming from outside. Upon hearing the words that Bill was yelling at Scully, Mulder got up off of the couch quickly, ready to march out there and defend her.

Maggie grabbed his arm gently. "No, Fox. That wouldn't be a good idea. Let them work this one out on her own."

"Let 'Mama Bear' protect her cubs," Michelle replied in kind.

Upon hearing another stream of cuss words come violently out of Scully's mouth, they also heard the crying of one of the children upstairs.

"I've got it," Tara said hurriedly and made her way up the stairs swiftly, trying to get there before whoever it was woke up the other children.

"Bill! Why can't you see that he _loves_ me; he _protects_ me; he makes me _beyond happy_?!" Scully yelled from outside.

"How can I see him that way, Dana. When he's the one who got you pregnant?! You're not even married yet for God's sake and yet here you are!- Carrying the consequence of his need for a fuck buddy!"

Scully's hand made met Bills cheek in harsh comtact. The effect of her slap, left his face stinging in pain. "Get out!," Scully screamed as she pushed against his chest and forced him backwards. "Get out! I don't want you in my house! You're no family member of mine if that's the way you view him and our children! I don't want you here for the wedding, Bill!" She opened the door and pushed him through it. "Go home, you fucking asshole!" She slammed the door in his face.

Bill spun around and marched back into the living room. He was seething. "Where's Tara?," he demanded harshly. "We're leaving!"

"William!"

He turned to face his mother, who was regarding him with a withering look.

He immediately shrunk back slightly.

"Go get into the car. We'll talk about this later." She grinded her teeth together and shot him a glare that warned him not to respond or retaliate.

Bill stomped out towards the front door, avoiding everyone's gazes and shut it loudly behind him, muttering expletives as he went.

"I'll go get, Tar," Michelle said absentmindedly as she made her way up the stairs.

"Fox," Maggie turned to Mulder with a soft expression, all of the anger forgotten for the moment. "I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened. He'll come around, eventually. I'm sorry he ruined the night. I'll talk to him." She rubbed her hand lovingly down his arm. "Go make sure Dana's alright, okay? Bill, Tara, and I will go home to my house. Maybe he'll feel differently tomorrow."

"Thank you, Maggie," Mulder said sincerely. "I hope he does, too. I know Dana doesn't want to get married without him there. They may be mad at each other now, but they still love each other a whole lot."

"That they do, Fox; That they do." Maggie hugged him in farewell and lightly pushed him towards the back door. "Now, go make sure my baby girl is okay."

One corner of Mulder's mouth turned upwards, just barely. "Goodnight, Maggie."

"Goodnight, Fox."

XXXXX

"Hey," Mulder said quietly as he stepped out into the backdoor.

"Hi," Scully replied dejectedly from her spot on the ground where she was laying, with her calves and feet dangling into the pool water.

Mulder pulled off his socks and came to lay next to her. He dropped his legs into the pool uncomfortably and laid back so that his face would line up evenly with hers. He grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry that that happened. I was really hoping that it wouldn't come to that."

"I know," she whispered sadly. "Me, too."

"Your mom and them went home to her house. To give you two some space. Plus, I think she said something about grounding him for misbehaving or something," he teased, trying to get her to laugh.

She cracked a small smile .

Mulder considered it a win.

"Maybe she'll put him in 'Time Out'," she joked back.

Mulder chuckled. "I would pay big bucks to see that."

Scully sat up. "Mulder, I don't want to dwell on this. If he comes around, then he comes around. And if he doesn't, then he's the one who's missing out."

"That's a good train of thought, honey."

She pulled herself up off the ground, without dropping his hand. "C'mon," she tugged on his hand. "Let's go lay on the couch for a little bit before we go to bed."

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Friday, 9:30 PM]

It was starting to get a little late by the time Michelle made her way back downstairs. At first she had waited upstairs until Mulder and Dana came back inside. But when she began to come down the stairs, she was able to discern that Dana was crying. So, she went back upstairs, trying to give the two of them a little bit of privacy. She used the extra time to get ready for bed. By the time she was done, she could hear the TV playing, and most importantly, it didn't sound like there were any life changing conversations going on downstairs.

As she walked into the living room, she didn't actually see anyone down there. The television was just on by itself- or so it seemed. She walked over towards the couches to sit down and noticed that Mulder and Dana were curled up together on the longer one. They were both asleep. She laid down on the loveseat and looked over at them. Dana was laying directly on top of Mulder, with tear tracks Marron her cheeks. Mulder had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her hands were resting on his shoulders. He was so good to her.

They were so good together, too. She didn't know how on earth Bill could possibly not like Mulder. She turned her attention back to the television as the movie resumed from the commercial break. Tomorrow was going to be interesting; but, she hoped it would be a good day for them. They deserved to be happy.


	41. Preparing for the 'I Do'

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Saturday, 8:01 AM]

When Michelle came downstairs the next morning, Mulder and Scully were more or less in the same position. They were on their sides now, with Mulder on the inside of the couch and Scully on the outside. They were still facing each other; Scully had her head nestled underneath his chin and buried into his neck. Mulder's hands _weren't_ around her waist anymore. No, his hands had slipped down underneath the back of Scully's pants and we're resting comfortably on her ass. Michelle laughed when she noticed this.

She went into the kitchen and began making breakfast.

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Saturday, 8:26 AM]

By the time Maggie got to the house almost a half an hour later, everyone was still sound asleep- minus Michelle and Bella, who had gotten up a few minutes earlier and was now helping Michelle cook.

"Where's Fox and Dana?," Maggie absentmindedly asked Michelle as she walked into the kitchen, not noticing the slumbering couple in the living room.

Michelle lifted up the spatula she was using and pointed over at the couch with an eyebrow that was raised in amusement.

Bella put her finger up to her lips and whispered. "Sh."

Understanding Bella's gesture, Maggie tip-toed over past the breakfast bar in order to take a look at where Michelle had pointed.

"Psst," Michelle tried to quietly get Maggie's attention before she saw Dana and Fox, who were still in the same position as they had been when Michelle first got up. When Maggie looked over, Michelle silently handed Dana's old Polaroid over the counter counter and into Maggie's hands.

Maggie gave her a confused look, to which Michelle answered with a head nod towards the living room. Following her daughter-in-law's silent instructions, Maggie padded over towards the couch.

When she arrived in front of the couch, she smiled and raised one of her hands to cover her mouth. Maggie quickly turned the camera on and snapped three separate pictures of the sleeping love-bugs.

Still grinning, she turned away and placed the camera back onto the counter. She sighed happily as she plopped down onto one of the seats at the breakfast bar.

"Aren't they just the cutest?," Michelle asked with a small smile.

"Completely," Maggie agreed, placing her head on her hands. "Should we wake them up? Father McCue is going to be here in three hours to do the ceremony."

Michelle shrugged. "I was just going to let them sleep. Plus, I don't know how much Dana would enjoy us waking her up on her wedding day… and then realizing that we all saw Mulder's hands on her butt."

Hearing a noise coming from the direction of the living room, they all froze and looked towards the couch. The two sleeping forms had changed positions. Scully was now laying on her back; and Mulder had sold himself down the couch so that his head was resting on her stomach. He had her shirt pulled up so that his cheek was resting on bare skin, with a hand resting on her lower abdomen.

Suddenly, a groan came from Scully as she shifted slightly and pulled her arms around her own stomach.

She groaned, again. "Mulder?," they heard her mumble.

Mulder didn't budge.

"Mulder!" She demanded, louder this time, making sure to move one hand from her stomach and rub it up and down the side of his face.

"Hmm, what?" Mulder responded sleepily.

"Bathroom."

Maggie and Michelle watched as Mulder's eyes shot open and he carefully extracted himself from her stomach. "Okay. Okay, hold on, honey."

He leaned so that he could sit up straight. Looking down at Scully, he realized that he couldn't get off of the couch without jostling her too much. Going to Plan B, Mulder sat back on his heels, straddling Scully's calves and thighs, and then moved so that he was kneeling in between her legs.

Michelle and Maggie both watched with interest, as he leaned his body on top of Scully's, allowing her to tightly wrap her arms and feet around his body. Mulder put his hands in his now, normal spots: one underneath her butt, to keep her from slipping down his waist; and one running up her spine and cradling the back of her head.

He moved silently, not taking notice of the audience that was situated in his kitchen, over towards the closest bathroom. He shut the door behind him.

Turning towards her mother-in-law, Michelle gushed quietly: "He's so good to her!"

Maggie smiled in agreement.

Five minutes later, both Mulder and Scully returned from the bathroom. This time, Mulder was carrying her bridal-style as she laid her head in the crook of his neck. He sat her back down on the couch and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want some chamomile tea?," he asked lovingly, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

She leaned into the touch with her eyes closed, and subtly nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll go make you some."

As Mulder turned around, he noticed the women that were gazing at him from the kitchen. He blushed as he walked past them and busied himself with making Scully's cup of tea.

He was very surprised when Maggie appeared beside him as he was heating up the water.

She leaned upwards and kissed him on the cheek. Bringing her hand up to the other side of his face, she turned his head towards herself and hugged him. Just before she let go, she whispered against his ear, "You're a good man, Fox. Thank you for taking such good care of my baby girl. You're turning into a wonderful father." Maggie leaned up, again, and kissed his forehead before letting him get back to his task at hand, leaving him speechless and slightly blurry eyed in the midst of her wake.

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Saturday, 11:25 AM]

"Oh, my good grief, Dana!" Maggie exclaimed. "You look so beautiful!" She signaled for Scully to turn in her newly adorned dress.

Scully smiled and obliged to her mother's wishes.

Maggie approached her daughter and wrapped her arms tightly around her delicate frame. "Before you told me about you and Fox.. I was beginning to think that I'd never get to see either of my girls get married before I die," Maggie choked out as she embraced Scully. "… But now we're here; and you're going to marry the boy.. and you two have such a wonderful little family… a little family that is soon going to turn into a very big family" She smiled and pulled back slightly so that she could rest a hand on Scully's stomach.

Scully mirrored her joyous facial expression and rested her hand on top of Maggie's. "Me either, mom." Scully's eyes began to tear up. "I never thought that life would work out in our favor.. and that we would actually be together one day and have our own family," she struggled out. "Mom, I'm so happy. He makes me so happy." Scully let the moisture spill out onto her cheeks. She wasn't wearing heavy makeup, anyways.

"Okay, you girls ready?" Michelle poked her head into the office door, where Scully had been getting ready.

Maggie handed Scully a tissue to dab her eyes with.

"Yeah, we're all ready."

"Can you give us one more minute?"

Maggie and Scully both spoke at the same time.

"Yeah, sure." Michelle replied. "I'll go back out and make sure Ellen still has everybody all situated.

"Thank you," Maggie breathed as Michelle shut the door, leaving her alone with her daughter. Maggie turned to look at Scully. "Dana," she grabbed Scully's hand and led her over to sit in the reading nook with her. "I'm very sorry that your brothers aren't here for this. This is a big day for you. And for your family. They should be here for this, regardless of their feelings. Now, I know that Charlie would be here in a heartbeat, if he could; but, he can't. And I _know_ that he is going to be bummed out that he wasn't here to be with you and to meet your family.. that he wasn't here to be witness to this day of love between you and Fox. Bill.. well he may not regret it now… but he will in time. He'll be sorry that he wasn't here- for you, for your children, for your marriage. He'll come around, eventually. And I do honestly think that he could actually get along with Fox if he got past the things that he has all "figured out" in his head. He's song about Fox. He's wrong about your relationship with Fox. Fox is a very good man. He's a very good father. He's going to make an excellent husband. I've known it from the moment I saw him with you… all those years ago, in the hospital, when you were taken. He'd be lost without you, Dana. You two are meant for each other. You're meant to be together. And I can't tell you how proud I am, and how proud I know your father us, too, of all you've accomplished in your life, of your children, of your husband. Dana, we're both so proud of you. You deserve all the happiness in the world." Maggie finished off her motherly speech by kissing Scully on the nose, and then the forehead.

She wiped the straggling tears from under Scully's eyes and stood up from the window seat. "Okay I'll go stand outside, now, with the others."

Maggie left Scully to her own devices and wandered off to the backyard. Scully waited about two minutes before making her way to the backdoor herself. Before she opened the door, she saw Mulder standing out on the patio, waiting for her. They decided that they would both walk down the aisle together, as a symbol that they had always been together, had always been meant to end up together for the rest of their lives. She didn't want to walk down the aisle _to_ a life with him. She wanted to walked down the aisle _with_ a life with him. She saw their children and her heart melted. Ellen and Michelle had dressed them both in formal wear, which, by the way, was just about the cutest style that she'd ever seen the two toddlers wear. She couldn't believe that this was her life. That this was their life. She was marrying Mulder. Mulder was marrying her. They have two kids. Two wonderful, beyond amazing kids. They had three more on the way. She felt fulfilled. This is all she _needed_ out of life. This. Right here. Her _family_.

 **A/N: So sorry for cutting the chapter off it here… my phone has three percent battery left and I don't have a charger with me (lol). I promise that I will update with the actual ceremony** _ **really**_ **soon- as soon as my phone is charged back up in the morning. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	42. The Rest of Our Lives

XXXXX

 _Before she opened the door, she saw Mulder standing out on the patio, waiting for her. They decided that they would both walk down the aisle together, as a symbol that they had always been together, had always been meant to end up together for the rest of their lives. She didn't want to walk down the aisle to a life with him. She wanted to walked down the aisle with a life with him. She saw their children and her heart melted. Ellen and Michelle had dressed them both in formal wear, which, by the way, was just about the cutest style that she'd ever seen the two toddlers wear. She couldn't believe that this was her life. That this was their life. She was marrying Mulder. Mulder was marrying her. They have two kids. Two wonderful, beyond amazing kids. They had three more on the way. She felt fulfilled. This is all she needed out of life. This. Right here. Her family._

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Saturday, 11:32 AM]

Scully opened the door, which called everyone's attention to her.

Mulder turned from where he was looking and froze in place. His eyes went wide and his mouth crooked open slightly. ' _Wow_ ,' he admired silently. ' _I'm marrying a goddess, not that I didn't already know that, but just, wow.'_

Scully tried hard not to giggle giddily at his reaction. Her efforts were in vain. This was exactly what she had been hoping for. Her face lit up in the brightest smile that had ever existed.

Mulder's face moved to mirror her expression. He floated over towards her slowly, never breaking their eye contact. He blindly reached forward and tool ahold of her hand.

She intertwined their fingers together and squeezed lightly. Together, they walked hand-in-hand towards Father McCue. They never dropped their gazes from each other.

Father McCue began to speak, "Now, I know that this isn't a normal wedding ceremony. And because of this, Fox and Dana have made some requests that I would normally decline to; but for them, I agreed. Instead of conducting this the usual way, we're just going to get right down to the rings and the vows." He turned to Maggie. "Maggie may we have the rings please?"

Scully's eyes went wide. 'Rings! We didn't pick out wedding bands!' She mentally scolded herself. 'We were so busy with the family and with the kids that we didn't pick out wedding bands!' She looked at Mulder, who was gazing lovingly at her, seemingly unaware of the issue. Scully cleared her throat awkwardly, but before she voice voice to their dilemma, Maggie stepped forward.

Maggie put her hands around the back of her neck and unclasped her necklace. She slid two rings off of the chain: one bigger one, and one smaller one. She handed the bigger one to Scully and the much smaller one to Fox. She smiled and leaned over to kiss both of their cheeks before stepping back, picking Em up, and situating her on her hip.

Scully looked down at the ring she was holding. She recognized that ring. Her head shot up and she looked over at her mother, asking a silent question.

Maggie smiled brightly at her and nodded.

Scully was astounded. Her mom had given Mulder and her their rings. She'd given them her and Ahab's wedding rings. She looked back up at Mulder. He still seemed completely unfazed by the turn of events. Her thoughts were interrupted by Father McCue beginning to speak, again.

"Okay, Fox."

Mulder stared so intensely- so emotionally unguarded- at her as he began his speech. Scully couldn't help but allow herself to reflect his emotions and be completely vulnerable to him. "Scully. Dana. I knew, from the moment I met you, that you were- and are- the love of my life. From the first time you opened that door and walked into the office, to the first time I heard the tone of your voice, to the first time you argued with me- which by the way was only about a minute into our first conversation-" Everyone laughed. "- to the first time I heard you laugh, to the first time I held you in my arms. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Mulder never broke his eye contact with Scully. He continued, "Having you in my life makes me want to be a better person. It makes me happier. It makes life more living. I love you more than I love breathing Scully. Without you, I wouldn't have oxygen. You're my oxygen. I want to spend the rest of my days, taking care of you, taking care of our children, cherishing you, and loving you. I love you more than anything in this world, Scully. You, and our kids, are the most important things in my life- and you always will be. Without you guys, I am nothing. And I promise to spend the rest of our lives showing you how much I love, appreciate, and respect you. I love you, Dana Katherine Scully. And I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." Mulder finished and swiped the tears away from Scully's cheeks.

She smiled gratefully at him and held his hand against her cheek for a few long seconds. Before she gave him his hand back, she lifted it up to her mouth and tenderly kissed his palm. "Mulder," she began shakily. She took a second to recompose herself. "Fox," she rolled the name off of her lips like liquid honey. "I, what can I say, you're the only one for me. I could tell there was something strong between us from the moment I met you. It wasn't until the first time you put your arm around me that I realized that's where I wanted to stay for the rest of my days- in your arms." She gently caressed the side of his face while she continued talking. "I've loved you for years. And now we're finally here; and we're building this wonderful little life. We're making a family. What we have is special, Fox. And we're never going to lose it. You're the only one I could ever love. And I can't wait to be that little old couple that everyone looks at and says, 'I want my relationship to look just like theirs.' You make me so, so happy, Fox William Mulder. You're the love of my life and our life together- loving each other, raising our children, loving them, taking care of each other- is going to be extraordinary. It already is." She finished off with a deep intake of breath. She was trying to hold herself together. Scully felt a tear roll onto her hand, which was still resting on Mulder's cheek. She brushed it away from his face and smiled as he leaned into her touch and whispered 'I love you' to her.

"Do you, Fox William Mulder take Dana Katherine Scully to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Mulder replied tenderly, fixing his gaze on Scully.

"And do you, Dana Katherine Scully take Fox William Mulder to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Scully's vision blurred slightly through her tears. "I do," she managed to choke out.

Father McCue spoke back up. "Fox, take the ring and place it on Dana's finger, please. And repeat after me: 'With this ring, I thee wed.'

Mulder stared so intensely into Scully's eyes that she was sure he was seeing straight into her soul. He began to slowly slide the ring onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Dana," the Father prompted.

Scully jumped slightly at the sound of Father McCue's voice. She had gotten lost in her silent conversation with Mulder. Mulder chuckled at her reaction, which caused Scully to giggle slightly. She took the ring and repeated the process. "With this ring, I thee wed," she stated dreamily, never dropping his gaze.

Father McCue spoke, again: "Dana and Fox, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that, with God and your family as witness, I pronounce you husband and wife. You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and wife and can now seal your agreement and devotion with a kiss. Today, your kiss is a promise- for forever and always. You may kiss the bride."

Scully was expecting Mulder to rush towards her in a hurry. She was wrong.

He placed both of his hands on the sides of her face and leaned in slowly. They had an entire conversation with their eyes, just between themselves, as he inched closer.

When their lips finally met, Scully felt like she was flying. Father McCue was right. This kiss was different. It was cleansing. It was meaningful. It was promising. It was liberating. This kiss marked the start of the rest of their lives. This kiss forever sealed their commitment to each other and their family.

Mulder felt Scully wrap her arms around his neck, tugging him down a little bit further, changing the angle of their kiss. He responded by gently lifting her off of her feet, being careful not to squish her stomach, and making them more even in height.

She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth.

He had to swallow a gasp. As soon as he felt the soft swipe of her tongue against his lower lip, he pulled away and gently set her back down on the ground.

She pouted. Honest to God, Scully pouted when he ended their entanglement.

Mulder didn't know whether he was more turned on or amused when he saw the disappointed look on her face. He tried to communicate something to her through his expression.

She understood it and nodded subtly. ' _Later_ ,' his eyes had told her. Scully knew that he was right. She pulled him into a tight hug and peppered his face with kisses. One on each cheek. One on the side of his neck. One on his forehead. One on his nose. And finally, a chaste, yet tender l, kiss on his lips.

When they let go of each other, they both thanked the Father and turned around to their audience. Jacob was asleep. Em seemed content where was. Bella was enthralled by the scene before her. Peter was oblivious. And Maggie, Michelle, and Ellen were all smiling with moist eyes and cheeks at the two of them.

Maggie surged forward and enveloped Scully in her arms. It took a second for her to realize that they were both crying still. Maggie released Scully and did the same to Mulder. "Congratulations, you two," she cried out softly. Maggie clapped her hands together. "Oh, I'm _so_ _happy_ for you guys!" She looked up at Mulder and kissed his cheek. "Welcome to the family, Fox. You've always been apart of this family… But, now it's official."

Mulder and Scully both beamed at her. As Maggie stepped away to pick Em back up, Mulder and Scully's eyes found each other and Scully smiled tearfully up at him. "I love you, Fox. So. Much."

Mulder leaned din for another chaste- almost- kiss. "I love you, too." He paused before adding, "Dana."

She wiggled her hand into his, making sure to intertwine their fingers; and together, they led everyone back into the house.


	43. The Night Of

XXXXX

[Hilton Mclean Hotel

7920 Jones Branch Dr, McLean, Virginia

Saturday, 6:36 PM]

Scully was trying desperately to unlock the hotel room door. Her difficulties were not due to a faulty key, however. They were solely because of the man that had himself pressed up against her back. She was in a skirt and blouse, while Mulder was now in a pair of jeans with a black v-neck. Her hands began to shake in anticipation of what would be their first time together as a married couple.

"Mmm, Mulder," she moaned as she reached a hand behind her to caress the side of his face. Her hand slipped down lower and pulled his neck towards her. She turned her head and met his lips halfway, tongue-first.

As their mouths duels in a passionate dance, she kept on blindly trying to get the door unlocked. Just as Mulder ground his hips into her ass, searching for a little tension release, the lock buzzed green. They tumbled through the door and ended up on the floor, somehow managing to get the luggage in the door with them as they fell.

Scully was sitting on Mulder's torso, straddling his chest. It probably would have been a really sexy moment if they hadn't been too busy giggling hysterically at their clumsiness.

"Scullyyy," Mulder laughed, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

Deciding that she could use his movement to her advantage, Scully reached a foot backwards and used it to shut the door. She began to slowly encroach up further on his chest. "Mulder, I have a secret," she taunted.

His brain registered her movement. Mulder crooked one eye open and looked up at her. "What?," he asked curiously.

"You gotta find out for yourself," Scully giggled as she shot up like a rocket, barely escaping his oncoming grasp.

"Hey! Come back here!," he laughed. Mulder got up and ran after her.

She stood on the other side of the bed, taunting him to try and make a move.

He did.

She screamed in giddy laughter and jumped up on the bed. Scully stood in the middle of the bed, giggling girlishly, and running a hand across her stomach.

This move of hers made Mulder's heart both melt and soar all at the same time. His expression softened. His laughter faded.

Scully noticed and followed suit.

He held his arms out to her, "Get over here, Scully."

She slowly approached him.

Once she was close enough, Mulder grabbed her hips and tugged her down onto the bed.

She squealed as she let him lay her down flat on the mattress.

He crawled up in between her legs and pulled her shirt up over her head, throwing it on the floor when he was done. "I love you, so much," he whispered against her lips.

Before she could make the connection, he pulled away and continued in his migration south. Skipping her breasts for the time being, he went straight to her stomach. Gently cradling both sides of her only slightly swollen belly, he kissed a spot on her lower abdomen. "I love you," he said in the same voice he used with Em and Jacob. Mulder kissed another spot. "I love you." He kissed, yet again, another spot. "And I love you." He looked up at Scully as he felt her fingertips find their way to his hairline, winding themselves almost subconsciously into his brown strands.

"We love you, too," she whispered back to him, trying to keep her emotions under control.

Mulder grinned at her and started to unbuttoned her pants. Once he got those out of the way, he leaned back in towards her center and just stared at her.

He stared for so long that Scully was beginning to become impatient. She shifted her hips, trying to get him to move- to do _something._ "Mulder," she pleaded. "Either do something down there or come back up here and let me touch you, _please_."

Receiving the message, Mulder briefly snapped out of his 'space-cadet' moment and grinned wickedly at her. He placed a sloppy, opened-mouth kiss to her center.

She groaned loudly. "Oh, God, Mulder!" All of those sunflower seeds throughout the years really had done him wonders. Scully grabbed the back of his head and held him there as he began to do his thing. She marveled. He always knew just she needed, just what she wanted.

XXXXX

After she came down from her high- her vision returning, her hearing coming back, her legs stopping their jittery shaking- she found him resting his chin on her thigh, with a guilty smirk on his face. He was absentmindedly drawing patterns on her thighs and stomach with his index finger. "I found out your secret.." He watched as her eyebrow rose playfully in response to his words. "You didn't have underwear on.'

She laughed. "No, no, I didn't." The look that she saw in his eyes made her think that there was something more to what he had wanted to say. "What?" She questioned him.

His smile grew wider. "Nothing, it's just… you have absolutely no idea how beautiful you are. No really, Scully!" He could tell she was about to protest. "You're the most beautiful woman that I've ever met. Heck, I'm pretty damn sure that you're the most beautiful woman to ever step foot on this planet." He paused and tilted his head to the side, his expression softening. "You're unearthly beautiful, Scully. And I can't believe that you're mine, now."

Scully opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words. She'd just have to show him instead. "Come here, Mulder." She crooked a finger at him and signaled for him to come closer.

Slowly crawling up her body, Mulder paused mid-way. "You know, Scully. I was going to suggest on our wedding night that we try for another baby…" He looked down at her stomach and dropped three more small kisses on it before continuing. ".. But it seems we already accomplished that feat."

Scully giggled and rested her hand on her lower abdomen. "They sure we're a surprise. But a good one, though. That type of news will always be a good one."

Mulder leaned up and took her lips with his own. Upon the pop of their release, he softly said, "Always. Always a good one." He settled himself down onto his elbows as he leaned over her. Mulder returned for one, two, three more somewhat chaste kisses.

"Mulderrr," Scully whined. "Please, don't make me wait any longer. I want you to make love to me, now." She smiled impishly up at him after a moment or two. "You're mine, now, too, by the way. All mine." She leaned up to caress his lips, again. "Mulder I'm your wife now, which means you gotta listen to me when I tell you I want you to fuck me..hard.. and then I want you to make love to me, sweetly, softly, gently. Please.."

Mulder's eyebrows shot up as he heard her request. "Guess I gotta listen to my wife, then.. don't I?" Even after almost two months together, he still wasn't quite used to this side of Scully- the passionate, dirty mouthed, sometimes crude version of his best friend.

"You know, I'd really suggest that you do. After all, she is the mother of your children.. and also the one who keeps you warm and fed and oh, oh, also she has sex with you. So, you should probably listen," Scully joked at him, loving the way he called her 'his wife'.

"Yeah, I guess I should…" Mulder replied just as he slipped a pillow under her butt and flipped her around onto her stomach. As she pushed herself up into her hands and knees, she heard him say, "I am one lucky guy.."

XXXXX

[Hilton Mclean Hotel

7920 Jones Branch Dr, McLean, Virginia

Saturday, 9:24 PM]

"Mulder?" Scully lifted her head off of his chest and looked him in the eye.

"Hmm?," he hummed sleepily, snaking his her waist tighter, pulling her up closer to his body.

Scully lifted up her left hand to examine her rings. "Why did mom give us her and Ahab's rings?"

Mulder soothingly ran his hand up and down her back. "She talked to me about it the other day… Said that she wanted us to wear them as our own."

"Mm, okay." Scully relaxed against Mulder's body, finally giving in to the temptation of her exhaustion. "Goodnight, Mulder… love you..," she said as she tucked a hand in network her face and his chest.

Mulder bent his head down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too, honey."


	44. Well, This is Unexpected

XXXXX

[Hilton Mclean Hotel

7920 Jones Branch Dr, McLean, Virginia  
Sunday 8:52 AM]

She slowly drifted back into consciousness, her senses coming back into focus, as her brain registered two hands running up and down her bare back in a soothing manner.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," he called to her softly.

Scully groaned and buried her head further into the warm body that was beneath her. She was about to whine about him waking her up, but then she remembered where they were, what they did yesterday, and then... God.. the unbelievably amazing night that they had last night. She tilted her head up and rested her chin on his chest. When she met his eyes they both smiled happily at one another. Scully let out a small giggle.

Mulder moved his hands up from her back and used them to tenderly cradle her face. "Good morning, Mrs. Mulder." He punctuated his statement with a small kiss to the tip of her nose.

Her heart melted at his words and his gesture. She was still on a high just from the knowledge that she married him yesterday. She married Fox mulder, the love of her life, her partner, her best friend. He was officially hers, and hers only.

"What do you say we order room service for breakfast, go for round 5 while we wait for it to get here, and then take a bath before we go home?" He looked down with a relaxed expression at the woman who was lying on his chest, in his arms. His wife. Scully is his wife, now. God, he was the luckiest guy in the world.

Scully ran her fingers through his chest hair, as she laid her head down sideways on his peck. "Sounds heavenly."

XXXXX

[Mulder-Scully Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Sunday, 11:47 AM]

"Maybe they're out back?…" Scully wondered out loud. They brought their bags in with them as they began to wander through the house.

"Hi, guys!," they both said simultaneously when they saw everyone. They were all outside eating lunch at the patio table.

All of the blood rushed out of both Mulder and Scully's faces when they saw Bill sitting stiffly amongst the group.

Before they could say anything, Em whipped her head around from where she was sitting and flew out of her chair. "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy!," she yelled excitedly as she toddler over towards them as quickly as she could.

"Hey, baby," Scully said reverently as she dropped down onto her knees and enfolded their daughter in her arms. "Mommy and Daddy missed you, so much." _'It's true_ ,' Scully thought. _'We were only gone for half a day, and yet I missed them both so, so much_..'

"We missed you too, Mommy!," Em said into Scully's hair. She pulled away and tugged on Mulder's pant leg. "Up. Up. Daddy, up!" She held her tiny little toddler arms up to him.

Mulder smiled as he picked her up, despite the nervousness he was feeling due to the fact that Bill was there. At his house. Out of the blue. After Scully made him leave not two days before. He cradled Em in his arms and gently kissed her forehead. "Hi, Princess. Did you have fun with Gramma and Aunt Michelle?"

Em nodded against his chest, where she had cuddled into his body, tucking her head beneath his chin.

Scully grabbed his free hand and slowly led him over towards the table, where everyone else was sitting. She was being careful to avoid looking at Bill. What she didn't know was that he was sheepishly avoiding her and Mulder's gazes as well.

Mulder, however, had absolutely no problem staring territorial daggers over towards Bill. He was still livid about the things that Bill had said to Scully, about Scully, about their kids. One wrong move on Bill's part and he was going to snap on him.

Scully led them over to two open seats. She waited until Mulder had sat down, still holding onto Em, who was clinging onto his shirt as if her life depended on it. She smiled at the cute picture they made and went over to the other side of the table, where Maggie was sitting. Jacob was sitting in a highchair next to his grandma. Scully pulled the highchair away from the table.

"Dana, he hasn't finished eating, yet," Maggie weakly protested her daughter's actions.

"Sh, mom. Just let me hold him for a minite." Scully pleaded as she lifted up her baby boy and cuddled him. "We missed them. I don't ever want to leave them for that long, again." She stated this firmly, but with a heartbreakingly somber tone of truth to her voice. She _really_ had missed them.

She walked back over to her chair and plopped down on it, taking Jacob with her. He, just like Em had done to Mulder, settled directly onto her lap, with his head buried into his chest, and his arms coming up to rest on her breasts. It was funny how certain things that she used to think would make her extremely uncomfortable, suddenly weren't once she saw Jacob and Em. She never imagined herself to be the mom that not only allowed, but sometimes encouraged and requested, that her children sleep in their bed with them- or that she wouldn't feel any ounce of awkwardness at the fact that her one and a half year old son's hands had moved to a rather precarious location. She felt nothing but maternal, happy, loving things for her two children. She couldn't imagine them not being in her and Mulder's lives. She would die for them. In a heartbeat.

"So," Michelle began as she took a bite of her pancake, trying to disrupt the tense silence that was suffocating the table since Bill was here with his family. Of course, it wasn't Tara and Matthew who were the problem. The problem was solely Bill. "How was your guys' night?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Michelle saw Bill flinch and grimace at her question. It was then that she realized that maybe what she just inquired about wasn't the wisest thing to bring up right now.

Scully blushed and intertwined hee fingers with Mulder's, resting their conjoined hands on top of the table. She wanted to try and send a clear signal to Bill. Mulder and their children that they shared together weren't a negotiable part of her life. It was all or notjing; and it was completely up to Bill about whether or not her wanted to be accepting towards that. If he wasn't, then she didn't want to see gim. She didn't want him to be a part of her family if he was going to act like they were a mistake- like she was ruining her life by her choosing to be with them. Of course, that wasn't true. At all. "It was absolutely wonderful," Scully answered her sister-in-law's question, looking up at Mulder, who was sitting in the chair to her right, with a dreamy expression that would probably be able to convince anyone with eyes that they only truly loved and wanted each other. They were meant to be together.

Mulder grinned joyfully down at her and her slightly reddened complexion. He loved it when she got embarrassed. "Ueah, it really was," he added in, lifting her hand up to place a simple kiss to her palm.

Scully fought her possessive, carnal urges to go drag him upstairs. They only had so much time to continue to visit with her family. And, to be honest, she really couldn't stand the thought of not being able to hold their kids right now.

Deciding to bite the bullet, Scully finally turned her gaze over towards Bill. She smiled briefly at Tara and Matthew, so as not to make them think that she wasn't fond of them, as well, in this moment. "What are you doing here, Bill?," she asked pointedly. "I figured that we wouldn't be seeing you for quite a while after the other night.. so what gives?" She raised and eyebrow in jer signature 'Scully style' as she bit into a piece of honeydew off of the fruit tray that was sitting on the table.

"Dana." Bill couldn't manage to look at her. He couldn't look in her eyes. He felt horrible for the way he treated her, for the way he acted. But that still didn't mean that he was okay with her choices. "I'd like to speak to you alone." He began to rise from his chair, but Scully held up a hand and signaled for gim to stop.

"No, Bill. I don't want this to get out of hand, again. Besides that, anything you want to say to _me,_ you can also say in front of my family. And I do mean my entire family... " She paused for a moment before adding it, "It is completely up to you and your actions as to whether or not you want to be included in that short list."

She leaned back in her seat, still cocking her eyebrow at him in a dare for him to behave shamefully. If she weren't already holding Jacob, she'd probably cross her arms, too, as a sign of complete emotional detachement and professional-grade indifference. She stared him down tauntingly. "Go on," she prodded him. "We're all waiting. I'm waiting. What do you wanna say, Bill?"

 **A/N: Hey, sorry for the slightly longer waits between chapters… they're beginning to become a little harder to write, now; and I've been pretty crunched for spare finals happening everywhere. Thank you for the positive reviews. Just a head sup, but there will be drama up ahead in the next few chapters or so! It won't exactly be angst (we already have enough of that).. but I feel the need to add in a little stress and drama.. just to keep the writing interesting and from getting bland. I also don't want fo accidentally make it too smutty and fluffy and ruin the whole thing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! You can expect the next update to be written and d posted withing the next day or two, probably**.


	45. Sheepish Bill

_XXXXX_

 _"Dana." Bill couldn't manage to look at her. He couldn't look in her eyes. He felt horrible for the way he treated her, for the way he acted. But that still didn't mean that he was okay with her choices. "I'd like to speak to you alone." He began to rise from his chair, but Scully held up a hand and signaled for him to stop._

 _"No, Bill. I don't want this to get out of hand, again. Besides that, anything you want to say to me, you can also say in front of my family. And I do mean my entire family... " She paused for a moment before adding it, "It is completely up to you and your actions as to whether or not you want to be included in that short list."_

 _She leaned back in her seat, still cocking her eyebrow at him in a dare for him to behave shamefully. If she weren't already holding Jacob, she'd probably cross her arms, too, as a sign of complete emotional detachment and professional-grade indifference. She stared him down tauntingly. "Go on," she prodded him. "We're all waiting. I'm waiting. What do you wanna say, Bill?"_

 _XXXXX_

"Bill." She demanded more firmly when he dropped her gaze and looked down at his plate.

He sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose. Bill really had wanted to talk to Dana alone. "Well," he breathed out with frustration. "In family-friendly terms, I was going to ask you if you were sure. If you really want to choose this path. If you really wanted to settle for this- this- this.." Bill began to stumble over his words. "Why, Dana? Why are you doing this? Why are you settling for less-"

"William Scully!" Maggie had had enough of her son's idiotic, single-minded bullshit. "That is no way to talk t-"

"Mom, it's alright. I can handle this," Scully cut in and glanced towards her mother. "Bill." She looked back at his avoiding gaze. "What on earth could have possibly convinced you that I'm not happy. That I'm _settling_ for this life that _I chose?"_ Scully waited expectantly for his answer.

"U- uh- uhm-" Bill stuttered. That wasn't really what he was expecting his little sister to say at all. Truth be told, be really did know _why_ he felt the way he did; he just did. "Dana," he scrambled for words. "Well, he's … he's.. _him."_ Bill waved his hand half heartedly in Mulder's direction. "He's caused nothing but grief and trouble for this family, Dana. He's constantly put _your_ life in danger. Why the hell are you with him? After everything he's caused to happen?" He sighed exasperatedly.

Scully took a second to collect her thoughts and absorb everything Bill had just said. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Mulder's strong expression faltered slightly- his eyes glazing over, his smile fading. She gripped his hand tighter. "Bill," Scully breathed in disbelief. "Can you really not see how much I love him? Are you too blind to see how much he loves me? How much we both love our children? I love everything about Mulder, Bill, and I wouldn't change a single thing… even the things that drive me crazy sometimes. He hasn't put my life in danger. He kept me safe. _I_ chose to go into the FBI. _I_ chose not to practice medicine. _I_ chose to work in the field. He was assigned as my partner and I'm damn glad for it because otherwise I'd surely not be sitting here right now. Don't you remember, Bill? The _one_ case that I worked on without him- not because I wanted to, but because I had to- I really did almost die. I probably would have died if it hadn't of been for the guy sitting next to me. The FBI is a dangerous job, Bill. You should be thanking him for helping to watch my back all of these words. For every time my life has been threatened. I can think of ten times in which he saved me before it even got that bad." She stared Bill down with a look that would wither even the hardest of souls. "As for you, Bill, you need to wake up from your silly dilutions. You're insecure. I get that. You believe that you have to be the man of the family now- you don't. You don't like the fact that you are half a world away from your mother and your little sister. That's okay, we don't need your protection. And if we did, we're fine. Mulder is here."

There was a long silence that stretched across the table and began to suffocate the adults, while Bill and Scully stared each other down. This was definitely an awkward situation.

Finally, Mulder mustered up the confidence to speak up for himself. He knew that Scully didn't need his help or his rescuing. But still, he felt like he needed to say his piece. He thought it might help with his very low standings in Bill's book. Gathering his breath, Mulder began, "Bill, I know you're not fond of me. And I don't expect you to change your mind in an instant. But, I love your sister, more than anything. I would much rather die than have to live without her, Bill. I never thought that I'd be lucky enough for her to actually love me back. And now we've got these amazing kids. And I love them to death, too. Bill, I don't want to be the one to cause problems in this family, but I'm not leaving. What I have with Sc- with Dana- is forever. I'm always going to be here. And I'd really like to someday be friends with you if it's at all possible."

Bill looked like he was about to say something with substance, but he was quickly silenced by a pointed glare from Maggie. He looked down at his plate. "I'm sorry," he rushed out. "I promised I'd try… and I didn't. I disrespected your family and your house…" He mumbled quietly, before looking up at Scully. "I don't want to lose you, Dana. And I really would like to get to know my nieces and nephews. I still don't understand your relationship with… Mulder . but I can see now how serious you two are about each other. And that he's not temporary. I'll try my best not to hate him.. I can't make any promises, though." Bill looked sheepishly back down at his plate.

"That's all we ask of you, Bill. We want you to be apart of our life, too," Scully half-smiled at him. ' _It sure does sound like my mom and Tara lectured him quite a bit about this. I don't mind, though, as long as he's serious and genuine about trying to keep a relationship between his family and mine. I couldn't imagine not having either of them in my life.'_

"I'm sorry for missing your wedding, Dana," Bill revealed sincerely, causing a lull in their conversation.

 _XXXXX_

[Mulder Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Sunday, 1:23 PM]

The rest of brunch went by quickly. The children were excited about the possibility of going into the pool, again; so, right now, the adults were all getting ready to take the kids swimming.

Mulder and Scully had both already dinner their swimsuits, and we're now helping Jacob and Em get into theirs. Scully decoded to forego the over shirt this time, now that everybody knew. She didn't want to hide the slight swell that was becoming more and more prominent with each passing day.

"You're beautiful," Mulder breathed, gazing lovingly in astonishment at Scully when she descended down the stairs in her bikini, with Em situated on her right hip.

Michelle and Tara, who were already downstairs, both grinned at Mulder's comment and the blush that was now snaking it's way up Scully's chest and neck, singing her cheeks a light pink color.

It amazed Scully that no matter how long she's known him- how many times he's complimented her, how many times he's shown how much he loves her- that he still has this effect on her. He always made her feel special, beautiful, _wanted._

Mulder looked towards Em, meeting them at the bottom of the staircase. "And you look beautiful, too, Princess," he told her.

Em giggled shyly and rested her head on Scully's shoulder.

Scully glanced down at Jacob, who was currently playing with the Tonka Trucks. Then, she looked over to Michelle and Tara. She noted that they were already in their swimsuits, as well. "Okay, guys! Should we go swimming now?"

 **A/N: Okay so I think I've figured out the theme of my next few (mostly angst - free) stories. One, will be a complete AU where Mulder and Scully meet sometime in 1989-1991. Neither of them will work for the FBI. The second one, will be where Mulder and Scully get sent back in time (somewhere in season 7) and end up back at the beginning of the first season. This will give them a chance to maintain their memories and their close bond that they've formed over the past seasons, while also starting over and correcting their mistakes and giving them a chance to live happily from the beginning. I have two or three other stories planned, but these will be the next two that I'm going to write. I hope you will enjoy them and/or find the storyline intriguing. This fanfiction that I'm currently writing, Lost and Found, will continue for a few more chapters. It's not going to be a day-by-day, scene-by-scene thing, because I do not have enough creative situations to put them in and keep that up. But we will get glimpses of the family through the pregnancy and then then throughout the birth. I will also add an epilogue chapter at the end. :)**


	46. Week 13

XXXXX

[Cafe Milano

Stafford, Virginia

August 15, 2000]

Mulder arrived at the diner at around 11:35 AM. Scully and the kids were supposed to meet him here for lunch while he was on his lunch break. He was teaching at Quantico now. He had two classes this semester: Psychological Analysis and Profiling 211. Mulder had been working at Quantico for a little over a month and he enjoyed it. It was lonely without Scully, but what gets him through every day is that he gets to come home to her and their kids.

A jingling sound came from the doorway, calling Mulder's attention to the people walking inside. They didn't see him right away; so instead of immediately flagging them over to the table, he took a few seconds to admire his family. Jacob and Em were both wriggling around in an energetic manner, dancing in place as they each held onto one of their mother's hands.

And God, Scully. She was as beautiful as he'd ever seen her, though this was a feat she continued to beat every single day that he's known her. She had on black flats; her feet were already starting to swell after standing for long periods of time. Her skirt was long, black, and flowy- a maxi skirt, if he were to be guessing correctly. She was wearing a plain light grey cotton tee shirt that she had tied a knot at the end of, cleverly- yet, modestly- exposing her swollen belly. It was actually quite tasteful- the way she had arranged her clothing to show a small expanse of her bare midriff. The skirt was one of her new maternity pieces that she'd acquired. She already couldn't fit into her pants without popping off a button (she figured that one out just last week, much to his amusement). The black fabric rose high on her hips, coming to rest just below her belly button. The shirt was tied off slightly higher, so that you could see an inch or so of her pregnant stomach.

It had only been a month since she had first began to show, but Jesus had the changes been progressing rapidly. Mulder wasn't complaining in the slightest, however. He loved seeing her body change and shift and grow- all because of the three little beings that they had created together out of love. There was something wondrously fulfilling and captivating about seeing the the woman you love full of your child. He was mesmerized. He also wasn't going to complain that instead of a B-cup, her boobs now grown temporarily to a D-cup. Not that there was anything wrong with her boobs before. She was and still is perfect in every way. But, now he gets to enjoy loving her through various different breast sizes, too.

If he were to be honest, he was quite the breast man. He hadn't been before, not until he met Scully. She changed everything for him when she first walked into his office seven years ago. He went from liking tall women to short women, dark hair to red hair, lenient, agreeing personalities to shape witted, firm in their beliefs opinions. Suddenly, he just didn't find other women to be attractive not very soon after he first met Scully. She put her mark on him immediately. Subconsciously. From the moment they met, she had ruined him for all other women. Not that he was going to _ever_ complain about that, either.

Snapping out of his reverie, Mulder smiled and waved towards Scully. Em caught sight of gim first and tore away from Scully's side.

Mulder slid out from the booth and dropped down onto his knees, awaiting the inevitable full-force running-and-jumping-hug that Em had started doing lately. "Mmphh." The air expelled from his lungs in a quick huff as Em catapulted herself into his arms with a thud. "Hi, Princess," he smiled down at the top of her head.

She mumbled shyly into his neck, "Hi, Daddy."

Mulder tightened his hold on her slightly before releasing her completely. While he had been hugging Em, Scully had taken the opportunity to walk up to the booth, with Jacob in tow. Mulder noticed that Jacob was still fidgeting around while holding onto Scully's hand. "C'mere, buddy," Mulder grinned as he reopened his arms, readying himself for another attack.

"Dada!" Jacob squealed. He toddled forward, stumbling slightly.

Mulder caught Jacob's fall and hauled him into his arms. He squeezed him tighter and then let him go, as well. He turned and lifted Jacob onto the booth opposite of the one Em had already slid into.

Satisfied that the two of them wouldn't be going anywhere, so long as Scully and him were standing in front of it, Mulder turned towards his wife.

"How long were you planning on gazing at me back there, huh?," she teased with a chuckle.

He laughed in kind along with her and leaned in towards her body, kissing the side of her neck, while simultaneously rubbing a small circle onto her exposed belly with his thumb. "Hi, honey," he smiled into skin.

"Hi, there to you, too," she breathed airily in response, leaning ever so slightly into his mouth's caresses.

He moved his hands to wrap around her back.

"Miss us?," she asked through a sigh as she felt his tongue begin exploring her clavicle.

He mumbled incoherently back at her.

She sighed again. An insistent, sharp tug on her skin alerted her attention. "Mulder!" She yelped, weaving her nimble fingers through his hair and yanking his head away from her neck. "No, Mulder," she laughed through her frustration- a frustration that was more types than just one. "No hickies. We're in public for God's sake. Wait till we get home to do that," she chided him.

Mulder knew that she was right. He just couldn't help himself that time.

He pouted. He honest to God, pouted. "Mulderrr," Scully whined, grabbing onto his tie and pulling him a little bit closer. "Home. Wait. Until. We. Get. Home." She punctuated each word with a soft kiss to his lips. Before pulling away completely, she whispered hotly against his lips, "I'm way too wired for you to be turning me on in public like that, baby."

Mulder's eyes widened from her frank statement. But them, something else registered in his brain. "Baby? I thought we crossed that one off of the 'possible pet name list'?" He raised an eyebrow in mock 'Scully fashion' at her.

She giggled shortly. "I know; we did; we did; but it fit that time." Scully slid into the booth, sitting next to Jacob.

"You're right. It did fit that time." He laughed in admittance, as he also sat down at the table, occupying the seat next to Em, who was too busy staring out the window and people-watching to even notice that he had done so.

Scully glanced down at their son and lightly brushed her index finger across his chubby little cheek. "How did we end up with such good kids?"

Mulder didn't answer her, only looked into her eyes with his silent reply, reaching over the table to grab her hand. Placing a kiss on her knuckles, he sat back, without letting her hand be released from his grip, and soaked in this wonderful moment with his family.

 **A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but this one turned out to just mainly be filler. Up next in this story: we're jumping to the 16 week ultrasound, visiting the Hoover Building, meeting with Skinner, and also (finally) having that dinner with Agent Alba.**

 **Quick reader's input question: What do you want the sexes of the babies to be? g/g/b or b/b/g?**


	47. Week 17, part one

XXXXX

[Washington General Hospital  
1900 Massachusetts Avenue, Washington DC

Tuesday, 11:15 AM]

"Dana Mulder," the nurse called Mulder and Scully from the waiting room.

Flashing him a hopeful, excited smile, Scully grabbed his hand and slowly lifted herself out of her chair. "Jesus, Mulder," she breathed once he finished helping her stand. She glanced down at her stomach and tenderly rubbed her hand underneath the swell of it. "I feel like I'm six months pregnant, but I'm only at four.."

Mulder couldn't help his guilty laugh. "I know," he kissed her forehead. "I can't wait until we can hold them in our arms either."

They followed the nurse back to their examination room.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Scully began trying to unbutton her pants. Noticing that she was having some trouble, Mulder bent down in front of her. "Here, let me help. Put your arms around my neck," he requested softly, yet sternly.

She complied and let him help her wiggle out of her pants. Without asking, he grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted her up onto the obstetrics table. After Scully put her feet into the stirrups, she grabbed Mulder by the tie before he could sit down. Pulling him in towards her, she quickly attached her lips to his.

It all happened so fast, one second he was leaning back; the next second he was yanked towards Scully and she had her tongue in his mouth.

After the first few initial seconds of their passionate embrace, Mulder finally managed to come back to his senses. Since he was quickly running out of breath, he used his hands to frame both sides of her face, slowing the kiss down.

Scully matched his pace. Eventually, after a few minutes, she gently disentangled her lips from his and leaned back on the table.

"Wha- What… was that.. for?," Mulder panted out, plopping himself carelessly into the chair that was right next to the table. He raised his hand up to his face, wiping the moisture from their kiss off of his mouth.

She smiled and rubbed her hands across her belly soothingly. "No reason," she stated confidently.

"No reason?" Mulder grinned.

"I just wanted to," Scully shrugged nonchalantly, avoiding his eye contact.

"I think I really like pregnancy hormones."

Scully laughed outright at his comment. "I'll remember that for when you start complaining about having to go buy weird food at 3am on a Monday night. Or when we'll both have to get up when the babies wake up in the middle of the night."

"Honey, I'll never complain about that." He leaned back in and placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. "You've given me a family. You've given me a life. You've given me love. How can I complain when you've given me everything?"

Watching as he lifted her shirt up slightly so he could kiss her tummy once two, Scully answered him. "You've done the same for me, too, Mulder. I love you, so much."

"I love you, too, Sc-"

They were interrupted by the door opening.

"Hello, Dana.. Fox," she greeted them exuberantly. "How are we doing?," Dr. Matheson began to set everything up for the ultrasound.

"Pretty good," Scully answered back happily, casting her gaze over towards Mulder, who retool her hand in his with a smile.

Dr. Matheson placed the wand on Scully's bare stomach and began to move it around. Once she got a good view of all three of the babies on the screen, she paused her movements and looked towards the emotional couple. "So, you're in your seventeenth week, Dana. Would you guys like to know the sexes?"

"Yes!," Dana practically yelled in excitement, her eyes growing wide and a grin gracing her lips.

"No." Mulder stated calmly at the same time as Scully's one-worded screech.

They both looked at each other in shock and in Scully's case, slight irritation.

"Why the hell not, Mulder?," she questioned indignantly.

"I thought we were going to wait and do a surprise…" He noticed the scowl that was beginning to form on Scully's face. "..I guess we didn't really clarify whether or not we wanted to know…"

Dr. Matheson cracked a small smile at them. "No worries. How about I just write down the genders of the babies on three different pieces of paper and put them in an envelope. That way if you guys decide that you want to know.. you have the option of knowing before the next appointment."

Mulder and Scully nodded, both silently deciding that they would discuss it in the car.

XXXXX

They got into the car, new ultrasound pictures in hand.

Mulder spoke up as soon as he got the car back onto the freeway. They had to go pick up the kids from Maggie's house. "So…. You want to find out now?"

"Yes," Scully sighed. "I want to find out now, Mulder."

"I was kind of hoping for it to be a surprise.."

"Aren't they surprise enough already, Mulder? Heck, all five of them were surprises."

"Yeah, I guess you're right.." He conceded. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yea, I want to nest, Mulder." She moved her hands around in the air as a gesture towards her words. "I want us to be able to go out and shop for our kids and not have to stick with gender neutral colors. I want pink and blue and purple and yellow and green and..," her voice slowly tapered off.

"Okay, you've convinced me." Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and kissed her palm, an action that held a high level of fondness for the both of them. He guided the car off of the freeway and drove towards Maggie's house. Once they pulled up in her driveway and began walking up onto the front porch, with the envelope still in hand, Mulder yanked on Scully's arm, veering her away from the door and towards the swing bench that was situated under a window. "C'mere." He called to her gently.

Scully let him pull her into his lap, coming to rest between his legs as they sat sideways on the bench. She leaned back into his arms and let her head rest against his chest. She snuggled into his body.

"Okay," Mulder rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Let's open it."

Scully turned around to look up at him. "Mulder, are you sure? I don't want to open it unless it's what we both want. If you don't want to know then we can wait…"

"No, no. Let's open it. I want to know. And you want to nest. I want to help you nest." Mulder leaned down to place a simple kiss to her lips. "Open it," he whispered against her mouth.

" 'Kay," she replied as she smiled and then looked down towards the envelope. With shaky hands she began to slide her index finger between the layers, breaking the seal.

Mulder snaked his arms underneath hers and tightened them around her growing frame. He watched as she pulled out one piece of white paper.

They both held their breath as she unfolded it.

Scully let out a choked sob as she read the word that was written on the paper.

Mulder buried his head into the side of Scully's neck.

She reached her hand back to brush through his hair when she felt both his smile and his tears hit her skin.

"A girl," they whispered at the same time. They both subconsciously moved their hands down to her belly.

"Next one, what's the next one?," Mulder ushered her to grab the next piece of paper. Now that they knew that they had one girl, he was exhilarated about whether the other two would be boys or girls. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his brain. How could he have even thought that he wanted to wait another four and a half months to find out?

"Here," Scully said softly, not trusting her voice to be steady at a higher volume. She handed him the envelope. "You do the next one." after he'd taken the envelope out of her hands, she hooked her arms through his, resting her hands on his biceps.

Mulder slowly slid the second to last piece of paper out of the folder. He gasped. "Scully," he croaked out. "Scully, we're having another girl. Another baby girl!" Mulder didn't think he could be any happier.

"Oh, my God!" Scully batted at the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Two girls, Mulder. We're going to have three girls and a boy and a…." She waited for him pull the last piece of paper out, silently urging him to do so with her unfinished sentence. "Oh, God!," she exclaimed, burying her head sideways into his neck when she saw what was written on the last piece of paper.

Mulder was quiet. He slid out from underneath Scully and spun her forward so that she was sitting normally on the bench. As he did so, she brought her hands up to her face in order to hide her strong emotions. Mulder kneeled down onto the ground, settling himself between her legs. "Honey," he pleaded hoarsely, moisture beginning to collect in his eyes, blurring his vision, before spilling out onto his skin. "We're having a boy!"

Scully sobbed quietly as she heard him verbally reiterate what she had just read. She was so happy.

Mulder pried Scully's hands away from her face. He needed to kiss her. He wanted to feel their connection. He needed an outlet for all of his giddiness. The butterflies in his stomach nearly exploded as he felt her lips brush against his. Staying like that for just a second, hovering in close proximity to her face, just enough so that he could feel her tears stick to his face and her breath blow across his cheeks, Mulder savored the moment. In this moment, they found out that they were going to have one little boy and two baby girls. They were going to have three girls and two boys. This was one of the best moments of his life. "God, Scully. I'm so happy!," he choked out quickly, just before she crushed his mouth against hers.

 **A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. I had to go out of town. There will be more coming soon! I'm anticipating writing somewhere around five more chapters for this story before I move onto the next. I haven't quite decided which prompt I want to attempt first for my second story, so I guess that'll be a surprise for everyone, including me, when I write it. Lol**


	48. Week 17, part two

_The next day…_

[Mulder Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Wednesday, 8:46 AM]

"Mulder?," Scully called frantically from the kitchen. "Do you have the boxes ready?" she dried off her hands and made up the children's breakfast plates.

"Yes, dear. I have them all ready for her." Mulder walked into the kitchen and placed a kiss on each of the kids' heads. Both Jacob and Em were sitting side by side in high chairs that were set up against the breakfast bar.

Scully smiled at the sight. "Okay, good. Mom will be here in a bit and I wanted to surprise her with them."

"Sounds like a plan, honey," Mulder walked over towards Scully and leaned down to give her a kiss. He rubbed his thumb across her belly rhythmically. "Honestly though, I don't really think we can keep it a secret from her for long. We should probably have her open the boxes first thing."

"Okay," Scully agreed easily. "I'll go dig out the video camera then. She's going to be so excited." She patted his chest with her hands. "You did a good job. It's a brilliant idea."

As she was walking away, he heard her call back to him, "Watch the kids for a minute while I find the camera!"

"Why do we need the camera again?," Mulder's voice drifted over towards her retreating frame.

"Because Michelle and Ellen both want to see Mom's reaction even though they can't be here."

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"I get it?," Em looked up at Mulder from the spot in which she was coloring at the kitchen table. "Daddy, I get it?"

Already knowing full-well who was standing at the other side of their front door- she was eagerly on-time, like always-, Mulder smiled over at Em while pulling Jacob up onto hip. "Yeah, Princess. You can go get it."

"I get it! I get it! I get it!" Em hopped over towards the door excitedly. Opening the door just enough to stick her tiny head out to see who was on the other side, Em began to squeal. "Gramma! Gramma! Daddy, Gramma's here!" She flung the door open the rest of the way and danced around in a circle.

Mulder laughed upon seeing his baby girl's dance moves. "Hey, honey! Hurry up you're gonna want to get these wiggles on film!" He yelled in Scully's general direction over his shoulder.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Scully came rushing down the stairs, with the video camera already rolling.

Due to the fact that he was in the presence of both of his children, mother-in-law, and a video camera, Mulder bit back on the dirty joke that was just itching to be verbalized.

"Hello, dears," Maggie greeted her daughter and son-in-law. She eyed the camera skeptically. "Dana, what's the camera for?"

Scully didn't answer her directly, laying one hand over her stomach and pointing the video camera towards her mother. She began to slowly back up into the living room, all the while keeping the lens focused on Maggie.

Mulder moved beside Scully to help guide her safely through their house while she was moving backwards.

Scully grinned stupidly over at her mom. "We have something to tell you, mom."

Maggie's eyes lit up immediately. She had an inkling about what their odd behavior might be about. "Wait!" She clapped her hands together. "You lied! You did find out the sexes of the babies, didn't you?!"

Both Mulder and Scully grinned wickedly.

"C'mon, Maggie. We have some presents for you." Mulder left Scully's side once they reached their destination in the living room and grabbed Maggie's elbow, tugging her over to the sofa table.

There were three white boxes sitting in-line on the sofa table. They peaked her interest greatly. "What's this?," she inquired, trying to hide her curiosity, toying with one of the bows on the left-most box.

Mulder recognized both her tone and her words instantly; they were the same ones that he has been witness to with Scully, as well.

"Mom," Scully began, walking around to the front of the table, on the opposite side of Maggie and the boxes. "Inside each of these boxes, is a hint at what the gender of one of the triplets is." She watched as Maggie began to excitedly reach for one of the bows. Realizing that she was going to unwrap it, Scully quickly added, "Wait! Wait! Mulder needs to commandeer my recording device first."

Mulder laughed at her coin of term as he sat both of the children on the loveseat. "I think you've been spending too much time with me, Scully. That sounded like something I would say."

"Well, then hurry up so I can go stand by mom!" Scully playfully admonished him.

"Okay, go." Mulder stepped in Scully's personal space and stole the camera away from her as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Mulder," she giggled. "The camera's still rolling."

"Fine. Fine." He aimed the camera back up at Maggie, who was staring at the two of them lovingly. "Okay, Maggie. Ready. Set. Go!"

Maggie rubbed her hands together and began to untie with bow on the middle box with a smile. She loved coming over here. And it wasn't just because this is where her grandchildren, her Fox, and her daughter are. It was also because of the happy, easy-going environment that Fox and Dana had created for both themselves and their wonderful children. It was truly a blessing to have them in her life. Safe. Healthy. Happy.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that Maggie almost didn't realize that she had finished untying the bow. She looked over towards Dana, and then Fox, before lifting the lid of the box with shaky anticipation.

As she raised up the lid, something inside followed her movements upwards. Moving the lid quickly to the side, Maggie was greeted by a single pink balloon floating its way up towards the ceiling. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked up to them for confirmation. Mulder's goofy grin and Scully's look of serene bliss said it all, but she felt the need to ask anyways. "A girl?" She asked hopefully, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Yep, a girl, Mom." Scully smiled. Waiting a beat or two, she excitedly added, "Pick another one."

"Alright… hmmm." Maggie brought her pointer finger up to her mouth as she chose which of the two boxes she would open next. Choosing the box on the very left, she smiled up at the camera. She began to untie the bow. "Here we go."

Maggie gasped as she watched a sky-blue balloon rise up out of the box. "A boy and a girl? Really?!" She asked Scully giddily. After seeing Scully nod tearfully over at her, Maggie launched herself into her daughter's arms. "Oh, Dana.. I'm so happy!"

"We are too, Mom." Scully gently patted the back of her mother's head. "Go on and open the last box."

Maggie grinned at her daughter's not-so-subtle impatience. Taking note of it and using it to her advantage, Maggie began to open the last box ever so slowly, despite her bubbling enthusiasm to know.

"Mom!," Scully groaned. "Pleaseee!" She rubbed her hands over her swollen belly and shifted her feet in place like a toddler. "You know what you're doing and _I_ know that you _really_ wanna knoww the last gender. Come on, please!"

Maggie gave into her heightened curiosity and practically ripped the bow off of the last box. In awe, she silently watched with wide eyes as another pink balloon floated to the ceiling. She walked over silently towards Scully and then Mulder, giving each each of them a very big hug. As she pulled away, she nodded towards their growing family. "This is the very best day."


	49. Week 21, part one

XXXXX

[J. Edgar Hoover Building

Washington DC

Friday, 3:12 PM]

"No, no, no. Scully, don't get up. Wait for me." Mulder rushed out of the driver's seat and ran around towards the passenger door. Opening it swiftly and efficiently, he leaned in and offered Scully both of his hands.

She sighed in exasperation and took his outstretched offering. "Mulder, I can do this myself..," she weakly protested.

"Like hell you will, honey," Mulder huffed out a laugh as he used his leverage to help pull Sully out of the car and into a standing position. The babies have grown a lot in the past month or so. Even though she was only in the middle of her sixth month.. with three babies to account for, she looked more like she was at eight or nine months instead.

After recovering from the change in position, Sully began to move back towards the trunk of the car.

"Nuh, uh," Mulder stopped her, yet again.

"What now, Mulder," Scully groaned, the slightest but of irritation beginning to bubble up into her chest.

"You're not carrying that heavy diaper bag." Mulder said, pulling an eager Em out of her car seat in the back seat of their car. "I'll get it."

"Ugh, fine." Sully slammed the trunk down with force, stomping over to the left side of the car to pull Jacob out of his own car seat.

Mulder smiled at her pregnancy hormones. She was so unpredictable nowadays. You never knew what was going to set her off in a fit of emotion- whether that be one of rage, happiness, or tears was also a surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sully bit half heartedly at him, trying to give him a taste of the same mix of sarcasm and cockiness that he gave her oh so often. "Am I allowed to pick up my own child? Or is that off limits, too?"

Holding back a laugh, Mulder shook his head. "Sully the diaper bag is extremely heavy and it I only one shouldered. That wouldn't make your back feel pleasant and you know it. Plus, your _doctor_ told you just last week: No heavy lifting." Mulder drew out the syllables in 'heavy lifting' as much as he possibly could. "I know you're a doctor. But let me try and do my part please, there's not much else I can do at this point besides help look after you. Once the babies are born, _then_ we'll both have plenty to do." Mulder met Sully at the back of the car and leaned down to nip at her bottom lip.

"C'mon, mama bear," he whispered sensually against her lips, causing a shiver to course through her veins. "Let me worry a little bit. I can't help it. You can't expect me to sit here and twiddle my thumbs while you bear the brunt of everything thus far."

She gave him a tight lipped half-smirk as she pulled away. "You're right. I'm sorry that was bitc-" She caught herself before he finished cursing in front of the children. she began again. "I haven't been very nice today, have I?"

"It's okay."

"No, Mulder. It's definitely not okay..." Scully stopped him, bracing a hand on his bicep and pulling him to a stop in front of her. "It's not okay, no matter how pregnant and hormonal I am right now, or ever,.. It's not okay for me to be so short with you. You didn't do anything to deserve that and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way. You were just looking out for me and the babies."

Mulder brushed his lips against her forehead. " 'S'okay. I know you didn't mean it."

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"You have now," Mulder grinned, twining his fingers with hers and dragging her towards the front entrance. Since they were no longer official employees at the building, they weren't allowed to use the employee entrance anymore.

As they weaved through the throng of tourists, Scully took notice of how little had changed around the building. It was if time had stood still. Time had stood still while they themselves changed. Their relationship changed. Their residence. Their family size. Everything. _'Everything has changed for the better,_ ' Scully thought as they gently guided themselves through the crowd, with her holding Jacob on her right hip, Mulder holding Em on his left side, the diaper bag on his other shoulder, the only thing keeping them from getting separated were their intertwined hands.

Among this crowd, no one noticed them. No one stared. No one made suggestive, rude, or crude comments. Here, where no one knew who they were or who they used to be, they were just another family.

"Hello, Frank," they both smiled at the familiar security guard, speaking simultaneously.

"Hi, Agents!," Frank broke into a grin. He loved seeing his two favorite agents. Upon seeing Agent Scully and her change in appearance, not to mention the addition of a small little boy, Frank's eyes grew wide.

Shaking his head, trying to recover from his surprise before they noticed (which, of course, they did), Frank smiled over at Em. "Hey, there. Your name is Emmelia, right?"

Em grinned back at him and tucked her head under Mulder's chin, never dropping the security guard's gaze. "Hi," she said shyly, self-consciously rubbing her eye out of nervousness.

"So, what brings you guys through this entrance, Agents?" Frank turned his attention towards Mulder and Scully.

"Just coming in to talk to a few old coworkers, Frank," Mulder stated as he unloaded the diaper bag onto the security belt.

"Oh, that's nic- wait, coworkers?"

"Yeah," Scully smiled as she retook Mulder's hand after they had all gone through the metal detector. "We both transferred over to Quantico so we could spend more time with the kids."

"I can understand that," Frank replied sympathetically. "I sure wish I had more time to spend with my kids, too…. Speaking of kids, congratulations, Agent Scully."

"Thank you very much, Frank." Scully ran her free hand down the expanse of her swollen belly. "We're very excited. And, please, call me Dana."

"You got it, Dana." Frank pointed briefly over at Jacob. "I didn't realize that you had more than just Emmelia."

"Yep," Mulder grinned proudly, pulling an equally happy Scully slightly closer to his side. "Em is our oldest, she's four."

"Jacob, here, is newly two," Scully added in, finishing his sentence for him.

"And the triplets are due in February."

Mulder and Scully tried to hold in their laughter at Frank's reaction to the revelation that they were having triplets. Truthfully, Scully loved seeing the look of surprise and disbelief on everyone's faces when they found out.

"Uh, triplets.. Wow," Frank stuttered out through his bewilderment. He'd have never had guessed that that would be the case.

"Sorry to cut this conversation prematurely, Frank.. But Scully and I have an appointment with AD Skinner in five minutes," Mulder apologized regretfully.

"Oh, right, of course." Frank waved them through. "Congratulations, again, you guys. It's good to see you guys happy."

"It's good to be happy, Frank," Scully threw over her shoulder jubilantly as they made their way down the hallway, in the direction of the bullpen.

Stopping just outside the doors that led to their old peers, Scully stopped Mulder. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the inevitability of the other agents' comments.

"You all right?," Mulder asked worriedly. With Thanksgiving just around the corner, they were quickly coming up on December and January, which was when Dr. Matheson said that Scully would probably go into labor.

"Yeah," Scully tried to smile, but it faltered. "I just needed a second before we subjected ourselves to their scrutiny." She inclined her head in the direction of the door. She took another deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready now."

"Okay." Mulder squeezed her hand and opened the door. He went through it first, with Scully trailing in behind him. Their hands were still gripping each other fiercely.

Almost immediately, most of the agents in the bullpen turned to look at them. ' _What a spectacle,'_ they were probably thinking. As they all stopped their work to inspect the small walking through the door, the room grew eerily quiet. There were no inappropriate comments. There were no snide remarks. There were just eyes. Eyes that were trained on them, watching and waiting on their every move. Mulder froze under the intensity of their gazes.

Taking Mulder's falter as her cue, Scully gathered up all her strength and went into her professional 'don't fuck with me' mode. She pulled ahead of him and slowly walked them through the bullpen, with Mulder straggling behind her, only moving because her hand was tugging him along.

Jacob, however, was making it hard for Scully to keep a straight face. As they passed people by, leaving them staring after them with their jaws hanging open, Jacob took it upon himself to be a social butterfly, which wasn't all that surprising. He was quite the outgoing extrovert when compared to his big sister. "Hi, hi," he would say sweetly to everyone they walked past., waving a cute chubby little hand at them. A few of the female agents waved back at him, but for the most part he got no reaction. He didn't mind.

Mulder finally came back to his sense when they were about halfway through weaving among the cubicles. His grip on Scully's hand tightened and he pulled her closer, snaking his arm around her waist. There was no question about it when it came to what the other agents were seeing. She was his. He was hers. There was no separating Mr. and Mrs. Spooky.

When they finally made it into the elevator, Scully exhaled in exhaustion, dropping her head against Mulder's shoulder. "I really don't like the bullpen."

"I know," Mulder kissed the top of her head. "Me neither."

Thankfully, they encountered only minimal staring during their walk from the elevator to Skinner's office. Knocking before they opened the door, they waited for Kimberly's verbal cue to make their way into the anteroom.

Apparently Kimberly was shocked by their appearance because she shrieked with surprise. "Oh, my God, Dana!," she gasped, drawing attention from the agents who were milling around in the hallway. "You're pregnant!"

Scully smiled sheepishly, a blush creeping up her neck. She looked up at Mulder with a lazy, dreamy grin. "Yeahhh," she exhaled airly.

Kim got up from her desk and hugged Scully. "Congratulations!" She grabbed Scully's hands and took a step back, looking down at Scully's pregnant form. "How far along are you?"

"Well-"

"Oh, Oh! Wait," Kim interrupted excitedly, causing Em and Jacob to giggle. "Do you know what you're having yet?"

"Yes," Scully chuckled happily.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?" Kim asked impatiently, almost as if she were a child waiting for her Christmas present.

Grabbing Mulder's hand, Scully answered her. "Two girls and a boy." Both Mulder and Scully awaited her reaction eagerly.

"Aw! Two girls and a- Wait!" Kim's jaw crooked open in surprise and confusion. Her eyes bugged out, as well.

Scully had to fight hard not to let a small giggle make its way into existence. There was a lot that had happened since she last saw her friend.

"Did I? Did I hear you properly? Did you just say two girls and a boy?," Kim managed to squeak out.

"Yep." Scully finally allowed herself to release her small bout of laughter. The delicate, beautiful sound co-mingled with her one-worded sentence and combined together into a breathy exhale. "We're having triplets."

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh. My. Gaw-"

"Kimberly!" The door to the inner office flew open, only to reveal a stressed out and disheveled looking Skinner on the other side. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kimberly what is the meaning of all of this racket? I have a headache."

Going back to sit at her desk now that her boss was in the room, Kimberly answered him professionally. "I'm sorry, Sir. That was my fault. It was just that-"

"Mulder! Scully!" Skinner cut her off happily, finally having looked to see his best two agents.. Well, ex-agents.. But then he saw it. "Well, _holy_ shit," Skinner let out a low whistle. "Congratulations you two." He reached out his left hand to shake both of theirs, carefully taking notice of what looked to be weddings bands adorning their ring fingers.

"TRIPLETS, Walter." Kimberly threw in from her desk. She was still in awe.

"Good grief, guys. You've been gone only for a few months and now you come back to visit and you're married, have two kids, and are expecting three more. _Hoo boy_. You two sure know how to get things done." Skinner enjoyed seeing the blush that rose up on both of their necks and faces.

"Well, Sir. I only had to ask her fifteen times. She finally decided to say yes after we found out about the babies," Mulder joked in his dry, quirky humorous way.

Turning around to face him, Scully playfully swatted him on the chest. " _Shut up!_ You only asked me once and it wasn't even a full day after we got together." She felt the need to add, just for the sake of their already ruined reputations. "We didn't find out about the babies until like week eight, you idiot."

Mulder brought his hand up to his chest, feigning an injury. "Ugh! Sir, did you see that? She just hit me! Square in the heart! Aren't you going to arrest her for assault and battery? She just abused me!"

"Glad to see you two haven't changed a bit," Skinner smirked as he led them into his office.

 **A/N: Part two to this scene/day coming soon!**


	50. Week 21, part two

XXXXX

"The water cooler is all abuzz with talk about you two," Kimberly stated excitedly, leaning back in her chair, proud that she knew something of interest, when Mulder and Scully made their way out out of Skinner's office and back into the anteroom.

"How so?" Scully questioned, trying (and failing) to hide her interest.

"Agent Rausch," Kimberly began, immediately alerting both Mulder and Scully's ears to what she was about to say. Agent Rausch has never been very friendly toward either of them. "...was going around saying that you two have been married since day one.. that you caught a layover in Vegas on your flight back from your first case. And that the reason you were gone for such a long time, Dana- when you were sick-, was actually because you were giving birth to Emmelia. And when you were taken to Antarctica last year, you were actually giving birth to Jacob. But no one can explain how in all these years, you have never looked pregnant, until now."

"And everyone is believing this?," Mulder inquired, peeking through the blinds into the hallway, noting the influx of loitering agents.

"You know as well as I do, Mulder, that they believe it and more."

"Well," Scully began. "It could be worse.. At least they have us married, in love, and both being the parents of our children." She looked to Mulder, who was grinning.

"You know, I am perfectly okay with Agent Rausch's rumour."

"Of course, you are," Scully scoffed with amusement.

"Alright mama bear," Mulder said just to irritate her a little bit. It wasn't that she didn't like the nickname; she loved it, in fact. But he had never called her it in a public workplace. "Let's go fins Agent Alba and see when she wants to come over for dinner."

Looking around the room in search of reactions to Mulder calling her 'mama bear' and not finding any, Scully finally wordlessly gave in and took Mulder's outstretched hand. "Bye, guys," she waved as Mulder dragged her out the door, muttering something incoherent under her breath.. or so she thought.

A laugh broke her grumbling. "What was that for?" Scully asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you laughing?"

"You called me Poopyhead, Scully." Mulder laughed as they weaved their way through the hallways, keeping their eyes peeled for Denise.

"You weren't supposed to hear that.."

"Well I did, Honeybunch."

XXXXX

"Hey, Agent Scully, Agent Mulder!," Agent Alba greeted them as they walked over to her desk. "It's good to see you!"

"Hi, Denise! And please, call me Dana," Scully answered her.

Denise smiled in response.

"We were uh, just wondering if maybe you wanted to come over for dinner sometime next week?"

Mulder and Scully watched as Denise's eyes lit up. "I'd love to!," she smiled. "What day?"

"Ummm," Scully thought for a second. "Does Tuesday work for you?"

"Yeah, sure! Tuesday it is then!"

"Okay, say around 6ish?"

"That sounds perfect."

The small family began to turn around but before they could, Agent Alba added in one more thing. "Oh and congratulations, by the way. When are you due?"

Mulder could sense Scully's growing excitement. She absolutely _loved_ when people asked her about the babies. "In February but we're having triplets, so I'll probably go into labor sometime in December or January." Scully laid a hand over her stomach absentmindedly. "Not enough room in there for three fully grown babies."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Denise clapped her hands together. "That's so great, you two! Ugh you guys are truly lucky."

Mulder and Scully shared a look. Denise had absolutely no idea how hard they had to fight to get here. She didn't know the tragedies, the fights, the dangerous situations. They weren't lucky. They fought their way here. They _deserved_ this.

"So we'll see you Tuesday, then?" Mulder implored.

"Hold up, Mulder…" Scully shook her head in a giggle. "I have to give her our address first, you goof."

Mulder's ears turned pink as he gave sheepish smile. "Oops, I forgot about that part."

Scully smiled, shaking her head, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Alright." She turned back to Denise. "Do you by chance have a pen and a piece of paper on you?," Scully asked hopefully. "My purse is buried at the bottom of the Bermuda Triangle of Diapers." She nodded down towards the diaper bag that Mulder was holding.

"Um, I have some at my desk.. Here, follow me." Denise led the family over towards the bullpen.

Scully glanced anxiously over at Mulder. It was as if she were trying to say ' _Brace yourself.'_

Unfortunately, Agent Alba's desk was in the center of the bullpen, which left Mulder, Scully, and the kids to be the center of attention in the busy workroom.

Mulder looked around carefully and hauled Em closer into his side. He tugged on Scully's hand and brought her closer to himself, as well.

"Okay," Denise drawled out slowly as she bent over at her desk and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. "Here you go, Agent Scu- Dana," she corrected herself.

"Thanks," Scully smiled back at her. "Can you hold Jacob for a second?," she asked Denise bravely.

"Oh, yeah. Sure!" Denise seemed excited by the prospect. "I've always wanted to be a mom. But this lifestyle isn't very conducive to dating, let alone parenting… You two give me hope, though.. That maybe I can have the life and the job."

"Oh, it wasn't easy getting where we are now. But it was definitely worth it," Scully confirmed as she handed Jacob over to Denise. She grabbed the pen so that she could write down their address for her. "Alright, here you go…" Scully exchanged the piece of paper and pen for Jacob.

But before Scully grabbed him, Denise blurted out, "Here, I'll just walk you guys out to your car." When she noticed the strange looks that they were giving her, she realized how odd her statement sounded to people that she truly didn't know very well. She blushed heavily and looked down briefly at the floor before settling her gaze back on Scully. "What I mean is. I don't mind holding him. And I'm sure that carrying the kids around everywhere makes your back hurt, considering you're already walking around with three.

Mulder glanced over at Scully quickly. He didn't know how her hormone fueled self would react to that statement, as innocent as it was, it seemed to be one of her irritation subjects today. It completely surprised him when Scully smiled brightly and teased Denise about just using them to live vicariously through their kids. Walking out of the building, Mulder admired how well Scully and Denise seemed to get along. They were chatting a a about the kids and about the office rumors. Denise seemed like a really nice woman, and her record was squeaky clean, too, which helped. He hoped that they would stay friends. Their old lifestyle didn't really an aid in helping her keep her old ones, save for Ellen.

 **A/N: Okay, short chapter this time around (I know and I'm sorry). But getting to the good stuff to come in the future few chapters. Do you guys have any name suggestions for the babies? And that includes first and or middle names :) thanks for all your guys' support (on my other new story, as well as this one). Your reviews make my day and help fuel my imagination to write more and more often.**


	51. Christmas Homecoming

**A/N: okay you guys. Are you ready for the last three part installment of this story? This chapter, as well as the next will be another two-parter. The last chapter will be an epilogue. Enjoy and thanks for sticking with this story from beginning to end :)**

[Mulder Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Thursday, 4:00 PM]

"Mulder?" Scully called down the stairs. "Can you check the ham? See if it's done yet?" She waited to hear his affirmative reply before returning back to her task of fixing Em up in her Christmas dress.

"Mommy when are Bella and Peter coming?" Em scrunched up her nose in concentration and determination as Scully helped her step into her white leggings.

With the leggings now on, Scully gathered the dress into her hands. It was a white short sleeve dress with white tool accounting for the skirt portion. There were deep red petals of fabric scattered about the bottom of the dress. "Very soon, baby. Now come on." She held the dress up over Em's head. "Arms up, so we can finish putting this on and go do your hair all pretty."

"Is Unca Chawlie coming, too?"

"Yes, Em." Scully laughed. "Boy, you're just full of questions today aren't you?"

Em giggled. "Is Unca Chawlie fun?"

"Oh, yes! I _promise_ you. Uncle Charlie is the best uncle out there. You'll see. He's silly. And nice. And fun. He's nothing like Uncle Bill."

"Yeah…" Em trailed off slightly. "Unca Bill scares me."

"You don't need to be afraid of Uncle Bill, sweetheart." Scully tenderly rubbed her thumb against Em's cheek. She picked her up and set her on the bathroom counter so she could do her hair more easily. Now that she hit the seven month mark with the babies, she couldn't do very much. And quite honestly, she _shouldn't_ be _doing_ anything at all. She should be laid up in bed right now, not lifting children. But, she had a party to host and guests to entertain. Mulder was doing most of the heavy lifting, by choice. He had taken the reins on this one and wouldn't let her protest. She didn't, mostly because she didn't have the energy to. Also, because she didn't want to do anything that could hurt the babies. So, Mulder basically banished her to bed rest, save for getting the kids and herself ready for the party.

Normally, Christmas eve would be held at Maggie's house, as would Christmas day. However, now that Mulder and Scully had a family and a house that was big enough to entertain, Maggie had graciously offered to hand down the Christmas Eve hosting privileges to them. Maggie would still do Christmas Day. Once Charlie and Michelle move up closer to them, they were going to do Thanksgiving. Life just didn't seem like it could get much better lately. Scully had everything she could ask for, Mulder, being pregnant, their wonderful kids, having family close by, and getting rid of the darkness that had clouded their life for so long.

"Okay, you're alllll ready, little Miss Princess Em!" Scully exclaimed excitedly once she had finished putting the bow in Em's tight blonde ringlets. It had curled up over the fall, just like how hers had done when she was younger. It was a lot curlier than hers has ever been, but she blamed that portion of her genes on Mulder. His hair would get this gorgeous kinky wave to it when it was hot out or he got it wet. Either way, no matter where it came from, it looked absolutely fucking adorable on their daughter.

XXXXX

[Mulder Residence

Mclean, Virginia

Thursday, 4:30 PM]

"Hello?" Maggie sang as she came through the front door. "Fox? Dana?"

"In the kitchen, Maggie!" She heard Mulder call from the other room. He was standing by the oven in his nice black slacks and olive green silk dress shirt, having a hard time figuring out when the ham was going to be fully cooked.

Upon seeing the fiasco that was unfolding in the kitchen, Maggie sprang into action. "Fox, stop. Here, let me finish up in here. It's okay. I got It. You go do whatever else you need to do."

"Maggie? Are you sure?" He felt guilty leaving a guest to finish up the work, even if that guest was his highly capable and experienced mother-in-law.

"Yes, Fox." She laughed. "Where's Dana? I figured she'd be the one doing all of the cooking."

"Oh," Mulder's ears tinged a dark pink. "I, uh, yeah… She's the one that knows how to cook, not me… I banished her to bed because she's not supposed to be over exerting herself. She's upstairs with the kids, hopefully resting, but probably not, knowing her.

"Yeah, probably not." Maggie agreed. "So, go check on her then. I promise. I can handle this."

"Okay, okay. Thank you, Maggie."

She smiled. "Don't thank me. Just go check on my daughter and my grandbabies." Maggie shooed him away with a wave of her hands.

Raising his arms up in surrender, "I'm going. I'm going." He walked up the stairs slowly, reveling in the sound of his family's laughter coming from the master bedroom. Opening the door quietly, he slipped inside undetected.

"Oh, no!" Scully laughed. "Who's going to get you? Who's going to get you?!" She was standing next to the bed in a pretty wine red maxi dress, getting ready to tickle both Em and Jacob, who were sprawled out across the bed in their own form of fancy Christmas attire.

"Daddy is!" Mulder roared, coming up from behind Scully attacking her neck with kisses.

"Oh, Daddy! No!" Scully giggled again as she squirmed away from his unexpected touch. The kids burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Mommy, I'll save you!" Em jumped up from her spot and started climbing all over Mulder. "I is getting you, Daddy! Run, Mommy. Run!"

Scully continued to laugh as she dropped down onto the bed, the mattress squeaking under her weight. She felt like a whale. She couldn't wait until they decided to come out and greet the world. She wanted to hold their babies in her arms. They'd need a bigger bed soon, though, if they wanted to continue their family morning snuggle sessions.

"Mama. Mama. Mama," Jacob babbled, crawling towards her and breaking her free of her wandering thoughts of the future.

"What is it, my handsome boy?" Scully picked him up and cradled him as closely as could with her belly being in the way.

"Mama. Mama. Mama." He reached forward, snuggling his head into her neck.

"Scully, I think I just heard the doorbell ring." Mulder paused in his playing with Em.

"Okay, help me up?" She questioned, rearranging Jacob so that he wouldn't fall or press too hard on her stomach as she stood up.

After they got her upright and steady, Mulder set Em down and had her walk in front of them so that he could help Scully down the stairs.

"Can I open the door, Daddy?" Em asked sweetly as they followed behind her.

"Yes, you can. Thank you for asking." Scully answered her, knowing that her relatives were going to be arriving in waves over the next hour or two. Not only were both of her brothers coming, but also her aunts and uncles, her cousins, and their families. All in all, there were going to be about thirty of the Scully clan coming to their house today. Most of them didn't know that Dana had gotten married, or that she had kids and was expecting, as well. This was going to be fun… They'd decided on the truth, for when they were going to be asked how this all came about. No matter what situation was going on with who was involved with the creation and neglecting of Jacob and Em, they were their kids and they wanted everyone to know. Scully didn't want to lie to her family about something as big as how her children came into her life. They knew it was a risk. But they hadn't had any problems so far, and they both hoped that choosing the truth over a problematic deception wouldn't hinder the safety of their children.

As Em opened the door, Mulder took a hold of Jacob so Scully could greet her family. "You wanna stand, bud?" Mulder asked him.

"Nooo," Jacob pleaded. "Nuggle."

"You wanna snuggle?"

"Yea," Jacob replied enthusiastically.

Mulder chuckled. "Okay."

"Uhhh, hi," they both heard a male voice say from the door, confused and unsure about whether or not he had the right address.

Scully grabbed the door and opened it wider so she could see who was on the other side. But before she could get excited and invite him inside, the kids behind him starred running and screaming towards the house.

"Uncle Fox! Aunt Dana!" Peter and Bella screamed. They barreled into Mulder and Scully's legs; and then ran off to the playset, taking Em with them.

Charlie stood in the doorway, completely confused. "Dana?! What the hell? You're pregnant!" He exclaimed wildly.

"Yeah," Scully chuckled. "I take it Michelle didn't tell you much?" She raised her eyebrow at Michelle, who was now approaching the doorway.

"Nope," she confirmed with a devious smile. "Thought it'd be more fun this way. For me, at least."

"She didn't tell me anything! But, Dana! You're pregnant!"

"Charlie! We've established that!" Scully was finding his surprise and bewilderment to be way too enjoyable. She laid her left hand over her stomach, just to see if he'd catch on to _that_ surprise as well. "Well, are you coming inside, Charlie? Or you just gonna stand on the porch all day long?"

He stepped inside, eyes growing wide as he looked at her stomach. "You got married?!" His eyes flashed up to her face, only to be fretted with a thousand watt grin. "Michelle!" He yelled over to his wife. "You knew about all of this for how long? And you didn't tell me?!"

"I love you," Michelle stated overly-sweetly, trying to butter him up, while avoiding his questtion.

He ignored her for the time being. Putting his hands on his hips he turned back towards his big sister. "You must be 'Uncle Fox'..." Charlie addressed Mulder, who was standing right behind Scully.

"Uh, yeah that'd be me," Mulder s smile faltered slightly. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this encounter.

"Who was the little girl that answered the door? And who's the baby that you're holding?" He thought for a second. "Wait, are they your kids?" He pointed at Mulder.

"Well, yes.." Mulder hesitated. "They are half mine…"

"And you knocked up my sister? Married her? And now she's going to help you raise them? Where's their mother?"

Scully sighed in pleased exasperation. Her brother _obviously_ wasn't connecting the dots. He hadn't even noticed that Em looked just like she and Missy did when they were young. "You're looking at her, Charlie." Scully replied, waiting for it to sink into his brain.

He was silent for a good ten seconds. His mouth was crooked open crookedly.

Michelle walked by. "Babe, close your mouth you look like a fish." She pushed his mouth closed with her hand under his chin. She kept on walking past him and went to let Maggie know that they were here.

"Wait. Woah. Woah. Woah. You- You're-" He pointed rapidly back and forth between the two of them. "They're both of your kids? How?"

"That's a long story, Charlie. Besides, you haven't even hugged me yet." Scully stepped forward and hugged her tall, little brother.

"Sorry, Dana.." He apologized as he hugged her delicately. He didn't want to hurt her stomach.

"Welcome home, by the way. When are you moving up?"

"In February.. I think.."

"Good. The babies will need their nice uncle And their favorite cousins to be close by."

"What are your kids names? Are they really your kids?" Charlie couldn't help but be astounded by the new revelations.

"Yep." Scully and Mulder began to walk him back towards the living room. "Em, short for Emmelia, is four. And Jacob here just turned two a few months ago." She patted his back soothingly as Mulder carried him.

They all sat down on the couch, Scully taking longer on the descent than everyone else. "Well, _they_ ," she emphasized. "Are only at seven months. But there's three of 'em in there's… so we're expecting them sooner rather than later.

"Are you fucking with me?" Charlie gaped. "Triplets!?"

"Yep." Scully smiled. "Triplets."

"Do you have a picture? I wanna see!"

"Mulder, can you go grab the new sonogram, please?" Scully tapped on Mulder's thigh, offering to take Jacob for him.

" 'Course." He handed Jacob, who was now fast asleep, over to Scully carefully. "Be right back." He pecked her cheek as he got up

Once he was out of earshot, Charlie leaned in. "So you finally did him, huh?"

"Charlie!" Scully scolded, her cheeks turning red.

"How long has all of this been going on? How long you you two been together?"

"Oh, seven months, now." Scully drifted off.

"Aren't you seven months pregnant?"

"Maybe." She replied cryptically, with a bright smile.

" _Dana_!," he chided in mock horror. "Why I just can't believe you!"

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay. Shutting up."

"Hey, Dana?"

" _What?."_

"I'm happy for you."

"Charlie!"

Both Charlie and Scully turned their heads to the kitchen. Maggie was rushing through the doorway, advancing towards them.

"Hi, mom!" He grinned, enveloping her in a tight embrace.

"I missed you! I'm glad you're home safe."

"Me, too, Mom. Me, too…. Hey, mom?"

"Yes?"

"Were you aware that your daughter has five kids, when come last year she had zero."

"Yes, I did." Maggie giggled. "Kinda hard to miss that." She missed her little boy's sense of humor.

The doorbell rang, again.

"I'll get it!" They heard Mulder call down the stairs.


	52. Christmas Homecoming, part two

A/N: Sorry for such a long time between updates. The epilogue will be along within the next week or so

[Mulder Residence

McLean, Virginia

Thursday, 11:00 PM]

It had been an incredibly long four hours for Mulder and Scully. Between playing hostess, keeping track of two toddlers, and fielding a slew of personal questions about their relationship, life, and kids… Long story short, they were exhausted. For the past four hours inquisitive and sometimes somewhat rude questions such as _'Em how long have you been together?, Are they actually your kids?, How is this all legal?, How long have you had them? Why haven't you told us that you were pregnant? How far along are you? Why weren't we invited to the wedding? Why haven't we heard anything about any of this if it's been going on for seven months?'_ The questioning seemed to be endless. But, on the bright side, Bill was behaving miraculously. Almost good enough for Scully to want to go ask her mom and Tara about what they said to him. He was actually being nice and respectful to Mulder and about their relationship.

By the time Mulder and Scully were able to crawl into bed, it was already nearing midnight. They were both completely exhausted.

Scully hummed under her breath as her head hit her fluffy pillow and Mulder gathered her into his arms. Leaning up slightly, she kissed his chin. "I'd be all for having _'The Sex'_ If I weren't so tired and pregnant," she mumbles against the skin of his collarbone.

"It's okay. I'm tired, too. We'll have plenty of time for _'The Sex'_ after the triplets turn… oh, eighteen or so." Mulder mused."Plus, we have like twenty members of your family sleeping in various places around the house, Scully."

Growing serious, Scully ran her fingers through his sparse chest hair. "Even if we literally have to take off of work or call in sick and send our kids to my mother for the afternoon, we will make time for us, Mulder."

"You're right. You're right. Setting aside time for just us two. Who knows? Maybe with enough _alone_ time, we can add another little uber baby to the bunch."

Scully groaned. "Ugh, no. Don't talk to me about this. Not while I have three of those uber babies kicking around in me and wreaking havoc." She inhaled deeply, settling herself against his chest so she could drift off to sleep. "Talk to me about it again after they can walk or something."

"I was kind of half joking, but it's good to know what you're thinking... waiting until the kids are a little older would probably be best. And you know that I will remind you."

She smirked. "I know you will."

[Maggie Scully Residence

Bethesda, Maryland

Friday, 2:00 PM]

This morning had been _amazing._ Mulder, Scully, the kids, and Scully's family (the ones who were staying at their house with them) all got up early in order to make a big pancake and scrambled egg breakfast. Of course, this came after all of the kids opened their presents. Jacob and Em had been so excited for their first Christmas and nothing could have made their day brighter. The same went for Mulder and Scully.

By the time two o'clock rolled around, everyone found themselves at Maggie's for Christmas Day dinner. The kids were behaving wonderfully. Em was running around and playing with all of her cousins. Jacob had long since attached himself to Scully's practically non-existent lap; he was exhausted from all of the people and the wild children. Scully had expected it. He didn't get his nap in today, or yesterday for that matter. "Shh, baby." Scully cooed to him, brushing her fingers through his wavy brown hair, trying to coax him into a nap, despite the raucous that was happening around them. "Shhh, it's okay." She kissed his forehead.

"Dana?"

Scully looked up from her spot on the couch to see her Aunt Olive standing bewildered on the other side of the living room. Olive began pushing her way through the throng of family members that stood between her and her favorite niece as soon as Scully made eye contact with her.

"Dana?"

"Hi, Aunt Olive." Scully smiled sheepishly. Olive was by far, her favorite aunt from her childhood. She was the youngest of her mom's sisters and consequently had been the most fun to be around. Olive hadn't been able to fly in until this morning, due to bad weather in the town she lived in, in Ireland. She knew nothing about the changes in Scully's life. Actually, now that she was thinking about it, she didn't think that she's been able to see her aunt since Missy's funeral.

"Dana. You're _pregnant_!" Olive stated the obvious, fleetingly drawing the attention of some of the people that were standing nearby. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" she asked in her heavy Irish drawl.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Olive. It's been pretty hectic lately." Scully apologized, parting the seat next to her and scooting down so that her aunt could sit by her.

Her movement caused Jacob to stir out of his light sleep. Picking up his head, Jacob swirled around in observation, his gaze finally coming to rest on the person sitting next to them. He shyly put his head down, never losing sight of Olive, and began to suck his thumb.

Olive gestured towards the boy. "Who's this?"

"Aunt Olive, this is my son, Jacob."

" _Son?!_ " Olive exclaimed, making Jacob jump slightly. "Since wh- how?- when?"

"It's a long story actually. You might want to circulate and say hi to mom before I delve into that."

"No way, Jose. Long or not, I want to hear this. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me everything."

Scully raised her eyebrow subconsciously.

"Don't you raise that eyebrow at me, young lady" Olive chastised her as if she were five, again.

"Did I?"

"You did."

"Sorry, habit."

"Okay, first things first... How many months along are you?"

"Seven nearing on eight, now."

"Who's the baby daddy?"

Scully chuckled. "Aunt Olive, there is no baby daddy."

"I don't understand." Olive furrowed her brow.

"Well, I mean… _there is-_ "

"Ahah!"

"Sh, let me finish!"

"Sorry, continue." Olive raised up her hands in submission.

"As I was saying," Scully began again. "There _is_ a baby daddy- as you so eloquently put it- just not in the sense that you're applying." Scully brought her left hand into view in order to finish answering Olive's question.

"You got married?!" Olive screeched. "Since when?!"

Jacob jumped again at Olive's tone but didn't seem to fuss about it.

"Six months ago," Scully replied lightly.

"So, you had a shotgun wedding?" Olive couldn't help but jump to conclusions.

"No," Scully laughed. "No, we didn't find out about the pregnancy until after he asked me to marry him."

"So, they're his then still, right?"

"Of course, they're his. Who do you take me for?"

"I want to meet him. Is he here?"

"He's floatin' around somewhere. I'll let you know when I see him."

"Next question: How old is Jacob?"

"He's two." Olive seemed to be taking everything in stride, Scully thought.

"And he's your husband's kid? from a previous relationship?"

"Nope, he's ours. Ours as in _mine_ and his." Scully enunciated the word ' _mine_ ' with extra emphasis.

"He's yours…" Olive spits out slowly, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Yep, he is biologically your great-nephew. Along with-" Scully was cut off from her sentence as Em entered the room and barreled for her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Em patted her hands excitedly on Scully's knees.

"What, baby?" Scully didn't dare chance a glance over at her Aunt, she knew that she was probably completely confused and shocked by everything.

"Daddy says I can't go swimming because it's cold! Is it too cold?"

Scully giggled under her breath at her daughter's innocent question. "Yes, baby. It's too cold to go swimming. It's winter, now. And there's snow outside. But I promise you can take a bath in some hot water when we get home tonight, okay?"

"Otay!" Em jumped up in excitement, running back off over to where Peter and Bella were waiting for her.

"Dana?" Olive called her attention back away from her daughter's small form.

"That's what I was getting to…" Scully scratched the top of her head. "That was our daughter, your great-niece. Her name is Emmelia; she's four. And before you ask, yes, she's both mine and Mulder's, too."

"So, let me get this straight. You have a husband, a son, a daughter, and an unborn baby… and no one thought to call and tell me?"

"Oh, no. It wasn't like that at all, Aunt Olive… we just wanted to surprise everyone in person.. and that meant waiting until Christmas." Scully reached out to grip Olive's hand. "And actually, it's not just one unborn baby…"

"Twins?" Olive asks hopefully. The news may have come as a shock to her, but knowing that they didn't exclude her on purpose helped to quell her surprise somewhat. Overall, she was very happy for Dana. She'd always seemed unhappy with the life she was leading before. And Lord knows, she has been through so many things that no person should ever have to live through.

"No, triplets." Scully's grin broadened.

"Triplets?!" Olive raised her hands to cover her mouth. "Oh, my." As the tears began to for her eyes, "I have five new great nieces and nephews!" She reached a hand out to Scully's stomach, hoping to feel a kick.

"Yep," Scully confirmed. "You're going to have two new nephews and three nieces, Aunt- Oh." Scully felt a weird flutter in her lower abdomen. Not like how it felt when the babies were kicking, but more like a tingling that was bordering on painful. "Hey, uh, let's go see if we can find Mulder, huh?" Scully wanted to be near him in case anything happened. She hoped to God that the babies were all right.

Olive got up willingly, wanting to see her niece's man.

"Can you hold the baby please, so I can get up?"

"Of course." Olive grabbed should of Jacob, who went willingly into his great aunt's arms. "Well, hello there Mr. Jacob," she greeted him.

As Scully as getting up, the pain and discomfort that she was feeling doubled in intensity. She couldn't find him anywhere. The pain faded out for the moment. Now, all she needed was to go pee. She was actually surprised that she'd made it this long without needing to go. It felt as if she had to go every five minutes as of late.

She turned to her aunt, "Hey, Aunt Olive… I don't see him just this second, and now I really need to use the restroom. Are you okay to hold him while I go?"

"We'll be fine, Dana," Olive assured her.

Scully wandered down the first-floor hallway, only to find the bathroom door closed. "Hello?" She knocked on the door.

"Scully?" It was Mulder.

"Mulder, I really have to pee." She pleaded from the other side of the door, placing a hand under the bottom of her stomach for stabilization.

The door swung open for her, revealing Mulder inside washing his hands. Scully went in and did her business. Mulder stood leaned up against the door, waiting for her to finish.

"How are you feeling?" Mulder held his hands out to help her up.

"Well, I had this weird pain…" she trailed off, glancing down at her stomach.

"Pain?" Mulder was immediately on high alert. "What kind of pain Where?-"

"Uhh, Mulder," Scully looked up sheepishly.

"What? What? What is it?" He was beginning to get frantic.

"My uh, I think, my uh, water just broke…"

"What?" Mulder practically screeched.

"My thighs feel wet.," Scully said slowly, trying to comprehend everything.

Mulder looked down, and sure enough, there was liquid on the floor.

"Okay, okay. We can do this. We can do this."

"We?" Scully raised her eyebrow at him.

Mulder ignored her comment. "You stay right there. I'm going to go get some towels."

"Don't use the good ones!" She yelled after him.

He came back a minute or so later and cleaned her up. He was on the verge of cleaning up the floor, too, when Scully grunted above him. He shot up like a rocket, grabbing hold of her hips, to make sure she didn't fall. "You okay?"

She didn't answer.

He was starting to get worried

After about ten seconds, she finally released a deep breath. "Mulder, we need to go to the hospital," She said evenly, carefully.

"Was that a-"

"A contraction? I think so."

Mulder began to stutter. "Wha- What should we do?" All of the stuff that they needed was at home, by something told him they wouldn't have time to go and get them.

"Um…." Scully hummed through a wave of pain. "I'm going to walk to the car. Can I have your keys? And uh, you can.. tell Charlie and Michelle to watch the kids."

"What about the go-bag for the hospital?" Mulder furrowed his brow.

"I'm not gonna make it that far, Mulder." She was already walking out the door. "Can you ask mom to go and get it?"

"Yeah. Yeah," Mulder agreed quickly, sidling up behind her in case she needed him.

"I got it. I can make it to the car. Go tell them, so we can go."

Mulder nodded, handing the keys silently over to his wife.

"Mulder," she grabbed his hand as he tried to walk away.

"Hmm?"

" _I love you._ "

"I love you, too." He leaned in for a kiss.

"Mulder, we're going to have three babies soon," she whispered against her lips.

"Yes, we are," he whispered back. "Okay, now go. We don't want a roadside delivery."

Scully chuckled at his bad joke. She loved him for trying to ease the stress.

[ Washington DC General Hospital

1900 Massachusetts Avenue, Washington DC

Friday, 7:28 PM]

"He's beautiful, Dana," Maggie murmured to her daughter, who was lying supine on a hospital bed, with a tiny baby in her arms.

"Yeah, he really is," Scully looked up at the little baby boy that Maggie was holding in her arms, before looking back down at the eldest of the twin girls that was in her own arms. Mulder was sitting on the rocking chair next to the bed with the other one, while Jacob and Em were passed out on an extra for that the nurses had brought in for them. Charlie and Michelle had brought them when they came to see the babies.

After nearly three hours of labor, the first baby arrived. They named her Amara, which means grace. Less than five minutes later, William was born. He was named after Mulder, of course. And finally, about ten minutes after William was delivered, Adaline came into the world. Her name means noble. And Scully swears. She swears that Adaline came out laughing and not screaming.

All three of them were born perfectly healthy, which was another miracle in itself, considering that they were five weeks premature. They were all so so small. Adaline, whom Mulder was currently holding, could fit inside both of palms put together.

Even though she was exhausted and experiencing extreme discomfort, Scully couldn't be happier. She had a family with Mulder. Five kids that were going to grow up being loud and clumsy, either really short or really tall.

Looking over at Mulder, Scully gave him a heartwarming smile. One in which he returned right back to her. She sent a silent prayer up to God, thanking him for Fox and their kids: Emmelia Christine Mulder, Jacob Bennett Mulder, Amara Katherine Mulder, William Fox Mulder, and Adaline Margaret Mulder.


	53. Epilogue

**A/N: this epilogue is set around the time that IWTB is in the real series. So, 2008ish**

 _Eight years later…_

XXXXX

[Mulder Residence

McLean, Virginia

Tuesday, August 26, 6:48 PM]

' _Today's the day,'_ Scully thought with a bittersweet smile as she made her way to the front door of her home. Today was the day that her Jacob turned 10 years old.

Walking through the door, with his cake in hand, Scully was astounded by how different it looked from when she left not even two hours ago. There were balloons and streamers and signs _everywhere_.

"Do you like it?" Mulder stepped up behind her and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Like it? It looks great!" Scully breathed, leaning into his touch. "You're cleaning this up though when we're done... right?"She couldn't hide the apprehension that was in her tone.

"Of course I am," Mulder quipped. "It's his special day and you'll _obviously be of no help_ cleaning wise."

"Mulder, not my fault. You banned me." Scully scolded lightly.

"I have my reasons."

"I know you do."

"How's Junior doing?" Mulder asked as he took the cake away from her and put it in the fridge. He turned around and sat her on the counter, stepping between her legs.

"Oh, Junior is just fine," Scully answered him with a sigh, running her hands through his wavy brown locks. "A little excited and jumpy, but other than that, perfectly fine."

"Did you hear that, Junior? Mommy says you're excited? Are you excited?" Mulder glanced down, placing a hand gently on Scully's rounded belly. He was rewarded with a swift kick to his palm. "Woah, there buddy. You gonna be a soccer player or what?" Mulder teased.

Scully smiled brightly as she leaned back and watched the tender scene unfold. She loved how animated he was when he talked to their kids, even when they were unborn. It was then that she noticed how quiet it as in the house. That was a _rare_ occurrence in their house nowadays. "Are the kids still with mom and Charlie?" She really didn't need to actually ask him. The house was only ever quiet when they weren't home.

"Yeah, Michelle phoned about fifteen minutes ago and said they'd be an hour before they got back."

Maggie had practically begged them to let her take their kids out for dinner, as a special birthday treat for Jacob. Charlie and Michelle went along, too; it would have been a lot of work for her to keep an eye on all of the children herself in a public place.

"Scully," Mulder murmured into her neck as he began to lay sloppy, open mouthed kisses up to her jaw. "What do you want to do? We have dirty five mi-"

Scully interrupted him almost immediately. "Upstairs. Now."

"That's my girl," Mulder grinned as he slid his hands under her butt and picked her up, her legs automatically twining their way behind him. It was a little bit awkward and more difficult with the baby bump between them, but they managed.

"Mulder you're taking, too long," Scully complained hotly against his lips, causing him to grin and quicken his pace once he got them both up the stairs.

Mulder was absolutely _loving_ her second-trimester hormones. It wasn't like their natural sex life was boring or lacking in any way. Their sex life was great. _Fantastic even._ But the amped up sex drive and more sensitive reactions that came along with being five months pregnant…. Mulder wasn't about to complain anytime soon.

XXXXX

[Mulder Residence

McLean, Virginia

Tuesday, 7:23 PM]

"Mulder. Hold up." Scully stopped him as he was getting redressed. She pulled him by his shirt over to her naked form, which was still lounging contently on the bed. "Change your shirt."

"Why?" Mulder moved back to go pick out a new one.

"My lipstick is smeared all over the side of the collar," Scully smirked over at him deviously.

"Don't. Don't look at me like that, Scully." Mulder held up a finger at her accusingly. "I can't be held responsible for my actions when you give me that face."

"What face?" Scully asked innocently. "This one?" She drew his attention back towards herself.

"No. No, I'm not looking."Mulder turned around quickly. The kids would be home soon, he reminded himself. They didn't have time for a second round right now.

"But, Mulder!" Scully sulked, dropping her voice down to a dangerously sultry level. She got up and crawled to the edge of the bed, arching her back like a cat as best as she could with her stomach in the way. "What if I want your _actions?_ " Licking her lips slowly, she looked back up at him through her eyelashes.

"Fuck, Scully," Mulder moaned, dropping his shirt back on the ground and moving towards her.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to get you to do, Mulder." Scully giggled at her own joke.

"We don't have time." Mulder had already dropped his underwear back down and was now making his way over to her on the bed.

"Quickie," Scully answered him with a smile. "Slow can wait for later."

"God, you kill me." Mulder exhaled shakily as he wound his hand through the back of her hair.

XXXXX

They had practically just finished their second round when they heard the front door open, along with the shuffling of a horde of children. Their kids were home.

After hastily getting dressed, Mulder and Scully went back down stairs, trying to look as presentable as possible, to go and greet the raucous. Charlie was the first to spot them during their descent; he smirked at the pair of Cheshire grins that they were sporting.

"Dana, you do know that you're already pregnant, don't you? The way you two go at it.. sometimes I wonder.." Charlie shook his head, wincing as Scully reached out and punched him in the arm. Her face was beet red.

"Charlie!," she scolded quietly, trying not to draw the attention of the rest of the group.

"What's going on?" Michelle had heard her husband being chastised.

"Nothing," Scully replied instantly.

Mulder just rocked back on his heels, trying to wipe the smug grin off of his face.

"Nothing, as in these two are worse than gorillas in heat," Charlie smiled over at his wife, enjoying every second of torturing his big sister.

"Oh, _my God!_ " Scully hid her face in her hands out of embarrassment.

Michelle laughed at her discomfort.

"Oh calm down. It's not like we didn't already know. I mean, have you seen how many kids you two have?"

Just then, Maggie came into the room. Scully was grateful for the distraction. "Fox. Dana. Jacob is ready for his cake now, I think. They're getting a bit antsy."

Scully nodded but stopped short of answering when she saw that her mother gave her a weird look. "Mom, what is it?"

"Oh, um… nothing. It's nothing.." Maggie blushed and practically ran out of the room.

"Guys, what was that about? Is there something on me?" She turned towards everyone else.

Charlie cackled loudly and refused to answer her.

Michelle narrowed her eyes a bit and took a step closer, before breaking into a wide grin and started giggling.

"What? What is It?" Scully looked over at Mulder. "What are they laughing at?"

Mulder looked her over a few times before seeing what they had noticed. "I'm sorry!" He immediately apologized.

Her eyebrow worked up to a dangerous height. "For what?" something was definitely up.

"Um, there's, uh, a, uhm…" Mulder stuttered, blushing so much that the tips of his ears turned pink. He put his hand nervously behind his head and ran it through his hair.

"Dana!," Michelle gasped, desperate for air, finally having recovered her verbal abilities enough to form words. She was still giggling, but not quite as much. "Your shirt slid down! There's a hickey on your boob! It's like the size of Texas!" She kept on laughing, laying an arm over her stomach and sliding down to the floor so she wouldn't pee her pants. "Oh shit! I haven't laughed this much since.. I don't know when actually!"

Scully stomped her foot down. "Glad to know I'm of amusement." She wasn't mad, just thoroughly embarrassed. Pulling her shirt up to her neck practically, Scully turned on her heel and went into the living room, towards her children.

Sitting on the floor playing a puzzle, where most of the older kids, Peter, who was thirteen now, and Em, who was newly twelve. Bella was fifteen; she was the oldest of all of the grandkids. She was sitting on the couch texting her friends, no doubt. The triplets, Amara, Adaline, and William were seven. God, they're growing up so fast. They sat at the kitchen table, coloring with their cousins Jane and Jonathan, Charlie and Michelle's six-year-old twins. The birthday boy himself was also sitting down and coloring with them.

Her eyes flicked over to the rocking chair. Her mom was sitting in it holding their youngest, Capri. Capri was three, almost four, and was the most energetic, playful, easygoing kid that Scully has ever laid eye on, hence why they had decided to name her what they did. Capri was an Italian name that was meant for girls who were smiley and happy, which Capri definitely was. With light brown hair and brown eyes, Capri was the spitting image of Mulder. Only, she did manage to get Scully's stature, freckles, and nose (thank God).

Funnily enough, they didn't plan for her. She had been a complete accident, much like the triplets were. The triplets were two at the time; Mulder and Scully had decided to wait until the babies were older and more capable of taking care of themselves before trying for one last baby. But after one particularly long, passionate night, and a forgotten birth control pill… well…. Capri was born nine months later. A complete accident, but one that was wonderfully so.

Scully ran her hand over her stomach as she walked over to the table to greet Jacob. Her and Mulder had already found out what they were having this time. They planned this pregnancy, which was surprising, considering that they've only planned for one out of the three. They were having a boy. One last baby. Mulder had already gone and gotten a vasectomy, at Scully's nagging. She loved their children more than anything in the world, but they were both getting older. And at some point they need to be done, right? Seven kids were a lot, but they both felt happy and excited. Content. They'd already decided that they wanted to name their little boy James. Scully had always loved the name, and after all, they did have four girls and only two, almost three boys. So, his name is going to be James. He's due in late November. They were all very excited.

"Hey, baby. How's my big birthday boy?" Scully asked tenderly as she ruffled her eldest son's hair and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Good! Mommy, Grandma took us out for pizza and we got to play in the arcade with Uncle Charlie! It was so much fun!"

"Good, I'm glad!" Scully smiled down at him. "What do you say we sing you happy birthday so you all can have some cake, huh?"

"Yeah!" Everyone choruses from around the table.

XXXXX

Later that night, as they laid in bed, Scully couldn't help but reflect on her life. Her choices. There were so many different paths that she could have taken over the course of her life, but she knew that this was the right one. Never would she ever have felt so complete anywhere but here with Mulder and their kids. This was the only place she wanted to be. The only life she wanted to live.

"I love you," she felt Mulder whisper into her ear as he tucked his arms around her waist and pulled her up against his chest.

She kissed his fingertips as sleep finally overcame her. Yeah, this was where she wanted to be.

 **A/N: Well, that's it, guys! I hoped you enjoyed this story. It's been a wild ride! I definitely didn't expect it to end up being this long, but it's been fun. (:**


End file.
